Divine Light
by PlanetGeek
Summary: Lord Nesta is dead and Ritsuka is safe from the dreaded vampires. Rem Arlond, along with his comrades have gone back to hell in search of a new power to obtain. But a year later they all come back to the human realm. But why exactly did they come back? And five women have mysteriously appear in Shikō Town. Who are these women or mainly what are they?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everybody!!! As you all know. I have just finished my previous story, "Eve and The Six Brides" and now I'm onto my next one called "Divine Light" a Dance With Devils oc story. This one has always been in my mind and I can't wait to start working on this one!! So here is the first chapter, read it and tell me what you think of it so far. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 1

Shikō Town, a place in Japan where all humans resided in peace and happiness. All was well there and you could say that there was nothing wrong with this town. But that's where you'd be wrong.

Shikō Town was not a safe place to live in for it is infested with vicious demons, vampires, devils, and all mythical creatures that prey on the weak and hope to seek power to rid of the human race and over rule this world.

Soft footsteps are heard on the cold concrete sidewalk as a young girl with a white cloak covering her little petite body walks. A long white cane is tapping ahead of her feet as she calmly walks down the darkening path ahead of her.

She didn't stop when all of the street lights that lit up the streets suddenly went out. She just continued to walk like nothing happened and she didn't stop until a gush of wind blew in front of her. It was like something flew past her, taunting her, telling her that something was watching her.

"I know you're here. There's no need for you creatures of the night to hide for I am blind and cannot find my way." The girl speaks.

About a minute later, a group of fanged beings appeared around her, sniffing and eyeing her hungrily.

"You're blind but you can sense us." One of them states.

"You are rewarded with remarkable senses when you have no sight. They help you survive the unknown world." She replies.

"Betcha they can't help you survive from the likes of us. We creatures of the night enjoy a midnight snack. Especially when one has such an exquisite scent like yours. I can imagine what your blood will taste like. Sweet and fresh like the finest wine yet."

"Be careful. It's not a good idea to attack an innocent and defenseless girl when there could be consequences." She states as brings her cane closer to her.

"Consequences?" One laughs. "Is that a threat?!"

"It's merely a warning. I wish for no chaos to occur nor have harm come to any of you." She says shaking her head. "It's best to heed my warnings for you will not be able to touch me so easily."

"Oh aren't you just precious? Sorry sweetheart but our thirst has no limits and once we see an opportunity to get what we want, we take it."

The group of vampires growls and snarls as they all begin to lunge at her. The cloaked girl calmly closes her eyes and whispers.

"Sororibus." ( _Sisters)_

Three bright blue circle emblems appear on the stone ground around the girl and strong gushes of wind burst from them, stopping the bloodthirsty vampires from attacking.

The three emblem symbols are a pentagram star, the secret circle, and a camarilla. And from these three glowing emblems, emerged three cloaked female beings. The vampires hiss and snarl at the newcomers who drew out their weapons or activated their powers.

"I warned you." The girl says grimly before the three females suddenly lunge and attack the creatures, who had no chance of victory or survival.

Morning came and the sun arose in Shikō Town, shining its rays of light down upon the residents homes. Especially one that contained and protected a special girl: Ritsuka Tachibana.

Ritsuka is a very optimistic and strong-willed girl. She's independent and quite protective of the people she treasures the most. And as the daughter of Maria Tachibana, she is very responsible, such as taking care of household chores, cooking, shopping, etc. She is also shown to be amiable and hardworking.

Ritskua is a very special girl indeed. In fact she wields the power of the grimoire, what was once a book contained of magic spells and invocations, now resides within her as a vessel. Not only that but she's also the royal daughter of the demon king, Maksis.

And during her childhood years she had no clue about who she was and the grimoire until she was told about it by three devils: Rem Arlond, Urie Sogami, and Mage Nanashiro, and one fallen angel: Shiki Natsumezaka. These four creatures all sought to obtain the grimoire and tried to use Ritskua as a guide when they didn't know that she was the grimoire all along.

When they all were doing their part, they all eventually fell in love with her. Even her older brother, or cousin to be exact, Lindo Tachibana, was in love with her from when they were children.

Ritskua didn't return any of their feelings except for Rem Arlond, the heir of the Arlond family. He was the only one who captured her heart and though Rem denied for a while, he too had become infatuated with her.

Unfortunately after the grimoire's power had gone, he along with his accomplices went back into the demon realm. He had offered Ritskua to come live with him and be his queen but she declined and decided to stay with her family in the human realm.

They all vowed that they would all return someday and they did about a year later. They still remained their positions as the student council in Shikō Academy. Since then Rem and Ritsuka have had a close relationship. They were both happy they that they got to be together now. However it did stir up some intense jealously from the other devils and angel and not to mention Rem's fangirls.

Nothing could be better for Ritsuka, in fact her life is back to normal. For now.

It was a bright morning and both Ritskua and Lindo are dressed and ready to go to school.

"Alright mom, we're heading off to school now. You take care of yourself until we get back okay?" Ritsuka says before giving her mother a hug goodbye.

"I will and you take care yourself as well my dear. Do tell Mr. Kaginuki I said hello when you visit him today." She winks and giggles.

"Mom!" Ritsuka exclaims and blushes in embarrassment.

"Hahaha! Oh I'm just teasing you sweetheart. You have a good day you two." Maria chuckles as she's giving Lindo a hug.

"Thanks mom, we'll see you in a little bit."

He kisses her cheek and he and Ritsuka go out the door. They both walk all the way to their school, Shikō Academy and there they greet their group of friends.

"Hey Ritsuka! Hey Lindo!" A girl with long blue hair and glasses greet the two siblings.

"Oh hey Lana! How's it going?" Ritsuka asks.

"Oh my God, girl did you not hear? We got new students!"

"New students?" Lindo arches an eyebrow.

"Yeah they're all girls and I heard that they'll be here very soon." She looks at Ritsuka. "Oh and uh Ritsuka, someone wanted me to tell you that you have to escort them to the student council when they arrive."

Her eyes widen and Lindo glances at her in confusion.

"What me?" She gestures to herself. "W-Why do I have to?"

Lana shrugs. "I don't know. I guess the great Rem wants to see you, since you two are an item now." She grins and Ritsuka sighs, blushing.

Lindo just looks away and a tint of sadness hits his eyes until he shook it off.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of this aren't I?" She asks before walking away with her friend and brother. "It's bad enough that everyone's talking about it."

"Well you are the only girl who captured the heart of Rem Kaginuki. Or more like the whole student council. They sure take a real shine to you whenever you're there with them." Lana says in a matter-of-fact tone.

She just rolls her eyes as she remembers the times that the student council just tried to gain her affections. They still do it but not as much as they used to since they know that she belongs to Rem now. But to them it still doesn't hurt to try.

"Oh wow! Is that them?"

"The new students?"

"Wow they're so pretty!"

The three stop and look up ahead as they see a cluster of students in the hallway, watching four people walk in their direction. Four females to be exact.

One of them is a beautiful tall brunette wearing an orange and red hanfu dress with black high heel boots. Her dark chocolate brown hair is in a fancy bun and her eyes are a fiery red orange color and part of her face was behind a orange and red fan she was carrying. She looked sophisticated and fierce for a young lady.

Another one is a tall blonde with emerald green eyes. Her hair is wavy and it reaches down past her shoulders, framing her beautiful face. Her outfit is a short brown leather jacket, skirt, and boots with black leggings and a top. She had a black choker necklace and fingerless gloves on her hands too. She looks pretty daring and bold, like she could defend herself pretty easily.

Another has long wavy fuchsia hair and purple lavender eyes. Her outfit is a black leather jacket with a collar that wraps around her neck, dark blue jeans, and black knee length combat boots. She looks dangerous and cautious, like she's a dedicated bodyguard keeping an eye out for anything suspicious or threatening.

Finally there is the last girl. She's an albino with long straight white hair with a few curls to the side, yellow golden eyes, and pale skin. She taps her white cane in front of her as she walks forward, since she appears to be blind. She's wearing a short white dress with dark blue lining along with a dark blue vest. Her socks are up to her knees and she's wearing dark blue platform sandals. She looks completely innocent and pure. She even wore a kind smile to go with her bright and friendly aura.

Lana stares in awe at them. "Oh. My. God. That can't be them! They're so gorgeous! They look like freaking super models!"

 _"Ugh, if that's true then hopefully they're not snotty and rotten like some are._ " Ritsuka wishes to herself.

Lindo narrows his eyes at the four girls. He didn't know why but something about them didn't make him feel right. He wraps his hand around the hidden crucifix that he used multiple of times to deport and kill many demons and monsters.

"Well I suppose I better introduce myself to them and take them to the student council." Ritsuka says.

"Have fun!" Lana says waving.

"Be careful Ritsuka." Lindo warns concernly.

Even though his sister is safe from the vampires now, he still felt uncomfortable whenever she went somewhere alone with any strangers.

"Don't worry Lindo! I'll be fine!" She smiles assuringly and walks up to the four girls.

As if she sensed her, the blind albino girl halts and so do the rest of the females. They all stare at her and it made Ritsuka feel a little awkward.

"Um. Are you the new transfer students?" she asks hoping she doesn't get a snarky remark from any of them.

It got quiet for a minute until the young blind girl smiles and steps forward.

"Why yes we are. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss...?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, my name is Ritsuka. Ritsuka Tachibana." She extends her hand out to her.

"Miss Tachibana!" She says in slight surprise as she shakes her hand.

The blonde steps forward and sets her hands on her hips.

"You're supposed to be our escort right?" She asks and Ritsuka nods.

"Oh thank God! I was afraid that we'll have some lame ol' fart to take us the student council. Guess we got lucky huh Yurina?" She elbows the brunette, who glares at her disapprovingly.

"Hold your tongue Chinatsu, you ungrateful girl! We are at a private school and you must show some respect at once! Disgraceful!" She fans herself after she huffs.

The blonde frowns at the brunette and rolls her eyes before shaking her head.

"You now what you are Yurina? A killjoy. As always."

"Well at least I have manners and don't dress up like a dangerous wanna be trollop!"

"Oh please, your type of fashion makes you look like an old hag." She crosses her arms and earns a gape from the brunette.

"Ah! Old hag?! How dare you say such a horrible thing you ungrateful little tramp!!"

"Tramp? Ha! You even talk like a hag!" She laughs.

"That's enough." The pink haired woman says seriously. "We're not here to pick a fight with each other like bratty little kids."

The young girl chuckles softly and releases Ritsuka's hand, who was unsure what to say right now.

"You'll have to forgive them. My sisters don't really get along with each other that much."

"S-Sisters?" She looks up at the others. "You're all related?"

"Not quite. We all adopted each other and considered ourselves as sisters." She says.

"Oh. I see." She nods. "And what are your names?"

"If I may Miss Tachibana, I'd prefer if we introduced ourselves to the student council so we won't have to repeat our names. If that's alright with you?" She says, waiting for her permission.

Ritsuka waves her hands. "Oh no, no! Yes, of course! I don't mind that at all! Uh please follow me!"

She turns around and mentally kicks herself for being stupid. She takes the girls all the way up to the stairwell of the third library. To be honest she's a little nervous for them to meet the student council. All except Rem are womanizers and God only knows how they'll act around these girls.

"Alright, we're almost there. We just have to go up the stairs now." She says before going up the stairwell.

When she was at a far distance from them, the young girl turns her head to the others.

"Are you sure that they won't know anything about us?" She asks nervously.

"Relax Emi! Yurina put a spell on us that'll make those devils think that were human! They won't sense a thing so you have nothing to worry about!" The blonde pats her head before they all walk up the stairs as well.

"Though there is one thing I'm not looking forward to. I heard that these guys are really hot and you know what that means."

"What's that Chinatsu?" She asks curiously as she guides herself up the stairs with the help of her other sister.

"They're gonna sing. I just know it."

And right on cue, upbeat background music plays and books flip open on the tables inside the council room.

"Yep. Called it."

 ** _Rem: Give up, checkmate,_** ** _It's time to confess_**

 ** _All: Say yes_**

 _"What in the world is this?!"_ The brunette thinks to herself as she and the others sense the musical going on within the room.

 ** _Urie: Come along little butterflies,_** ** _I will enchant you with a sigh_**

 ** _All: We love you sweet soul_**

 _"Disgraceful._ " She huffs quietly and fans herself.

 ** _Mage: You will become mine,_** ** _Leap and embrace you_**

 ** _All: Kiss you_**

 _"Oh brother."_ The blonde rolls her eyes.

 ** _Shiki: Poor little you,_** ** _I will break you gently_**

 ** _All: worship us_**

 _"The music is quite catchy, I'll say that much. Their voices are melodic as well."_ The young girl thinks to herself.

 ** _Shiki: Everybody's hearts_**

 ** _Mage: Will be stolen_**

 ** _Urie: To the ends of eternity_**

 ** _Rem: They will fall_**

 ** _All: Charmingly,_** ** _Sweetly,_** ** _Labyrinth of Depravity_**

 _"Cocky bastards."_ The pink haired woman thinks.

 ** _We are Shiko Academy's_**

 ** _Student council of the third library_**

 ** _We bless who come_**

 ** _And bestow a seal_**

All of the females arrive to the top and face the door.

 ** _The forbidden flower garden_**

 ** _Shiko Academy student council_**

 ** _You can't run now_**

 ** _From our captivating charm_**

"I don't know whether to laugh or throw up now." The blonde rolls her eyes.

They all walk up to the doors and Ritsuka turns to them.

"Uh wait here for a minute. I'll tell them that you're here and I'll let you know when to come in okay?"

They all nod and she goes inside. She sighs when she closes the door and walks further in the huge elegant library.

"Rem? Rem! Is anyone here?" She calls out to whoever might be here.

"Why if it isn't my little butterfly." A seductive and gentle voice says from behind her.

Ritsuka turns around and faces a handsome man with light brown hair, yellow golden eyes, and who is wearing a white suit. This man is formally known as Urie Sogami.

"It's so nice to see you again my dear, I've been waiting to see you again." He twirls a rose in his hand gracefully. "Did you come here to see me?"

"Uh no-no actually. You see I was told that I had to-"

"Oh please, no one would ever come here to see a pansy like you man!"

A buff man with longish yellow hair and eyes, walks up and pushes aside Urie. A man called Mage Nanashiro.

"It's obvious that she would come here to see me. I mean a girl's gotta love a strong man like me huh babe?" He grins at Ritsuka, who earns an annoyed glare from Urie.

"You two are really ridiculous." A dark haired man appears from the shadows to join the group.

"Oh great here comes the creeper." Mage grumbles.

"You have some nerve to call us ridiculous Shiki." Urie says to the fallen angel, known as Shiki Natesumezaka. "Given the fact that you are a masochist and an unwanted angel by the heavens."

"Oh leave me alone! At least Ritsuka accepts me for who I am, don't you Ritsuka?" He smiles sweetly at her, who sighs and places her hand on her face.

"That's enough from you all." A deep voice orders firmly.

The voice belonged to a handsome man with sandy blonde hair, turquoise eyes, and who wore a blue suit. The heir to the Arlond throne and Ritsuka's significant other, Rem Kaginuki.

Ritsuka's eyes brighten up when she sees him here while the others glare with disappointment and annoyance now that their fun with Ritsuka is over. He walks over to Ritsuka and wraps his around around her shoulders, making her blush.

"I sent her up here to escort our new transfer students, which have arrived now." He informs, earning surprised looks from the other devils and angel.

"Transfer students? How odd. At this time of year?" Urie asks with interest.

"These girls have just settled in this town and they all wish to attend this school. I don't see a reason to refuse them."

"Ah some fresh meat huh? This oughta be good." Mage grins mischievously.

"It is rather exciting to meet more girls that wish to attend here." Shiki grins creepily.

"Send them in!" Rem calls to a loyal servant that appeared near the doors.

The servant nods and opens the doors, letting in the four women. Everyone except for Rem and Ritsuka, gawks at them with shock and awe.

"Whoa." Mage says.

"You can say that again." Shiki says with slight excitement in his voice.

"This certainly has gotten a lot more interesting." Urie taps his rose on his lips, eyeing the four gorgeous women, mainly the brunette.

Rem and Ritsuka both approach the women and they all stare at them.

"I'm glad that you all could make it. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Rem greets and the young girl smiles politely and pleased.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Kaginuki. It's such an honor to be here in this wonderful school." She curtsies.

"My she has quite the manners." Urie states quite impressed.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe I got your full names." Rem informs.

"Oh! Of course, how silly of us!" she exclaims in realization and clears her throat. "My name is Emilia Bana. But I prefer to be called Emi."

The brunette curtsies. "My name is Yurina Adachi, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Chinatsu Hirai. Nice to meet you boys." The blonde winks.

"Sakura Tsundra." The pink haired woman says crossing her arms.

"I'm really happy you decided to accept us attending to Shikō Academy. I have to say that the people here are very nice. Especially Miss Tachibana, she was very kind to escort us here." Emi points her cane at the pair.

Rem notices her cane and glances up at her. "Forgive me for asking you this Miss Bana, but are you supposedly-"

"Blind? Why yes. I've been blind since the day I was born. An unfortunate thing for me, never to see the world and such, but I really don't mind it all. I still have my other senses to get around."

"I see and I suppose that you'll need your sisters to be in class with you?" He asks.

"Yes but not all of them. I wish for them to explore and have a bit of free time without having me to watch over. Each and every one of my sisters will share a class with me, for I cannot be separated from them."

"I understand. I will make sure that your request is taken care of as soon as possible." Rem says earning an appreciated smile from Emi.

"Thank you kindly Mr. Kaginuki. I'm sure that we will enjoy our time here."

"Yeah, this place is pretty lit. I mean aside from having to wear the uniforms, I think I can deal with this place!" Chinatsu looks around quite impressed by the decorations.

"How shocking." Yurina rolls her eyes. "The dropout delinquent actually likes a school for once." She fans herself with her fan. "Perhaps there is hope for this one."

"Hey did you guys hear that?" Chinatsu cups her ear. "Is that the sound of a dying old cow I hear?"

Yurina whips her fan shut in a second and smacks the blonde on the head with it.

"I have had enough of you and your impertinent remarks, you pathetic excuse of a woman!!" She yells.

"Oh are you now? Well what are ya gonna do 'bout it? You gonna fight me grandma? Cause I'd love to see what you got." Chinatsu taunts her.

Yurina growls in extreme rage. "Oh just you wait! Before you even know it, you'll be groveling on the ground, begging me to spare you!"

"Yeah right! You can't even put a scratch on me even if you tried. So keep dreaming you old hag!"

The two women growl viscously at each other, like they're going to pounce at each other any second now.

"Looks like there's gonna be a cat fight." Mage states, quite amused and slightly anxious to see what happens next with the two females.

"Ladies, ladies! There is no need for you to fight with each other."

They look over and see Urie approach them. He eyes Yurina who stares back at him with slight annoyance.

"Especially when one of them is so lovely like a full rose in bloom." He gently takes her hand in his and places a soft kiss on her gloved hand.

Yurina almost growls in disgust when he kissed her hand.

"And who might _you_ be?" She asks firmly, pulling her hand away and rubbing it on her dress.

"My name is Urie Sogami." He extends his rose out to her. "Enchante my dear."

She crosses her arms and glares at him. "You know, if you have any troubles with anything, you can always come seek me out for help. It'd be my honor to serve a beautiful woman like you my dear butterfly."

She stares at him unfazed and rather disgusted.

"Thank you, I appreciate your... kind offer." She sarcastically says with bitterness with her voice. "But that won't be necessary since I don't affiliate myself with disgusting and despicable worms such as yourself."

That caught Urie by surprise. She just flat out rejected him like he did something to her. She didn't even falter from his charms like most girls would do. Even Ritsuka got flustered when he confronted her the second time they met. The woman whips out her fan and brings it up to her face.

"Hmph!" She turns and walks away from him.

"Oho! Ouch." Chinatsu snickers while Mage laughs.

"Yurina, that wasn't very nice of you. Mr. Sogami was just being nice." Emi says to the brunette, who scoffs and humphs again.

"You're too kind hearted Miss Bana."

She couldn't see but she knows that someone is beside her. Which is Shiki.

"If anything you should be agreeing with her."

"May I ask who you are?" She asks turning to him.

"I'm Shiki Natesumezaka. It's very nice to meet you Miss Bana." He greets before hugging himself. "You poor thing. It must be tough not being able to see anything. So defenseless and so vulnerable. Don't you know the horrible possibilities that can happen to a radiant and pure girl like you?" A slight blush appears on his cheeks as horrid images come to his mind. "Thinking about it just makes me shudder."

Emi smiles and chuckles softly. "My you're quite the unique person, aren't you Mr. Natsumezaka?"

Now he's caught off by surprise. Mostly every girls would be creeped out by the way he thinks or speaks to them in his own creepy manner. But Emi just smiled and resumed like she wasn't weirded out by him and his words at all. Which she isn't.

"Like I said, it's unfortunate, but I have my other senses to get around. Like my hearing and touching. For instance, I know that you're standing right beside me, approximately three feet away and that you're hugging yourself right now."

She steps forward towards him and raises her hand up to his face, where she can feel the warmth from his cheeks radiating.

"I can also tell that you're blushing." She says after removing her hand and stepping away from Shiki.

He stares at her in surprise along with the rest of the members.

"That's... quite accurate and very impressive Miss Bana." Rem compliments.

"Oh c'mon! There's no way that she's blind!" Mage states as he rises up from his seat.

"Who's that?" Emi asks.

"Miss Bana, meet our student council secretary, Mage Nanashiro." Rem introduces the blonde devil to the young blind girl.

"I know for a fact that no blind person can tell all with just their senses." He walks up to her and Emi smile more.

"You'd be surprised Mr. Nanashiro. Sometimes the impossible can be inevitable."

"I dunno. I think somethin's up."

Emi tenses and stiffens when she felt Mage pinch her chin and tilt her head up.

"You ain't tryin' to pull a fast one us, are ya kid?" He questions, trying to search a hint of sight in her eyes.

"M-Mr. Nanashiro!" She stammers fearfully.

A strong hand grabs ahold of Mage's arm and yanks it away. Mage looks over and sees Chinatsu.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you Hotshot." She warns. "Otherwise this happens."

She then spins around and flips him over her shoulder, landing straight on his back in a split second. The wind literally got knocked out of the blonde devil when he hit the floor and mostly everyone is staring at Chinatsu in shock.

"Chinatsu!" Emi exclaims when she heard the big thud.

"We only got one rule to establish here. No one touches our sister unless it's shaking hands. Break that rule, you get an ass whooping. Got that?" She asks Mage, who seemed to be caught off guard about what just happened still. He was not expecting that to happen.

"The same goes for you too you little creep." She points to Shiki. "Don't you get any closer to her than you are now."

"Chinatsu that was very unnecessary! There was no need to hurt Mr. Nanashiro like that!" Emi scolds the blonde.

"Oh please Emi, the guy's fine. I just thought I'd let him know what he's getting himself into. You know what they say: Think before you act." She shrugs nonchalantly.

"Still! It was very mean and-"

"Absolutely barbaric and very unladylike of you!" Yurina adds. "Have you already forgotten that he is a student council member, you ignorant degenerate?! What on earth were you thinking?!"

"Hey, no one asked for a hag's opinion! So stuff it you old cow!" She snaps back.

"Why you-"

"Whoa, you're pretty strong for girl." Mage says while getting back on his feet and dusting himself off. "Didn't expect ya to take me down like that."

"Heh. You think that was impressive? You only got what was half of my strength Hotshot. You don't know just how strong I can be and I suggest that you don't try to challenge it since I can really pack a mean punch." She smirks proudly while Mage just grins at her.

"Oh I like you. You're pretty cool for a hot chick." He leans down toward her face, trying to set his charms out on her. "So how 'bout it babe? You wanna get with a guy that can guarantee you to have the time of your life?"

Chinatsu scoffs and chuckles in amusement. "If it's gonna be with you then I'm gonna have to take a _hard_ pass on that. I mean I just flipped you off my back and if you can't handle a girl kicking your sorry ass then you don't got what it takes to keep up with me. Plus... " She pushes his face away from hers by putting her finger on his forehead. "You're not my type. Sorry buddy."

Urie snickers softly as he saw Mage's face when she rejected him.

"Looks like Mage just got burned again! Should I call the whambulance this time?"

"Shut your pie hole you damn pansy!! Otherwise I'll come over there and kick your ass!"

"Are you sure you can do that this time? Or should you have her do that for you?" He nods to Chinatsu and laughs.

"I was caught off guard, she's not that strong!!!" He barks at him.

"Wanna bet on that?" She crosses her arms and eyes him.

Rem clears his throat while Ritsuka looks around nervously. This was getting intense with the bickering and threats.

"If you all are finished, I will give you your uniforms now."

With a sigh of relief from Emi and Ritsuka, a groan from Chinatsu, and the roll of the eyes from Yurina and Sakura, they all head over to Rem's desk, where he got their uniforms out from.

"I will give you a schedule and each of you will choose a class you wish to share with your sister. Once you all are in agreement, the rest of you may choose the rest of the classes that are to your liking." He informs as he hands them their uniforms and schedule.

"Thank you Mr. Kaginuki." Emi bows her head to him. "You've been very kind and very patient with us and for that I'm grateful. I do apologize for my sister's behavior though."

"There's no need to apologize Miss Bana. Their type of behavior is nothing new around here." He eyes Urie and Mage then looks back at her. "I trust you all can find your way around?"

Emi nods once and so does he to her. "Good. You all may leave now." He looks at Ritsuka. "Make sure they find their way out before you go back to class."

She smiles and nods while Emi turns her head around like she's trying to face the other council members.

"It was very nice meeting you all gentlemen." She then turns to Shiki. "And you as well Mr. Natsumezaka."

He stares at her and grins. "Call me Shiki. I certainly do hope that you and I will be able to meet again and have pleasant conversations with one another Miss Bana."

She smiles more and closes her eyes. "I look forward to it as well. Shiki."

She then turns around and uses her cane to guide her as she walks away with the rest of her sisters and Ritsuka. But both Chinatsu and Yurina give Mage and Urie a quick glare before they left.

When they all are gone, the devils and fallen angel stay quiet for a while.

"Is it just me or does anyone else think that there's something quite unusual about those women?" Urie asks curiously as he inspects his rose.

"Yeah, I thought that too. No chick has ever been able to take me down with that kind of strength. No mortal one that is." Mage says.

"You think they're not human?" Shiki asks.

"You've seen it. They resisted your charms and no mortal women could ever do that unless they had any items that repel demons. And I saw nothing." Rem says.

"There's something else." Urie states. "They all smell like human but there's a hint of something inhuman within them. I just can't tell what."

"Eh so what? It doesn't matter if they're human or not. If anything I like a good challenge. They seem to be harmless anyways."

"Especially Miss Bana." Shiki says with interest. "She's as pure and kind as an angel. I wouldn't be surprised if that's what she is. But I would be very happy." He chuckles sinfully.

"Man, I thought for sure she would get freaked out by you. I mean who wouldn't?" Mage asks.

"At least she doesn't throw me to the ground like her sister. Though that would be very satisfying." He grins.

"I really didn't expect her to take me down like that. How was I suppose to know that I couldn't lay a hand on the kid?"

"Well she is blind and pure, I suppose they don't want her to be corrupted with a touch of a disgusting being such as yourself." Urie states and Mage glares at him now pissed off.

"Look who's talking you little worm!! You barely got anywhere with that other girl! She flat out rejected you like you were nothing but trash!"

"That little butterfly is obviously too shy to express her true feelings. It'll only be a matter of time before she falls into my web and dedicates her heart to me."

"Whatever dude! You don't have a chance in hell with her."

"Just like you don't have a chance with the blonde one?" Shiki questions on amusement.

"You kidding?! I'll have that girl by the end of the week!" He snaps his fingers. "There's no way I'm not her type. Girls like her obviously like strong, handsome guys like me!"

"We'll keep an eye on them just in case. But we'll give them their space until they get settled in." Rem says as he takes his seat. "In the mean time we need to discuss about what my father has assigned for us to find and obtained this time."

~(XXX)~

"Good God, could those guys be anymore pathetic?" Chinatsu crosses her arms behind her head as her and her sister's walk down the halls.

"Absolutely disgraceful." Yurina huffs. "Who are they to flaunt themselves and try to flatter us with their insincere words and charms. It's sickening and horrid!"

"They were just trying to be nice. If anything you should take it as a compliment since they seem to be entranced by your beauty." Emi says sweetly.

"Oh Emi you're just too sweet sometimes y'know that kiddo?" Chinatsu pats her head.

"Yes darling, you're too pure and innocent to understand what men are truly like. Especially with devils like them." Yurina rolls her eyes with bitterness in her voice.

"The only one who didn't get hit on was Sakura, which in fact has been pretty quiet this whole time." Chinatsu glances at the silent woman. "Oi, what's up with you Sakura? You barely said a word in there. Something on your mind? Or is it that time of month again?" She asks cautiously hoping to God it's the first one.

"There was no reason for me to be involved since you all did the talking." She says closing her eyes.

"So? You could've at least said a few more words. Whenever you're quiet, you're either pissed off or deep in thought."

She says nothing and Chinatsu sighs while rolling her eyes.

"Okay fine Miss Anti-Social. Have it your way."

They all go to a bathroom to change and come out when they're all dressed.

"Ugh God. I hate school uniforms." Chinatsu says as she tugs at her jacket.

"Oh hush up you! If anything it's better than what you normally wear for attire." Yurina says making Chinatsu mimic her quietly.

"Alright, let's see what kind of classes there are." Emi says handing the schedule to Sakura.

"I'll take Calculus and Biology with her." She says before giving it to Yurina.

"Art and Music." She says while giving it to Chinatsu.

"Then that just leaves me with just English and History. Boring!" She crumples up the schedule and tosses it over her shoulder.

"Alright its settled then. What's my first class and who gets to accompany me there?" Emi asks rather excited.

"Your first class to attend is Art. So I shall be the one to accompany you." Yurina gestures to herself.

"Then it will be me, Chinatsu, Yurina again, rinse and repeat." Sakura informs.

"Great! Let's go then!" She says before Yurina takes her hand in hers to guide her.

"You better not cut any classes this time young lady or so help me I will punish you for it." Yurina warns Chinatsu before walking away with Emi.

The blonde pulls her skin down from under her eye with one finger and sticks her tongue out to her.

"Nya nya nya! 'Don't skip anymore classes or so help me.' Ah shut it you old bat." She grumbles to herself while Sakura straightens her blazer. "You know she really needs to lighten up from this whole medieval manners thing. This ain't the 17th century anymore y'know!"

"If it bothers you so much then maybe you should be considerate and actually grow up. You know fully well that we have to keep our guard up 24/7 now. For Emi's sake." Sakura bluntly says before walking away.

Chinatsu scoffs and crosses her arms. "Pbft. Whatever. You know what? I think you need to lighten up too! You're always too tense and serious about everything! Lose the stress girl!" She calls out before going her own way.

Sakura keeps walking down the hall as Chinatsu went her own way. As she's looking around, she spots Ritsuka from afar with her friends and Lindo. She stares at her for a minute until she looks away and resumes walking.

She thought it was funny how the heir to the Arlond throne could actually be with a sweet and innocent girl like Ritsuka. He seemed to be pretty close with her and she also wonders if she has any idea of who he is.

"Oh hey Sakura!"

The female stops in her tracks and turns her head to see Ritsuka jogging over to her.

 _"Oh great."_

It's not that she doesn't like Ritsuka. She's just not a really big fan of being social with other people. She'd rather be left alone.

"Miss Tachibana. Shouldn't you be in class?" She asks.

"Actually, our classes don't start until 8:30. We have at least 25 minutes."

"Oh." She nods. "I see. Well I was just going to see what suitable classes there are for me to attend."

"Oh well if you want, I'd be more than willing to show you around the school. I mean I did escort you and your sisters to the student councils, I might as well show you around too."

She gets nervous as Sakura stares at her. Her stare could literally make people freeze like statues. Sakura is really debating whether she should refuse her offer or not. Again she is anti-social but she doesn't know this school at all and she might as well will get help from someone she's already met.

"Alright. I guess I could allow that. Thank you Miss Tachibana."

"Oh there's no need to be so formal!" She waves her hands. "Just call me Ritsuka."

"Ritsuka. Okay." Sakura nods and Ritsuka takes her arm, guiding her back to her friend and brother, who grew a little more concerned when he saw Ritsuka bringing Sakura over.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet one of the new transfer students." She says once her and Sakura are there. "This is Sakura Tsundra." She gestures to her before looking at her.

"Sakura this is my good friend, Lana." She gestures to the girl with blue hair and glasses.

"Hi! It's nice to finally meet you Sakura!"

"Likewise." She replies and Ritsuka gestures to Lindo now. "And this is my older brother, Lindo Tachibana."

She looks over at the redhead and stares. Lindo stares at her as well and it stays like that until he extends his hand out to her.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Tsundra. Welcome to Shikō Academy, I hope you'll like it here."

She slowly accepts his hand like she's being cautious and shakes it. It creates some kind of tense and awkward aura between the two. Kind of like the time when Lindo met Rem the first time.

"Thank you Mr. Tachibana. I'm sure I will." Sakura finally manages to say before releasing his hand.

Ritsuka looks over at both of them confused and a little nervous.

"Uhh. So I'm gonna be showing her around the school since she's new here so in case you haven't noticed me in my classes, I'll be doing just that." She tells Lindo.

"Maybe I should come with you? Just in case?" Lindo glances briefly at Sakura again after he looked at his sister.

Ritsuka sighs and rolls her eyes, preparing to tell him the hundredth time that she'll be fine on her own.

"I can assure you Mr. Tachibana, that your sister will be safe if that's what you're worried about." Sakura says. "She's a nice girl and I highly doubt that anyone would try to harm her. And if so, I'd be the one to take care of them. _Immediately_." She firmly hints on that.

Whoa. She went full on protection mode right there and that surprised Ritsuka and Lana. Lindo wasn't still sure about this woman. But seeing how she firmly swears to keep Ritsuka safe does assure things for him. Though he still doesn't trust her in particular.

Sakura turns around and walks away while Ritsuka snaps out of her surprised state.

"Uhh. So I'll see you guys later! Don't wait up!" She waves at them before running after Sakura.

"Wow. Sakura sure is a serious one. She's scary." Lana says staring after Sakura and Ritsuka.

"Yeah." Lindo agrees as he stares suspiciously.

Lindo's hand covers his chest area where his cross pendant is. There's something very strange about that woman. He didn't know what but he'll have to keep a close eye on her for she could be dangerous or could not be human at all. He will watch her very very closely.

 ** _Alrighty, so whaddya think? Yah, nay? Let me know by either favoriting or following this story! You can even leave a review if you wanted;) If you all want more then tune in next time on chapter 2, where the story will continue on!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!!_**

 ** _I own nothing except my oc's_**

Chapter 2

"Ooh how exciting. Daddy Arlond's found a new type of power for us to find." Shiki states with excitement in his voice.

"Ah yes, this new power your father wants is the reason why we returned to the human realm isn't it Rem?" Urie asks with interest and curiosity as he inspects his rose. "Do tell us what he wants us to seek."

"Yeah, this better be pretty damn important. What happened with Ritsuka was hell and none of us got the Grimoire. It's been nothing but a waste of time." Mage says with annoyance.

Rem closes his eyes as he intertwined his fingers together.

"According to my father, this new type of power is like none other that we know of. It's said to be even more powerful than the Grimoire itself."

The members stare at him with their full attention now.

"That's gotta be some power your old man's on about." Mage says.

"Indeed. What exactly is this rare force Rem?" Urie asks with full interest.

Rem stays silent for a while. "It's called the Divine Light."

"The Divine Light? Ooh sounds intriguing. How does this power compare to the Grimoire?" Shiki props his chin on his hands like he's waiting for a story to be told.

Once again Rem stays quiet as he sets his intertwined hands on the desk.

"The Grimoire wasn't personally created and granted unlimited powers by God himself." He answers.

The three members freeze with their eyes widening.

"God? The almighty ruler himself?" Shiki asks. "That can't be possible."

"I was unsure of this myself when my father told me. But knowing him, he would never exaggerate or mistaken over anything this serious."

"But why would God create such a divine power? It's not like him to endanger his place on the throne and in the heavens." Urie states.

"Not to mention the human realm. The man created them for his sake." Mage says.

"It's a replacement. Even the mightiest of them all have their endings." Rem replies.

"Endings? God? He's been around since the dawn of time, how could he possibly come to an end? He's the creator of life and ruler of the universe." Shiki says.

"As I said before, we all have our endings in life. Especially Him and he himself knew that which is why he created this divine power. He needed to have a replacement to resume his legacy in the heavens."

"And this Divine Light basically contains all of God's powers? Or at least enough to keep his legacy going?" Urie asks.

"The Divine Light is a sacred and ancient power, unknown to mankind, including ours. If God were to replace himself with this ancient and indestructible power, he would have given up everything to make sure that life revolves around the universe still."

"Man. No wonder why your old man's all over it. He wants to have God's powers. That's way better than having the Grimoire." Mage states.

"This is ridiculous. How on Earth are we going to be able to find and obtain this divine power?" Shiki asks. "I mean if it was created by God himself then it should be in the heavens where fallen beings like us cannot go."

"That's where you're wrong." Rem says seriously. "The Divine Light is not in the heavens, it's here."

All of them freeze.

"What? How the hell is that possible?! Why would it be here?!" Mage yells.

"The next creator of life in the human realm? Even you must admit that that must be impossible Rem." Urie says twirling his rose.

"Believe it or not, this power has been in hiding ever since God has brought it into existence. He knew that his most sworn enemies would come after the Divine Light for its remarkable power, so he sent it down in the human realm to where no immortal being would ever think to search. Such a powerful deity should only belong someplace that isn't infested with scavenging beings but with angels and divine presence."

"So this light, it's just roaming around?" Mage asks.

"I can imagine that it's not unprotected." He states bringing his hands up near his face.

"So if we find this light, then not only would the world will be at the hands of the Arlond family but the whole universe as well. I have to say this is one very important mission we've ever had." Urie grins, bring the rose up to his lips.

"This is getting really exciting! I can't wait to get ahold of this divine power!" Shiki speaks eagerly.

Mage scoffs. "I bet I can find this light before any of you three bozo's can! I mean it should be pretty easy to sniff out since it's that powerful! It'll be a piece of cake!"

"Careful Mage, your ego will get the best of you and that'll only lead you to humiliation and us to the Divine Light." Urie smirks.

"Oh whatever you pansy! This one's mine and I'll prove that I'm really the bossman!" He points to himself.

"Be sure to keep a watchful eye out for other seekers. I doubt we're the only ones who know of this." Rem says before picking up his king's piece and setting it on the chess board. "We will not fail this time. The power of the Divine Light will belong to the Arlond family. I will make sure of that."

The game has now begun.

~(XXX)~

Outside of the school building, Ritsuka walks along beside Sakura as she shows her around the academy.

"The second building there is the gymnasium and the other one next to it is the library. We mainly have our classes in the main building here." She gestures to the main building.

"Hm." Sakura hums softly as she continues to walk with Ritsuka again.

 _"Jeez this girl is hard to talk to."_ She thinks to herself.

"Well I think that about does it for the tour! So what do you think of it so far?" She asks trying to get some response from her.

"It's qualified to be a private school. Students are well behaved and you have good education here. It's suitable for us. For now." She looks around as she speaks.

"For now?" Ritsuka asks in confusion. "You mean you and your sisters aren't going to stay here? I thought you all moved here."

"We did. But we're only staying for a few months or less since we are foreign travelers. We're simply just exploring the world until we find a... safe and remote place to settle in for good." She replies.

"Oh. Well then..."

"If you're hoping to tell me that this city is crime-free then you might as well will save your breath. Every city and town is infested with bloodthirsty criminals and I simply cannot allow my sisters to live in such a place. Especially Emi. She's way way too vulnerable and weak to defend herself."

Ritsuka looks ahead with a conflicted look on her face.

 _"She certainly is very protective of her sisters. Kinda reminds me of Lindo."_

She chuckles softly and Sakura glances at her.

"Did I say something humorous?" She asks out of curiosity.

"Oh no, you didn't say anything funny! It's actually the way you said it. I can tell that you're very protective of your sisters. You'd do anything to protect them and that's funny because my brother is like that with me too. He even locked in my own house when things were getting too dangerous around here."

Sakura stares at her until she looks up ahead. She remembers the look that Lindo gave her when Ritsuka told him that she was going to show her around the academy. It was the look of caution and suspicion, the same look she gives to strangers when they approach her.

"Your brother, Lindo." She starts and Ritsuka glances at her curious of what she has to say about her brother. "Is he always suspicious of everything? When I met him this morning, he seemed to be quite..."

"Tense and awkward? Yeah, I'm sorry about that Sakura. Lindo's always been protective of me when it comes to strangers. And I don't blame him, there were a few times where I have been... tricked by people."

"Oh is that so? Would you care to tell who they might be? I want to be prepared in case they might show up."

"Oh no, you don't have to worry about anything! Most of them aren't even here anymore and the others... well let's just say that they're behaving themselves."

 _"Hopefully."_ a sweat drop forms on her head as she's thinking about the student council.

"I see. Well from what happened this morning with the student council, I doubt that they will behave themselves properly. They're your typical stubborn womanizers and from the way they approached my sisters, that concerns me."

"Eh heh. Yeah they're... they're always like that. Um if you want Sakura, I'd be glad to go talk to them and-"

"No need. Everyone except Emi can take care of themselves." She dismisses bluntly. "She's way too kind and considerate to be rude to other people, even if they're rotten. She's sweet but she can also be very naive at some times."

"Oh. Well at least she has you to look after her. I'm sure your other sisters help out with her too but I think you're the main guardian for her and them."

Sakura grins softly at her. Perhaps this girl isn't as bad as she thought. She just may be a normal and sensible girl.

"You flatter me Miss Tachibana."

"Hey I told you, don't be so formal! Just call me Ritsuka!" She chuckles and lightly elbows her.

"We've known each other since this morning and we're already on a first name basis? Either you're desperate for friends or you're quite the sociable person."

"Which I'm sure that you're the opposite of!"

"I don't have nor need any friends. I'm constantly moving one town to the next and the majority of the people stay away from me because I intimidate them. It's best for them anyways. I doubt anyone would find me to be considered as a best friend."

"Well that's just depressing." Ritsuka states. "Just because you're intimidating Sakura doesn't mean that you're a horrible person, I mean it's what inside counts. Yes I know I just met you this morning but I think I got the gist of who you are and what you're like. You're strong, independent, and a determined young woman and you won't back down from any challenge thrown your way. And you're not afraid of getting your hands dirty if necessary."

Sakura stares at her and chuckles softly.

"I think we'll get along just fine Ritsuka."

Ritsuka smiles brightly and closes her eyes as she continues to walk.

"Me too Sakura. Me too."

~(XXX)~

It was now lunch time and the three sisters are waiting for Chinatsu to get out of class since nearly all the guys there are surrounding her, trying to get her number or attention.

"Hey your pretty hot Chinatsu, wanna go out with me after school?" A blonde asks.

"I don't see why not." She shrugs.

"No go out with me! I'm way better than this loser!" a brunette pushes him aside the blonde.

"Who're you calling a loser, dickhead?!" The blonde shoves him, getting ready to fight him.

"Boys, boys!" Chinatsu calmly walks in between the two, separating them from fighting. "You don't need to fight over me, there's plenty of me to go around!" She giggles flirtatiously.

Yurina scoffs in exasperation and frustration.

"Alright that does it!" She storms in the classroom.

Emi sighs. "Here we go."

About a few seconds later, Yurina is dragging Chinatsu out by her ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!!!" The blonde yells in pain until Yurina lets go. "Damn it Yurina, what was that for?!" She rubs her aching ear.

"You young lady are simply out of control!!" She points to her. "Making us wait out in the halls while you're flaunting yourself at those mongrels!! You do this every time we're at someplace infested with men!! It's sickening!!"

"Hey it's not my fault that I'm hot and all the boys wanna go out with me! They come to me with their little tails wagging and I'm willing to give 'em a treat!" She crosses her arms and shrugs.

"What in the world are you even saying?! Do you hear yourself speak?!" She yells.

"Hey! You're not my mom okay?! You don't get to tell me what I get to do with myself! I can do whatever and whoever I want with!"

Yurina gapes at the blonde and clamps her hands over Emi's ears.

"How dare you speak in such a profound and disgusting way around Emilia you yellow-headed harlot?!" She yells while Emi simply blinks and turns her head, clearly confused of why her hearing is cut off.

"Ugh whatever!! I'm going to lunch now so quit your nagging hag!!" The blonde walks away with Yurina hot on her tail.

"Oh no you don't!! You don't get to walk away from me when you..."

Their voices fade as they are far up ahead from Sakura and Emi, who looks at her.

"What was that about?" She asks curiously.

"Nothing of importance. Just the usual bickering of Yurina and Chinatsu." She replies before her and Emi walk.

"They'll have to get along someday right? I mean they've known each other since we became a family and I'm surprised that things are still the same between the two of them." Emi says with confusion and concern.

"They both have different lifestyles and morals Emi. Yurina doesn't appreciate Chinatsu's rowdy act of behavior and style while Chinatsu simply finds Yurina's lifestyle to be lame."

"But you and I are different and we don't fight."

"That's because you're peaceful about everything Emi. It doesn't matter what I'm like, you'll accept me for who I am and I with you."

"That is true." She shrugs and walks until she speaks again. "Have you heard anything from Nadia yet? I haven't heard from her for a while and I'm getting concerned."

"I'm sure she's fine. She's just exploring this city and she'll be back soon."

"Do you think she'll join us here? You know become a student at Shikō Academy?"

She scoffs. "I doubt it. That girl is a free spirit. There's no way she'd ever want to come here to a private school."

"I suppose your right. She does have to keep a watchful eye out for intruders and such while we're gone."

Sakura stays silent until she closes her eyes and sighs.

"Emi. I swear to you that you will be safe for good. I don't want you to be on the run anymore. You don't deserve this."

"Hey it will be alright Sakura. As long as you and the others are there by my side, nothing will happen to me. We are family after all." She smiles sweetly and Sakura smiles softly before patting her head.

"Yes. Yes we are."

"Hey!! Sakura, wait up!!"

The two sisters stop walking and turn around.

"Is that Miss Ritsuka?" Emi asks eagerly.

Sure enough it was. Ritsuka is waving and running over towards Sakura and Emi. But she wasn't alone. Sakura saw Lindo calmly walk towards them as well as he cautiously follows his sister.

"Hello Ritsuka." Sakura greets the girl, briefly glancing back at Lindo. "I see you brought your brother with you this time."

"Oh yeah, him and I were on our way to eat lunch before we saw you!" She glances at Emi.

"You're Sakura's sister, Emi right?" Ritsuka asks the blind albino, who smiles brightly.

"Yes that's correct! It's so wonderful to meet you again Miss Ritsuka! I was wondering when I would run into you again!"

Lindo is now at Ritsuka's side, glancing down at Emi.

"Is this another one of the new transfer students Ritsuka?" He asks.

"Oh yes! Lindo, this is Sakura's other sister, Emi Bana! Emi this is my older brother Lindo." She gestures to the red head.

Lindo extends his hand out to her. "It's nice to meet you Miss Bana." He smiles politely and she takes his hand.

"And you as well Mr. Tachibana! I didn't figure that Miss Ritsuka would have an older brother. You're just as kind and polite as she is!"

Lindo chuckles softly and releases her hand.

"Yeah well..." He pats Ritsuka's head. "That's my little sister for you."

"Lindo!" She swats his hand away.

"We were just on our way to the cafeteria! Would you two like to join us?" Emi asks.

"Oh we don't want to be a bother to you and your sisters." Lindo says.

"No, no, no! You won't be a bother to us! I insist!" Emi waves her hands.

"Emi I'm not sure if that's what they want to do." Sakura says glancing at Lindo.

"Nonsense Sakura! They just said that they were on their way to have lunch. Why not have them join us?"

She steps forward and takes Ritsuka's hand and walks with her.

"My sisters will be pleased to see you again Miss Ritsuka!"

Both Sakura and Lindo stare after them until they finally notice each other. They look at each other until Lindo clears his throat and gestures ahead.

"Shall we?"

She says nothing but walks first with him beside her.

~(XXX)~

Ohhh my God!!! Are you still talking?!?" Chinatsu yells at Yurina as they just entered the cafeteria.

"Just admit that you are a selfish, spoiled, and ungrateful little brat that has absolutely no manners!!" Yurina jabs her finger on her chest.

"Oh yeah, like I'm so gonna admit that. Just face it sis, I ain't changing one thing about me. You're just jealous cause I got it all! The looks, the body, and the guys! You should try going out with a guy sometime, you really need it."

Yurina's gaze hardens into a deadly glare.

"You know fully well that I would never engage myself with another man. Ever." She growls lowly and Chinatsu sighs.

"C'mon Yurina! That was like what?! Forever since you saw that asshat?! You know that not all guys are like him! So let the past go and live it up in the present now!"

"You're despicable. I'm going to find us a table." She storms off and Chinatsu rolls her eyes.

 _"God, she needs to get laid **big** time."_

She looks around and just now notices that Emi and Sakura aren't there with her.

 _"Oh great, where'd they go now?"_

She sighs heavily and walks out of the cafeteria and into the empty halls. Yurina's wandering around the cafeteria, trying to find a decent table to sit at.

But her mind was clouded by Chinats's suggestion on dating. Hearing her say those words brought up painful memories of him. That sniveling, conniving, betraying bastard.

Her heart is filled with remorse and hatred as well as her mind, in fact she was so lost in thought, she didn't see who was in front of her when she bumped into someone.

She snaps back to reality and looks up at the person she had mistakenly bumped into, preparing to apologize for her recklessness, but freezes when she recognized him.

"My, isn't this a nice surprise?" Urie smiles pleasantly at the brunette who simply stares at him. "You know a proper lady would excuse herself for her clumsy behavior but seeing your extravagant self before me, I'm willing to forgive you without an apology." He bows elegantly to her and she lowers her eyelids, giving him a glare.

"Get ahold of yourself for heavens sake. I apologize for bumping into you anyways so now if you will please excuse me, I have other things to do rather than stand here and waste my breath on you."

"My sweet butterfly. Why oh why must you be so cold to me? Have I done something to offend you? If I have then I am dreadfully sorry." He asks gesturing to himself, confused of why she's treating him harshly.

"Save your breath you vile villain!" She jabs her finger on his chest. "You've shown me what kind of man you are since the moment we met and you, Mr. Sogami, are a fop, a chivalrous fop! I despise men who do nothing but lie and break women's hearts!"

She crosses her arms and looks away from him with a humph.

"You men make me sick to the stomach and I'll be damned if I happen to fall for one!"

She spins away from him. "We're finished here and don't call me Butterfly! I am certainly not fit for one of your pathetic pet names you give to the whores you've gotten yourself involved with. Good day to you!"

With that she storms off, leaving behind a rather shocked and confused incubus. She still hasn't fallen for his charms and he's been nothing but kind to her! She certainly does has some hatred in her heart for men.

This is a lot more challenging than he expected it to be. He taps his lips with his red rose. This woman has obviously gone through some sort of heartbreak. No woman can simply hate men for no absolute reason unless one has a broken heart.

A small grin forms on his lips. Of course. All he needs to do is mend her heart back together then she alone will become his butterfly. It's so simple. The incubus turns around and exits the cafeteria, already planning on how to capture the heart of an ice queen and man hater.

 _"I shall not be defeated that easily my dear. I will have your heart and you will become mine."_

~(XXX)~

Chinatsu sighs when she sits next to Emi at a table Yurina found for them to eat at after she had finished her brief conversation with Urie.

"Hi Chinatsu! Where were you?" Emi asks curiously.

She throws her hands up. "Where were you?! I was looking all over for you and Sakura!"

"Oh we fell behind when you and Yurina were fighting earlier. I didn't want to interfere." She whispers.

She sighs and Chinatsu notices Ritsuka and Lindo at the table.

"Hey! You're the girl from this morning! Ritsuka right?" She points to her and she waves.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again Chinatsu."

The blonde glances and grins seductively at Lindo, who she found to be quite attractive.

"Well, hello, hello!" She props her chin on her hands. "Who's the hottie? Is he your boyfriend Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka stiffens and widens her eyes while Lindo awkwardly looks away.

"Chinatsu, this is Lindo Tachibana. Ritsuka's older brother." Sakura corrects her blonde sister.

"Oh I'm sorry." She chuckles. "You two don't look like siblings nor would I ever figure that Ritsuka would have such a hot looking brother! So you single Lindo?"

"Chinatsu! Compose yourself! Good heavens!" Yurina huffs before looking at Ritsuka. "I do apologize for this girl's ungrateful behavior Miss Tachibana. It's hard to believe that she's actually my sister!" She fans herself with her fan.

"News flash hag, we ain't sisters! We only adopted each other! Therefore, not related!"

"Chinatsu, don't say things like that. We all are family even if we are from different sets of families." Emi says.

"Well it's kinda hard to feel like I'm family when Mrs. Rogers here is always scolding for my lifestyle." She sticks her tongue out at the brunette.

"You mean the type where you're always whoring around with men? Breaking the law every chance you get? Exposing your body for the whole world to see?"

"At least I know how to have fun, unlike you little Miss One-Timer!"

"Ladies." Sakura firmly states making them stop. "We have guests here and this is not the type of discussion to talk about. Show some manners and respect."

The two both hmph but stay quiet. There was an awkward silence at the table until Emi turns her head in Lindo's direction.

"So... Mr. Lindo. Your sister tells me that you've traveled to England to practice exorcism, is that right?" She asks making the rest of the girls slightly flinch and look at the red head.

Lindo clears his throat. "Yes that is correct. I've been studying exorcism since I was a kid."

Sakura softly scoffs. "Practicing the ways of exporting supposed demons, devils, fallen beings, and evil spirits? You actually believe in those things?" she asks as if it were a silly thing to believe in.

Ritsuka looks at her brother and if she didn't know him any better, she could've sworn she saw him glare at her for a moment.

"Sakura, it matters not what Mr. Lindo believes in. It's his life so to speak." Yurina says breaking the tension.

Sakura simply hmphs as she stands up to dump her tray.

"You'll have to forgive Sakura. She's not really fond of the talk of mythical creatures. She finds it to be quite silly and childish." Emi says when her sister is at a far distance.

"It's alright. She's not the first one to think like that." Lindo says as he resumes to eat.

The school bell rings and every student heads to their next class period.

"Well I suppose it's time for History now." Emi says and Chinatsu sighs in exasperation.

"Great. Another boring class. Just what I need."

"Well allow me to repeat what you always tell me Chinatsu dear: 'Suck it up Buttercup.'" Yurina smirks and chuckles when Chinatsu throws a nasty glare at her.

"I suppose we better get going as well." Ritsuka says as she and Lindo stand up from their seat. "It was nice seeing you all again."

"And it was lovely meeting you as well." Lindo says shaking Emi's hand.

"And you the same. Just so you know Mr. Lindo, you and your sister are more than welcome to come and talk to us at anytime." She says sweetly.

"I'll keep that in mind Miss Bana. Let's go Ritsuka."

Ritsuka waves at the four sisters. "See you guys later!"

They all wave back until they're gone. Some of their smiles fade away into a suspicious frown.

"Well this is just great. We got another damn exorcist to keep our eyes on." Chinatsu crosses her arms.

"You don't suppose he suspects anything on us, do you?" Yurina whips out her fan.

"He just might." Sakura states. "He's only being cautious since we seem to be getting friendly with Ritsuka."

"Ahh. Overprotective brother, I see. Yeah you two seem to be getting along just fine Sakura." Chinatsu teases, eyeing her sister. "First day at school and you're already making friends with an exorcist and his little sister."

"There's something about him I don't like. I have a feeling that he's not going to be minding his own business when we're around."

"Well if that's the case then we should take care of him." Yurina says fanning herself.

"No, you leave him to me." She says. "I'll take care of him if he gets to close with our personal affairs."

"Ohhh! Already smitten with this guy huh Sakura?" Chinatsu teases, earning and small glare from her.

"This is serious Chinatsu. It's bad enough that we have the student council to watch out for, but an exorcist as well?"

"Calm down Sakura. I'm sure that Mr. Lindo won't get into much trouble. If the council didn't sense anything about us, then neither will he." Emi says as she extends her cane in front of her with Chinatsu by her side. "Don't worry. We're perfectly fine here, just don't get out of line and act normal."

With that she and her blonde sister walk away to her next class, leaving behind Sakura and Yurina behind.

"Perhaps Emilia is right. We just need to lay low and act casual instead of being conspicuous. That is the last thing we want." Yurina says deep in thought.

Emi can be wise at some times and Sakura knew that she should take her advice, however that will not stop her from being cautious about everything around them. You never know just who or what is lurking around.

~(XXX)~

It was already close to four o'clock and school has just ended. The four sisters have just exited the academy with their regular clothing on and Chinatsu sighs with relief.

"Ugh! It's so nice to finally to be back in my old clothes! I was really tempted to tear off my uniform."

"Ugh." Yurina rolls her eyes and places her hand on Emi's back. "Come along Emilia, let us get back home before Chinatsu starts parading herself around again."

The blonde scoffs and secretly flips off the brunette.

"Screw you too you mangy old bat." She murmurs.

She sighs and her gaze suddenly lands on a shiny yellow Ferrari parked on the curb near the school.

 _"Sweet ride."_

The blonde looks around before approaching the fast vehicle. She didn't know why, but fast vehicles like this just excites her. She runs her hand on the rim of passenger side door, really tempted to hijack this car. But that feeling disappeared when a broad arm is laying on her shoulders.

"Hey babe, you checkin' out my wheels?"

 _"Who the hell...?"_ She looks up to her right and rolls her eyes when she sees that it's Mage.

"Oh it's you." She says with an uninterested tone. So he's the owner of this car? "Mind taking your arm off me?" She glances at his arm.

"I kinda do actually." He brings her in closer. "I like this image already."

"Take it off before I drop kick you into next Tuesday and we both know that it can be done." She warns.

The blonde devil chuckles and takes his arm off her shoulders.

"Y'know I think it's pretty sexy when you threaten me like that. I like a woman with a bit of spitfire in 'em."

"Yeah I betcha do Hotshot." She says sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "Listen I hate to cut this short with ya and all but I gotta get goin' now."

"Hey hang on a sec babe! How 'bout I take you out for a ride? You look like a girl who like fast cars. I promise I don't bite. Much." He smirks mischievously.

She scoffs and grins in amusement. "The only time that'll ever happen is in your dreams Hotshot. So keep dreaming." She walks away from him and he snags her arm.

"Hey wait a sec-"

She whips around and yanks him down with his tie to match his eyes with hers which are half-lidded with seduction and warning and a seductive but deadly smile on her soft pink lips. Mage couldn't help but to blush at her charms she's throwing out on him.

"Listen up Hotshot and you listen good. Just because you're the big dog, doesn't mean I'm that into you like the rest of these girls here. However I am willing to admit that you are pretty hot and strong, but that's not enough to get ahold of this." She gestures to herself. "You wanna get my attention Hotshot? Then stop being a cocky playboy and wait for me to come to you."

Without warning, she gives Mage a big hard kiss on the lips and pulls away with a grin on her face when she sees Mage's shocked face.

"Simple as that." She waves her fingers at him as she walks away with a swing in her hips. "Later big boy."

The blonde stares after the enchanting female with shock and disbelief. He watches her until she's out of sight. Did that really just happen? His heart is literally beating against his rib cage and his lips are tingling from the kiss she just gave him.

No woman has ever kissed him like that and make him go crazy at the same time. He thought it was impossible for that to ever happen but boy did she just prove him wrong.

After realizing that this woman is far from being normal with the other girls he's dated, Mage forms a big Cheshire Cat grin on his lips with the look of lust and determination in his eyes.

 _"Oh yeah. That chick is so gonna be mine."_ He chuckles lowly before leaving.

 **Mimi: I love your story but this fan base is so dead /**

 _ **Yes, I realize that Dance With Devils is a dead fan base category and all, I figured that out when people stopped writing fanfics about them. But this story has been stuck in my head ever since I watched the series and I just need to get it out by writing it and I don't really care if readers don't acknowledge this story. Thanks for loving my story anyways Mimi!! ;) Oh and if you all are probably curious about what my characters look like then you can go on my DeviantArt account and see them on my Dance with Devils folder, there you'll find them. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, tune in next time for Chapter 3!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Alright here is my new chapter- Chapter 3! Enjoy!_**

 ** _I own nothing except for my oc's._**

 **Chapter 3**

It's been about a least a week and a half since all four sisters have moved into Shikō Town and have attended Shikō Academy. So far everything is going quite well for them since everyone is just dying to get to know them better and they have gotten quite comfortable in their new temporary location.

Ritsuka's been getting acquainted with the girls more and more each day since they all pretty much have taken a special liking towards her but she mainly hangs around Emi and Sakura more often since Emi is as sweet as can be and Sakura is just a sensible yet fun person to talk to, according to her at least.

Of course Lindo still has some suspicions towards them but after seeing how friendly and well acquainted they are with Ritsuka and everything else, he decides to maybe dim down his tense demeanor and relax a bit so he won't freak out anyone including Ritsuka, who has been scolding him for his rude and silent behavior towards the four girls.

The student council still try to make some kinds of attempts to sway or flatter the four resilient females, well actually three since Mage, Urie, and Shiki are interested in Chinatsu, Yurina, and Emi. Sakura has been on her own and no guy has ever attempted to flirt nor ask her out because of her intimidating stature and appearance.

Emi has been exceeding in all of her classes and she's made a lot of female friends because of her kindness. Not many guys have approached her because each and every one of her sisters has been warning them to back off and that she's off limits. She became all of the teachers favorite student in the whole academy and she's known as Shikō's Little Angel.

Unlike Emi, Chinatsu has now been known as Shikō's only female rebel. She's constantly skipping her classes, except for the ones she has with Emi, and spends her time at the gym flirting with the athletic boys or in town, causing whatever mischief she can think up on. Teachers seem to dislike her sassy sarcasm and attitude towards them whenever they scold her for her late attendance and lack of work. But being the troublemaker she is, she could care less about her grades and attendance since, according to her, she's only there because of her sisters.

Yurina is now the Ice Queen of Shikō Academy, she simply dismisses any men who approaches her to flirt or ask her out. She even refuses to work with any man that is assigned as her partner and she rants off to the teachers, who eventually allows her to work by herself or with a female. She still gives Urie the cold shoulder whenever he presents himself to her, trying to sweep her off her feet and still manages to maintain her composure around the incubus. She exceeds in all of her classes and is a top A student, she's very determined to ace every quiz and test thrown her way and much to everyone's surprise, she has been doing exactly that. She's like an encyclopedia filled with intellectual knowledge and she even corrects the teachers of what they forget to mention or add in the subject their teaching.

Finally there's Sakura. As everyone else already knows, Sakura is an anti-social outcast. Other than with Ritsuka and her sisters, Sakura refuses to make any social contact with anyone since she's always on the lookout for any trouble or suspicious signs of it. She may be an outcast she's very intelligent and also exceeds in all her classes. She sometimes keeps an eye on Lindo since she seems to become rather suspicious of him as he does of her, but she starts to become less concerned of him when she noticed that he was keeping a cool demeanor around them and spending less time watching them. There were even a few times when the two of them would somehow managed to uphold a normal conversation during lunchtime with everyone else.

Yep. All four of them are feeling right at home now and everything seems to be going just swell for them. However with the student council, they're having a hard time locating the whereabouts of the Divine Light.

"Have you found any sort of signs?" Rem asks seriously.

"Nothing! I've been lookin' all over this damn planet and I haven't smelled a damn thing!" Mage crosses his arms and growls in annoyance.

"It's true, this Divine Light certainly knows how to keep a low profile in the human realm." Urie states inspecting his rose again.

"Well it is an ancient power that is to remain unknown to any living race. Of course it'll be difficult to find." Shiki shrugs and Mage rolls his eyes.

"Hey, don't act like you know everything you little creep." Mage scowls at the fallen angel.

"Oh please, you're just upset that you haven't found the ultimate powers of the Almighty God. You're so impatient and arrogant Mage." He simply rolls his eyes and smirks, earning a hard smack to the head from the devil.

"Ooh that hurt! Do it again!" The masochistic angel yearningly demands.

"God why do you have to love pain so much?! You're such a freak!" He yells at Shiki.

"Oh leave me alone you big bully!" He stomps his foot. "You don't know what it's like to feel the sensational touch of pain! You're such a big meanie!" He yells with his little horn hairs twitching on his head.

"Why don't you shut it and go cry about it somewhere else you big baby?!" Mage yells.

"Fine I will! It's better than to be around big meanies like you anyways!"

"Calm down Shiki, you're making a big scene over nothing." Rem states when Shiki extends out his dark wings.

"Leave me alone!"

His wings engulf him, making him vanish on the spot in a split second.

"I guess some things never change around here." Urie states. "It brings up old memories of when we were here to find the Grimoire. Those were fun times wasn't it Rem?"

"You know I don't dwell on the past. What's done is done, there's no need to reminisce year old memories." Rem states while standing up from his seat.

"Only because you don't want to remember the hurt you've cause to our poor dear Ritsuka, the one woman you've denied your undying love for and won over in the end. Such a shame really. I was looking forward on having her as my little pet."

Rem glares at the incubus who smirked at him for seeing such a protective glare from the great Rem.

"But luckily for you Rem, I no longer have time to pay any mind to your most cherished prize, for I have a tempting prize of my own to claim." He sets his feet on the table, smiling at the image of Yurina's fierce but beautiful face.

"Dude, are you still after that ice queen?! Y'know she wants nothing to do with you still right? Actually she wants nothing to do with any guys for that matter." Mage crosses his arms.

"Yes it true, she does have a deep hatred for the males for some unknown reason. However my theory is is that she suffered a huge heartbreak from a previous lover that possibly used and left her for selfish reasons."

"Or she can just be a straight up lesbian." The blonde states bluntly.

"No woman speaks lowly of a male with such distaste and hatred. And not once have I seen her get romantically close with a female." He glares at him for even suggesting a supposed correct theory. "Perhaps if I mend her heart back together, then she will finally be mine."

"Listen man, there's no way in hell that that chick's gonna fall for a pansy like you."

"Says the guy who hasn't gotten ahold of the blond rebel? Whatever happened on having her by the end of the week?" He crosses his arms and sneers at the blonde devil.

Mage smirks and closes his eyes. "Well you gotta point there but at least a gotta kiss from her, which you haven't gotten from your target. Just wait and soon enough, that babe's gonna belong to no one else 'cept me, the great Mage Nanashiro." He points to himself.

"Since you both seem to be fascinated with these new students, have you seen or sensed anything from them? You mentioned earlier that they may be immortal beings." Rem says.

"I have no doubt that they are." Urie says while twirling his rose around with his fingers. "Their scent is rather off and on."

"Yeah, I noticed that too! I mean one second I catch a whiff of something inhuman in 'em and the next I got nothing! I can't really tell anymore." Mage says in agreement.

Rem hmphs softly before taking his seat and thinking about this odd situation with the new transfer students.

"What are your thoughts on them Rem? Do you think they're immortal beings?" Urie asks curiously of what the president has to say about them.

"With the way their scent is throwing you all off and their ability to repel your charms, I'd say they are." He states.

"How about that? I wonder what they kind of race they are." Urie says with curiosity as he thinks of the possible races that Yurina could belong in.

"Why do ya think they came to this school? You don't think that they're up to something do you?"

"It is strange for them to supposedly move into this town and attend here for no reason. No mythical race should be making themselves blend in with human society unless they're after or hiding something." Rem concludes.

"Ah so you think that these little butterflies are hiding something." Urie taps his rose on his lips.

"Like I said, there's no reason for a different race to settle into the human realm without a motive."

"Ok so whaddya propose we do 'bout this Pres?" Mage asks and Rem knots his hands and fingers together.

"Find out what they are and once you do, figure out why exactly they came here. And if they are hiding something... find out what it is."

The two devils grin when they hear that they get to figure just what these fascinating women are.

"Alright, now we're talkin'." Mage states smugly.

"Indeed. This shall be fun." Urie chuckles softly.

~(XXX)~

Emi calmly walks down the sidewalk with her cane lightly tapping ahead of her for guidance with the help of her sister, Yurina.

"Ahhh. I may not have vision within my eyes but I can already imagine the beauty of this glorious day." She sighs after she inhales the fresh air.

"It is rather a nice day today. The sun is shining and the breeze is rather fresh." Yurina agrees while looking around.

Emi stops walking when she hears the sound of bushes rustling just up ahead.

"Did you hear something?" She asks and Yurina is close at her side when she hears the bushes as well.

"Something's in those bushes just up ahead." She informs her sister with suspicion.

"It sounds like an awful lot like something's struggling. You don't suppose it's an injured animal do you Yurina?" She asks grabbing Yurina's arm with concern.

"I can't be too sure. Stay close to me Emilia." She orders as she slowly approaches the rustling bushes.

Her heart races as she draws closer and quickly peers her head around, stunned to see Shiki there, tearing white roses out from the bushes violently.

"What in the world? Mr. Natesumezaka!" she exclaims and Emi looks up at her.

"What? You mean it's Shiki? What is he doing?"

"Apparently he's ripping out thorned roses out from the bushes with such violence and indecency." She sneers with disgust and shock as the fallen angel continues to rip out roses with a pink blush flushed upon his cheeks.

"For once I'm glad that you don't have any sight Emilia. I wouldn't want you to see this ghastly image of this... this lowlife!"

"Don't call him that Yurina. It's obvious that Shiki is hurting or is going through some emotional crisis right now." Emi says before releasing Yurina's arm. "Let me try to talk to him."

Yurina whips her head down to look at Emi with bewilderment. "What?! Are you insane?! No sister of mine is going to be near that-"

"Please Yurina! You know I can't stand others hurting. It'll only be a few minutes. Please?" She pleads with her bright sightless eyes that Yurina simply couldn't say no to.

She sighs with frustration and rubs her temples. "Alright fine. I'll allow you to talk some sense into that cretin. Just make sure he doesn't try to do anything." She warns and Emi smiles brightly.

"I know Yurina. Thank you."

Yurina watches Emi walk towards Shiki slowly as he continued to tear the roses out with his now thorn covered and bleeding hands. Emi could hear his sniffling and small whimpers and she could tell that he was depressed and Emi's heart sinks for him.

The young girl simply sits down on her knees and sets her cane beside her. Her hand reaches forward until it rests upon his arm, making him stop almost instantly. The fallen angel simply stares at the beautiful blind girl as he holds and clutches some roses in his hands.

"Miss Bana?"

She takes out a handkerchief when she hears him stop and dabs his wet cheeks from the tears he's been shedding.

"Whatever happened that made you this upset Shiki, I understand the emotions you're feeling right now. However I don't think it's really necessary to take your anger out on these flowers for they did nothing wrong."

The roses fall from his hands as she lifts one up with her hands. She feels the thorns embedded within this skin along with the warmth of his blood.

"Oh dear. These thorns will surely cause you to get an infection and we wouldn't want that now would we?" She dabs her handkerchief on his hands, soaking up the blood.

She hums softly as she tries to think of what to. When she hears the trickling sound of the water fountain nearby, she smiles brightly and helps Shiki stand up on his feet with her.

"Come on. Let's clean up these wounds." She says as she leads him to the fountain.

 _"What in the world is she doing?! Why is she helping him?!"_ Yurina yells in her mind.

After about 10 minutes of plucking out thorns and rinsing off the blood from Shiki's hands, Emi finally bandages Shiki's hands.

"There you are, good as new. Do your hands feel a lot better now Shiki? They must've been in a lot of pain after all of those thorns were lodged in there pretty deeply."

Shiki looks down at his hands with his usual creepy smile and blush. "They were and it felt spectacular! But they feel even more better now that they have been tended by your delicate fingers! Each wound will fester and sting and each one will remind me of you and you're unlimited beauty and kindness!"

Much to his surprise Emi neither gave him a look or a sign of discomfort or confusion but a giggle of amusement and appreciation.

"My you're such a smooth talker Shiki. I don't think I've ever met anyone like you. You speak as if you enjoy being in pain."

"I do. I'm what you call a masochist." He replies and she closes her eyes, keeping her smile still.

"I figured as much." She giggles again and he tilts his head at her. "You don't find that horrifying or unusual?" He asks.

She shakes her head immediately. "Of course not! I'm not the one to judge people and their personality. If you are a masochist then that's who you are Shiki and no one can change that about you other than yourself. It's what makes you different from other people and if I'm being quite honest with myself, I like different. It teaches me more about things in life. Things I wouldn't even think of learning in the first place."

She turns to look at him with slight concern before patting his hand. "Though I do wish that you wouldn't hurt yourself too much. Otherwise you just might end up killing yourself and I wouldn't want that to happen."

Shiki stares at her until he hugs her unexpectedly. Emi tenses from surprise and Yurina gasps at the contact he's making with her sister.

"You're the first one to ever wish that upon me Miss Bana. Other people like the student council always bully and tease me because I'm different from them."

Hearing that just makes Emi's heart sting with pity and sadness and because of that, she hugs him back, shocking Yurina as well.

"Well they shouldn't be making fun of you because you're different Shiki. If anything, I think they're envious of you. You're not afraid of being yourself and not even they can keep up with that." she comforts while stroking his head like he's a small child.

"The best thing you can do is ignore the haters and keep being yourself because you never know if you'll meet someone who will like you for the way you are."

"You mean someone like you Miss Bana?" He asks and smiles when she nods. "You truly are an angel Miss Bana. It's such a shame that I can't have you." He whispers near her ear and sniffs her hair, making her blushing instantly.

She's then pulled away from the fallen angel by Yurina and shielded by her.

"You sicken me." She growls lowly and dangerously.

"Oh my. Did I cross a line with your beloved sister Miss Adachi?" He asks quite amused at her protective stance

"How dare you touch Emilia with such indecency you vile vermin?! You're lucky that I won't waste my energy on a cretin like you!" She grabs Emi's hand and humphs. "Come along Emilia!"

Shiki watches the brunette drag away Emi, who still happens to be blushing and looking back towards him occasionally until they're gone from his sight. Shiki smirks and then sniffs his blazer, where traces of Emi's scent was left behind.

She smelled so clean and so fresh like a full flower blooming in the springtime. It was intoxicating and it was like she was drawing him in with her sweet innocence, which she technically is since he seems to be fully attracted to her now.

"Poor thing. She doesn't know just what she has gotten herself into." He hugs himself and chuckles sinfully. "Poor poor thing."

~(XXX)~

"Mr. Kaginuki." A loyal servant of Rem's speaks. "Miss Tachibana is here as you requested."

"Send her in." He calmly orders and the servant bows his head to him before sending Ritsuka in.

"Hi Rem. You wanted to see me?" She asks as Rem stood up from his seat.

"Yes I did Ritsuka, thank you for coming. Please have a seat." He gestures to a couch nearby and she does as he says.

"Is everything okay? You normally don't call me in unless it's something important." She states as he takes his seat next to her.

"I need to ask you a few questions."

"About what?"

"... The transfer students." He replies and Ritsuka is taken off by surprise.

"Transfer students? You mean Emi, Chinatsu, Yurina, and Sakura?"

"Yes. Have you noticed anything about them? Anything unusual?" He asks seriously and she blinks at him in confusion.

"Anything unusual? No." She shakes her head. "Not that I know of. They seem like normal human beings to me."

"What about your brother, Lindo? Has he told you anything?" He asks.

"... Well no he didn't but he did seem to be awfully tense around them when he first met them. I don't know why but I think it's his thing around strangers. Rem what is this all about? Why are you so curious about these girls? Did they do something? What's going on?" She questions with concern.

Rem says nothing as he debates whether he should tell her anything.

"Rem?" She asks and he closes his eyes.

"The council and I have come to a conclusion that these new transfer students aren't human." He answers and she flinches at this discovery.

"Huh what?! Not human?! Rem how can you be so sure of this?!" She exclaims in shock.

"We can smell their scents, at the same time it's human and not human. It's like they're trying to mask their true forms."

"W-Well if that's true then... what exactly are they?" She asks and he leans back.

"We don't know. And this is another reason why I called you here today."

Ritsuka stares at him and he opens his eyes to look at her.

"You've been getting pretty close with them and I know for a fact that they're willing to trust you."

"What are trying to say Rem?" She asks suspiciously.

"I want you to help us figure out what kind of race these transfer students are and why they came here."

She shoots straight up from her seat. "What?! You want me to be you're little spy or messenger?! Rem, these girls are my friends!" She raises her voice.

"Yes I realize that, but this is for the sake of the school, not to mention for your safety."

"Rem, I'm not going to be a part of this! They may not be humans but I know in my heart that these girls are good! I mean have you actually spent some time with them? Emi wouldn't even hurt a little fly and the rest of her sisters just mind their own business!"

"No other demonic race comes up to the human realm for no specific reason." He states.

"Well maybe they got banished from their realm and they want to make a living here! I mean that's what Sakura told me! She said that she and her sisters need to find a safe place to live!"

"If that's true, then they shouldn't have a problem telling us that once we confront them."

"Rem!"

"I realize that you're upset Ritsuka. But I can't let my guard down with this. There's a reason why they're here and I want to figure it out before things get out of hand."

He stands up and takes her hand in both of his.

"The last time I was reckless, I almost lost you. I never want that to happen again."

Ritsuka stares at Rem until she sighs while blushing.

"I'm still not going to be part of this stuff so just promise me that nothing will happen to them. I mean if they're not... wicked or here to take over the world. You know what I mean."

He nods once to her in assurance. "I won't force you to do anything you don't want so I understand. Don't worry, everything will be fine. I promise."

He holds her close to him, unaware that someone was watching them through the window. The watcher frowns at them before zipping away.

 ** _Oh no. Someone was watching them! Not to mention, just what kind of race are these girls? Are the devils gonna succeed with them and their identity or will they fail? Tune in next time for Ch. 4!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update everyone! I've been super busy with things and I finally got Chapter 4 done! It may be a little shorter than the rest but I think it's still pretty good! Enjoy!"

I do not own anything except for my oc's.

Chapter 4

"So this is the place huh?"

A girl with waist length starlight silver wavy hair that's up in a ponytail, blue sapphire eyes, and white skin is standing in front of a small house. She's wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a v cut, black leggings, and black flats. she looks down at the piece of paper that had the address written on it.

"It's smaller than the last one." She sighs. "But I suppose it'll do."

She sighs and tucks the paper in her purse and raises her hand to knock. But as soon as she could, the door swings open and a white blur zooms out and latches onto the now surprised girl.

"Nadia!" Emi cheers happily. "You're back! Thank goodness, I was starting to get worried about you!"

"Emi." The girl, now known as Nadia, gestures to the tight arms around her and Emi separates herself from her sister.

"Oh! Sorry." She smiles sheepishly. "I'm just glad that you're home now."

"Yeah I know. How'd you know I was here?" She asks as she picks up her luggage and Emi smiles more.

"I sensed you of course! Come on! Let me show you around! The others will be happy to see you again!" Emi grabs her arm.

"I'm sure they will." She sarcastically says as Emi drags her in their new house.

"Heyyy Nadia! Long time no see sis!" Chinatsu gives Nadia a quick noogie. "Whatcha been up to?!"

"Could you please get off of me? You know I don't like being touched." She asks clearly not enjoying the noogie.

"Heh. Still lame and distant as always." The blonde chuckles while Yurina graciously picks up Nadia's luggage.

"Welcome home Nadia, I'm hoping that your trip around town went well?" She aks and she nods once.

"It was quite peaceful. This town is certainly at its best right now." She states looking out of the window.

"I know, we've been attending a school called Shikō Academy and it's amazing! You should come and join us, you'd make a lot of friends there." Emi says brightly.

Nadia scoffs softly in amusement. "I'd rather prefer the forest animals than some academy filled with humans. And devils."

"So you know." Sakura says as she leans against a doorway.

"Of course I know. It's my job to know these things. And I'm honestly quite surprised that you're all going to this school. I thought we were to avoid all supernatural and fallen beings." She crosses her arms.

"Then that would make things very difficult for us." Sakura states. "We have decided to try to blend in with the human society so we won't raise any suspicion."

Nadia scoffs. "Tsk. Really? Well then allow me to inform you, my dear sisters, that those devils, or also known as the 'student council', seem to know that you're not human now."

"What?!" Chinatsu shoots up on her feet in a second while the rest widen their eyes. "That's impossible, Yurina used her spell to hide our scents and replace them with human ones instead!"

"Well then it obviously wasn't too effective on them now, was it? Need I remind you that the student council members are not your typical kind of devils? One of them is Rem Arlond, the only son to the great devil lord, Glax Arlond! The rest are his finest accomplices! They can tell what's human and what's not."

"Nadia, how do you know about this? Have you met them?" Emi asks concernly.

She scoffs again. "No, I haven't met them. But I have come across of one of them. Why just today, I happened to see and overhear the heir talking to his precious little girlfriend about you all."

They all stiffen. "Ritsuka?" Sakura asks and Nadia raises an eyebrow.

"You know her?"

"Miss Tachibana is a good friend of ours. She's really sweet and kind." Emi says and Nadia narrows her eyes.

"Did you know that she's also half-devil?"

Shock takes them by ultimate surprise. "Half-devil?" Yurina asks looking at Chinatsu. "H-How can that be? We should've sensed it once she approached us!"

"Honestly." She shakes her head with disapproval. "You all should be very aware that she's of royal blood. After all, she is the daughter of her mother, Maria Tachibana and her father, the great Lord Maksis."

They all are rendered speechless for they have just learned that this sweet girl they know and call a friend, Ritsuka, is the daughter of Maksis. Which makes her the princess of the demon realm.

"Ritsuka... is Maksis... daughter?" Sakura asks in shock.

"And she's... one of them?" Chinatsu asks with disbelief.

"And she knows that you all are not human." Nadia adds seriously before shrugging her shoulders. "But luckily for you and for her, she chose not to help the devils figure out our true identities since you all have seemed to develop a strong bond of friendship with her."

They all say nothing as they try to comprehend of what they're learning.

"Unfortunately, you're all going to have to deal with the student council now since they figured us out with your carelessness."

Chinatsu growls and points at her. "Hey! Don't you dare put the blame on us! Previous beings figured out what we were before and you know what? We kicked their sorry asses and made sure that they kept their mouths shut! So why don't you just go and keep your damn thoughts to yourself!"

"Chinatsu, that's enough!" Emi exclaims and looks towards Nadia, bowing her head down.

"I'm sorry if you are disappointed in us Nadia. That is the last thing that I'd ever want you to feel like. But it wasn't their fault, it was mine." She gestures to herself, earning shocked and confused looks from everyone. "It was my decision on attending Shikō Academy and blending in with the humans in the first place. I figured that we would be safe if we acted like them."

She closes her eyes and sighs sadly. "But I'm afraid that I made things worse for us. If it weren't for me, we wouldn't have been discovered by them. And because of that... I'm truly sorry."

Everyone keeps quiet as Nadia stares down at Emi.

"You don't need to apologize Emi." She says making Emi lift her head back up and opening her eyes. "You were simply doing what you thought would keep us safe and hidden and that's typical coming from you."

She sighs and crosses her arms. "As bad as this is, we have no choice but to deal with this unfortunate turn of events."

"What are you going to do about this?" Yurina asks.

"What I always do. Watch and interfere if necessary. Now my job may be important, but you all have a very important mission. And I suggest that you stick to it."

She looks out of the window as she sees the sky darkening.

"It's getting dark, I have to go now and remain my part as a perimeter guard." She walks to the door.

"What? But Nadia, you just got here!" Emi protests and she stops at the door.

"I know, but things are coming Emi. Things that you won't be able to see. Things that are dangerous so to speak. So that is why I have to go. Remember..." she opens the front door and steps out.

"Make sure that we don't get exposed. Do everything you can to fool those devils and whoever comes your way."

The breeze comes and brushes past Nadia as her blue eyes glow. And she then starts to transform into something as silver fur replaces her skin, fox-like ears grow on her head, a muzzle forms on her face, and nine majestic tails appear behind her from her body.

"And no matter what..." she adds before shrinking. "Even if your life depends on it. Do not let them find out where the Divine Light is."

With that she's on all fours and she fully transforms into a silver fox. She then sprints off to the nearest forest and is engulfed by the shadows. Her sisters watch her until she's out of sight and Chinatsu sighs, shaking her head.

"Kitsunes. Gotta love 'em!" She groans and walks away.

"At least she'll be safe and warm tonight." Emi adds before being escorted back inside.

Chinatsu sighs as she plops down on a couch while Yurina drums her fingers on the table and Sakura in her usual pose: arms crossed and eyes closed.

"So. Whaddya we gonna do about this?" Chinatsu asks while crossing her slender legs together.

"What can we do?" Yurina shakes her head and sighs.

Sakura stays quiet until she decides to speak. "What we've been doing." The others look at the composed sister. "We go back to to the academy and act as if nothing were wrong. We can't let our guards down though. There is without a doubt that these devils will take the chance to have us reveal ourselves to them."

She opens her eyes and uncrossed her arms. "And when that time comes... be prepared."

Her sisters stare at her for a long time. "And what about Ritsuka? Do we trust her still?" Chinatsu asks.

Everyone was quiet as they begin to debate whether they should or not.

"Well of course we do!" Emi steps forward, gaining their attention. "You heard what Nadia said. She's doesn't want to help them figure what we are. And even though she is a half-devil, she's still has a the heart of a kind human being. So I see no reason to not trust her."

Everyone looks at each other then back at her grinning.

"Alright Emilia. If you feel like we should keep on trusting her, then trust her I shall." Yurina says.

"Yeah, she is pretty nice. It's amazing how she's with the likes of them. If anything, I would've expected her to be an angel." Chinatsu chuckles.

"So it's settled then. Keep your eyes open and be ready for anything. Especially you Emi. Yurina had informed me of your last encounter with Shiki Natesumezaka. You shouldn't be letting him get close to you like that anymore. It's dangerous."

Emi tenses and a pink tint hits her cheeks as she remembers that day she and Yurina had found Shiki in the rose bushes. He hugged her and then he whispered in her ear.

"It's such a shame that I can't have you."

He was so close. Holding her in his arms. No one has ever done that to her before.

"I suppose it's time for us to get to bed now. We have a long day tomorrow." Sakura says and Chinatsu scoffs while standing up.

"You girls can get your beauty rest. I'm got a hot date tonight and we're gonna have some real... fun. If you know what I mean." She clicks her tongue and winks.

Yurina covers Emi's ears while glaring daggers at her.

"Will you never learn the meaning of decency?!" She hisses and the blonde

~(XXX)~

Fox Nadia lands on her feet as she bounces through the tree branches and shrubs. Where she was in one place, she's at a different place in at least the next second or two! She zips through and around like sly fox until she appears on top of a 18 story building in the city.

She sits on a ledge and overlooks the busy streets that's infested with humans and vehicles.

"Poor pitiful humans. They're not even aware of what's going on around them." She speaks in her mind.

She lifts her white paw and scratches behind her big ear until she smells something. She immediately shoots up in alarm and sniffs the air. She knows that tantalizing scent from anywhere.

Nadia growls lowly before leaping down from building to building. She leaps around until she arrives at a secluded dark alley area where the familiar scent was at. She cautiously walks around, looking for him.

"Where are you, you little-"

"Oh my. This certainly is a big surprise."

That voice. Oh how she hated hearing his voice. Nadia whips around, baring her sharp fangs, and snarling viscously at the familiar figure in the shadows.

"I can see that you're still feisty as ever." The figure emerges from the shadows and it reveals to be the hellhound and the ever loyal servant of Lord Maksis, Roen. Seeing his usual sly grin and eyes just makes Nadia sick to the bones. "It's good to see you again Miss Nadia." He bows to her formally. "It's been a long time."

Nadia quickly takes her human form and is now glaring violently at him.

"What. Are you. Doing here. Roen?" She questions lowly and deadly, ready to pounce any second.

He holds his chin and closes his eyes, still grinning in amusement. "Now is that any way to greet an old friend from your past? Looks like you still need to work on your manners still."

"YOU LITTLE RAT!" She roars at him as she's lunging towards him, claws and fangs out ready to tear him apart.

She swipes her hand down but hits nothing but air. She growls when she hears him chuckling from behind her.

"I forget that your very short tempered when it comes to taunting. Looks like I'll have to watch what I say now that you're in town."

She swipes her hands more at him, missing him each time as he either dodges or teleports away from her attacks.

"Keep still!" She snarls before activating her fire-fox powers.

A blue flaming fire ball emerges from her hands right before she hauls them at him nonstop. With the flick of his hand, each flame dissipates into nothing when they touch his two fingers he held up. When she stopped he activated his own demon powers and brings forth the Hell-Fire Generation seal.

Nadia gasps at the familiar seal and tries to escape as soon as they throws his hand down. The seal makes the fires of hell emerge from it, sending her flying to the brick wall. She hits it hard and falls to the cold stone sidewalk. The female kitsune growls and her nine tails sprout up in a flash. They rub together at a astounding speed until a speck of electricity sparks. With just enough friction from her tails, Nadia points them at the hellhound and lightning bolts spit out at him until he's no longer in his spot.

Nadia shoots up on her feet and looks around for him. "Come on out and fight me you little coward! Or are you just going to keep on running away from me like you were doing for all these years?! Is that what you're going to do now?! Show yourself!"

She stiffens when he heard him chuckling from somewhere and she's suddenly up against the wall by some invisible force. But when she looks down at her shadow, she could see other shadows in the shape of demons pinning hers up against a wall. Roen was using his Shadow Manipulation power.

She felt something squeezing her throat and she chokes. She's assuming that one of the shadows that Roen was manipulating, was grabbing her shadow's throat.

"You know with the help of the other shadows I can manipulate here..." she growls with hatred when she sees Roen approach her. "... I can easily kill you. Just one snap of my fingers and you'll be good as gone."

Nadia coughs and growls as her two different colored eyes glow. "I'd like... to see you... try. Dirty little rodent."

Roen's sly grin forms upon his lips right before his hand and fingers caress her white cheek.

"I have also forgotten just how bold you truly can be. You don't fear death at all." His fingers spread through her hair and combs through it, feeling the soft touch of her silver hair once again. "That was the one thing about you that attracted me to you in the first place you know."

"Don't touch me you little cretin!" She snarls viscously at him and he chuckles, pulling his hand back from her.

"I knew that we were meant to see each other again but I didn't figure it'd be so soon. How long was it since we last saw each other? 30? 40? 50 years since then? I wonder what brought you here in the first place."

"Who gives a shit?" She hisses and he wags his finger at her.

"Ah-ah-ah. A young lady shouldn't be using that kind of foul language towards a gentleman."

"Gentleman is the last thing I would use to describe a rat like you!"

Her eyes dart over to the demon shadow and she possesses it in order to release her own shadow. Once she's free, she leaps away till she's on a tall building, looking down at the hellhound. She knew she couldn't kill him, which is why she needs to get away from him because she knew that he could kill her very easily.

"This isn't over between us Roen!" She hisses at him as she's pointing down at him. "The next time we meet, you'll be joining your precious Lord Maksis back in hell!"

With that, Nadia leaps away into the night, leaving Roen behind. He grins again and rubs his chin.

"Well that was fun. Too bad our little game had to end here."

He controls the shadows to go back in there place and he turns to leave. "Don't worry, we'll continue on once we do see each other again. And I hate to spoil things, but I will end up winning in the end. So until then, take care Nadia Fujiko."

Ohhhh! So we finally met the fifth sister and now Roen's in the picture! Not only that, but him and Nadia seem to know each other from the past! What was their connection with each other I wonder;D Well we now know what one of the sisters are, tune in next time to figure what the rest are!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Another chapter of posted! Enjoy!**_

 _ **I do not own anything except my oc's**_

Chapter 5

"Coming through people! Hot wheels coming in!"

Chinatsu zooms in on her dark brown Suzuki motorcycle and skids in a parking space near the curb and parks perfectly. She sighs in content before removing her brown helmet and shaking her head.

"Ahh. God I love this bike." She sets her helmet down.

"Honestly Chinatsu!"

The blonde looks over and sees her sister Yurina, perched on top of a white stallion. Every student is stopping and staring at it in awe.

"I don't know why you insist on riding that-that-that thing! It's far too complicated and horrific! It's not fit for a young lady your age!"

Chinatsu eyes her horse up and down. "And a horse is? Yurina we live in the 21st century now! Who rides a stinking horse to school?"

Yurina humphs and pets the horses mane. "I'll have you know young lady that riding a horse is a much better way for transportation! Luthon is far more reliable than your little 'bicycle' you so love dearly."

"Hey, this is a Suzuki! This bike is freaking awesome!" She points to her motorcycle.

"Even so! I still prefer the old fashion way! Luthon needs the exercise too you know!"

"Where're you gonna put him then? I doubt they have a barn around here." She gestures around the academy.

She gestures to herself once she hops off of her horse. "I've properly trained him to go back home and come back at the end of school. That's how intelligent he is compared to your machinery." She gestures and frowns disapprovingly at Chinatsu's motorcycle.

The blonde raise an eyebrow at her. "You won't trust a guy yet you trust a male horse?"

She strokes Luthon's snout. "Luthon is the only male I will ever trust and need in my life. He's shown me a great deal of loyalty and friendship throughout the years and I forever will cherish him for that. Besides, he was a gift for me from Emilia!"

"Yeah well, so was this." She points to her motorcycle. "And I will cherish this bike till its old and broken. Sort of like you." She grins and the brunette glares at her furiously.

"Why must you insist on calling me old when you are the one who is way older than me?!" She yells.

"Cause I don't dress up and act like a medieval duchess! I keep up with the time and right now, I look good and a lot younger than you! It's good to keep your image but you're just overdoing this."

Luthon neighs loudly at the blonde who cringed back from him.

"Hey watch it you overgrown donkey!"

Yurina smiles and feeds Luthon a carrot from her bag. "Another reason why I love him so much. He hates you." She chuckles and Chinatsu sticks her out to both her and Luthon.

"Ah so you two are already here."

Emi and Sakura approach them after getting out of the car Sakura drove here.

"How was your rides?" Emi asks as she tenderly pets Luthon's snout.

"Awesome as always! You know I like to go fast!" Chinatsu says as she gets off her bike.

"Luthon is still very capable on bringing me anywhere on time!" Yurina pets his mane.

"Which we don't have much left." Sakura says after she checked her watch. "Come on Emi."

As those two were leaving, Yurina turns Luthon around and pats him, signaling him to go back home.

"Stay out of trouble Luthon." She says to him before he trots off.

"I still think it's pretty weird bringing him here for transportation." Chinatsu says shaking her head.

"Oh hush up! You have your vehicle and I have mine! Leave it at that!"

She hmphs and brings her fan out when she walks away. Her blonde sister rolls her eyes and shakes her head before following her and the rest to the academy.

~(XXX)~

Ever since Rem has told Ritsuka about her friends, she's been kind of quiet and nervous. Her mind was bombarded with thoughts.

Are they really not human?

Are they evil?

Do they want something?

Why are they here?

Lindo's been noticing her quiet demeanor ever since she came back home with him. He thought she was just tired at first but now he's getting a little concerned. Why is she being so quiet?

"Is everything okay Ritsuka?" He asks her and she smiles at him in return.

"Oh yeah! Yeah I-I'm fine Lindo."

She can't let him know what she knows. God only knows how he'll react.

"You're being pretty quiet today and that's unusual since you're always a jibber jabber." He slightly teases and she frowns at him.

"Hey I am not a jibber jabber ok? I just don't feel like talking that much that's all."

"Well... if there ever is something bothering you. You know you can come tell me. Even if I won't like it, I'll still try to help."

Ritsuka smiles and smiles softly at her brother. "I know Lindo. Thanks."

He smiles at her and they continue to walk through the halls until they both had to go their own way. When Ritsuka took a turn, she accidentally runs into a group of girls.

"Hey watch it!" One says with short green hair and a bitchy attitude.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Ritsuka apologizes and they all narrow their eyes at her.

"Hey, you're that Ritsuka girl! You're the one who's seeing our Rem!" A redhead points to her and the others surround her.

"You think you're so special huh? You think that you can waltz over and charm our Rem?!"

"What?"

"We all know that you don't really love him! You're just using him and the other student council members just so you can make yourself look so superior and so popular!"

"What?! Th-That's not true!" She defends herself.

"Oh yes it is! Face it you're a loser. The great Rem shouldn't be seeing a lowlife like you! He deserves someone so much better!"

"Oh and are you that someone?"

The girls freeze when they heard a familiar voice and turn around. It was Sakura and the rest of her sisters.

"Were you girls... bullying Miss Ritsuka?" Emi asks with concern and their hearts begin to beat with fear and worry.

"What?! N-No, no! No, we were just having some fun with her!" One says nervously.

"Oh really? Then why does Ritsuka look so uncomfortable? Riddle me that honey." Chinatsu crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow.

"W-We were just teasing her that's all!"

"How dare you?" Yurina storms up to the girl and jabs her finger on her chest. "You oughta be ashamed of yourselves! Shaming and bullying a poor innocent girl all because of your fickle jealously! Severe consequences are bound to find trash like you! Especially when they try to lie their way out!"

Yurina grabs Ritsuka's arm and brings her over to the rest.

"I have to say that I'm very disappointed." Sakura says and the girls tremble as they saw the look in Sakura's eyes. "Ritsuka is not a lowlife. She's far more than that. In fact she will always surpass the likes of you. None of you even deserve to be fans of Rem Kaginuki or the student council members and if they were here to see what you were doing with Ritsuka, they would've agreed with me."

Emi steps forward with a blank face. "Bullying and lying to people are very wrong. I understand that you all feel like that you have some sort of connection with the student council. But don't be mean to Miss Ritsuka with hurtful words and such. What good would that do? She's just a normal girl like we all are."

Some of them look down in shame while Ritsuka looks at the sisters.

"I believe that an apology is needed to be heard." Yurina says and they all bow down to Ritsuka.

"We're sorry Ritsuka."

"We take everything we said back."

"We won't bother you anymore!"

"I-It's okay. I forgive you all." She says waving her hand.

"I expect you all to tell the remaining fans to leave Ritsuka alone and treat her with respect from now on. If I find out that's not what you're doing... I will make you all _pay_." Sakura lowering her voice, striking fear in the group of girls.

"Take my word for it girls, you don't wanna go up against her when she's angry. She will eat you all alive." Chinatsu grins and chuckles.

"Chinatsu." Emi calmly scolds the blonde and sets her hand on Sakura's arm. "What Sakura means to say is... be kind and honest from now on. That way you all will have a better and brighter future. Trust me, you don't want to take the dark path, you'll lose yourself if you do."

She turns and walks away, grabbing Ritsuka's hand. The others follow her, leaving behind the group of girls, who later plop down on the ground with extreme relief. They thought for sure that they were going to die.

Once they were away, everyone stops and looks at Ritsuka.

"You alright Ritsuka?" Chinatsu asks.

"Yes did any of those wenches lay a hand on you before we arrived?" Yurina asks demandingly, ready to go back to pummel those girls.

She holds her hands up. "I'm fine girls really! Though I am glad that you all came. I was worried I'd be stuck there with them for lord knows how long. Thanks."

"It's our pleasure Miss Ritsuka." Emi smiles brightly.

"Yes, those girls had no right to be treating you like that." Sakura says crossing her arms. "It's really pathetic."

"Yeah I hate girls like that. Buts it's a full on guarantee that those girls'll keep their promises." Chinatsu points her thumb behind her.

"They better! That was no way to treat Miss Tachibana! So rude and so vulgar! What is happening to this society?!" Yurina humphs and crosses her arms.

"Well I'm really glad that you're okay Miss Ritsuka." Emi says to her friend and Ritsuka smiles. "Well we better get to class now." She says when Yurina is at her side, ready to escort her to Art. "Have a good day!"

"Bye Emi, bye Yurina!" She waves back and Chinatsu pats her back.

"Good seeing you again hon, take care of yourself for me 'kay?"

"I will, bye Chinatsu!" She waves at the departing blonde and looks behind her to see Sakura already walking away.

Funny she didn't even say goodbye. "Hey Sakura, wait up!" She jogs after her until she's at her side. "Boy you walk pretty fast." She huffs.

Sakura was still a bit skeptical when she heard from Nadia that Ritsuka was a half-devil. Yet alone the true daughter of Lord Maksis. How can she be? She's so pure and innocent like Emi.

"Oh hey, I forgot!" She rummages through her bag and pulls out a yellow flier. "Here!"

"What's this?" She asks when she took the paper from her.

"The school festival that's going on in a week! You and your sisters should come, it's really fun! There'll be games, rides, there's even a ballroom dance on that night!"

Sakura looks over the paper. "Festival huh?"

"Yeah, we have it every year! It's an old tradition we all follow up on!"

She puts it in her bag. "Hm I'll think about it."

"I think Emi will love it. I mean has she ever been at a festival before?" She asks.

"No. We're too busy with things. We don't really have time to enjoy ourselves."

Ritsuka places her hand on her shoulder. "Well then I think that you should definitely come! It'll be good for you and the others! Who knows, you might make new friends!"

"Like I said. I'll think about it."

Silence hits the two and Ritsuka steals a few glances at Sakura. She still couldn't believe that she's not human. She really did think that she was just a normal human being. But now that Rem's told her that she's not, she's a little curious of what she is or could be. One things for sure is that they're not bad. They did just save her from a group of girl bullies and they seem to care for her well-being.

 _"If Rem's right about Sakura and her sisters not being human, then I hope that they won't keep their distance from me. They're my friends and hopefully Sakura will think the same."_ Ritsuka says in her head.

~(XXX)~

It's noon already and Chinatsu is in history with Emi. She's laying on her desk, bored to the bones as she tunes out the professor and his super boring lessons.

The blonde sighs heavily and groans as she lays her head flat on the desk, hoping that this class will be over soon.

Emi turns her head to her sister. "Chinatsu I know that you're bored and don't like history. But would it be too much for you to maybe sit and listen. You might learn something very interesting." She whispers and Chinatsu leans back in her chair.

"'ppreciate the advice Emi but... this class and this teacher is soooooo boring." She scoffs and crosses her arms. "What's it have to take to get a little action in here?"

A second later, the class doors burst open by a powerful kick, causing a loud bang. Students including Emi and Chinatsu stand up from there seats to see what caused this.

The culprit of the doors misfortune makes Chinatsu's eyes widen and shield Emi behind her. The culprit was none other than the great Mage Nanashiro.

"Chinatsu, what's going on? Is everything okay?" Emi asks nervously.

"Just stay behind me Em." She says and Mage finally walks in the room. _"The hell is he doing in here?"_

"Mr. Nanashiro, what is the meaning of this this?! We are in the middle of class!" The professor yells at the blonde. "Are you even listening to me?!"

 _"Mr. Nanashiro? The student council secretary?"_ Emi asks herself. _"What is he doing here?"_

Mage doesn't answer him, instead he looks around until his eyes land on Chinatsu and Emi. He then walks up to them and Chinatsu glares at him. He then grins at her.

"You're coming with me today babe."

Before Chinatsu even knew it, she was thrown over his shoulder.

"What the- hey!" She yells in anger while Emi jumps in fear.

"Chinatsu?!" She reaches out for her sister. "Chinatsu!"

The blonde growls as she pounds her fists on Mage's back and kicks her feet as he carries her to the window.

"Put me down you oversized prick! What the hell are you doing?!" She yells and She notices Emi frantically trying to find her.

"Emi!" She calls and Emi turns her head in they're direction.

"Chinatsu! Where are you?!" She calls.

"Go find Sakura and Yurina! Now!" She yells out before Mage jumps out of the window with her.

"Chinatsu!" Emi runs over to the window with the other students and tries to see if she can still hear her sister.

"Where'd they go?!"

"I don't know, I can't see them!"

"Did he just really just jump out of the window with her?!"

"What's going on?!"

Emi clutches her cane to her chest. "Oh no. Chinatsu where are you?"

A minute later Yurina and Sakura come running in.

"Emilia!" Yurina calls and Emi turns around with worry in her eyes.

They sprint over to her and Yurina grabs her face in her hands. "Emilia, what happened?! Are you hurt?!"

"What's going on? Where's Chinatsu?" Sakura asks looking around for her missing blonde sister.

Emi trembles and she hugs herself. "She's gone. Mr. Nanashiro, he... he took her."

Yurina and Sakura look at each other then at the open window.

 _ **Ohhhhh boy! Mage took Chinatsu! What's gonna happen next?! Tune in next time for Chapter 6!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Finally got Ch. 6 done! Thank you all for waiting and I hope that you all enjoy this.**_

 _ **I do not own DWD nor their songs or any songs I publish here. The only thing I own is my oc's**_

 **Chapter 6**

"Wait Mage did what?!" Ritsuka exclaims when Lana told her about what happened during history.

"He just suddenly came bursting into Mr. Togomai's class and then he went over to Chinatsu and jumps out of the window with her on his shoulders! Can you believe it?! No one's seen them ever since and there's no way he could've survived that jump, it was like two stories high!"

She looks around with concern and sympathy. "And poor Emi's just been scared to death! She couldn't see what was happening and for her to hear that her sister was being taken away must've done a number on her!"

Ritsuka grabs her friend's hands in hers. "Is she okay?! Are Sakura and Yurina with her now?"

"Yeah they came just when Chinatsu was taken away. They're gonna take her home now and probably look for Chinatsu."

Ritsuka looks around concernly. Why would Mage kidnap Chinatsu all of a sudden? Didn't Rem promise her that no harm would come to any of them? What is happening?!

"Hey where're you going?! Ritsuka!" Lana calls out to her when she runs off.

She needs to find out why. She needs to see if Rem knows anything.

~(XXX)~

"Where could he have taken her? More or less, why would that brute take Chinatsu?" Yurina asks as she, Sakura, and Emi walk down the halls quickly.

"Is she going to be okay?!" Emi ask worriedly.

"Chinatsu can take care of herself, she'll be fine. And as for Mr. Nanashiro's actions, I assume that he wants something from her." Sakura says as they walk out of the building.

She takes her car keys out and leads Emi towards it.

"I'll take Emi home, you go and find out where Chinatsu is. It could mean trouble for us."

The brunette rolls her eyes and sighs. "Of course. Leave it to me to find and rescue the yellow headed harlot!"

"You're the only one who can track her down Yurina. You know I have to stay behind and watch Emi." Sakura says while getting in the car.

"Please be careful out there Yurina! Bring Chinatsu back home safely." Emi calls out to her sister before she rides off.

Yurina sighs and runs over to a secluded area away from any peering eyes. Once she knows that she's alone, she sticks her fingers in her mouth and blows, creating a loud and slick whistle.

Neighing can be heard from up above and from the clouds emerges a white stallion with giant wings attached to it and he lands in front of Yurina. A pegasus which happens to be her pet horse Luthon.

"Come along Luthon, Chinatsu has been kidnapped and we have to go find her." Yurina says while getting up on him.

Luthon snickers like he's scoffing "so what?" and Yurina pats him.

"Oh come now. I'm just as reluctant as you are but Emi wants her back home and you know that I don't want her to be unhappy. So come on now."

She kicks his side and whips her reins down. "Yah!" Luthon neighs and gallops away until he spreads his wings and takes flight. When they're in the sky, Yurina takes out a vial of green dust from her jacket and pours it onto her hand.

She blows it off her hand and the dust floats up in the air, creating a long line that's leading beyond the mountains.

Yurina holds both of her hands up and spreads them out and in the sky, it forms a huge hole that appears to be a portal. Once it's open, she whips her reins down and Luthon flies into it before it closes.

~(XXX)~

Ritsuka runs up the stairs and bursts through the doors, surprising Rem and the rest of the remaining student council members.

Rem stands up from his seat with confusion and concern when he notices that she ran here and has worry written in her eyes.

"Ritsuka?"

"My to what do we owe this little surprise visit from our precious butterfly?" Urie asks grinning.

"Is it bad news?" Shiki asks eagerly.

Ritsuka runs up to Rem. "Where's Mage?!"

Both Shiki and Urie look around for the buff blonde.

"Oh so that's why it's so quiet. Mage isn't here." Urie states.

"Why do you wanna know where he is?" Shiki asks.

"I just heard from Lana that he went into the history class earlier and he kidnapped Chinatsu! Rem you told me that nothing would happen to them!"

Rem stares at her beyond confused. Mage kidnapped Chinatsu? The president looks at his chessboard and notices Mage's piece missing.

"Mage." He growls lowly.

~(XXX)~

Chinatsu peers her head out to see just how far up she is since Mage decided to take her to the tallest monument in the world: Tokyo Skytree. If she were human, she'd probably be scared shitless right now. But she's not and right now she has other things to worry about.

"Oh my God. " she mutters under her breath.

"S'matter babe, you afraid of heights too?" Mage appears beside her and growls at him. "I don't blame ya, I mean if a human fell from this height they'd die for sure!"

She swings her fist at him and he vanishes without a trace. She then hears him laughing from up above. He standing sideways on the tower, defying gravity.

"Wow you really need to settle down Hot Stuff. It's gonna have to take a lot more than just a punch to take down a devil like me."

 _"This cocky bastard."_

He hops down and lands on the ledge. Chinatsu purposely backs away when his true form starts to appear and everything darkens around her.

"Alright you blonde devil prick! Why the hell did you bring me here? What is it that you want?! What you wanna eat my soul or something?!" She demands. _"I'll play the weak girl until he thinks he's got the upper hand."_

"Oh I'd be glad to devour your soul." He chuckles darkly. "If you have one that is."

Chinatsu narrows her eyes at him. _"So he really does know like Nadia said. Crap, I can't let him figure me out."_

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" She asks.

"Don't play coy with me sweetheart. I know all about you and your little sisters. You're not human at all and Rem wants us to figure out what you really are."

"What?! What are you talking about?! We are human you stupid idiot!" She yells at him.

"If that's true then I'll be enjoying eating that delicious soul of yours babe." He says before lunging at her.

The blonde female sighs in frustration and irritation. _"Oh God, screw it all!"_

She stops Mage from attacking her by letting her true form take over. Her shadow is in the shape of a curvaceous female devil now and her signature color is magenta. She grabs his wrist, punches his jaw, and she swings him against the wall hard, probably causing the whole monument to shake or vibrate. She then leaps away to the ledge and returns to her human form and so does Mage. He looks up at her with slight fascination in his eyes.

"I knew it. You're a devil like me."

She holds up one finger. "Actually I prefer the term "she-devil". And congratulations Hotshot, you finally figured out what I am!" She claps unceremoniously before pointing behind her. "Whoop defreakin' do! Now I'm gonna go, later."

He's in front of her when she turns around and she growls in annoyance. "You're really starting to piss me off Hotshot, y'know that? What else do you wanna know?"

"How about the reason why you're here? I'd like to know about that and also if your sisters are devils too."

She stares at him until she made the decision to kick his shin and knee him in the gut. Once he's distracted with the pain she's caused him to feel, she dives off the tower.

Mage holds his aching stomach and growls when he sees her falling away from him. She's not getting away! No one runs from Mage Nanashiro! He vanishes and reappears behind her and traps her in his big arms.

"Where do ya think you're goin' babe?"

Chinatsu grins and vanishes from his arms. But she then reappears to punch him square in the jaw, she disappears again and appears behind him. She punches him all over whenever she reappears and disappears when he's trying to defend himself from her.

"Aww what's the matter Hotshot? Am I too fast for you to catch?" She chuckles teasingly before disappearing again. "I thought that the great Mage Nanashiro was the best of the best. Guess you were wrong about that huh?"

She reappears from afar and giggles when she sees his frustrated face and the growing anger in his eyes.

"It's like I always say: Girls rule and boys drool! She-devils are way better than the male devils if you ask me." She teleports in front of him and yanks him down to her with his tie. "Especially when they hold the power to seduce their victims, _including_ devils."

She laughs when she sees him blush. "Oh your face is just adorable when you're blushing Hotshot. That only comes to show you just how powerful my charms are compared to yours."

Her amused grin turns into a serious frown.

"You can't compete against me. You're nothing but a tiny little insect that I can easily squash with my foot. So do me a favor and go back to your little hellhole and tell the rest of your little friends, especially that damn president of yours, that you're not getting shit from us. Cause we ain't talkin' got it?!"

She shoves him away and crosses her arms at him, expecting him to do as she says. But instead he stands there, staring at her in amazement and shock. He's never met anyone one that's ever dared to think that he was powerless. Yet alone a woman! A she-devil that can easily seduce and catch him off guard like it's nothing!

He chuckles lowly as a sly grin forms on his lips. "Oh man, you really are something babe."

He teleports in front of the blonde female and grabs her chin in his hand. "Not only are you a sexy she-devil, but you happen to be my dream girl."

She growls and slaps his hand off but he catches both of her wrists. "That's why I'm gonna make you officially mine."

Mage snaps his fingers and a big hole is slit open behind them. Chinatsu looks at it and instantly knew what that was. She prepares to vanish but she's then interrupted when she's on his shoulder again and into the big hole.

"You cock sucking, ass wiping, motherless, piece of shit! When I get the chance, I'm gonna rip your balls off!" She yells angrily as they fall into the darkness and rock music begins to play.

 **(The same things happen when Mage sings his song but just imagine Chinatsu there looking very uninterested and pissed off during the whole song;) Also I may have changed a few things in the lyrics, just a little heads up)**

 _ **Number one, it's always on my mind—if you diss me, you die  
That's my loner style  
Only one and only me bustin' through the faith of punks**_

 _ **Vanquish: That's my self-made plan, to be the greatest man**_

 _ **Vanquish: hey yo, bring it on!**_

 _ **Vanquish: I'm a Man's man, I've got the crowds enthralled**_

 _ **VIP are the only dreams you'll see~**_

 _ **Vanquish: Can't you see it now, this is my power**_

 _ **Vanquish: say "Mage is the great"**_

 _ **Vanquish: Just watch me get the divine power and the girl!**_

 _ **Now won't you just fall for me, be mine already!**_

 _ **Tell a lie: for any devil it's a piece of cake!**_

Chinatsu rolls her eyes at him and simply walks away. But she then runs away when he appears before her hanging upside down from a wire.

 _ **Attack up front, no worries cause it's okay  
Blow off Yurina, Emi, and Sakura, those lame chicks!**_

He grabs her wrist and sings near her ear.

 _ **And once you do that I'm gonna snatch you away**_

She shoves him away and the next thing she knows, she's riding in his yellow ferrari with him.

 _ **A desire that pierces through my heart and goes on and on forever  
I'll take all of their silly rules, and break them into two (break 'em all)  
Wanna chase the present, wanna chase the now that will never ever find an end**_

Finally having enough of him, Chinatsu starts to swing her fists at him, trying her damnedest to hit him.

 _ **Fists up! Shoot for that far summit!  
Bring it— I'm ready for a fight!**_

He dodges her fist and grabs it while grabbing her chin.

 _ **No can snuff out all the impulses driving me right now!**_

"Hey, hey, hey! Hands off people, get off me!" Chinatsu struggle with the dress people until they have her put on a white dress with short sleeves and a long slit up to her thigh and a white flower clip in her long hair.

Once she's presented to the awaiting blonde devil, he smirks at her and she gets red in the face.

"You got balls to dress me up like I'm your little Barbie doll Hotshot! If we were alone, I'd demolish you and that shit eating grin on your face!" She rants off to him when she stormed up to him.

"Your table's ready Mr. Nanashiro." A waiter says to them.

Mage sinks his teeth on a big chicken leg and Chinatsu is sitting there with her chin propped up in her hand and a fork fiddling with her food.

"God, I dunno why I keep on eating this garbage! It always takes like crap!" He growls in disgust and looks up at his bored date. "Why aren't you eating?"

She glances up at him then back down at her plate. "I'd rather be having some souls other than this trash. Did you already forget that we're both devils you stupid idiot? What was the whole point on bringing me here?! This isn't what I call a date! God even a mortal can do better than this!"

"Hey gimme a break here! I don't normally go through this much trouble with any girl! If anything you should be flattered that I'm treating you like a queen!" He shoots back.

Chinatsu laughs and leans forward. "Oh I don't know if you haven't noticed yet bud but every guy that I've dated always treated me like royalty! They give me anything I want and do everything they can to get into my skirt! That's how guys are and if you think that you're any different from them, then honey let me tell you something... you're not!" She laughs.

Mage glares at her and growls lowly. She's so not appreciating him and his efforts and she's also comparing him to lowlife mortal males!

She waves her hand out to him like she's shooing him away. "In fact you're not anywhere close to the kind of guy I'd fall for! At all!"

He stands up from his seat and slams his hands on the table. "You're really starting to piss me off babe! I'm everyone's type, so don't you go and tell me that I'm not your ideal man!"

"Ha!" She stands up from her seat too. "If you think for one second that I'm gonna fall for a loser like you Hotshot then you got another coming! I didn't come here to have a relationship! I'm here for different reasons!"

"Oh yeah what's that?!"

"It's none of your damn business that's what!"

"Yeah well so am I! I'm stuck here until I find what I'm looking for!"

"Oh yeah? And what exactly are you looking for?" She asks skeptically as she crosses her arms.

He grins and crosses his arms. "Only the most powerful force you've ever heard of babe."

Chinatsu stares at him and narrows her eyes at him. "Force? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what's gonna end the this world of freedom. There's only

one thing that can destroy everything in its path without any flaws or weaknesses."

Chinatsu's heart beats hard and fast.

"Ever heard of something called the Divine Light babe?"

As soon as that name slipped out from his mouth, Chinatsu literally flinches like someone was about to hit her and her eyes are wide with shock. Mage makes a confused expression when she flinches like that. He certainly didn't expect her to make that kind of reaction. Perhaps she does know about it. Is that the reason why she and her sisters are here?

Mage crosses his arms at the stunned female blonde and grins.

"Hmph. From the looks on your face, I'm guessing that you have heard of it."

She's frozen in the spot she's standing in and she doesn't move an inch when he walks up to her.

"That's the reason why you're here isn't it? You're looking for it too."

She jerks her eyes to look up at him.

"Well I hate to break it to ya babe but you're gonna be wasting your time trying to find that divine power. It'll be in the hands of Rem's dad before ya even know it."

She stares at him and he leans down towards her. "And if you cooperate, I'll be glad to make you feel like a princess if you become my girl."

 _"Does this guy seriously think he's got a chance?! How long is he gonna keep up with this?! I have to get rid of him before anything else happen."_

"So whaddya say babe? You falling in love with me yet?"

She blinks at him a few times before she turns away and sighs. Then upbeat music starts playing.

 _ **La la la la la la la**_

 _ **La la la la la la la**_

Chinatsu starts walking off with an annoyed look on her face right before she starts singing.

 _ **Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like**_

 _ **I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right**_

She points to some geeky looking guys to her left and right and starts walking away again.

 _ **I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite**_

 _ **But it always seems to bite me in the...**_

She whips around to Mage who's right behind her

 _ **Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot**_

 _ **You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not**_

She pushes him away.

 _ **You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth**_

 _ **And that is when it started going south**_

 _ **Oh!**_

She starts walking down the sidewalk, pushing aside approaching men.

 _ **Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**_

 _ **Stop your staring at my... Hey!**_

She kicks a guy in the groin behind her who was actually checking her rear.

 _ **Take a hint, take a hint**_

She takes a glass of wine from another guy and sings at him

 _ **No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**_

She fans her hand in front of her face .

 _ **I think you could use a mint**_

 _ **Take a hint, take a hint**_

She throws the wine in the guy's face before storming off again.

 _ **La, la, la...**_

 _ **T-take a hint, take a hint**_

 _ **La, la, la...**_

She takes a turn in an alley and Mage follows her but didn't see her anywhere when he went into the alley. She suddenly appears behind him.

 _ **I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top**_

She walks onto the street with oncoming cars.

 _ **You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"**_

She puts her hand up and a car screeches to a stop.

 _ **And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped**_

She flips a coin up in the air.

 _ **You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht**_

 _ **Oh!**_

They're suddenly on a yacht and she's pushing aside more guys approaching her.

 _ **Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**_

 _ **Stop your staring at my... Hey!**_

 _ **Take a hint, take a hint**_

 _ **No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**_

 _ **I think you could use a mint**_

 _ **Take a hint, take a hint**_

 _ **La, la, la...**_

 _ **T-take a hint, take a hint**_

 _ **La, la, la...**_

Mage loses her in the crowd and in a blink of an eye, she's in front of him, jabbing her finger on his broad chest.

 _ **What about "No" don't you get?**_

 _ **So go and tell your friends**_

 _ **I'm not really interested**_

She steps backs off and holds up three fingers.

 _ **It's about time that you're leavin'**_

 _ **I'm gonna count to three and**_

 _ **Open my eyes and**_

 _ **You'll be gone**_

She closes her eyes and counts down.

 _ **One**_

 _ **Get your hands off my...**_

 _ **Two.**_

 _ **Or I'll punch you in the...**_

 _ **Three.**_

 _ **Stop your staring at my... Hey!**_

She grabs Mage's tie and yanks him down.

 _ **Take a hint, take a hint**_

She shoves him and storms towards him as he backs away from her.

 _ **I am not your missing link**_

 _ **Let me tell you what I think**_

 _ **I think you could use a mint**_

 _ **Take a hint, take a hint**_

She pushes him off the boat and he lands in the water with a big splash.

 _ **Take a hint, take a hint**_

 _ **Woah!**_

She jumps off the boat too but onto a nearby dock where her motorcycle is waiting. She puts on her helmet as she prepares to zooms off.

 _ **Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**_

 _ **Stop your staring at my... Hey!**_

 _ **Take a hint, take a hint**_

 _ **La, la, la...**_

 _ **T-take a hint, take a hint**_

 _ **La, la, la...**_

She takes off on her two wheeled vehicle, leaving behind Mage in the cold water. As Chinatsu is riding away, she reaches up and presses a button on the side of her helmet which allows her to call her sister Sakura.

"Chinatsu?" She hears her ask.

"No it's the pizza girl, may I take your order? Of course it's me, damn it!"

"Where the hell are you? Where did Mage take you?" Sakura asks as Chinatsu dodges some cars swiftly.

"Beats the hell out of me! The guy can teleport to any country and continent with the snap of his fingers!"

"Was there any reason of why he took you so suddenly?"

She scoffs. "Oh there's two. The bastard's trying to have me fall in love with him and he literally took me out on a date! Can you believe this loser?!"

"What's the second reason?" She asks and Chinatsu stays quiet for a minute. "It's just as we feared Sakura. They know."

"You mean that they're-"

"Yeah. They're all looking for it for the old man." She replies hastily as she looks behind her for any signs of the blonde devil.

"Does he know what you are?!"

"The douche tried to attack me, I had no choice but to defend myself by revealing my true form!"

"Do you realize how much trouble we're in now because of this?!"

"Hey, they sensed that we weren't human in the first place remember?! So either way they were bound to find out sooner or later! If anything you should be pissed at Yurina for casting a weak ass spell!"

She looks back and tenses up when she sees a familiar portal opening and a figure falling from it in the sky. She didn't need to know who it was. She takes a sharp turn, leading her to an open land, causing her tires to squeal and burn rubber.

"I'm on the run right now and I need some help on shaking this prick off!"

"Yurina's on her way so to speak. Try to signal her with whatever you can use! Just not in public!"

"Got it!" She presses the button to hang up and keeps on driving.

She gasps when Mage appears in front of her, standing on her bike. "Nice ride babe! Too bad for you that it ain't fast enough to get you away from me."

"Get the hell off my bike you jackass! This is worth more that your stupid life!" She yells swerving nonstop, trying to fling him off.

Mage grins and vanishes. Chinatsu gasps when she sees a vast amount of trees just up ahead and jumps off the second it crashes into one, setting it aflame. She rolls on the ground and looks up at her wrecked motorcycle and gapes at it after she took off her helmet.

 _"My...bike. It's... it's ruined."_ She stands up on her feet and stares at the crash scene with wide eyes. _"He... wrecked... my... bike!"_

A bright vortex portal appears and Yurina flies out of it with Luthon and lands behind the blonde.

"Chinatsu!" Yurina hops down from her horse and runs over to her. "Chinatsu where on earth have you been?! Emilia told us what had happened and we were very worried about y-"

She notices the flaming bike and looks at the stricken blonde. "My bike. It's completely destroyed. That bastard totaled my baby!" She yells in rage as she pointing to her flaming vehicle and spins around. "Where are you, you fucking blonde asshole?! Show yourself so I can rip your fucking throat out!"

"Chinatsu!" Yurina grabs her arm and pulls her to Luthon. "Young lady we don't have much time, we have to get you out of here!"

She yanks her arm back. "Screw that, I'm gonna find this fucker and I'm gonna kill him! No one wrecks my bike and gets away with it!"

Yurina runs after her. "Chinatsu! You ungrateful girl, don't you see that we need to-"

She jumps back when a bolt of lightning strikes in between them. Yurina and Chinatsu close their eyes from the bright attack until it stops. Chinatsu exclaims when she felt a strong arm yank her up by the waist and over a familiar shoulder.

 _"Son of a bitch! Again?!"_

"Hate to break it to you sweetheart but I'm afraid that your sister and I still have a date to finish."

Yurina growls when she sees Mage up above with her sister.

"You damn devil!" She points to him. "Let her go this instant! You have no right to be holding her against her will!"

"Hey I'm the boss man!" He points to himself. "You don't have the right to tell me what to do Duchess!"

" _Oh great now she's gonna rant off."_ Chinatsu rolls her eyes while she struggling.

"How dare you?! And here I thought that she was crude and obnoxious! You are by far more the worst of them all!" She hollers at him and he scoffs. "You filthy spawn of Satan!"

She raise two of her fingers and she points them at him, sending a streak of her own lightning at him, which he easily deflected since he's immune to it. But he was still pissed off that she would dare to strike him.

"Listen up Duchess, I dunno what your deal is or what you are but your sister's mine now so why don't you shut the hell up and get the hell out of here!" He yells and uses his lightning powers to strike her but she easily deflects it by activating a shield.

Once she's protected, Mage jumps in a portal he summoned and Yurina reaches out for her blonde sister.

"Don't worry about me sis, I'll take care of him!" She hollers.

"Chinatsu!" Yurina yells out to her before the portal closed.

Yurina stands there conflicted until Luthon nudges her shoulder. She looks at him and sighs.

"Come on Luthon. We'll find her again." She mounts herself on top of him and flies off.

Meanwhile Mage is walking down the dark tunnels of the portal with Chinatsu, who finally gives up on struggling and screaming at him since she knew it was pointless. She simply props her chin on her fist as she hangs over his shoulder.

"Finally decided to settled down huh?" He asks and she doesn't reply since she was still pretty pissed off about her motorcycle.

"Well this is getting a little awkward." He states before snapping his fingers.

They both appear at a white sandy beach with a beautiful red orange sunset in the horizon, shading the sky in a bright mixture of pink and orange. Mage takes her off his shoulder so she can see her surroundings clearly.

"How about this? The last time I brought a girl here, it seemed to lighten the mood a little."

She turns her head to glare at him and then punch him in the jaw. "Whatever you're trying to do, it ain't working or happening. So in other words: screw you dickwad!" She flips him off.

Mage groans as he rubs his jaw and sighs in frustration and irritation. "I don't get it! I tried to be nice, I took you out to dinner, I even took you around the world! What's guy gotta do to get a bone around here?!"

"Well certainly not this lame crap!" She gestures to the sunset. "What are we foreign lovers?! I don't fall for this kind of sappy shit, it's so common and so stupid! God you really don't know what you're doing!" She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.

"Well what would ya suggest that I'd do huh?! Take ahold of you and have my way with you by force?!"

She shrugs nonchalantly like she's considering it. "If I was rendered powerless against you then... yeah! I would've been yours in a split second!" She snaps her fingers and he gawks at her with a red blushing face.

"Listen here Hotshot. I do appreciate guys that are the gentleman type but what I would really love from a guy is possessiveness and hostility. Any man that has the balls to make me his physically and mentally, is definitely my kind of guy."

"Wha-I've been trying to do that all day!" He yells at her throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"Noooooo! You tried to get me to fall in love with you by taking me out to a lame dinner and bringing me to this dump." She gestures to the beach.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that you don't like sunsets and beaches?!"

She smacks him upside the head. "Dumbass, we're both devils! I live in the danger zone! I am danger itself! This is so not my thing!" She gestures to the blazing sun and chuckles.

"I mean c'mon! Who falls for this shit? A big orange sun setting on a beautiful blue glistening ocean, white sandy beaches with... pretty palm trees." She slows down as if she were getting entranced.

Mage looks at her a little confused. What's up with her now?

"And the sky." She looks up at the pinkish sky. "I've never really... seen it like that color before." She looks over at him and stares at his shining honey golden eyes. "Just like... no other guy has ever... done _this_ for me before." Her hand slides up to rest on her chest where her beating heart is. "It's weird and very... very..."

As if her mind completely shut off, her entire body took control of her. She yanks him down by the tie and crushes her lips on his, wrapping her arms around his broad neck. Mage widens his eyes by her actions but soon wraps his arms around her slim waist, crushing her to him.

Guess the sunset thing worked again. After Chinatsu ran her fingers through his hair, her eyes flew open with shock and realization. She lets out a muffled shriek before yanking herself away.

"Hey I'm supposed to be the one casting spells and be the seducer not you!" She yells in mortification before punching him down to the water.

She goes down with him when he reaches up and grabs ahold of her foot. The two blonde devils make a big splash in the ocean and later on they're both on the sandy shore.

Chinatsu mutters to herself with a deep red blush on her face while she pours water out from her boot. How the hell did he seduce her like that?! She's never lost control of herself like that before!

While she's muttering to herself, Mage watches her with uncertainty and embarrassment. He's not sure what to think about this. Chinatsu just kissed him. Not because she was teasing him like the last time but because she was seduced by him. Wait. Mage seduced Chinatsu? He got _her_ to kiss _him_?!

How can this be?! She's always been the one to sweep a guy off his feet, not the other way around! How did he do it?!

"Uh hey." Chinatsu tenses and looks over at Mage, who rubs the back of his neck. "Look I uh-"

She points to him. "If you think that you're gonna seduce me again then buddy you're dead wrong! I don't know what just happened but it won't happen again! You're not even my type and everything you did today was so lame and so... you wrecked my bike! I should be kicking your ass right now!"

"Hey I didn't know that you loved that bike, I would've done something else but you kept on running away from me and-"

He's cut off when Chinatsu yet again kisses him suddenly. She separates herself from him and sets her forehead on his.

"Oh wow." She whispers and snaps her eyes open. "No!" She shoves him away and holds her head. "No, I can't see you! I can't see you damn it! Good God what is wrong with me?! God!"

She points to him. "Ohoho! You're doing this to me aren't you Hotshot?! You're putting some kind of spell on me and it's making me go crazy over you! Which is impossible since no other charms have ever affected me before!"

"Babe." Mage says.

"I mean I am a woman but I'm actually a she-devil, the seducer! I seduce the males not the other way around god damn it!"

"Oi babe!" He raises his voice.

"There's no way I could ever get affect by your charms! None of them's ever worked before so why now?! Am I short on something?! What do I do, what do I need, how the hell am I suppose to-hmph?!"

She's cut off when Mage kisses her. She blinks a few times and wraps her arms around his neck, returning the kiss until they both pull away.

Later on they're sitting next to each other on the beach, staring at the sunset.

"Hey. Sorry about today. It was a real bust." He says and Chinatsu grins.

"Yeah it was. But it was also pretty interesting." She lays her chin on her knees.

"It was?" He raises an eyebrow, surprised to hear her say that.

"Yeah, it's not everyday that a devil tries to gain my affections like this. You really outdid it Hotshot."

He grins and looks back at the sunset. "So. You gonna start telling me what I wanna know now? Like why you're here and what the rest of your sisters are?"

She chuckles and elbows him. "That's for me to know and you to never find out."

"C'mon! I've been chasing you all day! I at least deserve to know something!"

She sighs and puckers her lips as she's thinking hard. "Well. Let's just say that we're trying to find home."

"Hm?" Mage looks at her confused and she hugs her knees. "We're not really sisters, we basically just found each other and decided to be this little family and all since we didn't have homes."

"Even you? You're from the demon realm though."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that my parents gave a shit about me." She glumly replies. "I was a mistake and they wanted nothing to do with me so by the time I was old enough to be out on my own, I escaped to the human realm and survived off of corrupted souls until... she found me."

"Who? One of your sisters?" He asks and she nods. "Yeah Emi."

She smiles fondly at the memory of her sweet and kind sister. "She appeared before me when I was at my weakest and she sensed that I was all alone and stuff. So she took me in and treated me like I was family to her and from there on I've been on her side for as long as I could remember."

"Hang on. If she found you first then wouldn't that make her the-"

"The oldest in the group? Oh yeah! She found me way before the humans started to adapt to this kind of lifestyle." She swipes her hand down and Mage looks away quite surprised.

"Whoa I didn't expect that! I thought that Duchess was the oldest since she's all... medieval and old fashioned."

"Yeah I hear ya." She rolls her eyes. "Looks that way but it's not. Emi's the oldest of us all and I'm the third."

"Who's the second?" He asks. "Ah our other sister you guys haven't met yet. Her name is Nadia Fujiko. She's... really distant and anti-social." She shakes her head and shrugs. "But that's just the way she is I guess and there's no way on changing her so yeah!"

She glances at him and nudges his arm with her shoulder. "What about you Hotshot? Why are you here looking for the Divine Light? Y'know it's an old tale to be told right?"

"Well not according to Rem's dad. He somehow found out that it was real and that it was hidden somewhere here in the human realm. So we all are trying to find it for him."

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Y'know I'm surprised that you're taking orders from a rich boy."

"Yeah well that rich boy is the son to Glax Arlond. Ever heard of him?"

"Yeah I've heard of him. He's the one who defeated and sealed Ritsuka's old man away."

Mage stares at her in shock when he heard her mention Ritsuka and she shrugs. "What you didn't think I would know that she was half devil and a royal? Trust me I know a lot more than you think Hotshot."

She sighs when she sees the sun disappearing over the horizon. "It's getting late. I gotta get back before everyone flips out."

She stands up and dusts herself off from the sand while Mage gets up too. "You need me to take you back?"

"Nah I'll manage on my own. Besides it's best that we don't go back with each other since Yurina's on the prowl and boy does she hate you." She grins and lightly punches his arm. "Another reason why I like ya Hotshot."

She turns to put her hair up in a ponytail while Mage rubs the back of his neck. "Hey uh..." she looks at him and raises an eyebrow. "Since today was a bust, do ya think that we could... start over? Y'know actually go on a real date or somethin'? No tricks or anything."

She stares at him a little surprised until she grins and chuckles. "Oh boy you don't know when to quit do you?" She tightens her ponytail and sets her hands on her hips. "Alright. I'm free on the weekend so it better be worth it."

"Oh it'll be worth it sweetheart. You can bet your sweet ass on that." He grins cockily.

"Yeah we'll see about that Hotshot." She rolls her eyes and she then punches his arm hard. "Ow! My guns! What was that for babe?!"

"That's for kidnapping me and scaring Emi." She points to him and shakes her head before yanking him down to kiss him hard and fast. "That's for... everything else." She mutters and walks away. "See you around Hotshot."

She walks away and he stares after her until she teleports herself away. After a short while he grins and raises his fist up in the air victoriously.

"Yes! Hell yeah!"

~(XXX)~

Chinatsu reappears in front of her house and is about to knock. But the second her knuckles hit the door, it swings open and Emi flings herself at the blonde.

"Chinatsu!" She cries and Sakura appears in the doorway with her arms crossed. "Thank goodness you're alive! I was so scared that something happened to you! Are you okay, did anything happen, why did Mr. Nanashiro-"

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down Emi, I'm fine!" She hugs her trembling sister. "Mage was just being a dork and he took me out on a date. That's all."

"A date?" Emi looks up at her and she nods. "Yep. And boy let me tell you it was lame."

Emi sighs and hugs her again. "Well that's a relief. I'm just glad to hear that you're okay."

Sakura narrows her eyes at Chinatsu who knows that's she's gonna get scolded or in trouble by her later.

"Where's Yurina? Is she still looking for you?" Emi asks finally noticing Yurina's absence.

And in the knick of time, a portal opens up and Yurina flies down with Luthon and dismounts herself the second they landed.

 _"Oh great. Here comes the hurricane."_

"You young lady have a lot to explain!" Yurina yells before grabbing her ear and ragging her inside.

"Ahh ow, ow!" Chinatsu yells while Emi blinks unsure of what to do at the moment.

Sakura sighs and brings Emi inside as Yurina and Chinatsu are yelling at each other back and forth.

~(XXX)

Mage reappears in the third library where the whole student council are still there since they were awaiting his return.

"Well! Look who finally decided returned!" Urie states while twirling his rose.

"You've been gone for quite some time Mage." Shiki adds while Rem stands from his seat with irritation.

"Where were you Mage?"

He scoffs and takes a seat at the table. "That's none of your damn business. I was just out on a date!"

"Oh? With whom I wonder." Urie taps his lips with his rose.

"Was it with Blondie?" Shiki grins and Mage rolls his eyes. "Get bent."

"Mage what you did was inexcusable! You barged into a classroom and kidnapped a student!" Rem scolds.

"It's not the first time I did that y'know." Mage blows it off.

"Yes but the last time you didn't forget to make things go back in order. Everyone still remembers you taking Miss Hirai and jumping out of a two story building." Shiki says.

"I may have given you orders to find out what these women are but that doesn't mean that you need to be reckless. I promised Ritsuka that no harm would to come to them and the fact that you suddenly took Miss Hirai, concerns me."

"Hey chill out man, at least I got to find out what her race is."

They all stay quiet for a minute. "What did you find out?" Rem asks.

Mage grins and crosses his arms above his head and plants his feet on the table. "That she's just like us. A devil."

Their eyes widen a bit. "Miss Hirai, a she-devil?" Urie asks.

"Yep and she's one of those rare ones that can seduce both humans and devils with her charms. She's one of a kind I can tell ya that. I had a hell of a time trying to get her to open up to me."

"Did you find out why she and the rest are here?" Shiki asks.

"Nah she kept quiet about that. All I know is that they're trying to find someplace to call home and that they're not really related."

"So that must mean that they all are from different races. How interesting." Urie grins to himself.

"This is getting exciting! I can't wait to see what kind of being Miss Bana is!" Shiki hugs himself with pure glee.

"Indeed. But you'll have to wait your turn since I've been patient enough." Urie says and Mage scoffs.

"Dude, you're not gonna get anywhere with Duchess. Now that she knows what we're trying to do, there's no way in hell she's gonna let you get near her."

"We'll see about that. Now if you will excuse me gentlemen, I have some errands to run."

Urie leaves the room and grins as he looks down at his rose. _"Like it or not, I will figure out your secrets my little butterfly and once I do, your heart will belong to me."_

 ** _Ugh finally! I've been trying to get this chapter done for a while now! So we figured out that Chinatsu is a devil and now Urie is up to chase down Yurina next! What will happen between the two I wonder! Find out next time on Chapter 7!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone, sorry it took me a while to get this chapter done, I've had a hard weekend and I'm just dying since I have a severe cold right now. But hey I got the time to work on this and hopefully you will enjoy it!**_

 _ **I do not own DWD characters except my oc's nor do the songs I publish here.**_

Chapter 7

Yurina's face cringes and twitches as her heart races and sweat builds up. Her voice lets out small whimpers as the image of fires are blazing and the sound people screaming appear in her head. Her breathing becomes ragged and shallow when she tosses and turns and it gets worse when she heard _his_ voice whisper.

 _"Yurina."_

"No. No!" She whimpers as she's clutching onto the sheets.

 _"Yurina!"_ an all too familiar female voice screams. _"RUN!"_

The brunette sits straight up and screams so loud, each sister wakes up and runs over to her since they all share the same room.

"Damn it, not again!" Chinatsu yells when she hopped out of bed.

"Yurina!" Emi exclaims with worry and fear as she clutches her sheets to her chest.

"Yurina!" Sakura shakes her when she falls back down and is thrashing around as if she's trying to swipe something away. "Yurina wake up! Yurina!"

Her eyes snap open and her screaming and thrashing stops. She sits up, panting heavily and shakily while sweat and tears runs down her face. After realizing that she was having that same nightmare again, she bursts into tears. Sakura sits beside her and holds her close to comfort her.

"Shhh. It's okay Yurina. It's okay." She rubs her back gently. "All of that is over now, you don't need to be afraid anymore."

"I heard him. I heard him whisper my name this time. And my family..." She whimpers and trembles. "I could hear them screaming! Oh God!"

Chinatsu leads Emi over to them and they both sit near Yurina to hug and comfort her as much as they could.

Time came for them to get to school now and they're all putting on their uniforms in silence since Yurina was still a little sensitive. Even Chinatsu didn't feel the need to anger or tease her. Yurina puts her hair up in her normal bun and puts on some lipstick before she started to head out.

She summons Luthon and when she approached him, he nuzzles his snout near her head. Even he could tell that she was stressed and distraught. She pets him slowly and Emi hums softly in concern and pity before walking up to her sister.

"Yurina. A-Are you sure that you want to go to school today? I mean if you're not feeling well then you can stay here and-"

She stops when Yurina places her hand on top of her head and smiles a little in appreciation.

"Don't fret about me Emilia. I'll be alright. I just... need some time to let everything take its place once again. Then I'll be right as rain before you even know it."

Emi stands there and smiles softly when her hand is pulled away from her head.

"Okay. If you say so Yurina."

She smiles but sadness is in her eyes before she mounted on Luthon.

"I'll meet you all there. Come Luthon." She lightly kicks his side and he trots off.

Her sisters watch her trot off and Chinatsu crosses her arms. "You really think she's gonna be okay this time? I mean correct me if I'm wrong but her nightmares seem to be getting worse and worse. Yet alone her depression."

"She'll be fine." Sakura assures her. "If I know Yurina well, she'll fight through it."

"I hope so as well." Emi adds sadly. "I hate to hear her scream at night like something bad is happening. I hate to hear that she's getting worse and miserable each day."

"And it's all because of that fucker." Chinatsu growls lowly. "If I ever see that lowlife son of a-"

"Chinatsu." Sakura cuts her off and sets her hands on Emi's shoulders. "It's best not to think about it right now. We'll get there when we get there. Right now we need to go."

The blonde she-devil hmphs and closes her eyes as she follows her and Emi to the car. They all met up with Yurina like she said and they all made their appearance in the academy.

Chinatsu expected the majority of the students to bombard her with questions about her kidnapping but to her and the rest shock and surprise, no one did. They acted as if that day never happened.

Chinatsu leans towards Sakura as her eyes skim around carefully. "Hey got any idea what's up? They're all acting-"

"Unusual." Sakura finishes her sentence as she looks around as well. "Like nothing ever happened."

Yurina takes out her fan. "Do you suppose that _they_ have something to do with this?"

"It's very possible. What happened yesterday wasn't forgettable. Word got out rather quickly when Chinatsu was taken by Mr. Nanashiro." Sakura concludes.

Emi keeps a blank face as she's walking. "He's a devil." She stares and everyone looks at her. "Devils like him and the student council have the power to manipulate the human minds into forgetting certain things. Things that they wouldn't want anyone to know."

They all process what she's saying until they all seem to agree with that logic.

"Hm. Then I guess that makes things a little easier for us." Sakura states.

"Yeah no kidding right? I was afraid that I was gonna have to come up with some lame ass lie." Chinatsu rolls her eyes.

"I wonder if there is anyone here that didn't forget." Emi wonders.

"I doubt it. If that we're the case, they'd be approaching us right now." Yurina says.

"Hey! Chinatsu!"

Everyone stops walking at the sound of a familiar voice and turns to face Ritsuka when she runs up to them with worry and concern in her eyes.

"Miss Ritsuka?" Emi blinks in surprise along with everyone else.

The girl takes Chinatsu's hands in hers and speaks to her. "Chinatsu, I heard what happened yesterday! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry about Mage, I don't know what he was thinking! I-"

"Hey whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up there honey!" She holds up her hands and sets them on her hips with utter confusion. "You... heard about that and you... remember it?"

Ritsuka blinks a few times like she doesn't understand a word she's saying. "Well... yeah! The whole school was going crazy about it! I was very worried about you and I want to make sure that Mage didn't... do anything. What he did was very unnecessary!"

She didn't forget. They didn't erase her memories of it. Which means that she knows all about them like Nadia warned them about. She just might know everything that they know. Sakura glances down at Emi when her fingers tighten around her cane nervously. She then looks over at the rest of her sisters and briefly nods to them, signaling her to watch over Emi. In response they nod back and Sakura leaves Emi's side and walks up to Ritsuka.

"Chinatsu's fine Ritsuka. You don't need to worry about her." She says and Ritsuka stares at her.

Why is she looking at her like she's interrogating her? It's like she's being suspicious of her or something. The bell rings and Ritsuka looks around to see that the students are starting to head to class. When she's about to say something about it, Sakura firmly grabs her shoulder and leans towards her.

"Meet me at the fountain at lunchtime. Bring only yourself. And _only_ yourself."

With that she and the rest walk past her as she's stiff with concern and confusion.

"Do you suppose that she'll come? I think you made her feel nervous Sakura." Emi states as they're at a far distance from Ritsuka.

"It's very possible that she knows something and I can't allow her to expose us to anyone. I know that Nadia informed us about her not associating herself with the devils but... I don't like the fact knowing that she knows what Chinatsu is. It could bring her into danger. So I'm going to see just how much she knows.

Emi widens her eyes and grabs her arm immediately. "What?! B-But you can't do that to her Sakura! Ritsuka is our friend! If you do that to her, not only will she figure out your race but she will also be afraid of us!" Hasn't she gone through enough?!"

"I realize that this is hard to accept Emi. But it's for the best considering that we were never to engage any sort of friendship with anyone. They'll be in as much trouble as we all are and I can't be protecting Ritsuka when I'm supposed to be protecting you. It's best that she stays away from us as possible anyway."

"I would be very careful with her though. Remember her brother is an exorcist, if he finds out what you need from her, he just may as well come after you." Yurina says seriously and Sakura scoffs softly.

"Like I said, you leave him to me. I've had my fair share of battling exorcists and I doubt that he's any different."

"Eh you never know! I mean he is her brother, maybe he's part devil too!" Chinatsu states smiling at the fact that he might be. "That'd be nice considering of how cute he is." She giggles and Yurina rolls her eyes.

"Honestly woman!" She huffs and says nothing more.

Emi's face cringes with worry and sadness when she couldn't stop imagining the sound of Ritsuka being afraid. She was so kind to them and now she'll have to face Sakura and God only knows how she'll react to what she's going to have to do in order to get some information from her. The best thing she can do is hope for the best and that Ritsuka will understand.

~(XXX)~

Lindo notices Ritsuka clicking her pen a little too much and he knows that she only makes little noises like that when she's nervous or upset. He stares at her and sure enough he can see the troubled look on her face and in her eyes. Something was bothering her.

"Ritsuka?" He asks and she didn't respond like she didn't hear him, which she didn't since she's too deep in thought about Sakura. So he leans towards her and speaks a little louder. "Ritsuka."

She flinches slightly and whips her head to face him when she snaps out of her deep thoughts. "Oh! Sorry Lindo. Were you saying something?"

Now he's full on concerned. Why is she so quiet and what exactly was she thinking so hard about?

"Are you alright? You look nervous about something, not to mention you also seem to be deep in thought." His eyelids lower and a slight frown forms on his lips. "Did something happen? Was it those devils?"

"Huh?" She waves her hands and shakes her head. "Oh no no! They didn't do anything Lindo! Nothing at all!"

"Then why are you so quiet and nervous?" He places his hand on top of hers. "You know you can tell me anything Ritsuka. It's my duty to make sure that you're happy and safe."

"I know that Lindo. But it's nothing to be concerned about really! I'm just... still a little worried about what happened with Chinatsu the other day. The girls didn't come to school for a few days and I was wondering if something may have happened with her."

"But last I knew, she was back in school and that she's fine. You saw her today didn't you?"

She nods and shrugs. "Well yeah. But then... something weird happened. You remember Sakura? The pink haired girl?" She asks and his hand tightens on hers protectively.

"What about her?" He asks cautiously. "Well she gave me a look like she was being suspicious towards me and then she requested that I meet her somewhere alone during lunchtime. I guess she has something to talk to me about.

Lindo narrows his eyes that is filled with concern and protectiveness. Why did Sakura want to speak to Ritsuka alone? Yet alone why would she make Ritsuka nervous about it? He wants her to tell him where she's going to meet Sakura but he knows for a fact that she'll blow him off and tell him that she'll be fine since she's her friend. He'll just have to keep an eye on her.

"Well. If anything happens... let me know." He says before releasing her hand.

She blinks at him a little surprised that he didn't question her about the meeting. Normally he would be demanding that he should go with her. Maybe he's finally starting to trust her? She smiles gratefully at him.

"Don't worry Lindo. I will."

He smiles back it fades when he looks out of the window. If Sakura does anything to hurt or scare Ritsuka, he will make her pay. He hasn't been really fond of her because of how suspicious she is to him. Not to mention the rest of her sisters. Well Emi seemed to be an acceptation since she was blind and harmless. But the rest... he sensed a familiar presence within Chinatsu and something else within Yurina. He didn't know what but it didn't mix in well with him and his trust issues.

 _"I'll do whatever it takes to protect her from them. No one will ever hurt her again."_ He tells himself seriously.

~(XXX)~

Emi giggles when birds were chirping happily since she's feeding them some seeds. A few land on her hand and peck the seeds until she decides to toss it on the stone pavement. Both Yurina and Chinatsu are at a distance, watching her carefully but smiling at her sister's enjoyment.

"So... how're you feeling now?" Chinatsu asks Yurina, who berifly glances at the blonde then back at Emi.

"As usual, I'll live. It's not the first time this happened you know."

"Yeah I know that. But.. even you have to admit that your nightmares seem to be getting a little worse every time you have them. Hell, you're even flailing in your sleep."

She sighs heavily and closes her eyes. "I realize that my trauma is getting worse but rest assured, I will get through with it. It will all end once I find him and end his pathetic life."

"Once that happens, you finally gonna take it to the next level and date some guys for once?" She asks and Yurina glares at her.

She puts her hands up. "I'm just saying! There's nothing wrong with dating someone Yurina. Remember not all guys are like that asshole!"

"Yes well because of him, I lost everything. He made me trust him and I was a fool. Yes I was young but I should've known better. I will never trust another man because of him. I will die alone."

The blonde sighs and crosses her arms. "Well that's just sad."

"You're the one to talk! All you seem to do is play with men! Do you even imagine yourself as a housewife or a mother?!"

"Hell yeah I do!" She exclaims. "I just haven't found Mr. Perfect yet! I'm just living in the moment and once the time is right, I'll eventually settle down and enjoy life with the man of my dreams. With a few kids running around at least."

"Well I wish you luck." She fans herself. "It'll probably take you decades or centuries for you to find your significant other."

She shrugs. "Hey, I can wait!" She glances at Emi who's petting a small yellow bird in her empty hand. "You think that Emi'll find her own love? I mean let's face facts, she's pretty and super sweet. Who wouldn't fall for her?!"

"I wouldn't know. Our whole lives, we've been driving men away who were interested in Emilia. Mostly because we couldn't allow it."

"Hmph. More like Sakura wouldn't. She's very overprotective and everyone is afraid of her. I'm surprised that Ritsuka didn't find her intimidating. That girl can kill someone with just one wrong look."

"Well she is the only one who takes her responsibilities very seriously. She can't allow to take her guard down considering of how vulnerable we are."

"Heh, I think she just needs to get laid or something. I mean c'mon, when was the last time she ever got romantically involved with a guy?"

"Why never of course! Sakura has her goals and she would never endanger the lives of anyone! The last thing she needs is a man at her side!" Yurina huffs. "And I don't mean to disrespect her since she is our sister and all, but I doubt that any male would take an interest in her. She's far too paranoid and I'm sure she has expectations that no male can keep up with."

Chinatsu taps her lips with her finger until she shrugs. "I dunno. I think there may be one."

Yurina glances at her with confusion. "What are talking about? Who?"

She smiles and as if Yurina had read her mind, her eyes widen. "Mr. Tachibana?! The exorcist?!"

"He's pretty cute and even though they're not really getting along right now, I have a feeling that those two will fit pretty well together. Hell he's not even afraid of her! In fact he's kinda like her!"

"What are you a matchmaker?! That will never happen!"

She shrugs. "Eh you never know!"

"I do know that! Sakura would never affiliate herself with an exorcist! People like him have always interfered with our lives and she will not get involved with one! Especially when he's already skeptical of us!"

"I'm just saying! I think he's a good match for her even though he's sort of the enemy. But yeah I hear ya!"

"Ugh! Let us stop this talk of nonsense and love! It's making my stomach turn!" She pinches her temple.

"Yeah well only because you-..." the blonde pauses and tenses up when she glances over at Emi. "Ohhh crap."

"What?" Yurina glances over and gasps when she sees Urie approaching Emi. "Him? What is he doing here?!"

Emi let's a bird fly away and she smiles until she looks up, sensing a familiar presence nearby.

"Why good morning Miss Bana. Lovely time to be feeding the birds isn't it?"

"Mr. Sogami?" She asks. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with the council members?"

He smiles and inspects his rose. "Yes but then I decided to take my leisure time and head to my sanctuary."

"Sanctuary? You have a sanctuary?" She asks curiously and he smiles at her curiosity.

"But of course. It's my garden of eden. I thoroughly enjoy the time I spend there, especially with my little butterflies."

Her eyes brighten. "Butterflies? You have butterflies there?"

He chuckles. "Why yes. Would you like to see them?"

She opens her mouth to speak but then closes it when she remembers her sisters. "Well... I would but... I would need my sisters permission first."

"Which we're not allowing one bit."

Urie looks up and Emi looks behind her when both Yurina and Chinatsu appear behind their blind sister.

"Listen up Casanova." Chinatsu walks up to Urie and points to him. "We know what you're up to and there's no way in hell that we're gonna let you go anywhere with Emi!"

"Indeed! We are to shield her from disgusting mongrels such as yourself, filthy devil!" Yurina growls.

He holds his hands up. "My my, such vulgar and bitter words. I don't mean to cause any trouble I was just merely offering to show her my garden which I'm sure you all will thoroughly enjoy."

"We're not going anywhere with you!" Yurina hisses. "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do!"

Emi grabs her hand and she looks down in her pleading eyes. "Yurina, please don't cause a scene. Mr. Sogami is just being kind and I believe that he just wants us to relax. You know how much I love gardens, especially when they're filled with butterflies."

"Sorry Emilia but I cannot allow you or anyone else to-"

"Please Yurina? Just this one time? One time that's all I ask for! After that I won't ask for anything else! I promise!"

Yurina stares down at her until she glances up at Urie. She knows that he's up to no good but she can't refuse Emi and her irresistible begging. Besides she might be a lot safer since Chinatsu and her are going to be with her there too. She rubs her face and growls.

"Very well. We will both go with you." She points to Urie. "However, any funny business and you will suffer the consequences!"

He does a gentleman bow and smiles softly. "You have my word as a gentleman that I shall not try anything."

"Oh brother." Chinatsu rolls her eyes while Emi smiles gratefully.

~(XXX)~

The bell rings for lunch and Ritsuka leaves her class. She holds her books tightly against her chest as she makes her way outside. Sure enough when she got to the fountain, Sakura was already there waiting patiently for her. Ritsuka takes a deep breath and walks over to her.

"Hey Sakura."

She turns around to face her. "Thanks for coming Ritsuka."

"Hey it's no problem. I figured that you wanted to talk to me about something. Something important so I just had to come. So what's up."

She silent for a minute until she turns away. "I want information. Of what you know about my sisters."

Ritsuka is quiet for a minute for she's stunned with shock and surprise.

"Wh...What do you mean information? Sakura is something wrong?" She asks and Sakura turns to her with serious eyes.

"I know that you know that we're not human Ritsuka. I know that the student council are all devils. I know everything. Especially who and what you are."

She stares at her for the longest time until Sakura turns away again and crosses her arms.

"Now I'll ask you again. What do you know about my sisters? Or more likely, what did they tell you?"

Ritsuka bites down on her bottom lip and a part of her is trembling since she's starting to get nervous.

"Well... I-I... I know that Chinatsu is a devil like them and that you all are from different races."

"And?" She asks expecting more.

"And that you're all here for a reason. I don't know what for exactly but that's all that I know."

"Were you ever going to confront me about this if given the chance? You obviously knew about us the moment those devils figured us out."

She looks down and hugs herself. "I honestly don't know. I mean I was afraid that if you knew that I was aware of you and your sisters, you wouldn't want to be near me again."

Sakura stays silent for a minute until she speaks. "You do realize that that's exactly what I need to do now right?"

"I thought so. But that's not what I want! I want you to be able to trust me and I'll do everything I can to do that! You're my friend Sakura and I know for a fact that you are a good person!"

The pink haired woman turns to stare at the girl until slight sadness hits her eyes. "Forgive me Ritsuka."

Before Ritsuka knew it, Sakura grabs her wrist and bites down on it, making her scream with pain and fear. Sakura snaps open her now red eyes the moment her blood coursed through her veins.

Memories of Ritsuka's life plays in her head and the things that she's been through and discovered, shocked her greatly. Everything she was informed of about her was true.

The one thing that really shocked her the most was Lindo. She sees a memory of Ritsuka sitting next to her brother having a heart to heart talk about something she didn't expect to see.

 _"So what if you're my cousin? Who cares that you're a dhampir? None of that matters to me, you're still my precious family. No matter what that will never change." She says to him gently._

 _Lindo hugs her close and tightly. "Thank you for always protecting me." She thanks him._

 _"I thought I was happy just being beside you." He says. "To watch over you and keep you safe."_

 _"Lindo?"_

 _"All these years, I've been in denial of how I really felt." He pulls away and smiles lovingly at her. "Ritsuka, I've been in love with you for a very long time."_

Another memory of Ritsuka being in Nesta's castle floods Sakura's head and she then sees Lindo battling vampires until his gaze locks onto the vampire lord.

 _"My son. My one and only son." He speaks to the redhead. "Do you have any idea of how long I waited to see you here? Do you know of how important you are to me? No, I guess you wouldn't."_

 _Lindo stares at him as if he were under a spell._

 _"The only love of my life, my true love was your mother. Marta. My poor sweet Marta. So kind and gentle. But in the end it was her kindness that broke her soul and her son's heart. I hoped that one day, we could be a family, just the three of us together forever."_

 _He opens up his arms to him. "Come. Take your place beside me my son._

 _"Father." Lindo says in a trance._

Sakura yanks herself away from Ritsuka with wide eyes and her blood trickling down from her mouth. She pants heavily as Ritsuka backs away from her, holding her bleeding wrist.

She gasps when she recognizes her red eyes and her fangs. "You're... you're a vampire Sakura?!" She exclaims.

Sakura doesn't respond until she sensed a presence.

"How dare you?!" A murderous and familiar voice roars.

Sakura growls when she turns to face Lindo who is already in his vampiric form: blazing red eyes and piercing fangs. Ritsuka gasps when she sees the familiar anger in his eyes.

"Lindo!" She calls out to him but he ignores her and kept his focus on Sakura.

"I'll kill you for hurting her! Filthy vampire!" He snarls and Sakura snarls back.

"You're the one to talk Exorcist! I never would've guessed that you were the one and only son to the vampire lord himself!"

Lindo screams in rage as he charges at her and she does the same and when they collide, it's a bloody mess, claws scratch each other, punches are thrown, and severe injuries were made. Ritsuka watches them fight in horror, desperately trying to figure out a way to separate them from each other.

"Rem!" She calls out before running away to go find him as soon as possible.

"I never should have trusted you to be near her!" He roars before swiping his hand towards her and missing. "How dare you sink your fangs on my sister's skin?!"

Sakura knees him in the gut hard enough to make him cough up some blood. "Oh so she's your sister now huh?" She growls before grabbing ahold of him and tossing him to a nearby tree. "If I remember correctly, you two weren't even born from the same mother!"

She swings her fist to punch his face but he moves himself and she punches through the trunk. "You were born from her aunt! You're nothing but her own cousin! A cousin who is infatuated with her!" She yells after she yanks her fist back.

She turns to face him again only to be tackled and pinned down by him. One of his hands is on her throat, squeezing as hard as he could and digging his claws into her skin, causing blood to leak out form her wounds. She tries to pry it off but he didn't budge. He raised his other free hand, ready to rip out her throat with his sharp claws and she stops him by catching his wrist. She then head buts him in the face and kicks him off at a far distance.

Lindo growls enraged and Sakura is up on her feet, holding her bleeding neck. He then grabs his crucifix and begins to recite the exorcism he's been taught to say.

"By the sacred name, you will obey me, oh ye who lurk in darkness be gone from here!" A blue exorcism seal appears underneath and behind him and Sakura prepares herself. "Prostrate thyself before me, and begone from here forevermore!"

A strong gust of force and lightning bursts out from the seal and strikes Sakura, causing her to fly back and hit the tree with a hard impact. She groans and growls as she whips out a silver knife from underneath her skirt and throws it at him. The blade lodges itself into his thigh and he roars in pain before he was tackled and pinned down by her.

She straddles his waist and immediately takes out a silver stake from her jacket. She raises it up to have it strike his chest and pierce his heart.

"Die you fucking bloodsucker!" She hisses and swipes the stake down.

Before she could do the deed, her senses told her to look up and sure enough a jet stream of fire and lightning headed its way towards her. So she stopped herself and instantly jumps up and away from Lindo, dodging the fire and lighting.

She lands on her feet and glares at the two assailants that dared to interfere: Mage Nanashiro and Rem Arlond. Ritsuka brought them here to stop her and Lindo from killing each other.

"Alright you two, break it up!" Mage yells. "You trying to get the whole school's attention or what?!"

Ritsuka runs over to Lindo with worry. "Lindo!" She kneels down to help him up and grabs his face in her hands. "Lindo, are you okay?!"

"Of all the people here, I didn't figure that you'd be the one to cause any trouble." Rem says to her and Sakura hmphs.

"Speak for yourself devil. If you hadn't gotten Ritsuka involved in all of this, then none of this would've happened. But no, you just have to know everything about us don't you?"

"Listen up warrior princess, were only trying to figure what exactly it is that you're here for! And seeing of how secretive you all are about it, I'd say that you're hiding something pretty big from us." Mage says

She narrows her eyes at them and glances down at Lindo and Ritsuka until she straightens up. "I will never tell you what it is what we're here for. But what I will tell you is that I'm just like him." She points down to Lindo, earning some shocked gazes from them. "That's right, I'm a dhampir as well and I hunt my own kind because I despise vampires. The only thing that makes me different from all of them is that I didn't inherit their lust for blood. I can see people's memories when I drink their blood as well. Which is what I did to Ritsuka."

She looks over at Ritsuka. "I never meant to hurt you Ritsuka. But I had to know the truth and sure enough I got enough of it." She glares down at Lindo. "You got lucky Exorcist. If you weren't at all ever related to Ritsuka nor ever affiliated with these devils, I would've without a doubt ended your life."

She turns away from them and walks away. "However the next time we engage in a battle, I won't be so merciful."

Ritsuka stares after her until she gets up on her feet.

"Sakura wait!" She starts to run after her until Rem grabs her arm, stopping her.

"Ritsuka don't!"

"Let me go Rem!" She yanks her arm back and runs after the female dhampir. "Sakura!"

Sakura stops walking but she doesn't face her. "Why do you keep trying Ritsuka?" She asks and Ritsuka doesn't say anything since she's confused.

"Why must you try so hard to earn my trust? Why do you insist on becoming my friend? I'm dangerous, can't you see that?! I'm not supposed to be getting close to anyone other than my sisters! I couldn't. I shouldn't. I'm not allowed to. Otherwise you'll... you'll be in even more danger than you were before."

She turns around and walks up to her. She grabs her shoulders firmly and looks her in the eyes.

"If you truly are my friend like you say you are, then do me a favor Ritsuka. Stay away from us. From me. You'll be a lot safer and happier if you do, I can promise you that. I wish I could tell you what's going on but I can't. So for those reasons, you can't be around me anymore and I with you. I'm sorry."

She lets go of her shoulders and steps away from her.

"And I apologize for what I did and that you had to see your brother and I fight like that. But you have to understand that I truly do hate all vampires and that the next time your brother attacks me, I will end up killing him. Know that." She then walks away. "Goodbye Ritsuka."

Ritsuka does nothing but stand there and stares after her until she looks down with sadness and closes her eyes. Both Rem and Mage stare after her until Mage scratches his head.

"Christ. That chick sure knows how to say her goodbyes. Didn't expect her to be a dhampir too."

Lindo gets back up on his feet when Ritsuka comes back to him. "Are you sure you're okay Lindo?" She asks him sadly.

Lindo stares down at her until her embraces her in his arms. "I'm sorry Ritsuka. I didn't mean to scare you. I let my anger get the best of me again. When I saw her biting you, I just-"

"It's okay Lindo." She hugs him back. "You were just trying to protect me as usual. Thank you."

Lindo hugs her tightly and opens his eyes to see Sakura still walking away. He never expected her to be a dhampir like him, he thought she was just a regular vampire.

"Alright that's enough excitement for today." Mage says and Rem turns to the two siblings. "Are you sure that you're both okay?" He asks and they nod.

"Yes. Thank you for helping us Rem." Ritsuka thanks him before hugging him too.

"You know that I'll do anything to protect you Ritsuka." He says when he hugs her back.

Mage then elbows Lindo. "Oi so you gonna leave that knife in your leg or something?"

Lindo looks down and sure enough Sakura's silver knife was still lodged in his leg. How did he forget about that? He winces when he yanks it out and stares down at it carefully. He notices some writing on the blade and he wipes the blood to get a better view of it.

 _Akina Tsundra_

He looks back up and sees that Sakura is nowhere to be found. He looks back down at the name on the knife and wonders about it. Who's Akina Tsundra? Is she a relative of Sakura or something? Who is she? Lindo puts knife in his jacket when he decides to return it to her whenever he can.

~(XXX)~

Girls with masquerade masks surround Urie, greeting him when he shows up in his garden.

"Good afternoon my little butterflies. You're all looking very lovely today." He compliments them, earning a disgusted scoff from Yurina and Chinatsu and a small smile from Emi.

Then their attention is on the three females and some surround them.

"Who're they?"

"Who are those girls he's with?"

"I wonder who they are."

Some surround Emi when they notice her white cane.

"Is she blind or something?" One waves we hand in front of her face until Chinatsu steps forward, shooing her away.

"Hey back off girly."

"Now now girls, these women are my special guests. Let's give them some space shall we?" Urie smiles.

The masked girls back up and Emi looks around.

"You certainly have a lot of girls here Mr. Sogami." She states.

"I know. They're my little butterflies that simply adore me."

Emi arches an eyebrow. "Butterflies? You mean that these girls here are your butterflies? Is that what you meant earlier?"

"Oh you needn't worry Miss Bana. I actually do have some butterflies fluttering about around here. Why don't you and your sisters go explore the garden, I'm sure you'll find them anywhere around here."

"Oh that'd be great!" Emi exclaims excitedly and grabs Chinatsu's and Yurina's hands. "Come on Yurina and Chinatsu!"

A devious smile forms in Urie's lips when the three leave.

 _"Now for step two to begin."_

The three sisters wander about and check out the flower scenery.

"Oh isn't the air just wonderful? I can smell all kinds of flowers!" Emi twirls around and Chinatsu crosses her arms.

"For a guy to love this many flowers, I'm starting to question his sexuality."

"Humph, well I'm sticking to him being a chivalrous fop! I don't know why we even put up with him!" Yurina huffs before kneeling down to check a flower. She stands back up and dusts her hands off. "If anything he's just-..."

She pauses when her sisters are nowhere to be found. Did they just walk out on her or something? Where are they?

"Girls?! Emilia?! Chinatsu?!" She calls looking around.

Chinatsu and Emi continue to walk until Chinatsu decides to look back since she noticed that Yurina has been pretty quiet. When she does that, she looks around with concern.

"Uh-oh."

Emi stops walking too. "What? What is it Chinatsu?"

"Yurina's gone!"

Yurina pushes aside a curtain of vines as she wanders around, still looking for her sisters.

"Emilia, Chinatsu! For heavens sake girls, this is no time to play hide and seek! Stop this nonsense at once and come on out this instant!"

"Oh my did you happen to get lost my little butterfly?"

Yurina whips around and stares at Urie with irritation and disgust.

"That is none of your concern Mr. Sogami. Now why don't you go back to your little harem and don't call me Butterfly."

She turns to leave but then a wall of vines are there blocking her way now. That wasn't there a second ago!

"You know I'm quite glad that you agreed to come to my garden of eden my dear."

She growls when she turns to face him and he extends his rose out to her.

"It's place where you're free to let out all of your deepest desires and fantasies. It's a safe haven for love."

She scoffs and slaps his rose away from her. "More like a slave dungeon or a death trap! Those girls are obviously under your control considering of how admirable you are to them."

He chuckles softly and sniffs his rose. "You misunderstand my love. This is paradise."

With that he snaps his fingers and sensual flamenco music plays as her surrounds become pitch black with Urie only to be in sight.

 **Welcome to paradise, an Eden of amour,**

 **"Amour" - that means love.**

 **Isn't it heartpoundingly wonderful?**

The next thing she knows is that she's in a brown cloak and is chained to the ground.

 _"What in the world?!"_

 **I'll hold you if you shiver.**

 **That's right, don't you fret,**

 **Be my darling butterfly and flap your wings.**

 **See: the moon and stars bless us with their twinkling.**

 **A sweet night awaits us.**

 **Be free!**

His hand cups her cheek and then her outfit suddenly changes into a short red sensual dress with white butterfly wings attached to her back. Then the next thing she knows, she ends up dancing with him, no matter how hard she told herself to get away from him.

 **Dance, dance - take my hand,**

 **Taste the nectar of this forbidden play.**

 **Whirl, twirl- higher, faster,**

 **Until mind and body are one.**

 **Amour, amour - the more we amour,**

 **The more amour allures us!**

He dips her low after twirling her fluently.

 **I'll love you, with a dramatic kiss.**

His face leans down towards hers and then she's back into reality where he's actually holding her close to him. She stares into his yellow golden eyes and from there on she thought that they look absolutely beautiful.

His hand caresses her cheek in a loving manner and her eyes are half lidded for she seems to become entranced by his soft touch.

"Urie." She whispers softly and his thumb brushes against her soft lips.

"Now tell me my pet. What is your purpose of coming here to the human realm? What kind of being are you? Tell me and I shall make your dreams come true. Even you're most desirable fantasies."

Those words: _"I shall make your dreams come true."_ Those are the exact words that _he_ said to her. When she gave her heart out to him. Before _he_ betrayed her and broke her heart. Those are the exact same words.

Then her eyes start to widen when she realizes that he's trying to seduce her. Make her fall for him like _he_ did all those years ago. Anger and hatred starts to show in her fiery eyes and Urie is starting to get confused.

She grits her teeth and lighting of the garden darkens as she growls viscously and trembles with rage. What is happening right now? Her hand then makes contact with his cheek, backhanding him as hard as she could.

Emi tenses and clutches her cane to her chest once she felt the dark aura fill the entire dome and Chinatsu looks around carefully, knowing fully well of what's happening.

"Ohhhh shit." She says.

"Oh no." Emi whispers concernly.

Urie steps back a few times holding his cheek when he sees the look of murder and hatred in her eyes. She shakes when she buries her face in her arms when she heard his voice in her head again.

 _"Yurina. My love."_

"Shut. Up."

 _"You know that I would always be there to protect you."_

"Liar." She raises her voice.

 _"My heart belongs to you and yours to me."_

She whips her head up and screams to the high heavens above, summoning volcanic fires to fire from underground, burning the flowers and Urie's garden. The whole place trembles and the masked girls scream and run away as fire is raining down upon them.

Emi and Chinatsu could hear Yurina's enraged screams echo and Chinatsu holds Emi close.

"We have to find Yurina now Chinatsu! She needs our help!" Emi yells fearfully.

"I know! Hang on Emi!" She yells before teleporting away.

Rem and the rest are in the third library and everything seems to be normal until their senses go viral once they sensed a strong power near Urie's sanctuary.

"What the hell?" Mage stands up suddenly.

"That power." Shiki states and Rem notices that Urie is missing.

Sakura just left the school, wearing her normal attire and as soon as she got outside, her senses also went viral. She stiffens and then immediately sprints toward the dome.

Yurina's body glows a bright orange and her eyes blood red. She starts to levitate from the ground as swirls of fire and lightning crackle around her. Urie shields his eyes from the brightness until he senses her levitating higher and higher.

A bright golden circle seal appears behind her and it's the secret circle. The symbol that witches and warlocks went by. That's when it came to Urie that Yurina Adachi was a powerful witch.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" She shrieks before striking him with her powers.

He flies back and lands on his feet, shocked to see this side of Yurina. He dodges her more when she tries to strike him again. She scream in fits of rage when she kept on missing him so she summons out a thin glistening sword.

In a flash she appears in front of Urie and the tip of her sword slashes across his cheek when she tries to slice his head off.

Tears run down from her red eyes when she swings her sword at him nonstop. "I will make you suffer to your last breath! You broke my heart! You stole everything from me! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY! Now you're going to pay!"

She screams when she rams forward towards him and before she could strike him, Chinatsu appears behind her and wraps her arms around her, trapping her.

"Yurina, calm your ass down! He's not Haru! That's Urie!"

"Unhand me you fool! I'll kill him! I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do!" Yurina struggles and thrashes around wth Chinatsu. "LET ME GOOO!"

Chinatsu yells when Yurina shocks her and then the witch attempts to attack Urie again. The incubus shields himself, preparing for the worst but then he's then shielded by... wings? White angel wings?

Urie observes his shield and his eyes widen when he recognizes Emi. Emi was an actual angel. Her wings flap effortlessly and a bright aura surrounds her. Yurina found herself staying where she is, just staring at her sister.

Emi reaches out to her with sadness in her eyes. "Yurina. Please. Don't do this."

Yurina lowers her sword. "Emilia. I-"

"Mr. Sogami is not Haru Yurina. You know that. I know you do. So please. Don't let your anger cloud your mind. You're better than this."

Tears runs down her cheeks and Yurina's eyes go back to normal, along with the lighting. Though the blazing fires still went on down below. Yurina's sword disappears when she released it and she looks at her hands in horror. And when she saw the blazing fires down below, she holds her head and bursts into tears.

Emi floats over to her and hugs her lovingly letting her bawl her eyes out.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay Yurina. You're safe within the light now. Shh. It's okay."

"I'm so sorry!" Yurina whimpers and Emi closes her eyes.

Chinatsu appears behind Yurina when she suddenly falls backwards, going unconscious into a deep sleep that Emi put her in.

"Emi!"

The white angel looks down recognizing Sakura's voice and then looks towards Chinatsu.

"Take Yurina home. Make sure she's safe there." She requests and the blonde nods before teleporting away.

Emi then turns around to Urie with a blank face.

"Miss... Bana? You're an... an-"

"Angel? Yes, that's exactly what I am. You sound so surprised. Only divine beings such as myself are as pure and innocent as I am." She eyes close up and she sighs sadly.

"To be quite honest with you Mr. Sogami, I'm disappointed in you. You had no right to do what you did to Yurina. She has suffered a great deal of pain many centuries ago. Her heart. It was broken into a million pieces and still to this day it is broken. None of us really know if it can be mended back together."

Urie stares at her for the longest time until he decides to ask the question.

"Whatever did happen to her?"

Her response was a sad smile. "Love." The background changes and a holographic Yurina is there with a man in the shadows and he's caressing her cheek. "Love is what broke her Mr. Sogami. By a man who tricked her into loving him for his selfish reasons. By a man who is responsible for her family's death."

She closes her eyes and the background changes again.

 _Villagers are roaring and screaming as they run towards a wooden cottage with pitchforks and fire torches. Inside was a family of five, one of the children being a younger and frightened Yurina._

 _Her and her family block the doors and the mother points to the back door, screaming for her children to run away. Yurina and her siblings refuses to leave them behind and then they all heard some of the villagers yell: 'Burn the house down! Burn 'em all down!'_

 _"Haru!" Yurina screams and runs towards her lover's room._

 _She barges into his room only to find it empty with just a letter on the bed. Where is he? He was just here a second ago! She quickly runs over and snatches it in her hands. What she read just broke her heart._

 _ **"Sorry love, they broke me with riches I couldn't refuse. Thanks for fun that we had together. And thank you for the book as well. I'll be sure to take good care of it. Farewell my love."**_

 _ **-Haru**_

 _Tears escape her eyes and her mouth is agape. She screams when the ceilings caught on fire and then started to fall apart. She runs back to the living room only to find her family on the other side of an inescapable wall of fire. Horror and agony filled her eyes when she realizes that her family is going to burn to death._

 _"Mother! Father!" She reaches for them and her two younger brothers. "Isamu! Tanshi!"_

 _"Go!" Her father swipes his hand away. "Get out of here Yurina! Get away from this place as far away as you can!"_

 _"I can't leave you here!" She screams in despair when another part of the roof falls near her._

 _"You have to!" Her mother yells. "The next generation of the Adachi witch clan relies on you now! Go!"_

 _She hesitates until her mother screams. "Yurina! RUN!"_

 _The house starts to collapse and Yurina finally starts to run for her life. She successfully escapes and runs into the woods, where no one saw her go._

 _The villagers cheer in victory when they have accomplished of burning the house and the witches down. Yurina straightens up and slowly walks back to see her burning house._

 _She trembles and whimpers as she watches her own home burning to the ground by the townspeople. She clutches the letter she had from Haru in her hands to her chest and hangs her head down._

 _She was a fool to trust him. He did this. It's all his fault that her whole family is dead. He betrayed them. He betrayed her._

 **I saved every letter you wrote me  
From the moment I read them  
I knew you were mine  
You said you were mine  
I thought you were mine**

 _She looks at her burning house._

 **Do you know what Angelica said  
When we saw your first letter arrive?  
She said**

 **"Be careful with that one, love  
He will do what it takes to survive."**

 **You and your words flooded my senses  
Your sentences left me defenseless  
You built me palaces out of paragraphs  
You built cathedrals**

 _She looks down at the letter in her hands now._

 **I'm re-reading the letters you wrote me  
I'm searching and scanning for answers  
In every line  
For some kind of sign  
And when you were mine  
The world seemed to**

 _She looks up at her house once more._

 **Burn  
Burn**

 **You published the letters she wrote you**

 **You told the whole world how you brought this girl into our bed**

 **In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives**

 _Tears spill out from her eyes._

 **Do you know what Angelica said**

 **When she read what you'd done?**

 **She said**

" **You have married an Icarus**

 **He has flown too close to the sun."**

 _Her voice begins to break as tears begin to pour out even more._

 **You and your words, obsessed with your legacy...**

 _She looks at her trembling hand with the letter with growing anger in her eyes._

 **Your sentences border on senseless**

 **And you are paranoid in every paragraph**

 **How they perceive you**

 **You, you, you…**

 _She falls on her knees with her face buried in her hands. She sniffles and holds her herself._

 **I'm erasing myself from the narrative**

 **Let future historians wonder how Yurina reacted when you broke her heart**

 _She stands back up, clutching the letter in her fist and facing the townspeople with murder and anger in her red eyes as they continue to destroy her beloved home._

 **You've torn it all apart**

 **I'm watching it**

 **Burn**

 **Watching it burn**

 _"Look! One of them survived!" A man points to her, gaining everyones attention from the house._

 _She storms towards the townspeople and activates her fire powers to set their houses aflame._

 _"YOU ALL TOOK AWAY MY ONLY HOME AND FAMILY! NOW I'LL TAKE YOURS!" She screams to high heavens, making the villagers scream and run away as she resumes to set the whole village on fire and sing._

 **The world has no right to my heart**

 **The world has no place in our bed**

 **They don't get to know what I said**

 **I'm burning the memories**

 **Burning the letters that might have redeemed you**

 _She throws fireballs at different houses with anger and despair._

 **You forfeit all rights to my heart**

 **You forfeit the place in our bed**

 **You sleep in your office instead**

 **With only the memories**

 **Of when you were mine**

 _She stands there on a cliff, calmly watching her burning village as the breeze gently brushes past her, moving her hair and dress with it elegantly._

 **I hope that you...**

 _She lifts the letter up and it starts to catch on fire._

 **Burn**

 _She lets go and the ashes of the letter flow along with the breeze and into the burning town, never to be seen again._

The background changes back and Urie couldn't believe what he just saw right now.

"That was the last time Yurina had ever relied on fire." Emi says sadly. "Since her tragedy, she's always had a fear of fires. Because it was responsible for killing her family. And because of Haru, the villagers found out that her and her family were witches. He knew what she was because she was in love with him. She told him all of her family secrets and her families powerful book that was passed onto them from her previous witch ancestors. And he stole it once the townspeople came to burn them."

Emi opens her sightless eyes. "He betrayed her. He broke her. And because of that, she no longer will look at a man the same way she did with him. She hates them. And you Mr. Sogami... remind her so much of him. Any man that wishes to gain her affections reminds her of Haru and sometimes she'll snap and do the unthinkable. She'll burn them. Because she thinks that they're him. That's why she attacked you."

Urie silent for a long time until Emi speaks again. "He's still alive though. Ever since he took the book, he made himself immortal. He's been in hiding and Yurina's been trying to hunt him down ever since. She won't stop until he's dead."

She turns away and senses the burning garden. She sighs and raises her hand. White swirls emerge from her and they swivel all around the garden reblooming all the flowers and plants that were being burned. When the garden is restored, Emi clutches her hand to her chest.

"Life... is so precious nowadays. Too bad not everyone cherishes it." She turns back to Urie. "Let this be a lesson for you to learn Mr. Sogami. You've caused Yurina to feel her pain once again and because of that I suggest that you keep your distance from her from now on. For the sake of her sanity."

"Emi!" Sakura calls and Emi closes her eyes. "Goodbye Mr. Sogami."

She then engulfs herself with her wings and is at Sakura's side. They both exit the sanctuary leaving a stunned rose devil behind. He honestly didn't know what to make of this. He found out that Yurina is a witch and Emi an angel. Not to mention, Yurina's past. Now he has a full understanding of why she despises men. Him in particular.

"Shit Urie. You really screwed this one up."

Mage, Rem, and Shiki all appear before him right after both Sakura and Emi left. They all saw and heard everything that's happened.

"That look of fear on your face was priceless when that witch attacked you. I've never seen such an expression on your face before." Shiki grins.

"Yeah well at least it wasn't as creepy as yours when that angel shielded Urie. You were drooling like a dog man!" Mage cringes at the image of Shiki's face that was filled with ecstasy and adoration once he saw Emi reveal her glorious wings.

"Did you see her wings? They were absolutely magnificent! I wanted to touch them and make them all mine so so much. So pure and so bright! Oh!" He trembles and blushes like crazy when he imagines Emi's wings again.

"Christ man." Mage rolls his eyes at him and glances at Rem. "Well looks like we solved the first part. We figured out what they all are."

"Yes, now we must figure out why they came here." Rem says. "But it's not going to be easy."

They all advert their attention to Urie who still hasn't moved an inch nor spoke a word.

"What's this? Do I see guilt in your eyes Urie? That's very new coming from you!" Shiki says with interest and Mage shrugs.

"Wouldn't blame him. I mean if my girl had a pissy life and I reminded her of it, I'd feel bad too." He says. "Hell she is my special lady!" He crosses his arms above his head.

He glances at Shiki when he heard him hum in excitement and pleasure. He had that weird face again and Mage cringes when his anger rose. "Dude will stop making that damn look on your face?! It's freaking me out!"

"Her wings! They're so beautiful! So so beautiful!" He shivers when he trembles.

"Want me to pound you in the face?!" He yells grabbing his shirt and the fallen angel grins.

"Oh yes! I'd very much like that!"

When those two are talking, Rem places his hand on Urie's shoulder. "Don't take this to heart Urie. You didn't mean to cause her harm and because of that I'm sure they won't hold it against you. You still have a mission to fulfill though."

Urie looks up at him and slightly nods.

 _"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"_ She shrieks in his head.

 _"If ever given the chance, I will fix things between her and I."_ He thinks to himself.

 _ **Poor poor Yurina. I sure did a lot on this chapter! Heck now you all know what all of the girls are! The song I put in was from Hamilton which I'm sure you all know that;) I thought it was a good song for Yurina and her pain! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, tune in next time for chapter 8!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi everyone! I am so so sorry for the long wait! I have just been so so so busy with things and I've been stumped on this chapter until now. So I hope you all read and enjoy this.**_

 **Chapter 8**

Rem is kneeling down before his father, Glax Arlond, and he's keeping his eyes on the ground as he speaks.

"Have any of you found the locations of the Divine Light yet?" The king glowers.

"I apologize for making you impatient father but we still to this day have no knowledge of where it is. We've... been preoccupied with some things."

Rem is flung to the wall by an invisible force and his air circulation is cut off at his throat. The giant eye of Rem's father is blazing with anger and fury.

"WHAT COULD BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN FINDING THE DIVINE LIGHT?!" He roars before tossing him around the room like a rag doll. "First the Grimore and now this! You're a disgrace to me and the family!"

The demon lord tosses and beats his son until he loses consciousness.

~(XXX)~

Yurina is sitting outside on the porch with red shawl wrapped around her and a white coffee mug in her hands. Her eyes have bags underneath and her aura has just been depressing. Ever since that day when she attacked Urie, she hasn't got a good nights sleep and she hasn't been talking to anyone. Not even to Nadia who had heard of the dreadful news later on.

The silver headed girl sighs as she stares out the window at Yurina.

"It's one thing for them to identify our race but to resurface our dark pasts in order to learn our reason for being here is just enough!" She glowers with her blue eyes glowing dangerously.

"She hasn't eaten for a few days and she's not responding to anything." Emi says concernly. "This is very serious."

"Quite." Nadia agrees. "Nothing but trouble has been interfering with us ever since we moved into this city. The student council are without a doubt adamant about learning everything about us. And we can't let them do that."

Chinatsu sits up from her spot in the couch. "Well whaddya propose we do about it huh? We can't move to a different location, that's like ringing the freaking dinner bell for whatever sick creatures are out there."

"Chinatsu's right." Sakura states. "Moving's not an option. It's bad enough that we got them meddling on our business. And with Yurina in poor condition it'd be wise to stay put until she recovers fully."

"For all we know that could take months. Who knows, maybe a year." Nadia doubts and takes a seat on a chair.

"It doesn't matter how long it will take Nadia. You yourself know that we need Yurina with us. She's our sister and she has a part in all of this." Sakura says.

Nadia once again glances at Yurina then back at the three.

"Yes. As do I. And because of this incident I now have to take over her place until she recovers."

Emi blinks a few times while both Sakura and Chinatsu look at each other.

"Wait, does that mean that-"

"Since Yurina is in no good condition, I will be attending Shikō Academy with you all now and I will be making sure that none of you will be making any contact with those devils. They already know too much and I cannot allow any of you to reveal anymore of our secrets." She cuts off Emi. "We can't let them know where it is."

Everyone is silent until Sakura closes her eyes and speaks.

"Then it's settled."

Nadia looks over at Emi. "Do you understand what we must do Emi? You cannot present yourself nor make any contact with the devils. Including Ritsuka Tachibana."

Sadness reaches the blind angel's eyes and she nods once.

"Yes. I... understand Nadia."

"Good." She rises from her seat. "It's been almost five days since you all went back to the academy, so I suggest that you all get to bed now, for we have a long day ahead of us."

The three comply with heading to their room and leaving Nadia alone in the den. When they're gone, Nadia looks over at Yurina again.

The silent witch just stares out ahead to the vast forest as the breeze brushes past her.

"It may sound like a silly question to you but shouldn't you be getting to bed now? It's night and everyone is retiring." Nadia speaks when she is outside and beside Yurina.

The witch says nothing and Nadia looks at the forest too.

"You know the others are very worried about you. Especially Emi and myself. What you went through that day was traumatizing. You relived your past and your pain and for that I pity you." She crosses her arms. "I've had my fair share of heartbreak as well you know."

Yurina still says nothing and the kitsune closes her eyes.

"Roen didn't leave you alone to die." Yurina speaks softly making Nadia open her eyes again. "He didn't use and betray you for his greed and selfishness. He left you for his master. What I'd give to have a heartbreak like yours."

Nadia stares at her for a long time until she looks away.

"I saw him again. That night when I first arrived here and went out patrolling. That little rat hasn't changed one bit. He toyed with me first before I could lay a hand on him and he's gotten a lot stronger too."

Yurina says nothing for a minute. "He's the reason why you're staying with us right?"

Nadia takes a seat next to her. "He's up to something and my guess is is that he's trying to find a way to free Lord Maksis."

"Ritsuka's father." Yurina says.

"Yes. Hopefully once he is free, he'll be as kind and considerate as his own daughter." Nadia props her chin on the palms of her hands.

"... She's a sweet girl you know. She never means for any harm to be done." Yurina says and Nadia sighs.

"I know. But we must do what we've always done. Avoid all contact with humans and other supernatural beings. That is final."

When Yurina doesn't say anything, Nadia stands back up and sighs.

"Well I guess we better head back inside now. I don't want you to catch a cold."

She takes the mug from her and helps her sister up from the chair onto her feet. The two head inside and get to bed.

~(XXX)~

Rem is lying down on a sofa and the rest of the student council are staring at him.

"How can Rem stand all of that beating from his old man? He should already be dead or something." Mage says and Urie looks down at his rose.

"Rem's father isn't that foolish and reckless. Why would he kill his only son who is capable of bringing him the Divine Light?"

"I'm just saying. He was lucky when his dad didn't kill him when he let the Grimore get away but I don't think he'll let that happen again if Rem doesn't get the Divine Light for him."

"Yes that does seem to be the case doesn't it?" Shiki asks. "We all will also be at fault since we've been... preoccupied with certain females." He grins.

"Yeah, I haven't seen them in awhile. You think they ran out on us or something?" Mage asks slightly hoping that they didn't.

"Perhaps. What happened five days ago was rather... unfortunate and I wouldn't blame them if that we're the case. We've been meddling with their personal affairs far enough and they obviously don't want us to be anywhere near them." Urie says.

Mage sighs and tilts back in his chair when he kicked the edge of the table.

"Damn it! I was gonna have Chinatsu as my date to the festival! Now who am I gonna go with?! Damn it!" He kicks the table again.

"Aww poor Mage." Shiki teases and Mage glares at him.

"Shut up you little freak! It's not like you have a date either!"

"My my, seems like nothing has changed around here."

The three freeze at the sound of a familiar voice and even Rem snaps his eyes open.

Everyone except Rem is on their feet, glaring murderously at Roen who is at the entrance.

"You!" Mage snarls at the grinning hellhound. "What the hell are you doing here Roen?!"

He bows to them. "It's always a real pleasure to see you too gentlemen."

Urie's long thorny rose whip strikes down towards the hellhound and Roen easily teleports away from his attack. Shiki then unfolds his black wings and then his sharp feathers spit out from him to Roen. Roen once again avoids his attack and he did the same thing again when Mage uses his lightning powers to fry him into dust.

"Hold still you little runt!" Mage hisses when he tries to strike him again.

"That's enough!" Rem orders and they all stop attacking when the room behind red curtains begins to glow.

Everyone stays silent but their eyes never left Roen.

"You better have a real good reason of coming back here Roen. What is it that you want?" Rem growls at Roen who simply closes his eyes and grins.

"It should be obvious for you to figure out Rem." He opens his eyes. "But seeing how wound up you all are due to my presence, I suppose I'll cut to the chase. I came to tell you that I myself will be looking for the Divine Light as well. To free my Lord Maksis and to help him rule the entire universe. Also to put an end to your father who sealed him away in the first place."

Mage's knuckles clench and crack. "Why you little-what the hell makes you think that you can find it before us?!"

Roen chuckles and crosses his arms. "Because I may know someone who knows where to find it."

Everyone stiffens when he says that and engagement hits the blonde devil's eyes.

"Who?!"

"Like I'm going to reveal that piece of information to you? If you makes you feel any better, this particular person won't open up to me that easily. We have a... complicated relationship with one another. Anyway I thought I should inform you on this in case things don't go accordingly to plan."

He chuckles slyly before teleporting away. "I wish you all luck. Give my greetings to Miss Tachibana." He says before disappearing.

"Damn it, now that little shit's in on this!" Mage yells. "And what's worse, he's a step closer to finding the Divine Light!"

"Who in the world would know where this power is? And more over, who would know Roen?" Urie asks.

"He says he has a complicated relationship with this person. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that little Roen has a little female friend." Shiki concludes and Rem narrows his eyes.

A female? Since when would Roen be aquatinted with a female? All his life he's been serving Lord Maksis and Rem. Who could possibly know him?

"If that's the case then we must find out who this girl is." Rem says gaining everyone else's attention.

"Hah?! Hey but what about-"

"Those girls we've been dealing with have been nothing but a distraction. Our main goal is to find the Divine Light. We've been wasting our time with them for too long, they have no business with us nor do we any with them anymore."

Rem looks over at the curtains. "My father is getting impatient and I cannot allow to let my guard down this time."

"Yes but we've-"

"That's enough Urie. We're finished with them now. Leave them be and treat them like normal students from now on."

The others either lean back and sigh or tch in disappointment. They're this close to figuring out just what it is they're here for and now Rem wants them to back off of them.

~(XXX)~

It was night and everyone was asleep. Everyone except Ritsuka. She couldn't sleep because her mind was bombarded with thoughts. Thoughts about Sakura and the others.

She sits on the side of her bed just staring at the floor and her bandaged wrist, the one Sakura but all those days ago. She hunches her shoulders when the memory of her and Lindo fought and Sakura's words played in her head.

 _"I'll kill you for hurting her! Filthy vampire!" He snarls and Sakura snarls back._

 _"You're the one to talk Exorcist! I never would've guessed that you were the one and only son to the vampire lord himself!"_

 _"I will never tell you what it is what we're here for. But what I will tell you is that I'm just like him." She points down to Lindo, earning some shocked gazes from them. "That's right, I'm a dhampir as well and I hunt my own kind because I despise vampires. The only thing that makes me different from all of them is that I didn't inherit their lust for blood. I can see people's memories when I drink their blood as well. Which is what I did to Ritsuka."_

 _"Why must you try so hard to earn my trust? Why do you insist on becoming my friend? I'm dangerous, can't you see that?! I'm not supposed to be getting close to anyone other than my sisters! I couldn't. I shouldn't. I'm not allowed to. Otherwise you'll... you'll be in even more danger than you were before."_

 _She turns around and walks up to her. She grabs her shoulders firmly and looks her in the eyes._

 _"If you truly are my friend like you say you are, then do me a favor Ritsuka. Stay away from us. From me. You'll be a lot safer and happier if you do, I can promise you that. I wish I could tell you what's going on but I can't. So for those reasons, you can't be around me anymore and I with you. I'm sorry."_

Ritsuka covers her wrist and lowers her eyes. _"I can't believe it. Sakura's really a dhampir like Lindo."_

She looks up when her door opens and relaxes when it's just Lindo.

"Ritsuka?"

"Oh hey Lindo." She greets when he takes a seat next to her on the bed.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asks and she nods. "Yeah."

"Something on your mind?" Ritsuka brings her knees up to her chest and hugs them with sadness in her eyes.

"It's Sakura again isn't it?" He asks and she sighs softly.

"Lindo I don't know what to do. I mean... Sakura is my friend and... she wants me to stay away because of what she is and all. I mean I get that but... she's not like other vampires. She doesn't get thirsty for blood and I know in my heart that she's a good person."

She looks over at her brother. "I know that you don't like her after what happened Lindo but... you believe that she's good. Right?"

The exorcist stares at Ritsuka for a long time until he looks away sighing. "It's hard to say Ritsuka. I know that she's very protective and friendly towards you and all but... after what she did that day I... I don't know." He shakes his head.

Ritsuka looks away again and Lindo looks back at her. "It's my job to protect you Ritsuka and I can only trust people when I know that they won't hurt you." He takes her bandaged wrist and lifts it up. "And Sakura hurt you. I don't care if she was just trying to figure out something through your blood, she had no right to do what she did. And because of that, I can't trust her to be near you again."

"Even her sisters?" She asks meekly.

"You know she's always with them. And the fact that I know that one's a witch, a devil, and an angel, I think it's actually best that you do stay away from them. Azuna would've agreed with me."

Ritsuka's eyes slightly widen at the mention of her dead friend's name. It brought pain to her heart whenever she thought about her. She always felt guilty because she died protecting her and she couldn't do a thing to save her.

"You should get some sleep now." Lindo says getting from his spot and walking towards the door.

"Lindo?" he stops and looks at his sister. "I really... don't wanna be alone right now so... would you mind... staying here with me until I fall asleep?" She asks.

Lindo smiles softly and steps away from the door. "Of course." He takes a seat next to her bed and Ritsuka covers herself up when lying down.

"Thanks. Good night Lindo."

"Good night Ritsuka."

He stayed with her until she fell asleep like she wanted and while she was sleeping, Lindo couldn't help but to watch her. She was always cute when she was asleep in his eyes.

Lindo reaches forward and places his hand on her cheek. She inhales and a soft smile forms on her lips. It hurts. From the moment she chose to be with Rem Lindo always had this little pain lingering in his heart. He believes that he's the only one who can truly love and protect her like he's been doing all these years. He's not even sure if his love for her will even fade as time goes on.

 _"You were born from her aunt! You're nothing but her own cousin!"_

When Sakura's word came to mind, he leaned away from Ritsuka to sit back in his chair. He didn't expect Sakura to see through Ritsuka's memories when she bit her that day. He didn't even know that was even possible. Did she see him confess his love for Ritsuka?

 _"A cousin who is infatuated with her!"_

Guess she did. She said it like she was disgusted with him. Well who could blame her? Even he tried to deny his true feelings for Ritsuka because she was his family. It's considered to be a sin to romantically love a family member. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop loving her and her kindness. She was always there for him and because of that he will always cherish her.

After a minute or so, he reaches in his jacket and pulls out Sakura's silver knife she threw at him that day they fought. He stares at the name Akina Tsundra that's embedded in the weapon. Just who exactly is this person? Why would Sakura have this name on her knife? What does it mean? He runs his thumb across the name and looks out of the window.

Maybe he can get his answers from someone who knows her personally. Someone who will hopefully answer his questions truthfully. Someone like...

 _"Emilia Bana."_

~(XXX)~

It's in the middle of the night and Sakura is sleeping softly.

 _"No matter what happens, mommy will always be there for you."_

Sakura snaps her eyes open and sits up quickly. She sits there and places her hand on her forehead, closing her eyes when she tries to make herself forget about her voice.

"Bad dream?"

The dhampir opens her eyes and looks over at Emi's bed where the angel is sitting up just staring ahead at the wall. She sensed and heard Sakura wake up suddenly.

"Not exactly." She replies softly. "What about you? You should be sleeping Emi."

"I know. But... something's bothering me." She hangs her head down and twiddled with her thumbs.

Sakura sits there and sighs when she gets out of her bed to join her. "It's Ritsuka isn't it?" She asks.

She shrugs. "That and... also the student council."

Sakura blinks and Emi looks up towards the ceiling.

"Do you think that they'll keep their distance from us when we go back tomorrow? I mean... I know Mr. Sogami is a untrustworthy devil and was just trying to get information from Yurina about her race but... he meant no harm and he certainly didn't know anything about her trauma. I could actually sense his guilt and pity for her once I showed him her past."

She clasps her hands together. "Mr. Nanashiro didn't do anything rash to Chinatsu when he abducted her and she did say that she did have a good time with him. Well maybe not say but I could hear her enjoyment when she spoke of it." She smiles. "And Mr. Kaginuki... he's obviously a rational and a very responsible gentleman. I know for a fact that he takes great care of Miss Ritsuka and would do anything to make sure that she's safe."

She smiles sweetly when Shiki comes up. "And Shiki..." a pink blush colors her cheeks. "Though he may be fallen and an extreme masochist, he is just the sweetest and harmless being of them all. He's not afraid to be himself and I admire that about him. Everyone always ridicules or scolds him for his unusual behavior and it's not fair for him to deal with that." She looks towards Sakura and smiles softly. "And let's not forget about Mr. Tachibana."

Sakura tenses for a second. "He may be against us and may not allow Miss Ritsuka to come near us again but... I respect him. What you informed us of him was shocking but in my eyes he's just like you Sakura. He's a dhampir just trying to protect his loved ones from danger. No matter the cost."

Sakura sighs and brings her knees up to her chest. "What are you trying to say Emi? That they're not evil? That they're just as innocent and pure as you?"

Emi waves her hand down and shakes her head calmly. "Oh no no Sakura. I know for a fact that they all are sinners and untrustworthy most of the time. However, they seem to have more of the good qualities inside them instead of the bad. And you know me, my way is to focus on the good things in beings such as them. Why I saw the good in all of you when we first met and look where it brought you."

Sakura stays silent when she holds her right arm where her camarilla tattoo was embedded into her skin.

"You needn't be so paranoid with them Sakura." Emi pats her sister's hand. "They're just curious about us and the more we run... the more interested they'll become."

Sakura's eyes are nothing but serious. "You do know what they're looking for right?" She lowers her voice and the angel looks down.

"Yes I do. And I know that's why we must avoid them so they won't know where to find it."

"So then why do you insist that we befriend them when you know it's dangerous?" She asks and Emi response with a small smile.

"I'm an angel Sakura. It's in my nature to make sure that peace is at hand and that the world is in harmony and balance. It's what our Father wants."

Sakura stays silent until she gets up. "Let's get some sleep."

Emi hums in agreement and gets under her covers, turning her back to her sister. "Miss Ritsuka trusts you Sakura." She states and Sakura freezes. "She sees you as her best friend and she knows the real you like we all do. So please, don't try to hurt her by giving her the cold shoulder. Make her understand that this is for her own good. Good night."

With that the blind angel fell asleep and Sakura is standing there lost in thought. She glances back at Emi's sleeping form then sighs before getting back into bed. As she's lying there, she begins to think about Ritsuka and Lindo. What would happen if she does encounter them tomorrow? Will they both heed her warning and completely avoid her or will Ritsuka still try to get close to her? If she does then what about Lindo?

She clenches a fistful of her sheets when she thought of him. She was really caught by surprise when she saw that he was known as the only son to Lord Nesta: the king of all vampires and that would make Lindo the prince. She sighs in slight irritation and closes her eyes. She'll figure out what to do when that time comes tomorrow. Right now she needs to rest for she has a long day ahead of her.

 _"Good night... mother."_

~(XXX)~

"Class please welcome our new student Miss Nadia Fujiko." The teacher announces as Nadia stood by him in the classroom.

The students including Ritsuka stare at Nadia for she was very beautiful and stunning. "I want you all to make her feel right at home and make sure that she'll like it here. Alright Miss Fujiko, your seat is next to Miss Tachibana over there." The teacher points to the empty desk next to Ritsuka.

Nadia makes her way to the desk and calmly takes her seat, ignoring the stares she's getting from everyone. She takes out a notebook and pen, ready to take notes on the lesson. During the lesson, Ritsuka occasionally glances at Nadia, wondering where she's from and all.

"It's not polite to stare you know." She says quietly enough for the teacher to not hear her.

Ritsuka looks fully at the silver haired girl with wide eyes and she looks over at her. Ritsuka waves her hands.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I was just curious about you and all. Sorry." She apologizes and goes back to focus on the teacher.

"Hm. She was right about you being shy and kind." She stares and Ritsuka looks at her with confusion.

"Excuse me?" Nadia writes stuff down in her notebook.

"My sister, Emi Bana. She's been telling me all about you."

Ritsuka's eyes widen at her in shock. This girl is Emi's sister too?! Is she also not human?!

"E-Emi?" She asks in a whisper and points to her. "Y-You're her sister too?"

"Yes. We haven't met before because I never wanted to attend to this dump in the first place. But seeing how meddlesome things are around here, I have no choice but to come here to make sure that things go smoothly with my sisters. And don't bother asking me for what, you already know everything that's going on."

Ritsuka looks back ahead with wide eyes. "Oh and by the way." She looks back at her. "Don't think that we're going to become friends. Just because my sisters seem to have a liking towards you, doesn't mean that I will. Don't take it personally, I have nothing against you. Hopefully."

She goes back to focusing on her notes and Ritsuka sits there not sure what to do or say. She just sits there and spaces out as questions races through her mind.

 _"What is happening?"_

~(XXX)~

Chinatsu is casually walking outside of the academy since she decided to skip math today. She sighs and crosses her arms. When she walks by some bushes, a hand shoots out and grabs her by the arm, roughly yanking her aside.

"Wah oof!" She hits the ground and lifts her head up. "Ugh what the hell?!"

She sits up to see who yanked her inside and when she saw the familiar grinning blonde devil, she does an owlish blink.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me."

Mage waves his hand. "Hiya babe. Haven't seen you in forever. Whatcha been up to lately?"

Instead of saying a snarky and sarcastic comeback like she would normally do, she just gives him a look that's saying 'seriously?' until she walks away. He flinches in surprise and confusion and runs after her.

"Hey, hold on a second!" He grabs her arm which she quickly yanked back from him.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't grab me like that. Ever."

He spreads out his arms and looks around so confused of why she's pissed at him.

"What the hell did I do?!"

"Oh you know exactly what you did. I know what you're up to and if you think for one second that I'm gonna fall for your tricks again then oh my God, you need help! So do me a favor and fuck off."

She storms off but he doesn't give up.

"Are you pissed because of what happened to Duchess? Cuz if you are then why are you mad at me?! I didn't have anything to do with it!"

"Oh you had everything to do with it Hotshot! All of you pricks did and if you would've just left us alone like you should've then maybe my sister wouldn't be like the way she is right now!"

"How exactly is it _our_ fault when Urie's the one who started that whole shitstorm?!" He gestures to the building where Urie supposedly is.

She stops walking and whips around to face him. "Because he was taking orders to get close to Yurina just like you did with me!"

He silent and she glares at him. "You all were ordered to figured out what we were whether it be by force or consent and congratulations Hotshot! You and your fucking posse completed that part of the mission! Now all you need to know is why the fuck we're here, right?! That's the only reason why you're bothering me!

She chuckles with no humor and shakes her head. "I guess I can finally see why Yurina would always chew my ass for playing games with guys. Because that's exactly what you think of this! All of this is just a fucking game to you! You think it's funny to resurface our pain and our dark pasts that we've been holding in just so you can overcome a challenge?! Well fuck you! Because of you dickwads, Yurina is fucking worse than she ever was before! At this rate, she will fucking die, you hear me, die!"

She pants heavily from her outburst and Mage is dead silent with shock written in his eyes. She stares at him until she shakes her head at him.

"And to think that I actually thought that you were cool." She puts her hands up and rubs her face when he attempts to speak. "Uh-uh, ok you know what? Just stay away from me. Go back to your little crib, find some other girls and do 'em however you want, just don't ever come near me again. Otherwise I will send your sorry ass back down to hell where you actually belong! Got it?!"

She whips around and teleports away, leaving Mage behind. What the hell just happened right now?

Chinatsu reappears somewhere else around the academy and leans back against a tree. She sighs heavily and closes her eyes.

~(XXX)~

"Come and join us at the school festival this weekend!" A female student urges as she hands a flyer to Sakura who's escorting Emi to her next class.

"School festival?" Emi tilts her head in curiosity. "What's that?"

"Nothing we need to know of." Sakura dismisses and is about to lead her away.

"The festival we throw every year is an old tradition we do! We have fun rides, games, and later at night, we throw this huge ballroom dance. You should come if you haven't been to one before."

"Thanks but no thanks, we don't have time to attend to this. Come on Emi."

Emi walks away with Sakura with disappointment. This festival sounds like a lot of fun and she would like to go. But she did promise that she and her sisters wouldn't socialize with humans, there's no way that they could ever go.

"So... have you seen Miss Ritsuka and her brother yet?" Emi asks curiously while Sakura keeps a straight face.

"No, I haven't seen them anywhere, I'm starting to think that they didn't even want to come to school today."

"Really? Well that's unfortunate. I would've like to clear things up with them." She looks down in disappointment.

"Well that's not an option right now nor was it ever in the first place."

Emi shrugs. "Well I'm just saying Sakura-"

"Emi we already talked about this. You are not to encounter them and the student council. And if they approach us, we'll simply avoid them at all costs. And let's face it, after what happened, it's not like they'd even dare to come anywhere near us."

Just when they take a right turn in the hallway, Sakura bumps into someone, making the books in her arms fall to the ground. Emi looks towards her direction.

"Sakura is everything okay?"

The huntress glances up from her cluttered books to the person who ran into her. Her eyes widen and her whole body stiffens when her eyes caught ahold of Lindo with Ritsuka behind him.

"Sakura?" Emi asks again only getting a little concerned about her sister's silence.

Both dhampirs stare at each other for a long time while Ritsuka and Emi are now getting worried. The staring between the two lasted until Lindo made the first move by kneeling down and gathering Sakura's books for her.

He stands back up and extends his hands out. Sakura glances at his hands with her books the back up at him until she slowly took them from him.

"Sakura, what's going on? Is something wrong? Say something." Emi tugs on her sleeve.

She looks over at Ritsuka, who isn't making eye contact with her with her sad eyes and then glances over at Lindo, who kept a straight face.

"Everything's fine Emi. Let's go."

She leads the blind girl around the siblings and when they passed Ritsuka, she looks up at them, Emi's eyes widen at the familiar presence and gasps softly.

"Miss Ritsuka!" She bursts out before rushing over to her and taking her hands in hers.

"Emi!" Sakura raises her voice but she ignores her while giving Ritsuka a look of sincerity.

"Miss Ritsuka, I am dreadfully sorry for everything that has happened between you and my sisters! I swear that I never wanted any of this to happen! Please forgive us and don't hate us!"

Lindo approaches them. "Miss Bana-"

Now she has his hand in both of hers. "And you Mr. Lindo, I also am deeply sorry about what happened between you and Sakura. I understand that you don't want Ritsuka to be anywhere near us anymore and that you don't trust us but you have to understand that we never meant to hurt her."

"Emi, that's enough! Get away from him!" Emi orders when she tries to pull her away from the exorcist.

"We are not evil beings, we never mean any harm to anyone! So please don't hate us as well, you're just as good as we are!" She calls when she's being pulled away by Sakura down the hall.

"Forgive us the wrongs we have done, as we forgive the wrongs that others have done to us!"

Lindo stiffens when he recognizes the verse from a bible she just recited. A verse about forgiveness.

"I swear, sometimes she's too eager to make companions. It's quite concerning."

Both Lindo and Ritsuka looks over and sees Nadia beside them with her usual pose: serious face and arms crossed.

"Nadia?" Ritsuka peers around Lindo, who automatically shielded her from this girl.

"You know this girl Ritsuka?" He asks and Nadia rolls her eyes.

"Nadia Fujiko, second eldest, sister and guardian to Emilia Bana, and a kitsune. That's all you'll ever need to know about me exorcist. If you and your sister don't want anything to do with us, then you will stay away from us completely. Now if you will excuse me, I have other classes to attend which you should as well." She walks away while Ritsuka and Lindo watch her.

~(XXX)~

"Whaaaa?! Whaddya mean I have to participate in the school festival this weekend?! I didn't sign up for that! What gives teach?!" Chinatsu yells after slamming her hands on the teacher's desk.

"Look Miss Hirai, due to your lack of school work and attendance, it has been decided that you'd make up for it by participating in the school festival this weekend." She says while interlocking her fingers together.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"I realize that this isn't your cup of tea Miss Hirai, but if you would've followed the rules of the academy, then perhaps this wouldn't come to be."

"And if choose not to participate in this stupid festival?" She crosses her arms while the teacher stands up from her desk to straighten stacks of paper in her hands.

"Then you will be officially suspended from this academy. And according to your sisters, you need to be here in order to help Miss Bana do well in her classes, so I suggest that you attend to this because your sister is a remarkable young girl. It'd be a shame to see that her own sister won't be around to help because of her foolish recklessness."

Chinatsu glares after her when she walks out of the classroom.

"Stupid old hag." She mutters under breath before kicking her desk.

~(XXX)~

"You what?" Sakura crosses her arms at the blonde devil.

"Because of my 'foolish recklessness' I now have to come back here on the fucking weekend and participate in the school's festival! This is soo unfair!"

"Chinatsu, you are aware that this is your doing right?" Nadia crosses her arms at her as well. "You should've been attending to your classes like you were required to do. Now we all must go to this festival!"

"What?" Sakura whips her head to the kitsune while Emi's eyes widen in surprise.

"Really?!"

"Nadia, are you listening to yourself? You said that-"

"Oh I know what I said Sakura. But now that our dim witted sister here has been forced to participate, we have no choice but to participate in this as well. Yurina will need to go too since we're going to need to be prepared for the worst."

Emi grabs Nadia's hand. "I heard that there was a ball later at that night, we should go out and buy some dresses if we're to go!"

She raises an eyebrow. "You seem rather excited and happy about this Emi."

She clasps her hands at her chest as she shines. "Well of course! I've never been to a festival before! I heard that it was a lot of fun!"

"Don't get excited yet honey, there's still a possibility that something may happen." Chinatsu says seriously.

"Chinatsu's right Emi. We may be going to a festival but to us it's like a death trap. We don't know who or what may be lurking around this place." Sakura adds and Emi smiles brightly.

"Even so, I know that you girls will always be there to protect me and anyone else that may need help. But until that happens, I want all of us to have a good time there! After all we are somewhat trying to blend in with the human society."

Everyone stays quiet until Chinatsu sighs while patting Emi's head.

"Sometimes I dunno what to do with ya kiddo."

Emi hums in appreciation and closes her eyes before walking away with her sisters. Well at least she gets to go to the festival that she's been wanting to go. Who knows, maybe when her sisters go, they just may enjoy themselves there. One can only hope.

When they were walking away, they weren't aware that Shiki and Urie was watching them from afar.

"Well that conversation was certainly interesting." Urie states while Shiki grins.

"Yes it was. Too bad we're not allowed to meddle with their business anymore." Shiki says, grinning after the girls.

"Who said that we're to meddle in their business when we're just simply trying to win their affections?" Urie hints and Shiki smiles widely.

 _ **Oh boys. I can never seem to understand them. Anyways I hope you're all satisfied with this chapter. Again I apologize for the very long wait and hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently. Thanks, have a good rest of your day, and see you on Ch. 9!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey everyone, sorry for the very very very late update again. Busy busy as usual, you know semester 2 finals and having writers block can be such a pain, but I do plan to update more frequently now that's school's out and have finally managed to finish this ever so long chapter of this story. I think it'll be worth the long wait. Anyway here's the next chapter of Divine Light! I hope you enjoy it._**

 **Chapter 9**

"Ugh, this dress will simply not do!" Yurina tosses a dress aside to the pile of other unsuitable dresses she's looked at.

It's been a day and all the sisters have a dress to wear to the ball after the festival, which is happening today. Well...almost everyone. Yurina still hasn't found a dress that's to her liking and no matter how many dresses she's looked through, she refused to wear. So now they're at the mall, looking at some more.

"Rubbish! Tacky! Inappropriate! Ugh don't they have dresses for actual ladies?!" She tosses more dresses aside already ranting off about human girls taste in clothing.

Chinatsu throws her head back against a couch she's sitting on. "Ohh my Gooood!! C'mon Yurina!! We've been stuck here for two hours because of your picky ass!!"

"None of these dresses are suitable for a lady like me! I refuse to go to a ball without wearing something decent and is up to my standards!"

"Well I hate to break it to ya sis but nobody makes the type of clothes you wear anymore. It's the modern day, girls like me dress up to look hot!"

"Well thank the heavens that I'm nothing like you. You should know by now Chinatsu, that I have a certain type of style and I choose to remain that way!"

"Ohhhhh my Goooood!!!" The blonde devil growls in frustration and Emi pats her hand.

"It's okay Chinatsu, why don't you go and buy something nice for yourself. We are in a mall after all." She offers and Chinatsu wasn't hesitant to make it certain if it was okay.

"You are such a saint Em!" She hugs the small angel and ruffles her hair. "What would I do without you?"

The devil dashes out of the store and wanders into the huge shopping mall, leaving the rest of the sisters to help Yurina find the perfect dress for her to wear tonight at the festival ball at Shikō Academy.

 **~*Two More Hours Later*~**

A mountain of dresses are piled up and Emi, Sakura, and Nadia are exhausted trying to convince or find a proper dress for Yurina.

"This is simply outrageous!" Yurina plops down next to them and crosses her arms, sighing in irritation. "If I can't find a dress soon, then I'm just not going!"

Emi instantly straightens up on the waiting sofa and grabs her hands.

"But Yurina, it wouldn't be the same if you weren't there with us! I want you to come!"

"But I just can't find a proper dress to wear at the ball!!"

"Yurina, you're a witch. Why don't you just make a dress to your liking?" Nadia asks, earning a glare from the brunette.

"And attract passing demons and lord knows what to our location?! How shallow and dim do you think I am?!"

"Well you obviously can't find the right dress here, so what will you do?" Sakura asks and the witch sighs.

"I'm sure I'll find something in my wardrobe to wear." She replies as Chinatsu walks back in dozens of bags in her hands.

"Pbft! Oh you'll definitely be the belle of the ball for sure" she says sarcastically.

"Chinatsu." Emi sighs while Yurina glares at her. "Don't worry Yurina, if none of these dresses are for you then that's fine! You can wear whatever you'd like, I just want you to be there with us."

Yurina smiles at pets her head. "I know you do dear. Which is why I'm really trying hard here."

She sighs and stands up. "Well, I suppose we're finished here in this tacky place you call a dress store."

"'bout damn time. I was ready to go and take everyone else with me! They look like they're about to die of fashion overdose!" Chinatsu snickers.

"Oh hush up you! Or I'll give you something to laugh about!" The witch threatens while storming past her.

Nadia walks up to her and briefly glances down at her bags. "As if we need anymore of your useless cosmetics and clothing in the house."

The devils rolls her eyes at her. "Oh just shut up and carry this!" She pushes a bag in her arms and crosses hers. "At least I enjoy myself!"

~(XXX)~

The four females exit Sakura's car while Yurina dismounts off of Luthon and they walk to their front door until they stop. Emi tilts her head in confusion.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

The four females stare down at a big white box that's wrapped in red ribbon with a big red bow on top.

"Any of you girls order anything?" Chinatsu asks cautiously as Sakura slowly pushes Emi behind her.

"What? What is it?" Emi asks.

"I think it's a... a present?" Yurina squints her eyes at it.

"For who exactly?" Sakura asks.

"That's what I would like to know." Nadia says before walking over to it.

"Be careful Nadia." Emi warns concernly.

The kitsune kneels down to the box and observes it closely. Then a small envelop is in her gaze, it's near the big bow and she then pick it up. She stands up and opens it up. She reads what the card says and looks towards Yurina.

"Well what is it?" Sakura asks.

"Who's it from? And whose it for?" Emi asks curiously.

"Yurina." Nadia says and the witch furrows her eyebrows together.

"What?" Nadia lifts up the card.

"Says here that it's for you. From a secret admirer."

Yurina slowly walks forward and takes the card from Nadia and reads it.

 _~For Miss Yurina Adachi, the most beautiful and elegant creature to ever walk the face of the earth. I hope you will except my gift and accompany me to the ball tonight.~_

 _~Your Secret Admirer~_

Yurina closes the card and picks up the box, untying the ribbon. When she lifts the lid up, what she saw inside surely surprised her.

Yurina spreads out whatever was in the box on the table and the sisters stare at it until Chinatsu plops her hand on Yurina's shoulder.

"Looks like ya got your dress sis."

The witch points to the dress. "As much as I appreciate the gesture, I am not accompanying this... admirer to the ball!"

"And you call me shallow." Chinatsu crosses her arms.

"You should at least thank him when you do meet him. I mean I'm sure that this person did go through some trouble to get you a dress. One for you to wear exactly!" Emi smiles brightly and Yurina sighs.

"Very well. I will speak with him and thank him for the dress. But I will not be accompanying him and that's final!" She crosses her arms and Chinatsu walks by, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, we all know how you roll Yurina. Now let's go! I gotta serve some people some damn food in half an hour which fucking sucks!"

"Watch your language!!" She hisses while she clamps her hands on Emi's ears.

~(XXX)~

"I'm sure it's not that bad Chinatsu." Emi sweatdrops.

"Are you kidding me?! I look like a total drag queen over here!!! I mean who the hell wears an outfit like this?!?!" The female devil yells while gesturing to her cooking outfit: white chef's shirt, knee length black skirt, and brown shoes.

"Well like it or not Chinatsu, you're the one who has to pay the price for skipping class! Which I told you many times to not do!! There's a reason why I tell you these things!!" Yurina scolds.

The blonde scoffs and crosses her arms. "If you think for one second that I'm gonna listen to a nag like you all the time then honey think again cause you're dead wrong! Again!"

"Oh come off it you spoiled harlot! One day of cooking, that's all you need to handle! You are a devil are you not?!"

"She-devil!!" She hisses. "This isn't my thing and this outfit is so out of line for me!"

"Well heaven forbid that the school requires appropriate and sanitary clothing for cooking and such!!"

"I think we better get going now." Emi says stopping the two females from fighting. "Don't worry Chinatsu, you'll be fine! I'm sure you look cute in that outfit! Who knows you might raise up some good money!"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for the compliment Emi. You go and have some fun." She shoos them away.

Emi nods and giggles excitedly when she grabs Nadia and Yurina's hands.

"Hey girls!!" Chinatsu calls out and frowns a little after sighing. "Be careful."

They all nod once and they all walk away. Emi looks around excitedly as she hears the carnival music around her.

"Oh my, this is just amazing!! What should we do first?!" She asks the others.

Sakura looks over at the Ferris wheel before looking at Yurina.

"Yurina, why don't you go and take Emi to the Ferris wheel. Nadia and I will scope the perimeter to make sure everything's fine.

"Very well." The witch nods once and takes Emi's hand. "Come along Emi."

When the two are gone Nadia looks at Sakura. "I'll keep watch in the trees."

"Good, I'll hold down here. Be careful Nadia."

"Since when have I not?" She questions earning a small grin from the dhampir. "I'll let you know if I see anything suspicious."

With that the kitusne girl walks away, leaving Sakura on her own, skimming over the crowd of students and people.

"E-Excuse me?" a small petite voice calls out.

Sakura looks down when she felt a soft tug on her sleeve. Her eyes land on a small child; a little boy that has tears in his eyes. The concerned and confused huntress looks around before kneeling down to the sniffling boy.

He sniffles as more tears come out. "I... I lost my mommy! I-I can't find her anywhere! I'm lost!!" He cries and wipes his wet eyes. "I want my mommy!!"

Sakura took pity on the boy and quickly took out a handkerchief, wiping his tears away.

"Alright kid, just calm down. Let's stop those tears." She soothes him softly as she's drying his eyes.

The boy sniffles and his tears finally stopped and Sakura stuffs her handkerchief back in her jacket.

"There, that's better. Now..." she takes his small hands into hers. "Tell me, where did you last see your mommy? How did you lose her?"

"W-Well... I remember holding my mommy's hand when we came here." He starts and she nods. "And then I remember her letting go when she was going to get us some food."

"Okay, then what happened? Did you run off?" She asks and he looks down to remember.

His eyes widen. "I-I remember seeing this man with a lot of free balloons and I ran over to him to get one. And when I came back to find my mommy...she wasn't there! She was gone!"

"Hmm I see." She stands back up. "That means she went out looking for you." She extends her out to the child and gives him a friendly smile.

"Come on, I'll help you find your mother."

The boy takes her hand and they walk through the busy crowd. "Do you think we'll find my mommy here?"

"Kid, if we're here looking for her then she's here looking for you. If anything she'll find us in no time. All we have to do is be in the right spot for her to see us. Just hold my hand and don't let go."

The boy nods and squeezes her hand tightly.

"What's your name?" He asks and she looks over at him.

"Sakura. What's yours?"

"Marcus."

She smiles softly and looks up ahead. "It's nice to meet you Marcus."

~(XXX)~

Both Ritsuka and Lindo had just arrived at the festival and Ritsuka gawks at the large number of people here.

"Wow! There's a lot more people here than last year." Lindo states.

"I know right? I wonder what changed! Usually it's the rides that attract more people here!"

The smell of food hits her nose and she realized just how hungry she was.

"Hey let's get something to eat real quick!" She says and Lindo nods in agreement.

"Let's get something from here." She points to a setup that's cooking some teriyaki chicken and rice balls. The same place where Chinatsu is working.

The blonde devil had just finished serving a customer and she turns her back to write something down as she called for the next customer to come up, which happens Ritsuka and Lindo.

"What'll it be?" She asks in a tone that make people tell that she's very bored and dying on the inside.

"Um I'll have some of your chicken teriyaki and a rice ball." Ritsuka says.

"I'll have the same." Lindo adds and Chinatsu writes it down before handing the order to the chef.

"Anything to drink with that?" She asks.

"Just some water for us please." Lindo says and she reaches in the refrigerator, grabbing two water bottles.

"Alright two waters." She turns around to face them. "Anything el-..." she freezes and drops the waters with shock.

Both Ritsuka and Lindo tense up with the same look and they stare at each other until Ritsuka breaks it.

"Chinatsu?!"

"Ritsuka!!" She exclaims and looks over at Lindo. "And Lindo! Uh heh! How's it going you two?" She asks nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Ritsuka asks and Chinatsu looks around.

She rubs the back of her neck and she blushes. "Uhhh. I'm uhhhh...well..." she sighs in defeat and leans on the counter. "I'm working."

"Working?" Lindo asks.

"Yeah working!" She repeats in annoyance. "Thanks to my stupid English teacher, I now have work here so I can make up for my lack of school work and attendance! If I didn't do it, I'd get suspended and I can't do that when Emi needs me here!"

She groans in embarrassment and shame. "I hate this! I can't stand cooking this crappy food while wearing this stupid outfit! I've been through worse things before but this is just gonna kill me for sure!!" She huffs and crosses her arms. "Anyway, what about you guys? You working too or something?"

"No we're just here to have some good ol' fun!" Ritsuka smiles and Chinatsu nods.

"Gotcha. Well lucky you."

The food bell rings the chef yells out the siblings order. Chinatsu sighs and grabs the food.

"Alright that'll be $10." She says and Lindo hands her the money after she gave them their food. "Enjoy you two."

"Oh uh hey Chinatsu?" Ritsuka calls before leaving and the devil looks over at her. "Are your... sisters here too?"

Lindo looks over at his sister and the blonde was hesitant for a minute until she nods. "They're around. I'm sure you'll run in to one of them if you look around or something. That is if your brother here is okay with that." She nods to Lindo.

"Let's go Ritsuka." He leads her away from the stand and Chinatsu does a quick wave.

"Later Ritsuka. Ciao ciao Lindo." She waves her fingers at him before getting back to work.

"Do you plan on talking to them?" Lindo questions seriously and Ritsuka sighs.

"You know me as well as anybody else Lindo. You know that I should after everything that's happened."

"But do you remember what that girl said along with Sakura?" He asks remembering Nadia and Sakura's warning.

"I know what they said. And they're probably right, being around them may be dangerous and all but... they're my friends Lindo. I care about them. It's like Emi said, they're not evil nor did they ever wish to cause me any harm. And you know that."

He stares at her and she picks at her food.

"I think you should talk to Sakura." She states causing him to stiffen. "Look I know how you feel about her and I get it but you have to know that she did what she had to do. She didn't mean to hurt me and I think if you hear that from her, you two will finally stop fighting or be tense every time you see each other." She sighs and leans forward. "You want me to be happy right?"

He leans forward and places his hand on top of hers.

"Of course. Your happiness means everything to me Ritsuka."

"Then you'll talk to her. Put an end to this. You know I don't want you, her, or anyone else to get hurt anymore because of this." She sighs and looks down. "You know why I care about her Lindo?"

He shrugs and shakes his head no.

"Because not only is she just a friend to me, but she's also just like you."

He stays quiet when she says that and for once he didn't say anything against it.

~(XXX)~

"Sorry, I haven't seen her." A man says after Sakura had just described Marcus's mother to him.

"Thank you." She says before walking away with Marcus.

"Are we ever going to find my mommy?" He asks worriedly.

"Of course we are Marcus. We just need to look around some more."

He got teary-eyed again. "What if she left?"

That causes her stop walking and widen her eyes.

"What if she...went away and is never coming back?! I'll never see her again if she did!!" He cries and wipes his eyes.

She immediately kneels down to him and grabs his shoulders.

"Marcus, listen to me." He stops crying and looks at her. "Don't you ever think that of her. I know for a fact that your mother would never leave you behind! If that we're true, she would've done that a long time ago!"

He sniffles and her eyes softens. "Mothers are not suppose to abandon their kids. It's their job to love and protect them no matter what. You're her son Marcus and she's your mother. She loves you with all her heart and I know this because I had a mother too and she loved me. So so much."

He wipes his nose with his sleeve. "If you have a mommy too... then why isn't she here with you?"

Sakura stays silent as she slowly releases his shoulders, trying to figure out what to say.

"Marcus?!" A worried female voice calls out.

Sakura and the boy look over at a older woman that matched Marcus's description of his mother. Marcus's eyes brighten with relief and joy before he sprints off to her.

"Mommy!!!" He cries and she scoops him up in her arms, crying with relief of her own.

Sakura straightens up on her feet, watching the mother and son reunite.

"I've been looking all over for you sweetie!! Where in the world did you go?! I was so worried!! Don't ever do that to me again!!" The mother hugs her son tightly.

"I'm okay mommy! When I lost you I made a friend!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah her name's Sakura and she was helping me look for you! She took really good care of me! That's her right there!" He points to the huntress.

The mother sets Marcus down and goes over to Sakura.

"You have a good son ma'am. I made sure that he was safe so you have nothing to worry about." Sakura assures her.

The mother suddenly hugs her which surprised her.

"Thank you." She whispers. "Thank you so much for looking after my little boy!"

She pulls away from her and pats her shoulder. "You're such a saint."

She walks back over to Marcus and hugs him again, laughing and spinning him around. Sakura smiles softly at them and turns around to leave.

"Sakura!"

She stops and turns around. She's then greeted by Marcus hugging her around the waist.

"Thank you for helping me find my mommy Sakura! I'll miss you!"

She stares down at him before smiling again and hugging him back.

"So will I Marcus. So will I." She pulls him away and pats his head. "Now remember to stay with your mother this time okay?"

He nods. "I will. Bye Sakura!" He waves before running off to his mom.

They held each other's hands and disappeared in the crowd a minute later. Sakura's small smile was then replaced by a sad frown. Her heart stung a little not because of Marcus leaving but because of how lucky he is to have his mother with him.

The huntress sighs softly and walks away until she reaches a tree. She leans on it, facing away from the crowd, and staring off into the sunset, where a past memory of hers plays.

 _"Tell me where she is." Sakura insists to the old nurse that's trying to calm her down._

 _"I-I'm sorry Miss but I'm afraid that I can't tell you that."_

 _"No, you don't understand! All my life I've been looking for her!! And I know for a fact that she gave birth to me here! She must've been sent somewhere afterwards!! So please! Tell me where Akina Tsundra is! Tell me where my mother is! Please!" She begs._

 _The nurse stays silent until she looks down sadly._

"Sakura?"

Sakura snaps out of her memory instantly and quickly wipes away the tiny tear that was forming in her left eye with her thumb before turning around.

She tenses up when she sees Ritsuka along with Lindo.

"Ritsuka?"

Memories of her and Lindo's vicious battle and tense encounter replay in her head so much, she took the initiative to walk away. Quickly.

"Hey w-wait! Sakura!!" Ritsuka is about to go after her but Lindo caught her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I got it Ritsuka. You stay here." He says before running after the huntress.

Sakura squeezes by and dodges people as quickly as she could as she continued to distance herself from Lindo.

 _"Of all times why did it have to be now?!"_

"Sakura!!" She hears Lindo call and she stops for a second but then decides to keep on walking.

"Sakura wait!!"

 _"Great. This is just what I needed!"_

Once she got past the people, Lindo was there beside her in no time.

"Sakura hold on!" He grabs her arm but she yanked it back.

"Whatever it is you want exorcist, I don't wanna hear it. You wanted us to stay away from your sister and that's exactly what I'm doing! Now go away." She walks away again and he continues to follow her.

"We need to talk!" He says and she stops to look at him.

"Talk? You want to talk now?" She scoffs in amusement before crossing her arms. "Oh this should be interesting. Since when do you want to talk?" She walks away again. "There's nothing for us to talk about exorcist, we've already said everything that needs to be said."

"It's about Ritsuka!!" He calls and that cause her to stop once more.

The huntress slowly turns her head towards him. "What about her?" She asks lowly.

He sighs and crosses his arms. "She wants to talk to you. About what happened."

"There's nothing to talk to about Lindo. Not with her at least. I already explained everything to her and I warned her about what she needs to expect from us. And according to you, I can't be near her. You don't trust me, not that I blame you."

"She told me that she wants us to have peace between each other." He speaks before she attempts to leave again.

She clenches her fist and unclenches them. "And?"

"And I agree." He replies which causes her to sigh.

"If you think that-"

"Look, I was just as reluctant as you are now. It's true I don't trust you. I don't trust any vampires, not even myself. But because you're not evil like the rest... I'm actually willing to have peace between us. And I know that you are too, despite how much you're against it. But don't do it for me, do it for Ritsuka and your sisters."

The huntress stays silent and she closes her eyes as she turns around to face him. She shakes her head after exhaling and finally opening her eyes at him.

Both Lindo and Sakura come back to where Ritsuka is and what they saw was unexpected. Emi and Yurina were there beside her, talking happily as if they were old friends. Lindo saw how happy she was talking to them just like Sakura saw both Emi and Yurina of how joyed they were.

Perhaps peace between the two dhampirs is necessary but none of them said that out loud of course. They both walk over to them and Ritsuka stares at Sakura with wide eyes while Yurina and Emi keep quiet since Ritsuka explained what was happening.

She steps towards Sakura and fiddles with her fingers. "Umm. Hi Sakura." She greets nervously.

"Hello Ritsuka." She greets with a nod. "Your brother here told me that you wanted to talk. About what happened that day."

"Yeah, I do. And... well... Sakura I want you to know that-"

"I do know Ritsuka. I know that you don't hate us for everything that has happened between us. We never meant for any of that to happen. And according to your brother he is willing to have you be near us again as long as we have peace. And my honest opinion of that is..."

Both Ritsuka and Emi wait anxiously and nervously as she wishes to hear her answer. The huntress sighs but then smiles.

"...is that I'm willing to agree to that."

Emi squeals in delight and joy before throwing herself at her dhampir sister, hugging her tightly, soon followed by Ritsuka herself. Emi soon then hugged Lindo, which completely caught him off guard.

"Thank you so much for forgiving us Mr. Lindo! You have no idea how much this means to me and your sister! Thank you!"

The exorcist smiles softly at the angel while Yurina walks over to Sakura.

"Well this will certainly surprise Chinatsu and make Nadia happy." She says.

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's like no matter what we do, we're bound to be stuck with the Tachibana's. And I'm okay with that. And for those who are not, will have to take it up with me." She looks at her and the witch smiles.

"I have no objections to this if that's what you're worried about. I seem to have taken an extreme liking to Miss Tachibana. And I can possibly say the same for Chinatsu. It's mainly Nadia you have to worry about."

"I was worried about her anyways." She says looking around at the trees.

~(XXX)~

Tonight finally came and everybody started to get ready for the dance. Decorations were set up, food and drinks were presented, everything is ready! Now all everyone needs to do is get dressed up for the big dance. Which is what Ritsuka and the whole four sisters are doing right now.

"Ugh, you have no idea how nice it is to finally get out of that stupid outfit!" Chinatsu says as she unbraids the thin braids in her hair. "Not to mention having this little beauty back in our lives!" She wraps her arm around Ritsuka's shoulders. "Good to have ya back Ritsuka!"

The brunette chuckles awkwardly. "Good to be back!" She looks around and notices something.

"Huh? Hey, where's Nadia? Wasn't she supposed to be here with you guys too?

"She was here with us but she left early. She'll be here soon, don't worry." Sakura replies as she starts to put her hair up in a fancy bun.

Ritsuka stares and resumes putting on her dress. "Don't think that we're going to become friends. Just because my sisters seem to have a liking towards you, doesn't mean that I will. Don't take it personally, I have nothing against you. Hopefully."

The brunette frowns in concern and sighs. What would she even think about her making amends with everyone when she specifically told her not to? She's not even sure if she even likes her.

"You know you don't need to worry about Nadia Miss Ritsuka. It's not that my sister doesn't like you or anything." She hears Emi say randomly, since she sensed Ritsuka's discomfort. "She knows fully well of what you're like and that you're completely harmless. Nadia is just... well ever since she was abandoned by her previous lover she's been... careful and reclusive. I'm sure once you get to know her personally, you'll see she's not as bad as you think."

She blinks at the blind angel in confusion. "Previous lover?"

Emi smiles sadly while the others kept quiet. "Yes. Like Yurina, Nadia also had a lover. Only he didn't betray her, no he only chose to leave her side for his...master."

Ritsuka blinks in shock. "That's... that's awful! Why would he do such a thing to her?"

Emi sighs softly and opens her mouth to speak.

"Because like the dog he is, he is to remain loyal to his master." Everyone turns around and sees the kitsune standing in the room, already in her dress and all. "That's the job of a hellhound after all."

"Nadia. You're here." Emi says pleasantly as she walks up to them, undeterred by Ritsuka's presence.

"I did a full on search throughout the perimeter, so far nothing is to be seen nor sensed." Now her blue eyes land on Ritsuka. "I see we're back to this situation. Care to explain to me why she's here and why you're speaking of me?"

Chinatsu walks to beside her and plops her hand on her shoulder with a cautious frown. "Chill out sis, Ritsuka's here to stay. She's meant to be trusted y'know, we all agreed to have peace with her and the exorcist. Ask Sakura if you don't believe me! You know sure as hell that she doesn't tell a damn lie." She gestures to the huntress.

Nadia looks at Sakura briefly before gazing at Ritsuka once more. The girl slightly gets nervous when the kitsune frowns and when her eyes glowed at her. She then turned and walked away.

"Well I hope it was worth it. I'll see you all downstairs." Was all she said before leaving the room.

Emi looks down and shakes her head while the rest sigh. Ritsuka hugs herself and felt herself shivering.

"I'm sorry Ritsuka. Her behavior wasn't necessary." Sakura says placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Did I... do something wrong?" She asks and Yurina shakes her head.

"Not at all dear. She's just..." She pauses and glances at Emi. "Well let's just say that-"

"You know her past lover." Emi says and Ritsuka looks at her beyond confused. "In fact he was meant to serve and protect you. It's what your father wanted him to do before Glax sealed him away."

Ritsuka widens her eyes as she finally puts the pieces together. Hellound. Master. Nadia's past lover is...

"Roen?" Silence is presented and Ritsuka covers her mouth. "Roen? I had no i-"

"She may hold a grudge against you since it was your birth that made him leave." Yurina says.

"And she didn't take that well I tell ya!" Chinatsu says. "That dog is and will be loyal to your dad 'til the very end sweetheart. And I guess that's what Nadia doesn't like. She loved him and he left her for... both you and your dad I guess."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. In fact Ritsuka was so shocked, she took a seat on a nearby table. Emi walks up to her and places a hand on her arm.

"It's nothing to be ashamed or frightened of Miss Ritsuka. Nadia knows that she shouldn't be angry at you for what Roen has done. But... for her it's hard to accept the fact that he left her for your family. She's still heartbroken despite her cold exterior."

The girl looks at the blind angel with confliction and uncertainty. "Will she ever..." She pauses and Sakura closes her eyes.

"It all depends on her really. If she chooses to feel the same towards you then that's her choice. But neither of us will let her release her anger towards you. This is really between her and that hellhound."

Ritsuka exhales softly and runs her hand up her face. "How do you all know of this? All about me and my family? I didn't even know anything about my heritage until I turned 17! How could you possibly know about this?"

They all kept quiet until Sakura speaks up. "We didn't know at first. It was Nadia who knew and informed us of you and your bloodline. She was keen on knowing why Roen left her and sure enough she got the answer she was looking for."

"She was doing a lot of research on you honey. Like a lot and as soon as she heard that you were in the picture she made damn sure we knew about your history too." Chinatsu says, rubbing the back of her neck. "Not only that, she figured that Roen would be snooping around here too. That girl's just aiming to have that dog's head on a silver platter."

Ritsuka sighs heavily, trying to cope with this new information on Nadia and soon Chinatsu walks up to pat her back.

"But don't let that wild vixen scare ya! She's just grumpy and when her and that dog fight it out, she'll be fiiine!" She swipes her hands down nonchalantly before getting her to stand up on her feet. "Now let's stop talking about her and get to the dance already! Time to get my freak on! Whoo!"

Yurina sighs and palms her face. "Honestly young lady!"

"Don't start hag!" The blonde points to the witch. "Like I listen to you nag enough?"

"You don't listen to me period!!" Yurina exclaims in anger.

This causes Ritsuka to smile and walk away with her and the rest since they're all ready to go to the dance now. But somewhere back in the her mind, she was still concerned about Nadia since she also doesn't like the fact that she has a grudge against her for Roen. When will this madness end for her?

~(XXX)~

The dance has begun; students came walking in, looking all elegant and beautiful and they all get their drinks. As everything is getting situated, the three student council members: Urie, Shiki, and Mage are all, in one corner talking.

"I truly do hope that my efforts for Miss Adachi's gift wasn't a waste." Urie states as he swirls his drink.

"Oh relax Urie, I'm sure she loved it." Shiki grins. "Though I am wondering what that witch will do once she figures out that it was you who sent her the dress."

"Yeah, if we're lucky, she just might strip down and give us a good show!" Mage jokes which earned an annoyed scowl and eye twitch from the incubus.

"I will not have you speak that way about my butterfly! If I know well enough, a lady like her wouldn't be so bold to do such a thing! So shut that dirty mouth of yours!"

The devil hold his hands up. "Eesh calm the frick down you pansy! I was only jokin' man."

"It is rather funny to see him defend the witch don't you think?" Shiki asks with his creepy grin.

"Watch yourself fallen angel, otherwise I'll be sure to have Miss Bana steer clear of you the whole night." Urie warns and the fallen angel chuckles.

"You can certainly try but you won't succeed."

"Is that a fact?" The incubus asks, almost tempted to slap the angel senseless.

"Miss Bana is already close to me, it matters not what you say to her about me, she'll accept me for who I am. Besides you couldn't get close to her anyway, she's heavily guarded by her dear devoted sisters remember?"

"Yes, I haven't forgotten." He crosses his arms. "They certainly are very protective of that pure angel." Urie rubs his chin.

"Right?" Mage adds as he gestures to himself. "In my opinion they gotta let her be on her own once in awhile, I mean I get that she's blind and all but it's not like they need to-" he stops talking when his eyes landed on something amazing. "Holy shit."

Both Urie and Shiki turn around to see what Mage was looking at and their eyes widen at the sight as well.

"Oh my goodness!"

"Look at them!"

"They look absolutely amazing!!"

"I wonder if I'll be able to dance with one of them."

The whole group of sisters walk in the ballroom with their gorgeous appearances. Everyone is staring at them in awe and amazement as they walk by.

Chinatsu comes strutting with a seductive smile on her pink lips and a swing in her hips. She's wearing a white bulgari party dress that has a thigh high slit that reveals her long legs and a v-cut that's coming close enough to expose her breasts. Silver jewelry adorns her wrists and neck with crystals and diamonds and her is in thin curls, making her hair more fancy looking. All in all, it's she's shining just like a diamond.

Nadia comes walking in wearing a sapphire off-the-shoulder long lace dress and matching high heel shoes. Her silver hair is up in a clip and on the side is a blue jeweled flower clip that matches her blue eyes that's skimming through the crowd.

Sakura comes in next with her arms crossed and eyes closed. She's wearing a long black sleeveless cheongsam dress with red lining and that has a long thigh high slit. Her shoes are knee length high heel boots and her face is covered in makeup: blood red lips, black eyeshadow, and mascara. Her hair is up in a fancy bun and red jewelry hang on her wrists and ears.

Yurina walks in wearing the dress she received as a present from her mysterious admirer: a orange halter dress with a see-through scarf and long white gloves. Orange jewelry match her dress and orange eyeshadow covers her eyelids just like the pink lipstick that's on her lips. And for once her hair is not in a bun for it is down with a few curls to the side.

Finally there's Emi. Emi comes in with Ritsuka, who is wearing a simple one long shoulder strap white dress, close to her side. Emi was wearing a short strapless light blue dress with a long ruffled drape attached in the back. Clear crystals dangle from her little ears and pearls decorate her neck with a pearl necklace and light blue flats. Her lips are a light pink and light blue eyeshadow are on her eyelids, matching herself perfectly with the dress she's wearing. Finally her luscious white hair was up in a fancy bun with a few curls hanging down, a matching flower clip decorating it.

The three devils watch the six beauties walk by with their mouths agape since they all were just gorgeous. They stay like that until they realize that they're just staring at them like hopeless love struck idiots.

"Aww yeah! This is gonna be good!" Mage grins as he stares lustfully at Chinatsu.

"Just look at her. So pure, so beautiful. I'm more determined to make her mine even more!" Shiki exclaims excitedly as he watches Emi.

"I knew she'd look absolutely stunning in that dress." Urie says as he stares at Yurina fanning herself. "Fits her perfectly."

Ritsuka walks and looks around until she spots Rem and Lindo walk up to her, wearing their elegant suits.

"Lindo, Rem!"

Rem takes her hand and gives it a quick kiss. "You look beautiful tonight Ritsuka."

She blushes. "Thank you, you look handsome yourself."

Chinatsu looks around and sighs in boredom. "This already blows, I'm gonna get a drink and walk around."

"Try to stay out of trouble this time Chinatsu." Nadia says as she's walking away.

"Can't promise you that!!" The she-devil calls back, making the kitsune roll her eyes.

Emi looks over at Sakura. "Sakura, why don't we find Miss Ritsuka and hang out! I'm sure she'll inform us on the dance traditions I keep on hearing about!"

The huntress looks over at Nadia and Yurina. "Why don't you two go look around for awhile? We'll be fine for now."

Yurina sighs softly. "Oh very well! I have to locate that secret admirer anyway." She walks away as Nadia does the same. Both Sakura and Emi then leave to go find Ritsuka.

After being bombarded and flattered by many guys, Chinatsu stands somewhere alone and scans the ballroom lazily as she has a glass in her hand.

"Ugh lame. People actually like go to these type of dances? It's really boring and plain for my liking. Where's the fun in all of this?"

"Hey babe, love the dress. Looks great on ya."

Once Chinatsu hears his voice, she stiffens and frowns. Why does he always show up whenever she mentions the word fun or action?! Eventually she relaxes and brings her glass up to her lips so no one could hear her talking, though her eyes were hinting towards him.

"Don't you have anything better to do Hotshot? No better than me of course but you get the point." She subtly whispers, not even turning around to face the blonde male.

"Still pretty pissed at me huh?" He asks rubbing the back of his neck and sighs.

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "I'm not having this conversation with you again, face it, you lost and now it's over between us! Not that there was anything in the first place. Just be grateful that I had a little fun before then! Now why don't you be a good boy and run on back to your little president!" She shoos him away.

She jugs down her drink and sighs when she's done. She growls in irritation when Mage was still there.

"Don't make me cause a frickin' scene here dumbass. You're starting to piss me off and I can't get suspended right now. That's the main reason why I'm here in this stupid dance."

"Well sorry to tell ya this babe but..." he snakes his arm around her waist and leans down towards her ear. "I ain't going nowhere 'til I get a hot date for the whole night."

She felt her cheeks burn at his sensual voice and when she shakes her head to rid of her trance, she grins while rolling her eyes.

"So ya need a date for tonight huh? Alright then, consider your wish granted Hotshot." She then puts her thumb and index finger in her mouth, creating a loud slick whistle.

"Hey girls!!!" She calls out, getting everyone's attention and shocking Mage. "Mage Nanashiro here needs a lovely date tonight!! So come and get it!!!"

A second later a whole stampede of girls come charging forward squealing and Mage literally makes a run for it. Chinatsu laughs after the girls had run past her and she dusts her hands off.

"Well that's one way to get rid of an idiot. Sucker." She snickers while walking away.

Meanwhile Ritsuka makes her way through the crowd all the way to Emi and Sakura, handing them both orange drinks.

"Here Emi, here's your drink!" Ritsuka hands Emi a glass after giving one to Sakura.

"Oh! Well... th-thank you very much Miss Ritsuka! But I'm afraid I'm not thirsty right now." Emi declines politely and Ritsuka chuckles.

"Oh right I forgot that you're still new to this. Well you see Emi, everyone here is required to have a glass. The girls have an orange drink while the boys have purple and inside one of them is a king and queen's crown piece. Whoever gets the crown is deemed king and queen for the whole night. They even get to share one romantic dance together. I would know because last year Rem and I got the pieces. In fact I'm wearing Rem's right now." She touches Rem's king crown piece she's wearing around her neck.

"That's so romantic Miss Ritsuka! I wonder who will get the queen's piece!" She looks towards Sakura. "Drink yours Sakura!"

Sakura sighs and tilts her glass up to her lips, drinking down the orange liquid until it's empty.

"It's empty." She states.

"Aww. Well there's always next year!" Ritsuka says before drinking hers down. "Nothing. Well like I said, Rem and I were king and queen last year so it's no big deal!" She shrugs and smiles at Emi. "You're turn Emi."

The pure angel brings her glass up and drinks. Ritsuka holds up her finger and smiles.

"Remember there's always next year if you don't get the first-"

Everyone gasps when a clinking sound was heard in Emi's glass. The pure angel, who's confused herself, tilts her glass down and fiddles with the queen's piece unsure of what it is.

"Oh my gosh! Emi you got it!! You're the queen!!" Ritsuka exclaims and Emi blinks owlishly, totally caught off by surprise.

"I am?" She asks innocently tilting her head.

"Oh wow, Emi got the queen's crown!"

"She's lucky!"

"I wonder who's got the king's crown."

While everyone is focused on Emi, Urie and Shiki are there on the other side with their untouched drinks in their hands.

"Oh my! It appears that the sweet little angel is tonight's queen!" Urie states in surprise. "I wonder who has the king's crown." He eyes Shiki, who looked anxiously at his drink.

Mage comes running in, panting hard from all of that running from his obsessive fangirls that Chinatsu sicked on him.

"Ah there you are Mage. You missed it, it appears that Miss Bana is the queen for tonight."

"Oh yeah?" He asks running his hand through his hair. "Any idea who's the king?"

"That's what we're gonna find out soon. Here we saved you a drink." He hands the blonde devil a glass and the two of them drink up, only to find their glasses empty.

"Damn." Mage grumbles.

"Empty-handed once again." Urie shrugs and glances at Shiki, who still hasn't drunken his glass yet.

"Oi! You gonna drink your glass or what? Whatcha waitin' for?" Mage asks and Shiki shrinks his head down.

"I have to say that I'm nervous. I hope that I get it. I haven't been able to talk to Miss Bana for so long."

"Well then drink the damn thing man! You'll never know if you don't drink it! God!" Mage rolls his eyes and Shiki gulps down the glass.

The two devils watch and their eyes widen when the king's crown is in his glass. Shiki stares at it and smiles widely before taking it out.

"Well well! Looks like you got lucky fallen angel." Urie grins.

"Shiki got the king's crown!"

"Shiki Natsumezaka is the king!!!"

Ritsuka turns her head to the crowd once the word of Shiki being king was out. Sakura tenses up and so does Emi. Shiki got the king's crown and that means that she and Shiki are the King and Queen!!! Her sisters of course weren't understanding of this nor fine with it.

"How is this- This can't be!!!" Yurina exclaims in anger and worry.

"Oh shit." Chinatsu curses while slapping her hand to her face.

Emi is frozen solid since she has no idea what to do about this. So she looks towards Sakura.

"Sakura?"

"Give me the piece Emi, I'll-" she gets cut off when people start to surround Emi and lead her over to Shiki, cheering and chanting.

"Our happy king! Our happy queen! Congratulations!!"

Emi looks around nervously until she felt Shiki take her hand in his.

"My what an odd coincidence this is. I really didn't expect us to be king and queen. Not that I don't mind it at all."

Emi blushes and shrinks her head down. "Oh h-hello Shiki. I-Its wonderful to meet you again. It's been a while."

"Indeed it has. Come! Let's take our seats at our awaiting thrones!" He leads her to the thrones where they both take their seats.

Both Yurina and Chinatsu come up to Sakura with cautious and concerned looks on their faces.

"I can't believe this!! That little freak is the king?!" Chinatsu gestures to Shiki.

"Of all the men here, it just had to be that fallen creature!! Oh fate is cruel indeed!" Yurina says while fanning herself madly.

"There's nothing to be fussing over about." Nadia says as she calmly walks over to them. "They're in public and even he knows not to try anything. So stay calm and allow them to have their dance. From there on you can keep your eyes open."

The sisters stare at the two angels who were sitting next to each other on the thrones. Emi was nervous, not only is Shiki the king, she now has to share a dance with him, which she's never done before. She's blind, she can't see where she's stepping or his feet for that matter. According to her, this isn't going to look good.

"I'm really happy to see you again Miss Bana." She hears the fallen angel say softly to her. "I was afraid that I wouldn't get the chance to talk to you again."

She shrinks her down to her shoulders and Shiki smiles at her shyness.

"You look absolutely beautiful by the way. That dress certainly brings out your delicate features and I love it."

This causes the blind angel to widen her sightless eyes and make her whole face to blush red.

"Um...th-thank you Shiki. You um... I'm sure you look uh... handsome as well." She squeezes her eyes shut and shrinks her head down more in embarrassment.

"Ohh, this is so unusual! I'm never separated from my sisters. How can I possibly manage this on my own?"

She then hears some slow classic music play from the orchestra and that's when Shiki stands up to take her hand into his.

"Huh? W-Wait Shiki!" She exclaims nervously as he stands her up on her feet and leads her to the dance floor.

"The dance is already beginning Miss Bana. We must dance for the whole school to see. After all, we are king and queen."

"I know that very well Shiki but-"

"Do you wish not want to dance with me?" He asks in a disappointed and sad tone that made her slightly panic.

"No, no, no!! That's not it at all!!" She looks aside and brings her clenched fist to her mouth as she has a look of uncertainty and embarrassment on her face. "It's just that I don't...well..."

Shiki blinks at her and then smiles warmly at her. "Don't worry, it's common for girls not to know how to dance. Especially when they're blind."

He then brings her in and helps her get into a dance position. Her face burns even redder when his hand is on her waist.

"Relax and just follow my lead." He murmurs comfortly to her and she takes a deep breath.

"Just don't let me go." She pleads softly.

"I don't plan to." He grins before moving his feet with hers.

Emi holds onto the fallen angel tightly for she fears to trip or something and he chuckles.

"I never danced before. So I'm sorry if this isn't going so well."

"Don't be, you're doing quite well for a rookie. Just feel where your feet tells you to go."

She bites her bottom lip and moves her feet. The pair moves around and Emi eventually loosens her grip on Shiki when she starts to get used to it. When she notices how she hasn't stepped on anything or stumbled, she started to think that maybe dancing wasn't so hard as she thought.

She starts to smile and chuckle. Shiki chuckles with her and twirls her around, which she does elegantly.

"See? You're a natural at this." Shiki says after pulling her back in to him.

Lindo watches Shiki and Emi dance along with everyone else that's watching and talking about them.

"Would you just look at them? They look like they're having fun out there!"

"For being blind, Emi sure knows how to dance well."

"They look so good out there together!"

As Lindo's about to leave to go find Ritsuka, he's suddenly pulled forward by Sakura when she's storming past him, taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor. What the? Why is she taking him there?!

Once they're there, Sakura gets into position by placing her left hand on his shoulder and taking his hand in her free one.

"What are you-"

"Don't ask questions, just follow my lead and act casual." She orders as she's staring over at the two angels.

Lindo looks in her direction and finally realizes why she wants him to dance with her. It must be because he's the only one she's comfortable enough to dance with given of how he did get her to agree to not fight anymore earlier. He feels a little out of place when she made him grab her hip, and brings herself closer to him. It's not everyday a woman does this to him.

As they're dancing, Sakura kept her eyes on Emi and Shiki the whole time and Lindo clears his throat.

"You know that they're just dancing right? It's not like he's going to do anything with all of these people here."

Finally Sakura shifted her gaze onto him and stares. "Is that what you feel like when Rem is with Ritsuka?"

He says nothing because she literally had a point. He will never trust Rem to be with Ritsuka. Sure he's proven himself that he actually loves her but he is a devil and Lindo will never trust him because of that.

"No, of course you don't. Despite your feelings towards her, you still don't trust those devils to be near her just like I don't trust them to be near Emi. So don't you be telling me that it's nothing to be worked up about."

She sighs and closes her eyes. "I don't understand. What is with them? We never asked to be here nor did we ever want for any of this to happen. Why must we always have to encounter some sort of trouble? Why can't we ever just be left alone?"

Lindo stares down at her until he glances up at Emi and Shiki, who rather seem to be enjoying themselves. Emi has a genuine smile on her face and her soft laughter can be heard. Shiki chuckles and spins her around, holding her close and smiling warmly.

Lindo looks back down at Sakura, who eventually was back to looking at the pair with now slight confliction in her eyes.

"Though I am willing to admit that Emi does look genuinely happy right now. It's... been awhile since I've seen her like that."

Realizing she just talking, she glances over at Lindo and closes her eyes.

"Sorry if I'm making this awkward right now. I tend to speak my mind especially when it concerns Emi."

"No it's... alright actually. It's what to be expected from you. I do the same things sometimes." He replies uncertainly.

She responds with a small hum and the silence hits the two. He stares at her until he spots Rem and Ritsuka dancing together as well. He sighs and looks away with his eyes closed. Sakura notices this.

"It may be none of my business, but I hope you do know that Ritsuka is in good hands. Despite Mr. Kaginuki being a devil and our enemy, I know for a fact that he will love and keep Ritsuka safe at all costs. So I suppose you have no need to worry."

"Could we please not talk about this? It is none of your business and I'd appreciate it if you don't speak of it again." He says and Sakura comply by not saying anything for she agrees with him.

Silence once again is present between the two of them. But when Sakura caught ahold of Ritsuka with Rem, she remembers what she did to her. Even if her information was through her blood, Sakura felt bad for suddenly taking it from her without warning. She knew she went too far and she didn't really blame Lindo for attacking her for it, for she would've done the same.

"I never did mean to hurt her that day." She says softly, getting his attention. "I should've warned her of what I wanted from her. But I was too paranoid and stubborn to even think that. It was wrong of me to do what did and for that I... I truly am sorry."

She glances up at him with stern eyes. "I know we already talked about this and all but I have a feeling that we were pressured into making peace and we never really made it official between the two of us. We may not be on good terms due to our previous encounter and we may not fully trust each other. However... I am willing to tell you that you can trust me to never hurt Ritsuka again. She's my friend and you should know that I would never endanger the lives of the ones that are close to me. And if you don't then... I still won't blame you."

She adverts her eyes back to the two angels and sighs. "I still wouldn't trust me either."

Lindo stares at her and they stopped dancing when the music stops. They separate from each other and the dhampir huntress looks at the exorcist.

"Thank you for the dance Mr. Tachibana. Have a good rest of your night."

She walks away and Lindo watches her leave until he sighs.

"Sakura!" He calls and she stops.

He walks up to her and reaches into his vest, carefully pulling out her knife. "I believe that this belongs to you." The huntress tenses and her eyes widen for a second until she whips her eyes up to him.

"You forgot it after our fight. I figured that it might be important to you so I... I kept it until I had the chance to return it to you."

She snatches the knife from him swiftly and puts in in a sheath on her upper thigh.

"And you thought that now was the best time? You couldn't of given it to me tomorrow or whenever?" She says as she's looking around.

"Well to be brutally honest, I don't think I would've if we hadn't talked."

She stays silent for a minute. "... So is that your way of telling me that you now trust me?"

"It's more of a true peace offering than gaining my trust. It's like you said, we don't fully trust each other but we are willing to be on good terms, are we not?"

The huntress stares at him until she sighs and looks aside. "Well when you put it like that, I suppose we are. And if that's the case then..."

She extends her hand out to him. "We might as well will have to start over from scratch huh?"

Smiling at this, Lindo takes her hand and they do a handshake, sealing the true peace between them.

"Yeah, I'm willing to do that."

A small smile of her own planted itself upon her red lips as they shake. After that agreement, the two never let their hands go. They just kept staring at each other for some reason.

"Ooh!! What's this I'm seeing here?!" Chinatsu comes strutting in with a big smile on her lips.

The two dhampirs then release their hands and step back, slightly embarrassed.

"Getting all cozy with the exorcist already Sakura? Girl you sure don't waste your time! I wouldn't blame you, he is looking pretty handsome in that outfit, don't ya think?" The she-devil elbows and giggles at the now irritated huntress.

"Mr. Tachibana and I are just making more amends Chinatsu. What you're assuming and thinking is entirely wrong."

The she-devil sighs dramatically. "Always in denial!" She zips over to Lindo and pats his cheek. "I mean c'mon, who can resist a sexy man like this?"

"It's not denial, it's simply a fact. If you'll excuse me now." She nods once to Lindo. "Lindo."

He responds the same way. "Sakura."

She walks away and Chinatsu giggles, patting his cheek once more. "Better luck next time sweetie! But feel free call me up if you ever need anything in particular." She winks at the unfazed dhampir, who soon took out his silver cross necklace.

"Sorry. I don't date devils." He replies coldly.

"Ooh. Hot but ice cold." She chuckles slyly. "You're definitely her type. See ya around handsome!" She wiggles her fingers at him before leaving.

Lindo watches her leave with slight irritation.

Devils.

Meanwhile Yurina is walking about, with her drink in her hand and is looking around the elegant ballroom for anyone that may be her secret admirer. She will admit that the ballroom does look beautiful, along with the decorations. She can't even remember the last time she's been at a ball. She stops at a window and stares out into the night until she zones out.

"My aren't we looking rather radiant tonight?"

The witch gasps and freezes when Urie's figure is reflected from the window. She spins around to face the incubus.

"You." She firmly rumbles as she glares deadly at him as he bows down to her in a gentlemanly way.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Miss Adachi. I was hoping to see you here wearing the dress that I sent you."

She stiffens and looks down at the dress she's wearing with shock. "Wha-This dress is from...you?!" She points to him and he grins.

"But of course! I figured you'd have a hard time finding a suitable dress for you to wear at the ball, so I took the liberty on finding one for you. And I'm happy that you were willing to wear it tonight. You look absolutely beautiful. Just like I imagined you'd be."

He walks up to her and she jumps when he pinches a lock of her hair between his fingers, feeling its softness.

"You should leave your hair down more often, it frames your flawless face perfectly." She growls when he sniffs her hair lock and slaps his cheek, hard enough to get him to back away a step or two.

"If you so much as lay a hand on me again, you will regret it you filthy bastard!! If you value your pathetic excuse of a life then you will stay away from me for good!! Now leave me be before I decide to finish what I started that day!"

She whips around and storms away and Urie was quick to catch up and stop her by grabbing her hand.

"Wait, Miss Yurina, please hear me out! I know what I did to you that day was wrong of me. Believe it or not, I felt horrible for having you relive your painful past. No one should be able to go through with that, especially when it was as critical and severe as yours."

She stiffens and looks at him with shock and doubt in her eyes.

"What do you know of my past?" She asks speechless that he would know of such a thing about her.

He takes her hand in both of his with a solemn look in his eyes. "I know enough to finally understand your pure hatred for men and why you dislike me so."

She yanks her hand back and clutches close to her chest. "Who told you of this?! Of my past?!" She demands with anger.

"You're sister, Emilia." He replies and she flinches a little. "She told me everything about you after that incident. She explained to me about your pain and suffering and since then I have been meaning to give you my sincerest apologies and to hope that you will forgive me for my indecent and cruel behavior."

She stares at him as he lowers his head down in shame, unsure of what to say at the moment.

"Of course I don't expect you to forgive me right away but I do hope that you will come to realize that I never meant for any harm to come to you. I may be a devil but I am no monster. Not like that man you once-"

"Stop!" She holds her hand up with her eyes shut and lips trembling. "Just stop."

She slows down her raggedy breathing as she covers her eyes with her hand.

"All my life, I have been living with the pain and the betrayal of that bastard I once called my love. And because of him, I will never trust the word of a man, especially from a devil like you! Now I understand that you never knew of my past and my pain, and because of that, I am willing to let you go for that severe incident you caused me make on that dreadful day."

She sniffles and wipes away her tears quickly. "But what I will not do, is forgive you!! You wish to have my affections for your desires and you will do just about anything to have me in your arms, and that's what's to be expected from a selfish incubus."

She straightens up with a glare. "No man will ever be worthy of my broken heart ever again. I have suffered too much because of the false love I have fell victim to and I will die if I even think to be with the likes of you. Because in all honesty... you're no better than him. In fact, I don't think you ever will be."

She closes her eyes and turns away from the shocked and hurt devil. He understands her feelings but he never figured that her words would make him feel... sad.

"I believe that this discussion has come to an end now. If you wish for me to enjoy myself then you will refrain from speaking to me again. For I will not be able to bear it. Good night Mr. Sogami."

She walks away and Urie watches her leave. His hand is placed on his chest where his heart is aching. He never would've known that a woman like Yurina would be able to cause his heart to ache like this. He didn't like it and he can't imagine how much her heart is aching right now. How was she able to live with it for so long?

Urie stares at Yurina's shrinking form again and the farther she walked away, the more determined he became of proving her wrong of him being no better than that heartless man called Haru. He was sure of it.

Urie smiles softly and closes his eyes.

 _"Just you wait my sweet butterfly. Soon I will prove to you that I am different from the men you have grown to hate so. Especially that bastard that has dared to break you. I will make sure of that. And when it finally happens, your heart will be fixed and it will be mine. Just like my heart is now yours."_

It was official. Urie Sogami has once again fallen in love with a woman like no other. And it was Yurina Adachi, the last of the Adachi Witch Clan, and the hater of all men.

~(XXX)~

Nadia carefully watches Rem and Ritsuka dance together. She slightly frowns at them when they both smile at each other. Those two have been causing nothing but trouble for her and her sisters. Not only that but the two of them had been affiliated with Roen. He served the Arlond family before going back to Maksis, Ritsuka's father.

The kitsune clenches her fists and turns to walk away. She couldn't stand the sight of them, she needs a break.

Once Nadia is outside, she takes this time to stand there and look up at the full white moon in the starry night sky. The next minute she glares with a deadly frown.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't try to kill you this time Roen."

She turns her gazes onto the tree where Roen had gracefully jumped down from, still giving her that sly smile of his.

"You were always very perceptive whenever I was near. As I said before, you really haven't changed much."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you're not wanted here in this premises. I've heard about your betrayal to the Arlond family for the so called Grimoire."

"Is that so? How flattering." He crosses his arms. "Seems to me that you still have an interest in me and my affairs."

"I only know the things that are worth knowing. I could care less about you and your entire personal life. I'm not a stalker like you."

The hellhound eyes the kitsune from head to toe. "You look beautiful. It's been a long time since I've seen you in a ravishing appearance."

She gives him a glare before storming up to him."Quit the small talk Roen, why the hell are you here? And don't make ask you again, I'm starting to lose my patience with you."

He just shrugs. "Let's just say that I'm doing some research on a very important mission."

"Research?" She scoffs. "Don't make me laugh. You're just trying to find a way to bring back Maksis into your pathetic life as usual."

"Am I that easy to figure out?"

Nadia sighs and shakes her head while walking away. "One of these days Roen, you're going to realize that you wasted your entire life serving that demon lord."

"Like you're any different Nadia?" He speaks which causes her to stop in her tracks.

"What are you talking about?" She looks at him.

"Oh I believe you know." He walks towards he. "You see you're no different from me when you yourself are serving a lord. Why you've been serving him since the beginning of time."

The kitsune stays silent as she stares at him with dull eyes. "... You don't know what you're talking about Roen. As if you know anything about me."

"On the contrary, I know a lot about you." He circles around her slowly as if she was his prey. "Your relationships with your beloved sisters, what your position is with them, your location, and your most deepest secrets of them all. I know everything about you dear. While you were learning a lot about me, I was surely getting to know you a lot as well. So you see, we're nothing but equals to one another." He places a hand on her shoulder and leans towards her ear. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Her heart was beating hard and fast. "... What is it you want from me Roen?" She closes her eyes and tries to stop herself from shaking. "What could you possible wish to gain from all this?"

He chuckles softly as he steps away with his arms crossed behind his back. "Do I really need to answer that when you already know?"

She whips around to face him with a threatening look in her glowing blue eyes. "You're not getting anything from me. I will never give you any information about it! Not while we're still standing. That is a promise to you."

Roen couldn't help but grin in amusement. "We'll see about that."

"Oh you will. A dirty rat like you will never be able to get your filthy paws on that kind of power! Ever! And I will make sure of that. I've been waiting to get rid of you since the day you left."

"Still bitter about that? My you sure know how to hold grudges for a long time."

"I'm warning you Roen. The next time you try to come towards me or any of my sisters, you can say goodbye to freeing your precious master. Including that meddlesome girl, Ritsuka Tachibana!"

He lets out a chuckle. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you we're jealous of her."

"Tch! You wish you little cretin. I just know that she meant a lot to you because not only was she your ticket to freeing your lord but that she's also his daughter." She shakes her head at him. "You're obsessed with their bloodline and I was a fool to even think that you loved me more than you loved serving them. But you know what, I'm glad. I'm glad I was able to realize that before I tried to get you back."

"You mean to tell me that you were planning on having me back in your arms again?"

"Come on Roen, I was in love with you. Like a little lovesick puppy. I would've done anything to make sure you were happy with me and the fact you left, made me wonder what I did wrong. Why else do you think I did research on you? To know the truth of course! And when I found it... I wanted to make sure that I'd never cross paths with you again. And if I did... I'd make sure that you would never be breathing again."

"So far I have failed to live up to that promise two times now." She points at him. "But mark my words Roen, the next time we meet... it's game over for you."

She didn't have time to react when Roen suddenly appeared before her and takes her hand, pulling her to him.

"How intimidating." He chuckles as she struggles to pull herself away from the hellhound. "So. Shall we departure this with a dance?" He twirls her around with him. "I remember how much you love to dance."

Nadia growls in enragement when he spins her around and had her back up against his chest. His sharp clawed hand was holding underneath her chin and his mouth was near her ear.

"I won't lie, you seem to have gotten a lot stronger, so you just may succeed in that little promise you made. However I too have gotten stronger and it's like I said before..."

The blue eyed maiden chokes when his hand clamps down on her throat. "I will end up winning in the end. I'll do everything I can to free my Lord Maksis and if it comes to the point where I will have to kill you, then I'll simply do that without hesitation. No hard feelings though."

With a shaking hand, Nadia tries to pry off his hand on her throat so she can at least breathe. "You little..." she rasps

"I believe that there is one more thing I need to do before I leave." Roen says tilting her head back. "You won't enjoy it but I certainly will."

Nadia stiffens and widens her eyes when she felt his mouth on hers. She muffles in resistance and swipes her hand towards his face but he was quick enough to catch it. He chuckles slyly before taking it up a notch.

Nadia squirms and lets out a muffled yell when he begins to explore her mouth with his tongue. She begins to struggle more and the more she did, the deeper his sharp nails went into her neck, drawing out some blood. She couldn't do anything to get him off her. She squeezes her eyes shut and prayed to God for something to happen.

She takes a huge gasp of air when he finally detached his mouth from hers and she immediately starts cursing the hell out of him. But of course he didn't listen, his attention was focused on her bleeding neck now.

"Such an intoxicating scent your blood has." He states after lowering his head and Nadia grimaces when he licks up her blood. "It tastes just like how I remembered it: sweet and satisfying." He begins to lick off all of her blood from the wounds he's made on her.

"God damn you Roen, stop it!!!" She shrieks. "Let go of me!!!"

"Hey!!!!" Roen opens his eyes and sees both Chinatsu and Yurina. "Get your fucking filthy hands offa her you sick son of a bitch!!!"

Streaks of white lightning burst out from her hands and they fly towards the hellhound who was quick to release Nadia and bolt. When he was gone, Nadia collapses on the ground and her two sisters run over to her.

"Nadia!!" Yurina exclaims. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah you better run you little mangy fuck!!!" Chinatsu hollers at the sky before helping Nadia up. "God, what the hell was he doing to ya Nadia?!"

She winces when she touches her stinging neck. "That rat. He's going to pay for that! God!"

Yurina puts her hand up near her neck. "Hold still. I'm going to heal you." Her hand glows a light yellow and the nail wounds suddenly begin to close up. The kitsune sighs when she's all healed up.

"Thanks Yurina." She stands up on her own and Chinatsu places her hands on her hips.

"Alright since that's done and over with, you mind telling us what the hell was that all about?! What was that little shit doing here?!"

Nadia closes her eyes and sighs once again. Her silence was starting to make them both concern.

"Nadia? What happened?" Yurina asks and she opens her eyes.

"I think we're in serious trouble." She whispers.

~(XXX)~

After the dance, Shiki took it upon himself to sneak away outside with Emi. He wasn't on planning on just having one dance with her.

"Shiki? W-Where are we going? I don't think I should be out here without my sisters! They'll get worried and look for us!"

"Don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'll protect you from whatever comes our way, I'll just have to make the most of it since I want us to be alone for once."

Emi's eyes widen and her face flushed. "Wh-Whaaa?! Wh-Why-Why would you want to be alone with me?! You don't plan on doing anything unnecessary do you?!"

Shiki laughs. "You're so innocent Miss Bana, it makes me fell all tingly inside. It's weird but I love the feeling. I don't plan on doing anything that will bring you fear nor any harm. I'm not that sadistic as you're led to believe."

She shakes her head. "Oh I don't believe you're anything like that Shiki! I know in my heart that you're a good being. Why you were once an angel like me were you not?"

"Yes I was but then I got thrown out for my crimes. Now I'm just a fallen creature, meant to scavenge the earth for worthless souls."

"Oh no not worthless Shiki!" She pulls back making him stop walking. "Nothing is worthless here! Not even a corrupted soul! I think of them as... well being misunderstood and neglected. Humans and other beings are always affected by the kind of environment they're growing up in. And if they choose a path that they believe is right for them then that is their choice."

He smiles at her. "You're just too pure to see the truth Miss Bana. Sure some beings are made because of their environment but what about devils? They're made to corrupt and persuade people into doing certain things. Things that an angel like you wouldn't appreciate."

She looks down and nods sadly. "Yes that may be true." Then she looks up with sincerity in her eyes. "But like humans not all devils are like that. If that we're true then I wouldn't be as fond of the other student council members as I am of now.

The fallen angel blinks at her a few times, dumbfounded. "You're... fond of them?"

She smiles warmly and leads him over to the water fountain. They take a seat there. "Believe it or not Shiki, the four of you are very good. Sure some of you may need to work on your behavior and such but you all are nothing like the demons I've heard and come across. Like Mr. Kaginuki, despite his cold and distant exterior, deep down he's caring and sweet. I would know that because he has Ritsuka at his side and you know how sweet she is."

She folds her hands on her lap when she thinks of Urie. "Mr. Sogami may be a incubus and may have caused some problems for us but I know that he means no harm to anyone. Why he felt guilty for upsetting Yurina on that unfortunate day. He himself is as gentle as a newborn butterfly."

She merely shrugs when Mage comes to mind. "And Mr. Nanashiro well... he is who he is. He may be cocky and a little over the top sometimes but in reality he's just as harmless as a big teddy bear. In fact he's a lot like my sister Chinatsu, the two of them act tough and mighty but they're just as sweet as can be."

Shiki blinks at her and looks away shyly. "What about me?"

Emi just smiles warmly and a pink blush hits her cheeks. "You, Mr. Natsumezaka, are above all the most harmless and most gentle creature of them all." His cheeks blush too as soon as she said that. "I think you're amazing. Not only are you not afraid to speak your mind, you also show people who you really are by just being yourself all the time and I oh so admire that. I mean I never met anyone like you before, you intrigue me! And I know that not everyone thinks that way about you but I do and I always will 'til the very end!"

She smiles shyly and looks off towards the side when she sensed him just staring at her in awe.

"So you see Shiki, not everything is evil as you are led to believe, whether it be humans, devils, demons, angels, anything! Sometimes you just have to keep on looking at the positives! Just because someone thinks that you're bad doesn't mean that you have to be. That's not how this world should work."

He continues to stare at her until he looks up at the starry night sky, unsure of what to say.

She smiles softly at him and helps him stands up with her. "I see the world in many different ways Shiki. But I see it in one particular way." She turns him around where the night sky is being filled with the colorful fireworks. She hugs his arm and rests her head on his shoulder. "I see it in colors."

Slow and melodic music plays and Emi walks away to a tree while singing out a melodic tune. Shiki then follows her when she's singing slowly, touching the tree and its leaves.

 **Summer, the leaves are green**

 **Winter the naked trees**

 **Springtime a new age is born**

 **In the fall there's an early dawn**

 **And the colors embrace the sun**

She turns away and walks off, staring off into the night sky with her sightless eyes.

 **Tell me what, (what)**

 **Is wrong (is wrong)**

 **We all wanna be free in our homes**

 **We all want (we want)**

 **To live (to live)**

 **In peace and in harmony**

She stops and turns around, gesturing around her and at Shiki.

 **Colors of the earth blue and green**

 **Colors, there's no difference**

 **Between you and me**

She takes Shiki's hands and sets one of hers on his chest.

 **The color of your heart,**

 **You should be proud inside**

 **A solution comes to mind**

 **Don't see the world in black and white**

She leads him to a garden where there are many flowers present and there Emi gestures to them.

 **Flowers that smell so sweet**

 **Nectar of the honey bees**

 **And the colors on the butterflys**

 **There's a beauty within a cry**

 **People dyin don't ask me why**

Shiki picks one and hands it to her, which she gladly accepts but with a sad smile.

 **Tell me what, (what)**

 **Is wrong (is wrong)**

 **We all wanna be free in our homes**

 **We all want (we want)**

 **To live (to live**

 **In peace and in harmony**

She looks up towards the sky again and takes a few steps forward.

 **Colors of the earth blue and green**

 **Colors, there's no difference**

 **Between you and me**

She places her hand on top of her chest and closes her eyes.

 **The color of your heart,**

 **You should be proud inside**

 **A solution comes to mind**

 **Don't see the world in black and white**

Shiki walks up to the pure angel and she leans into him with sadness.

 **Why can't we see**

 **That the beauty lays in you and me**

She gathers his hands in hers and gestures around.

 **If you'd just look around you**

 **You know that it's wrong**

 **Before everything we have is gone**

Her beautiful white wings then sprout out and Shiki does the same with his, flying effortlessly with her into the night sky.

 **Colors of the earth blue and green**

 **Colors, there's no difference**

 **Between you and me**

 **The color of your heart,**

 **You should be proud inside**

 **A solution comes to mind ...**

They fly around hand in hand as they spin around together fluently.

 **Colors of the earth blue and green**

 **Colors, there's no difference**

 **Between you and me**

 **The color of your heart**

 **You should be proud inside**

 **A solution comes to mind ... (comes to mind)**

They two angels come close and press their foreheads together while intertwining their fingers together.

 **Don't see the world in black and white**

Time seemed to have stopped for the two angels as they remained in the sky in that position. When Shiki opened his eyes, he couldn't help but see Emi as a wonderful and one of the most beautiful angels he's ever seen. Her wings were phenomenal, her eyes were enchanting, everything about her is heart stopping. Shiki never felt this way for anyone, not even Ritsuka when he was falling for her.

"Miss Bana?"

She opens up her sightless eyes at him. "Yes?"

It was even hard for him to properly speak to her. "... Do you know what it's like to fall in love with someone so hard, you're heart is about to explode?"

A pink blush hit her cheeks again when he says that and she looks away. "I...can't say that I do know." She looks towards him. "But... I think I'm starting to now. Is that... normal?"

He gently grabs her arms. "I don't think I've ever felt like this with anyone before. All my life I never... I never even knew that someone like you could ever exist."

"Shiki?"

She feels him hug her and caress her wings which makes her gasp lightly. "Ever since I became fallen, no one ever cared, no one ever wanted me, no one has ever loved me for who I was. No one ever did until you came along. To you it doesn't matter what I'm like, you'll always accept me for who I am and you'll always end up caring for my well being. You're... you're perfect for someone like me."

She sets her hands on his shoulders. "Shiki... what are you saying?" She shakes her head. "I'm not sure if I quite understand."

He gently cups her face in his hands. "Then I'll show you what I mean. Because I've been wanting to do this since the moment I met you."

Before the angel knew it, Shiki's lips were upon hers. Emi gasps and her pupils dilate from the shock of the kiss. He wraps his arms around her waist while her face burns red and redder.

 _"Wha... What's happening right now?! Is this what you call... a kiss?"_

Her heart then started to beat wildly against her dainty ribcage as she started to feel something strange stir in within her.

 _"This feeling... it's making me..."_

She remains still until she snaps out of her shock. Finally being able to react, she grabs Shiki's shoulder and quickly pulls herself away but still holding onto him. The fallen angel stares at the pure on with confusion and surprise while she stare back with wide eyes and a red face.

Shiki blinks at her. "Uhhh. Did I-"

Without hesitation, Emi swoops down so fast a few of her white feathers came off and floated down in the air.

"Huh? Uh Emi!!" He calls before flying after her.

The blind girl flies into a bushy tree and lands on a thick branch. There she covered her mouth and was panicking in her head. No longer than a minute, Shiki was there at her side.

When she sensed and heard him come, she quickly uses her wings to shield herself like a curtain. Shiki was at first confused at her change of behavior but then started to understand. She was confused and unsure of what just happened. A pure being like her would never know what a kiss could be like and he did force it on her without making sure that it was okay. So he just sits there and and crosses his fingers together.

"I suppose I went a little too far with what happened. Sorry about that, I just got too excited."

He hears her shuffle a bit. "Uhh...i-it's okay Shiki. I-I was just... surprised. I didn't mean to fly away like that either."

He arches a brow at her. "Aren't you upset? That I suddenly kissed you I mean?" He asks and her wings flinch.

"Umm. W-Well no." He sees her hands poke through the crease of her wings and slowly open them up. "Not really."

Then as if she can see him stare at her, she quickly covers herself again. "Like I said I was surprised!!" She exclaims in a flustered tone. "During my time in the world, I never expected anyone to take any interest in me, not like you at least!"

The fallen angel tilts his head at her and Emi lowers her wings so he can see the top half of her face, eyes looking down shyly.

"I mean...no one's ever... kissed me before. You know?" She shrinks her head down a little. "You're... You're my first."

He stares at her until he looks away. "Soo... should I be worried? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He ask making her wings spread out instantly and make Shiki flinch.

"Oh no Shiki, it's not a bad thing at all! Never! I mean it's a good thing, I swear!" She exclaims with sincerity in her eyes before shyly looking away and blushing. "It's just that... this is new for me. I know nothing of relationships and feelings. My sisters always kept men away that were interested in me. They believe that they'd be a nuisance for me, due to my... condition."

He blinks. "Condition?"

"Shiki I'm blind remember? I'm too weak and... well vulnerable. Who would want to take care of me other than my sisters? I mean I can find my way around but not alone. I'm too helpless and... fragile." She sighs and plays with her fingers. "I'd be too much trouble for whoever is there with me."

Shiki stares at her until he unfolds his wings and scooches over to get closer to her. Once he is, he wraps his arm around her along with his wings, which surprised her.

"Don't say that. You're by no means any trouble at all. In fact you're so much more than that. You're happiness itself."

Her cheeks burn pink and notices how soft his wings are around her.

"Anyone would give to see that beautiful smile of yours and hear your delicate laugh. Everything you do is what makes everyone's day become brighter and happier. Your sisters are lucky enough to have you. What I'd give to see your extravagant self and hear that enchanting voice of yours everyday. You're what the world needs and I so envy of whoever gets to take care of you in the far future."

Emi feels her heart beating fast again. She's never had anyone tell her that before. Not in that way at least. The warmth in her cheeks spread and she shrinks her head down.

"No one's ever told me that before. Do you really mean that Shiki?" She looks at him and he chuckles at her shyness.

"Every single word." He answers and she smiles sweetly before looking away.

"You know... if you want to... Shiki." she fiddles with his black feathers, which makes him unintentionally shiver and blush. "You can... kiss me again."

She looks over at his now shocked face. "I won't fly away this time. I actually... liked it the first time."

He looks around and then back at her with uncertainty. "Are you sure?"

She blushes but nods and he smiles. The two then begin to lean towards each other and their faces become closer and closer. As their lips are about to touch a loud shrieking noise is heard nearby.

Emi gasps fearfully and Shiki brings her in, holding onto her protectively and looking around in alarm. The shrieking could be heard from afar and Nadia, Chinatsu, and Yurina heard it as well, making them alert. They could also sense many presences in the sky, presences that aren't friendly.

"What the hell was that?!" Chinatsu asks looking around.

Nadia shakes her head while scanning the sky. "I don't know. But whatever they are... there's a lot of them here."

Yurina looks at them with caution and concern. "Where's Emilia?"

The devils along with Lindo and Sakura sensed the beings outside and when Sakura realized that none of her sisters, including Emi, wasn't anywhere in sight, she drops her drink and sprints off.

"Huh? Hey Sakura!! Where are you going?!" Ritsuka calls before her and the others followed.

Emi hugs Shiki tighter as she felt the presences swarm around the tree.

"Shiki? Wha-What's happening?" She trembles.

"I don't know. Just hold onto me Emi."

A second later, something flies in towards the two angels, snarling. It was a dark and monstrous winged demon with red eyes, razor sharp claws, and needle like teeth. Emi screams and Shiki was quick enough to shoot up out of the tree with Emi in his arms.

When he was in the sky, he saw more of those demons flying towards them. Emi gasps in horrification and whispers.

"Daemoniums!" ( _Demons_ )

Shiki glances down at her before looking at the winged creatures again. What are these demons doing here? Why are they out in the open like this? What do they want?

"Shiki we have to go and get my sisters now!! We can't stay here, there's too many of them!!" Emi panics with fear.

When a few of them got too close, Shiki spreads his wings out and his black feathers shoot out at them, killing them almost instantly. The he instantly swoops down to the ground and sets Emi near the entrance.

"Go find your sisters and stay inside Emi!"

"What?! But Shiki, what about you?!" She grabs his arm before he could go.

"I don't know what they're after, but I'm not letting those things put one finger on you. I'll have to kill them first."

"But Shiki, there's too many of them!! By the time I get to my sisters, you'll be getting killed!" She panics and holds onto him tightly. "I can't leave you alone!"

The demons shriek as they come swooping down towards them and Shiki shields Emi, preparing his wings. Emi trembles and looks towards the building. If those demons come anywhere close to here, a lot of people will get hurt. And she can't let that happen. The white angel squeezes her eyes shut and suddenly releases her wings.

Shiki looks over at her and widens his eyes when she flew up. What the hell is she thinking?!

"Emi!!!" The demons flew after her as she flies towards the mountains. They're after her and she's leading them away from here!

Shiki flies up after her, hoping that he can catch up to her in time. Meanwhile Sakura had just found the others and she demanded to know where Emi was.

"We thought that she was with you!!" Chinatsu gestures to her.

"She was inside when the dance started was she not?!" Yurina exclaims.

"Don't tell me that she's gone!!" Nadia adds.

"You mean to tell me that she's nowhere to be found?!" Sakura yells in alarm.

"Sakura!!"

They look over and see Ritsuka, Lindo, and the devils running over to them. They all then notice that Shiki is the only one missing, and that got them all in a panic.

"Son of a bitch!!" Chinatsu yells. "That little creep has her!!"

"Sakura! Sakura what's wrong?! Why did you run off all of a sudden?!" Ritsuka asks the huntress.

"Alright you three bastards!! You better tell us where the hell that little freak is now!!!" Chinatsu yells at Rem, Urie, and Mage, who were beyond confused now.

"What?! What the hell are ya talkin' about?! We don't know where he is!" Mage holds his hands up.

"Bullshit!! Where did he take Emi!! Tell us right now or I swear to God, I'll kill all of you!!"

"Wait Emi's missing?!" Ritsuka asks in shock.

"And we're not going to find her if we just stand here and do nothing!!" Sakura points to Yurina and Nadia. "Yurina! Get Luthon and track Emi down now, find out what you can about those creatures and keep them away! Nadia, search the city, see if she's there!!" Now she points to Chinatsu. "Chinatsu, come with me!"

Those four separated quickly and Ritsuka looks at Rem.

"Rem we have to do something! We can't just stay here and do nothing! Emi could be in trouble as well as Shiki!!"

"I'm afraid she's right!" Lindo agrees. "Whatever those things are, I have a feeling that they're going to cause Emi and Shiki some serious trouble and harm. We have to act fast."

Mage growls in frustration. "Great, why did that little creep have to get involved with this?! Stupid ass angel!"

"We're running out of time. Spread out, see if you can sense Shiki anywhere." Rem orders Urie and Mage.

"Got it." Mage nods and teleports away with Urie.

Rem then looks at Ritsuka. "Ritsuka, you stay here."

"What?! No way! I want to see if Emi's okay!! I can't just stay here and do nothing! I won't know what's happened!!" She protests and Lindo places his hand on her shoulder.

"Ritsuka, it's not safe for you. It's best if you just stay here."

"But-"

"No buts! I can't allow you to get hurt this time! I'll make sure she's safe for you and I promise to keep it like that!"

She sighs and looks down. "Alright, but you better be careful and come back safely!" She points to Rem now. "You too Rem!"

"We will." Rem nods to her before teleporting away with Lindo at his side.

Ritsuka looks up at the sky with worry and concern. "Please be alright Emi."

~(XXX)~

Emi flies forward as fast she could and her heart was racing with fear as she sensed the demons behind her. They were catching up and she was afraid of what they'll do to her once they've captured her.

"Father." She whimpers to herself. "If anything happens to me, please let my sisters know that I did this for them and the people. Forgive me."

A demon came close to swooping down on her and when he missed, she screamed and started to lose balance. She was blind, she didn't know where she was flying! She just acted out of impulse and wanted to lead them away from everyone.

When two more demons swoop down towards her, they hit both of her wings and making gravity take her down towards the awaiting forest below. She screams as she helplessly tried to flap her wings but she was falling too fast.

But when she's close to hitting the ground, Shiki then appeared and caught her out of thin air, hitting the ground and wrapping his wings around her so she wouldn't get hurt from the fall.

Shiki then went unconscious from the hard fall and Emi lifted herself up when she heard the demons shriek from above again. She gasps and grabs Shiki's face.

"Shiki? Shiki!!" She shakes him frantically.

She gasps wen she felt something warm on her hands. She could also smell it from him, it was his blood. He was injured, possibly from when he tried to fight them off as he was chasing after her.

"Oh no. No please!" She grabs his face again.

She jumps and holds him close to her when she felt the air moving around her. The demons were closing in on them and when they came, Emi screams.

"Eat this!!"

Streaks of booming lightning struck a group and a long thorny whip cuts through another while blue flames consumed more. Emi lifts her head up after sensing four familiar presences. It was Mage, Urie, Lindo, and Rem!

They all found where they were and they came just in time to stop the winged creatures from harming them. They all stood around the two vulnerable angels, ready to battle.

"Emi, are you alright?!" Lindo kneels down to the shaken angel.

"Lindo?" She whispers.

"How horrific. Attacking a blind young lady is simply unforgivable! It's time to teach these leeches some manners!" Urie tightens his hold on his rose whip.

"Ya got that right! Time to take out the trash!" Mage says before charging.

Rem looks over at Lindo. "Stay with them, make sure none of them get to her." He orders before running off on his own direction.

"Everything's going to be fine Emi. I'll protect you." He reassures the angel.

Emi gasps and points behind him when she sensed some coming their way. "Lindo!!"

The exorcist was quick to summon his exorcism skills that he's been using all his life.

"Begone!!!" He hollers and the power of his seal kills the demons.

The devils and Lindo continued to defend themselves and Emi from the army of flying demons and as they got rid of a bunch, more and more came.

"What the hell?! Why're there so many of them?!" Mage yells after punching some away.

"This is even worse than we thought Rem! Can we take them all down?" Urie asks as the three are back to back.

"We have to try! And if it's not possible, we'll have to escape!"

The vicious demons closes in on them and their powers increase as well as Lindo. There was so much of them coming and Emi knew that. There's no way they all can beat them. Unless...

Emi widens her eyes in realization and when she looks down towards Shiki and the rest of the males, she squeezes her eyes shut and hugs Shiki to her. Then without warning, expands her wings and white aura appeared around her.

She inhaled deeply and looks up. "SORORIBUS!!!!" Emi screams out into the dark skies and everyone stopped what they were doing.

Emi's voice echoed through the city and there, her four sister heard it. Thunder then rumbled as dark clouds came rolling in and as the demons started to close in on the two angels again, three bright blue circle emblems appear on the ground around them.

Lindo leaps back and the demons all stopped when powerful gusts of winds burst out from them and as the emblems rose, the three sister themselves appeared. Nadia soon came out next from the air, landing on all four legs as she was in her fox form.

The winged demons growl and snarl at all four of them as they prepare. Sakura takes out a long and sturdy katana as her eyes are now red; fangs extracted out as well while Chinatsu cracks her knuckles with sparks coming out from them and Yurina drawing out her thin sword with a red orange aura around her.

Nadia trots over to Emi and the injured fallen angel and transforms into her human form but with her nine tails still in place, using them to shield the two from sight. The devils along with Lindo stare at the women in disbelief as they saw the power they're about to release.

Once they're all ready, the three females step forward and Sakura then starts to sing.

 **Sakura:**

 **If you just follow the rails that were laid out for you**

 **You'd arrive somewhere even if blindfolded**

 **All:**

 **However, life is being manipulated**

 **By a red string of temptation,**

 **While holding us captive…**

The huntress springs forward to some of the charging demons, slicing and dodging them, killing them as swiftly as possible with her sword.

 **All:**

 **Days flying by**

 **but still wonder why**

 **I look to the sky and cry**

 **(FIRST IMPACT)**

 **I'm so lost inside**

 **There's no place to hide**

 **A prisoner to pride**

 **(LAST TRIGGER)**

 **Save me**

She quickly sheathes her katana and pulls out two handguns, loading them with her deadly bullets and from there on, nothing was stopping her from going to absolute kill mode.

 **Sakura:**

 **Left all alone at the ends of the Earth**

 **Your finger on the trigger began to tremble.**

 **All: The world is falling!**

 **Sakura:**

 **If the future can be changed by looking through the scope of fate –**

 **Believe in your heart; take aim… Bull's eye!**

She spins around in quick speed and shoots. Bullets shoot out in impossible speed, it was as if she had two powerful machine guns in her hands and the bullets knew exactly where to hit. Many of the demons fell victim to her bullets and the lot of them disintegrated once they were hit.

 **All:**

 **First impact will break me**

 **Last trigger will take me**

She jumps back into her place, landing on one knee and crossing her two guns across her chest, glaring up at the remaining monsters.

Now Chinatsu steps forward with her fists ready and challenge in her eyes.

 **Chinatsu:**

 **In constant fear of someday losing**

 **The quiet days left behind by my memories of my youthful time…**

 **No matter how much I struggle**

 **and even if I find out the answer**

 **My epitome crumbles away.**

 **My heart's voice feels about to be snatched away by the raging waves of reality.**

Other groups of demons attack and she lunges forward, using her awesome combat skills. She punches and kicks them away so easily, she the teleports around so they couldn't see where she was coming from.

 **All:**

 **I can't comperhend**

 **The noise in my head**

 **This nightmare will never end**

 **(FIRST IMPACT)**

 **The look in your eyes**

 **The fire burns alive**

 **A new hope will rise**

 **(LAST TRIGGER)**

 **Save me**

The blonde lands on her feet and raises both hands, frying the rest with her powerful lightning and lasers streaks.

 **Chinatsu:**

 **Merely pursuing the light at the ends of the Earth**

The dream you've seized fumbling your way along to it shone brightly

 **All: The world is changing!**

She moves around striking whatever demon came to strike her and they all disintegrated into a crisp instantly.

 **Chinatsu:**

 **If you can change by going beyond the monochrome –**

 **Close your eyes; bring down the darkness…**

 **Don't hesitate…**

A red shield is then activated around the female devil when a demon came at her from behind and it also turned into ashes the minute it flew into it. Chinatsu looks over and it was Yurina who activated the shield.

 **Don't hesitate…**

Chinatsu teleports back into her spot and now it was Yurina's turn. She steps forward with her red aura and hair levitating. Her sword is out and her hands are glowing with little flames present.

She raises her hand and the dark clouds from above start to form a funnel.

 **Yurina:**

 **If my body will disappear tomorrow,**

 **I want to burn the night sky I look up to with you into these two eyes.**

 **If my voice will someday reach you,**

 **I'll scream out your name 'till I grow hoarse–**

 **I'll bring you back from a world of darkness.**

She swipes her hand down and a black tornado comes spinning down upon the remaining demons. They all get sucked up in the funnel and she flies up in there with them, slaying everyone with her slick sword.

 **Left all alone at the ends of the Earth,**

 **Your finger on the trigger began to tremble**

 **All: The world is falling!**

 **The witch comes back out and goes back in her place.**

 **Yurina:**

 **If the future can be changed by looking through the scope of fate –**

Nadia's eyes glow blue and the three emblems with their symbols appear behind each sister, Sakura: Camarilla, Yurina: Secret Circle, and Chinatsu: Star Pentagram. And all of their eyes glow different colors too once they activated their powers or weapons. Sakura was red, Yurina was orange, and Chinatsu's was yellow. And when Emi looks up her eyes were glowing white.

 **Sakura: The future is yours to own**

 **Yurina: Your heart will lead you on**

 **Chinatsu: Believe in yourself**

 **All: Take aim… Bull's eye!**

Sakura shoots into the tornado with bullets that were like red flying spears while Yurina sends out her fiery red flames that turn the cloud funnel into a fire spinning tornado and Chinatsu adds her lightning effect to strike and turn the winged demons into a crisp. The whole thing was a magical massacre and the sisters showed no mercy.

 **All:**

 **First impact will break me**

 **Last trigger will take me**

Emi closes her eyes after caressing Shiki's face and her whole body glows bright and brighter until she was nothing but light, blinding everyone else that was watching.

 **First impact will break me**

 **Last trigger will take me**

Then everything was silent and the light from Emi was gone. The devils and Lindo all open their eyes after the light had gone and they all see the sisters still in their place. Not to mention how the forest around them looks undamaged, like nothing ever happened in the first place.

The females all pant heavily from the battle they just finished with the demons and after a while they all collapse on her knees as they all reached their limit. Emi is the only one who isn't affected, in fact she's still looking down at Shiki, who's still unconscious at the moment.

"Emi. What in God's name were you thinking?" Nadia asks.

"You knew that you were suppose to stay with us! Why did you leave and put yourself in danger like that?" Yurina adds.

"You could've gotten hurt or something! Are you nuts?!" Chinatsu crosses her arms.

"Why did you go with him?" Sakura points at Shiki and Emi lowers her eyes.

"He wanted us to be alone for a while. So I went with him outside the academy. Thereon we talked and had a good time together." She replies softly. "Until those creatures came out of nowhere."

She looks up. "Shiki tried to protect me by fighting them all off and he wanted me to go back inside to alert you. But there was so many of them, I was afraid that he'd die and that everyone else would get hurt. So I led them as far away as possible. I didn't know that this would happen. I didn't want anyone to get injured or die because of me!"

She sniffles and cups Shiki's face. "And that's what happened to him. Shiki got hurt trying to protect me. This is all my fault." She trembles and whimpers as she laid her forehead against his. "Shiki please forgive me." She cries softly.

Her tears drop onto his face and when they landed, they were being absorbed in his skin. Then the wounds he had on his body started to heal and his battered wings were looking normal again. Emi couldn't see this but the others sure did as they watched carefully.

After a short while, the fallen angel slowly stirred from his unconscious state and comes face to face with Emi crying still. He didn't like it when he saw her crying like that so with his hand he made her stop as soon as he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Such an ugly look for such a beautiful and delicate creature. I don't like it one bit." He says firmly and Emi lets out a soft sigh of relief and smiles, while holding his hand on her face.

"The tears I shed for you Shiki are called Healing Drops. They heal the wounded and the sick. I can't use them unless my sadness takes over for the one I care for the most. I apologize if this isn't to your liking."

Both of his hands hold her face now. "Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry about at all. I'm just relieved that you're safe and uninjured."

She wraps her arms and wings around him, also happy and relieved that he's okay now. Nadia steps forward, preparing to separate the two, but then Sakura stops her by putting her arm out in front of her. She may not trust Shiki but she does knows that he does care for Emi's well being and that Emi deeply cares about him as well. That's why she's allowing them to let them be for a moment.

She looks over at the devils and the dhampir. They also had other things to worry about. When everyone else notices the males, they all stood up and faced them.

"Is everyone alright?" Rem asks.

"We're fine and so is your comrade." Yurina replies and nods to Shiki.

"Yeah so we noticed." Mage places his hands on his waist. "So do any of you girls mind telling us what the hell just happened?"

"Yes, it has come to our attention that those demons were after something. Or more like someone for that matter." Urie eyes Emi.

The females look at one another like they were communicating telepathically or something and then they look back at the males.

"It's nothing compared to the last time." Sakura says firmly.

"Wait what? Are you saying that this happened before?" Lindo ask.

"It's been happening ever since we got together." Nadia states and looks at Emi. "Ever since we became a family, many different kinds of beings whether it be demons, devils, vampires, fallen angels, any kinds of creatures, they've been adamant on hunting Emi down for her blood and whatever they desire from her."

"She's a divine being from the heavens, she's a rare specimen that no other angel can compare to and for the dark beings, like those demons we just killed, they'll do just about anything to get ahold of her. Even work together in packs." Sakura adds.

"That's why we protect her from guys like you. We've been dealing with shits like them from the very beginning." Chinatsu crosses her arms.

"We keep her safe at all times of course." Yurina says seriously.

"And we will continue to do so until death comes to claim us." Nadia adds.

"So if you boys think that we can trust you just like that, oh boy, you gotta lot to learn." Chinatsu shakes her head.

"No one's been able to get know us personally, not as much as you all have. And normally we'd exterminate those who meddle with our affairs and know too much." Sakura says before shutting her eyes. "But considering how you all participated on protecting Emi from those demons for us, we're willing to accept letting you all go with a warning."

Yurina steps forward with head held high. "The next time we find our sister, Emilia, alone with any of you, you all will suffer the consequences. And I'm talking to you specially you fallen creature!" She points to Shiki. "You may have been divine once but you're not anymore! If you value your life and care for Emilia, you will keep a safe distance from her and you will make sure to never separate her from us again."

Sakura stares at everyone, mainly at Rem. "Are we clear on that?" She asks.

Rem glances over at Emi then nods at them. "Yes. We understand and respect your conditions. We shall keep our distance from your sister unless it's necessary. So do we have peace?"

The huntress raises her head up. "As long as you keep your word, all should be well."

They all nod and she looks at Shiki. "Well despite everything that has happened tonight, I'd like to thank you for trying to protect Emi. All of you." She glances at the other males, mainly at Lindo. "If you weren't there, I'm sure Emi would've been in serious danger. So again, thank you."

Nadia crosses her arms and closes her eyes as she speaks. While Sakura and Chinatsu looks suddenly looks around starting to think that she heard something.

"Well now since that's been settled, I think it's time to-"

A surviving lone but bigger demon suddenly makes it's appearance by flying out from a tree and hurling itself towards Lindo with its fangs and claws ready to strike. Sakura reactions take into place and she sprints forward.

"Lindo!!!" She yells and jumps in the demons way, shoving Lindo down.

The winged creature rams into the huntress and they both fly into the deep river that was nearby.

"Sakura!!!" Yurina hollers.

"No!!" Emi cries in desperation.

"Holy crap!!" Mage exclaims in shock when the two crash into the water.

The female dhampir and demon sink and wrestle with each other underwater until the demon traps her by wrapping its arms and legs around her. She muffled out a scream of agony when it buries its claws in her sides and it's teeth in her shoulder.

The injured huntress takes out her gun and pulls the trigger, shooting blindly at the demon that's so much stronger and is latched onto her like a leech. Not to mention, trying to swim for her life. Yurina gasps when she spotted a spot of water turning red.

"She can't fight it on her own! We have to strike it!" Yurina raises her hand, ready to summon her lightning.

"No Yurina!! You'll hit Sakura too!!!" Nadia yells grabbing her wrist.

"Well we need to do something, damn it!!!" Chinatsu yells about ready to jump in after them.

Before anyone could do anything else, Lindo suddenly jumps in and dives down.

"What the?! Lindo!!" Chinatsu calls and Emi widens her eyes.

The exorcist swims down deeper and deeper until he spots Sakura and the demon still fighting. She struggled to pry the monster off of her while her blood was floating out from her fresh wounds. Huge air bubbles burst out from her mouth as she let out another muffled scream when the demon bit her again.

When Lindo sees this, he turns into his vampiric form: raging red eyes, fangs extracted, and his blazing red aura. He then lunged himself at the demon and tore him off of her. The creature snarls and shrieks as it attacks Lindo and the two of them shoot up out of the water, leaving Sakura, who sank down to the bottom, growing weaker by blood loss.

Lindo throws the demon to the near shore when his anger got the best of him. The creature got a few strikes on him with its claws but Lindo struck back with his powerful punches and claw like fingers. Everyone is frozen solid as they watch him beat and toss the flailing demon around.

"Holy shit! He's really going all out on that thing!" Mage exclaims, not believing his eyes right now.

Lindo then pins the demon down and he literally tears its throat out, killing it instantly and shocking everyone.

When that's over with, Lindo then dives back down to retrieve Sakura underwater. He grabs her wrist and pulls her up to him. When he has her, he swims back up.

Yurina squints her eyes and points to some air bubbles, alerting the others. "Look there!! I see them!"

When he resurfaced, he swims all the way back to the shore and drags her out before carefully carrying her over to the rest.

"Sakura!!!" Emi and the rest are at her side putting pieces of cloth on her wounds.

"My God! That damn demon nearly destroyed her!" Nadia checks her shoulder and sides.

Emi tears up when she felt Sakura's cold face and held her limp hand. "She's not waking up!"

Lindo moves in and gets on his knees beside the unconscious huntress.

"Move away!" He orders and Yurina takes Emi away while everyone steps aside.

The exorcist rolls up his sleeves and places his hands on the center of Sakura's chest, getting ready to perform CPR on her. He then pushes down at a quick pace until he blows air into her mouth. He repeats this technique over and over and yet she didn't stir.

"My God." Nadia murmurs nervously.

"Why isn't anything happening?" Emi whimpers and Yurina hugs her.

"I swear to God if she doesn't..." Chinatsu grits her teeth and tears of her own begin to form.

Lindo pushes down on her chest again, only a little harder.

"Come on breathe!" He growls and places his mouth over hers, blowing more air into her lungs. "I know you can make it Sakura!You're stronger than this! I know you are! So breathe!"

After one more big blow, Sakura's eyes immediately snap open and she coughs up the water her lungs contained. She takes a huge gasp of air and winces fiercely at her stinging fresh wounds.

"Sakura!!" Emi is at her side and takes her hand in hers with tears in her eyes. "Sakura, thank goodness you're okay!! You scared me!!"

"Emi?" She asks in a weak voice and groans when she tries to move again. "Rgh! God damn it!"

Lindo sets his hand on her forehead. "Don't move Sakura. You're badly injured and you lost a lot of blood."

She breaths in raggedly and glances at him. "Lindo... what happened... to the-?"

"Believe it or not, Lindo went in after ya and shredded that thing's ass! You should've seen him Sakura, he was totally a badass!" Chinatsu elbows Lindo.

She notices his own injuries like the bleeding claw marks on his cheek and on his chest.

"Are you... okay though Lindo?" She asks in between breaths.

He frowns in concern. Why is she asking him that when she's like this? "I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me Sakura. What you need to worry about is yourself right now."

"Yeah, you look like hell sis! We gotta get you someplace safe so you can heal up." Chinatsu says and Emi looks up at her.

"What? But I can heal her up right here! I'm capable of-"

"No Emi!" Sakura squeezes her hand. "I can't let you do that. I don't want you attracting more of them."

"But you're-"

"This may look serious but I'll heal up on my own. I am half vampire after all. All I need is to get some rest right now."

"Well I hate to tell you this sis but I don't know if we can afford to take care of you and watch over Emi at the same time! Those things were after her, who know what else is out there!"

She closes her eyes. "I'll be fine, you don't need to take care of me. Like I said I need to rest."

"But you also need blood and some medicine to help with the pain and to help you regain your strength! You won't survive if you don't obtain any of those things!" Yurina says and Emi looks down with worry.

"So then... what can we do? If we can't take care of Sakura then... who will?"

No one says anything until Lindo looks at Sakura.

"I will." He says, getting everyone's attention. "My family and I have tons of medicines and healing incantations we can use on her. My house is also heavily guarded, so you won't have to worry about her getting attacked."

Everyone stares at him and Emi gasps with astonishment.

"You'd... you'd do that for us Lindo?"

"It's the least I can do for you." He replies.

Sakura sighs. "Lindo don't be ridiculous. I can't let you have me be a burden to you or Ritsuka. I appreciate you offering to help but-"

"But nothing!" He cuts her off firmly. "Sakura, you can't just act like your injuries are not a big deal. This is serious and the more you try to deny that, the longer you're unable to get better and help protect Emi again! So please, let me help you."

The huntress stares at him and then glances at Emi who squeezes her hand.

"Sakura. Please."

She then looks at everyone else until she sighs in defeat.

"Alright." She says and Emi hugs her. "But if anything critical happens, I won't be staying behind."

"Just promise us that you'll try to get well soon. We can't fight without you by our side." Nadia says and she nods once.

"I promise. And you better promise me that you all will be careful in my absence."

"We promise we will Sakura. We'll also come by and visit to make sure you're doing okay. I'm so sorry this happened to you sister. It's my fault that you got hurt." Emi looks down with tears in her eyes and she squeezes her hand.

"Don't say that Emi. It's never your fault. You only did what you thought was safe for everyone and I'm proud of you for that. Besides it's my job to protect you and it always will be. So don't worry about it okay?"

The blind girl nods as she sniffles and hugs her one last time before Lindo carefully picks her up. She winces and wraps her arms around his neck. She looks at the rest of her sisters.

"Take her home. Take care of yourselves."

They all nod and Rem walks up. "I'll take you home and I'll bring Ritsuka after.

"Thanks." Lindo nods to him and the three of them disappear when Rem teleports them away.

When they're gone Chinatsu sighs heavily and scratches her head.

"God, what a night! I need a drink when I get home."

"You tellin' me? Those ugly bastards sure caught us in a whirl." Mage agrees and the two of them stay silent.

Chinatsu taps her arms and bites her bottom lip before turning to him.

 _"I can't believe I'm doing this"_ She says to herself in her head. "Listen."

He looks at her and she rolls her eyes. She sighs and looks away. "I just wanted to say...thanks. For helping out and whatever. We couldn't of saved Emi without you guys being there protecting her for us so... we deeply appreciate it."

When he grins at her she immediately points at him.

"But don't let it get to your fat head! Just because I said thanks doesn't mean that I'm not pissed at ya still!"

He nods while he's still grinning. "Uh-huh right. So it's gonna be like that still huh?"

She eyes him. "Well whaddya expect from me Hotshot? To let ya go so you can bug the living shit out of me again?" She snorts and puts her hand up. "No thank you! I gotta lot of other stuff to worry about. So you can forget about that!"

She was caught off guard when he grabs her hand and brings her in close.

"Here's the deal babe, I ain't forgettin' anything." She hears the playful yet threatening tone in his voice. "Like I said, you're one of a kind: you're smart, sneaky, sassy, and sexy as hell. A girl like you is bound to be taken down by a guy like me and that's what I'm gonna do."

She stiffens when he whispers in her ear and grabs her rear forcefully. "I'm done playing the nice guy, whether you like it or not sweetheart, your sweet ass is gonna belong to me. Mage Nanashiro, the boss man."

She felt her face burn but then shakes it off before separating herself from him.

"Big words coming from a loser like you Hotshot. Let's see if you can actually make it happen."

He pinches her chin and lifts it up. "Oh baby, I _will_ make it happen. You can bet on it."

She grins with challenge when he teleports away. She didn't know why he was acting like the tough and ruthless guy but she sure as hell was starting to like it. She chuckles to herself and bites her bottom lip.

 _"Things are gonna get real interesting around here now."_

Yurina sighs after seeing those two talk and she turns around to go to Luthon. What she saw next shocked her. Urie was there in front of him, petting his snout. She was shocked at this because Luthon isn't fond of any kinds of devils, especially incubus' so why isn't he doing anything?

She frowns and walks over to them. "I'd appreciate it if you kept your hands off my horse." She firmly warns as Luthon shifts his head to her hands. "He's not to be touched by anyone other than me."

Urie's simply smiles at her and glances at Luthon. "So you do have some compassion for the males. Just for the animals that is."

"Like I told my Chinatsu once, Luthon is the only male I can ever trust in my life. He's been loyal to me ever since he was given to me as a gift."

"A gift you say? Normally you'd have to capture and tame a Pegasus in order to become its rider. I wonder just whom has given you this fine divine stallion."

She frowns at him until she looks away. "I don't have to explain myself to you for it is none of your business. Though there is something I can't comprehend. He's not reacting to you. He despises Chinatsu because not only is she hopeless and disrespectful, but because she's also a devil, which is what you are, an incubus to be exact and he's never been fond of your kind before. So my question for you is this: Are you up to something again?"

He shakes his head. "Of course not my dear lady. Why would I when you made it absolutely clear to me that you don't intend on being mine or anyone else's? I do respect and understand your decision. As for your stallion, I suppose there's a first for everything. You can't expect him to hate a fellow devil that simply wishes you the best."

The witch stares at the incubus carefully while he keeps his harmless smile. Then she look back at Luthon as she mounts him.

"Well if that's true then I may have misjudged you. Perhaps you are sensible in some ways and that's rich coming from me, so feel honored."

She tightens her gloves around her hands as she prepares to take hold of the reins.

"Forgive me for asking, but are you perhaps returning the dress I gave you? Just for curiosity's sake."

She stops what she's doing and sits there for a minute. After a long minute of silence, she closes her eyes and grabs the reins.

"I don't see a reason as to why I should. You did buy it for me for the dance tonight and it'd be a waste to return it. So no, I won't."

Luthon nickers when she had him turn around with the reins.

"Before I forget, I suppose I should thank you for you and your comrades' help. It was well needed much to our knowledge. Come Luthon." She kicks his side and he trots off.

Urie watches her with a smile and he disappears. She didn't know why but Yurina looks back when he left.

With Nadia watching both Shiki and Emi, the two angels were careful enough not to get too close, no matter how hard it was for them.

"I...I wanted to thank you for tonight Shiki. You know showing me how to dance and also saving me. I don't know how I should repay you."

Shiki makes a bold move by stepping forward and grabbing her hand in his.

"You don't need to. For you Miss Bana, I'd do anything to ensure your safety. Even put my own life at risk."

He plants a kiss on her hand and her heart races. "Oh Shiki." She whispers and raises her hand to cup his face.

Nadia grabs Emi's arm and pulls her away glaring at the fallen angel.

"Let's go Emi. We're finished here."

With that, she pulls Emi with her as she walks away. But Emi turns her head in his direction, sadness filling her eyes which makes Shiki's heart sink. When the four sisters were gone, Shiki was now by himself in the forest.

Loneliness filled his heart when Emi was pulled away from him and he felt even worse when it was a possibility that he wouldn't be able to see her for a long time. It wasn't fair, he doesn't mean any harm to her and yet she's being isolated from him. Sure those other women are always rejecting Mage and Urie but they're allowed to talk or be near them whenever they want. But Emi...

They treat her like she's something extremely valuable. Yes she is a pure angel and yes she is blind and helpless in some cases, and some may try to take advantage of that but they all protect her too much. It's as if they're trying to keep her from revealing something. If that's the case then what? What are they afraid of them knowing?

"They're all hiding something from us. Something secretive about my precious white rose." He says to himself as reaches in his pocket and brings out Emi's flower clip that was in her hair.

"Whatever it is... I'll find out soon enough." He closes its fingers around it and looks up at the night sky.

 ** _Well!! This chapter was certainly time consuming!! It took a couple of months to get it done and I blame my laziness and writers block for it! Hopefully that doesn't happen again! The songs that were on this chapter are 'Colors' sung by Loona and the other is the English translation of 'Bull's Eye' sung by Nano!! Good songs for this chapter actually! Well I hope it was worth the wait!! See you all next time on the next chapter!!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hi everyone!! I'm so sorry for the late update again but I had the worst case of writers block!! I couldn't figure out what to write about to make this chapter significant and worthy for you wonderful and loyal readers!! T_T Plus school started and now that I'm a senior, I'm on my way to becoming an adult so I haven't really had time to fantasize and all this other stuff. Time really goes by fast doesn't it? Anyway, I finally got this chapter done and I hope that it will once again satisfy you readers since I fell behind once more. Read and enjoy!!_**

 ** _I do not own DWD except for my oc's and nor do I own any songs I publish here._**

 **Chapter 10**

It was empty and dark in the student council room at Shikō Academy; curtains were closed, lights were off, and no sound prevailed within the room. The only sound that could be heard was the heavy footsteps that belonged to a cloaked stranger, who soon entered the domain of the demon king: Glax Arlond, who was awaiting for his arrival. When the stranger appeared before the demon king, he kneels down on one knee and bows his head to him.

"My lord." He speaks calmly and the giant mystical blue eye peers down at him. "What news do you have for me?" He asks and the stranger responds still keeping his eyes on the ground. "Turns out that you were right, the Divine Light is here as well as it's guardians as I have been told. I sent out the demon army to attack them to see if the rumors were true. They certainly have remarkable strength when working together."

Silence hit the demon lord for a minute until he asks another question. "And what of my son? Does he know anything of it?" The visitor shakes his head. "He suspects nothing of the attack you sent out yet my lord, and it still seems that he has yet to figure out where the light resides, which will be very soon, I assure you."

The lord hums in slight approval and thinks real hard about the next move he should make. "What are your orders for me now sire?" The man asks. "Shall we send for another attack while they're recovering?"

"Not quite." Glax says firmly. "Even though one of the guardians are injured, we'll have to wait until the rest are at ease; they'll be expecting an another attack since we made the first move on them. And when they are, see if you can take them down one by one to weaken their defenses. Our time is coming, whether they'll be ready for us or not."

The stranger smirks and lifts his head to face the king. "Of course it will. My lord."

~(XXX)~

It was 10 in the morning and the sun was shining over at the Tachibana residence, where Sakura was taking shelter there until her battle wounds were healed thoroughly. It's been two whole days since the demon attack and everyone's been laying low. The wounded huntress had just awoken from her deep slumber earlier and since she couldn't really do anything, she just sat there against the headboard and stared out the window next to her. She watched carefully as some random civilians pass by and she continued to do that until a soft knock on her door interrupted her.

"Come in." She invites, allowing her unexpected visitor to come in. "Oh Mrs. Tachibana. Good morning."

It was Ritsuka's mother, Maria. Even though she's been there for a couple of days, Sakura never really got the chance to officially meet her since she's been doing nothing but rest. This is actually the first time she's ever came face to face with her. The mother came in with a warm smile along with a tray of food and a glass of water in her hands. "Good morning. Please excuse me for bothering you, but I brought you some breakfast. I thought that you might be hungry."

Sakura blinks at her a bit surprised at her kind service. "Oh! Um...well thank you Mrs. Tachibana, that's very kind of you. You can just set it right there for now." She points to the nightstand next to her bed and Maria gladly complies. "And don't worry, you weren't bothering me at all. In fact I think I could use some company."

Maria smiles and clasps her hands together. "Well I'm glad to hear that. I was just making sure since you're..." She gestures to her bandaged waist and shoulders. "... heavily injured and most people would prefer to have some peace and quiet, so I wasn't too sure." Sakura nods in response for understanding and Maria takes a seat on the edge of her bed, looking at her sympathetically. "Though I have to say that your wounds look really awful dear. I'm very sorry that you went through with something like this. You must've been in sheer agony."

Feeling bad about this situation she's in with the Tachibana's, Sakura looks down with slight guilt in her eyes before she closed them. "I'm sorry if this isn't easy for you Mrs. Tachibana." Maria raises her eyebrows with confusion and Sakura looks out the window again. "I didn't want to meet like this and I certainly didn't mean to become a burden to you or your family."

Ritsuka's mother instantly moves forward and takes her hand in both hers. "Oh no no no no, don't say something like that dear! You're not a burden to us at all!" She exclaims with sincerity. "We're more than happy to provide you with whatever you need! After all you did save my son from being attacked and also prevented him from being in your position and I will always be internally grateful for that, so thank you." She sets her hand on her arm below her injured shoulder with appreciation and praise. "You are indeed a noble and brave young woman. I'm happy to see that my son has such good company."

No wonder why Ritsuka has a kind heart; why this woman's just full of love and admiration and that makes Sakura smile softly at the mother. "Thank you, that means a lot to me Mrs. Tachibana. I can see where your daughter gets her kindness from."

"Oh yes, Ritsuka's quite the angel." Maria nods in agreement about her daughter. "I don't know what I'd do without her. Ever since my husband's disappearance, I..." She looks down and sighs sadly. "... I haven't been myself." The small sadness that lingered in her eyes suddenly vanished. "But both Ritsuka and Lindo helped take care of me until I was ready to stand back up for myself."

Sakura nods. "Yes, they're both wonderful people. In all honesty, a lot has changed since I met the two of them." She shrugs. "Well at least I change a little. I don't think I've ever met anyone like them before. They're so brave and strong and kind, I'm surprised that people like your family still even exist. You did a wonderful job raising them Mrs. Tachibana."

Maria stays quiet as she bites her bottom lip like she's just itching to say something. Her curiosity soon prevails. "Can I ask you something?" She nods once to her, curious of what she has to ask. "Of course." The mother twiddles with her fingers as she's trying to be careful of what to say next. "Well this may be a little personal for you and it may not be any of my business to know but... I've been wondering about something the moment Lindo brought you here." Sakura raises an eyebrow at her before the mother lowers her voice. "Are you perhaps... not human?"

Sakura widens her eyes a touch at her question and soon tries to figure out what to tell her. How did she know? Should she tell her or should she just keep quiet? Either way, her question totally caught her off guard.

Maria immediately notices her hesitation and confliction and that makes her panic. "Uh I-I'm sorry dear, I shouldn't of asked you that!" She rambles on in attempt to help the huntress relax. If anything it just made her feel even more responsible to tell her. "You don't have to tell me anything about your race, I was just merely curious! I didn't mean to make you feel-"

"I am inhuman." She answers seriously, silencing the mother completely. She looks over at her. "In fact I'm just like your son Mrs. Tachibana: I'm a dhampir and I'm also a vampire hunter that hunts and kills my own kind because of my hatred for them."

The mother blinks owlishly at her, very surprised and stricken by her answer. "Oh. Well that's... that's astonishing!" She gestures to the young woman. "For a young girl your age at least! Seems like you and Lindo have a lot in common!"

Sakura looks down at her hands when she took notice of Maria's concern. "I don't intend to harm your son in anyway if that's what you're worried about Mrs. Tachibana. Like I said he's a good rational man and if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here. He helped saved my sister's life as well as mine and he was even more gracious when he decided to bring me here so I could recover from my wounds." She closes her eyes as she touched her left shoulder and smiles softly. "I honestly couldn't be anymore grateful towards him as I am of now and I don't even know how else to repay him for all that he's done for me."

Maria stares at Sakura in awe and surprise when she spoke about her son in that manner. This causes her to smile genuinely and to tear up a little. "Well I'm happy to hear that. It's not everyday I hear someone talk about Lindo like that, let alone a hunter." Sakura chuckles softly but it soon stops when she slightly remembers about what Lindo did to save her from that demon. His vampiric side came out again and he didn't show an ounce of mercy to the creature. It makes her wonder... "Can I ask you a question Mrs. Tachibana?" She asks Maria.

"Oh of course you can! Might as well will make it even huh?" She chuckles warmly and Sakura glances away. "Does Lindo normally... lose control of himself?" Confusion hits the mother's face when she asks that, she's not entirely understanding of what she's asking. "By that I mean does he always let his vampiric half get out of hand whenever he gets angry?"

Maria stares blankly at her until she looks away with hesitation. "... Oh that. Uh well... apparently there were a few times his anger did overpower him and his senses." She holds her hands up and waves them. "But that only happened when someone would hurt Ritsuka or put her in danger of some sorts! Other than those times, he's always managed to keep his anger under control as well as his vampire side!"

"Is that so?" Sakura asks by pinching her chin. "He's half human, he tries very hard to suppress his other half so he won't hurt anyone unintentionally. And even though he is half vampire, not once have I ever known him to drink any blood from any human!"

That fact made the pink head whip her head up and look at the mother in shock. _"Not drink any blood? How is that even possible?"_ She looks back down at her hands, thinking very hard about this. _"He may be able to suppress his thirst because he's half human but he can't just ignore the other half."_ She frowns and clenches her hands into fists. _"I wasn't able to."_

"Why do you ask about that anyways?" Maria asks curiously, breaking her deep thoughts about Lindo. She clears her throat and looks at the window again. "Just curiosity I suppose." she murmurs and the mother nods. "I see. Well, I suppose I should go and finish my chores before Ritsuka and Lindo come back home from school!" She stands up from her seat and heads to the door. "Now if you need anything, just give me a holler and I'll get you what you need!"

Sakura nods and gives her a small smile in appreciation. "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind Mrs. Tachibana."

Maria opens the door but stops to look at her. "It was lovely talking to you Sakura and thank you for being honest with me about everything. Now you get some rest and like I said, I'll be out here if you need anything." She turns around but stops again to look at her once more like she remembered something. "Oh and one more thing." She smiles warmly. "Since you're going to be staying here for a few days, there's no need to be so formal with me, so please, call me Maria from now on."

With that, the mother walks out of the room and closes the door. When Sakura knew when she was gone, she chuckles softly with amusement as she once again looked out her window with a small smile on her face. _"She truly is Ritsuka's mother."_ She says in her head before frowning sadly. _"And she's very lucky to have her as one."_

~(XXX)~

Back at Shikō Academy, everything was pretty normal for everyone. Well maybe for except the fact that the whole group of Sakura's sisters were a bit on edge since that surprise attack happened at the festival ball. Not only that but they were also pretty concerned for their injured sister. Of all the years they've been together, none of them have ever been in a life or death situation like Sakura's been. Her close death pretty much scared them all, especially the Tachibana siblings.

Ever since Lindo brought Sakura over to his house, Ritsuka was scared stiff; her best friend was severely wounded and would've died if Lindo hadn't killed the demon in time. She was afraid that she was going to be losing another good friend to an evil outside force. But when she knew that Sakura was safe and going to remain alive, the fear of her dying simmered down. She still worries about her and her health but she's relieved that she's being protected and sheltered with her and her family.

Not only was Lindo concern about Sakura's health and condition, he also felt really guilty. If he would've seen the demon coming on time, Sakura wouldn't of pushed him out of the way and almost get herself killed for saving him. Even if the two dhampirs butted heads for a while, Lindo couldn't escape the fact that he did care for Sakura's well-being, after all he did just make peace with her and did choose to start over with her as friends or allies at least. He wouldn't have forgiven himself if she did die for him, it'd be like losing Azuna again. She died while trying to protect Ritsuka from Jek and he felt horrible that he couldn't save her. But like Ritsuka, he was also glad that she was now under his protection and supervision until she's able to go back to her sisters in good condition.

Even though the sisters knew that Sakura was safe and recovering with the Tachibana's, they still couldn't help but to remain cautious. As the days passed by, they all began to noticed that the attack that happened that night was too suspicious and reckless of the demons. Any bloodthirsty or greedy race like them would try to attack Emi in a secluded area instead in public and not only that, killing the demon army was way too easy for them, none of them were really strong enough to fight against them. It was as if they were being tested in some way; like they wanted the sisters to come out to fight them with the power they had to protect Emi. Was this attack planned or was it just out of sheer desperation to capture Emi? Either way, something was up and the sisters didn't like it one bit. And now with one of them injured and unable to fight, that's just makes the remaining sisters even more vulnerable. So they'll have to be very careful from here on out for they know that another attack is soon to come.

Class just started for Nadia and the teacher was discussing the topic on today's lesson but the kitsune's mind was far from paying attention to it. Her thoughts on the suspicious attack did cloud her brain, but her main concern was on Roen.

 _"You don't know what you're talking about Roen. As if you know anything about me."_

 _"On the contrary, I know a lot about you." He circles around her slowly as if she was his prey. "Your relationships with your beloved sisters, what your position is with them, your location, and your most deepest secrets of them all. I know everything about you dear. While you were learning a lot about me, I was surely getting to know you a lot as well. So you see, we're nothing but equals to one another." He places a hand on her shoulder and leans towards her ear. "Wouldn't you agree?"_

He couldn't possibly know every everything about her. If he knew that she knew where to find the Divine Light, then why hasn't he done so years ago? More importantly how does he plan on having her reveal it's real location? She growls softly and nearly broke her pencil in half when she remembered that the hellhound put his filthy mouth onto hers and not mention, he had the audacity to taste her blood.

 _"Such an intoxicating scent your blood has." He states after lowering his head and Nadia grimaces when he licks up her blood. "It tastes just like how I remembered it: sweet and satisfying."_

That particular memory actually did just make her break her pencil in half as well as making her cheeks turn red with pure anger and unwanted flattery. Damn him and his smooth suave words, even to this day he can still make her unintentionally blush!! Some of the students were eyeing her nervously with confusion and concern, but Nadia didn't care. The inescapable hellhound has already clouded her senses and self-control. Thinking about him just pisses her off to the point where a deadly aura was radiation from her body.

 _"What could that little shit rodent be possibly planning this time?"_ She bites her teeth down on her fist in fits of annoyance and frustration. _"Well whatever it is, he will **not** succeed."_

In a different location of the academy, Chinatsu was found walking by herself just outside the academy. Her saddened eyes were kept on the ground as she watched her feet move her body forward. Even though she's back to her daily routine, she wasn't really motivated to act like her normal self. She didn't feel like playing or flirting with any guys nor did she ditch classes because she hated it, she just needed some time to think to herself.

She sighs in annoyance and confliction. _"Damn it, I need something to keep my mind busy. This is just stupid."_

Suddenly sensing someone appearing from behind, her reactions take into place and she instantly swings her foot up and around to kick her opponent. However her attack was blocked when a strong yet familiar hand grabbed it, stopping it from hitting his face a centimeter away.

"Sheesh babe, jumpy much?"

Her eyes widen in realization and her nerves relax when she saw that it was just Mage. "Oh. It's just you Hotshot." She sighs before putting her foot back down. "Y'know I think I'm gonna haveta put a damn bell on you or something. This whole appearing out of nowhere shit's gotta go." She rolls her eyes and points to him. "Hell I nearly just kicked your face in already, imagine what I'd do to you if you really scared the shit outta me."

"Well hopefully it'll be something good." He leans on the tree beside him and hovers over her with his predatory gaze. "I've been real patience since I last saw you Hot Stuff." She gives him a dead panned look and blinks at him. "Seriously? You're still playing this guy?" She rolls her eyes and rubs her temples. "Okay look, as much as I would love to do nothing but play games with you and all, I'm afraid that now's not the time. My brain's been all jacked up and I don't have the time to mess around, especially with you. I'm very stressed as you can see."

The now disappointed and irritated devil sighs heavily and crosses his arms. "You can't stay mad at me forever y'know. I already said that I was-"

"I'm not stressed about that you dumbass, I don't hold a grudge for that long!" She snaps at him. "Jeez could this guy be any dumber?" She rolls her eyes and he frowns at her. "Well then what the hell is your problem?" She opens her mouth to say something but she closes it back up and sighs as her eyes soften with sadness and Mage catches that.

"It's... It's nothing." She shakes her head and turns away from him. "Forget about it."

He knows that look on her face. It's a look of hesitation and sadness mixed together, it's like she wants to say something but she's not sure if she really wants to. All in all she's just bottling up her true feelings, it's the same thing he did when he wasn't sure if he truly was falling in love with Ritsuka or not. But this is a different matter with her. Chinatsu really does care about her sisters and the fact that one of them almost died, just made her very stressed and worried, so he can understand why she's feeling down in the dumps. But what he can't tolerate is the fact that his girl is feeling blue and nothing can really get her back into her usual self at the moment.

"Hey." He speaks and Chinatsu stiffens and blinks when she felt two of his broad arms wrap around her in a warm yet firm embrace from behind. "If I know anything about that half-breed sister of yours, it's that she's gonna be fine. She fought a demon for that damn exorcist and I'm positive that she'll pull through. And even if anything else comes to try to kill her or anyone else, I know for a fact that you'll be the one to kill their sorry asses first. After all you are pretty damn strong for a hot she-devil, hell, they dunno what the hell they're gonna be in for once you come into the picture."

Chinatsu stands there for awhile, trying to process what he says. And after a short while, a familiar teasing grin eats away at her lips. "Are you actually tryin' to comfort me Hotshot?" The male devil flinches and blushes at her question before trying to unwrap his arms from her. But surprisingly enough she holds one arm back and closes her eyes with a soft smile. "Well whatever you're doing, you're doing a pretty good job of it."

He blinks and stares at her until he grins as well. He hugs her close to his chest and they stay like that until the bell rings. The two blondes then separate and look at each other. "Well. I guess I'll see you around Hotshot." He smirks at her. "Not if I see you first babe." She scoffs and crosses her arms. "Right, I forget that I'm not hard to miss at all." They both chuckle and the female walks off with a wave. "Whatever, later big guy."

In a blink of an eye she vanishes. Mage sighs and stuffs his hands in his pants pockets. Well he may not have seduced Chinatsu this time but at least he got to comfort her in way that made him feel satisfied. And in all honesty, he was okay with just that.

As the buff devil turns around, he comes face to face with Chinatsu once again and she surprised him by grabbing his face and crushing her mouth onto his. He muffles in surprise and before he could comprehend what was happening, she pulled away but still held onto the sides of his face.

"An award for your valiant efforts on making me smile again Hotshot. You deserve it." She clicks her tongue and winks before vanishing again, leaving the surprised jock behind in shock once again with her unpredictable moments of affection.

Damn, this woman's gonna be the death of him someday. He just knows it.

~(XXX)~

"Hey Emi, are you doing alright? You look so sad."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Did something happen to make you upset?"

It was the next class and both Emi and Yurina were in Biology since Sakura wasn't there to join Emi. Not only was that saddening for the blind angel, she also couldn't help but to think about Shiki and what happened that night. Right now some of her female friends had just noticed her sad demeanor and they were concerned for her since she's always smiling and socializing.

The angel smiles assuringly at her friends. "I'm fine girls really, I'm just... feeling a little bit tired today since I didn't get much sleep."

"Oh is that it?"

She nods to them and they all seem to buy her excuse for looking so glum. But Yurina, who was sitting behind her, knew exactly what Emi was feeling and why. Of course the witch hated to see her loving sister to be sad and depressed but she was also frustrated with the fact that she's being overly distraught by that pathetic fallen angel. Just this morning, she already sensed him nearby and she was planning on going over to him to talk but Yurina of course wouldn't of allowed it. Yes she does understand that the two of them do care deeply for each other due to the fact that he almost died protecting her that night of the demon attack, but the love she held for Shiki Natsumezaka was getting out of hand.

 _"Honestly. Just what does that girl see in that foul creature?"_ She crosses her arms and looks down at her open textbook. _"More importantly... what does he see in her?"_

The witch glances up at her sister once again when her human friends started to departure to their assign desks as soon as the professor arrived and she saw her fake smile falter back into a sadden frown. Yurina frowns sadly and sighs before using her discreet magic to initiate a telepathic conversation with the angel.

 _"I'm sorry Emilia, but this is for your own safety."_

 _"I know it is Yurina, but unfortunately it's hard for me to accept that. It's not fair for me to be separated from Shiki. It's not fair to him; he cares a lot about me just as much as you do. In fact a lot more actually."_

 _"It will do you no good if you continue to fall for that angel Emilia. He is fallen, he has committed a sin that has forced him to leave the heavens. He betrayed his homeland, he betrayed our Father. And for that you cannot trust him, you shouldn't of in the first place."_

Emi sighs softly before she looks towards the window as if she could see the scenery outside and Yurina does the same with sternness.

 _"But he's not evil Yurina. Not like those creatures we've faced before in the past, he is different. Yes he's made his mistakes but he already paid the price once his divinity was taken away from him. He's alone in this world Yurina, he has no one to take care of him other than himself. I can't just leave him like this."_

 _"Your love for each other may be genuine but in all honesty, it is futile. You could never be together because of what he doesn't know about us, about you. It could not only bring danger to yourself but to him as well and deep down you know that."_ She closes her eyes and props her chin on her fingers when Emi shuts her eyes to stop her tears from surfacing. _"Emilia. Please. Don't make the same mistakes that I've done in the past. Don't fall for this man. You will die if you do."_

Their telepathic conversation ends there and after awhile Emi opens her eyes back up and inhales sharply after wiping away her small tears. From there on it was silent between the two and it went on like that until class ended. Yurina then escorted Emi to Nadia who took her to her own class, leaving the witch behind.

Yurina took it upon herself to roam the halls for she had a study hall. Just like Chinatsu, the brunette also needed some time to think to herself and she believed that taking a walk would help her clear her mind.

 _"This is simply chaotic. First those vile wretched demons come out of nowhere and attack Emilia, Sakura almost ended up killing herself by protecting that exorcist, and now Emilia is head over heels for that fallen creature."_ She ends up walking over to a window, overlooking the scenery. _"This is certainly a huge dilemma that we cannot solve that easily. What could we do?"_ She lowers her eyes like she's contemplating. _"What could I do?"_

The second she starts to think for solutions, her eyes gazed upon something. It looked like someone who was wearing a black cloak and when she tried to get a better look at them, a sudden high ringing pitch hits her ears. The witch cringes and place her fingers on her forehead for she was receiving a massive headache now. The painful ringing was getting worse and the louder it got, the more pain Yurina was in.

 _"What in the world?!"_ She cries out as she fell down on her knees, holding her head like she was about to go insane. She couldn't hear anything, not even her own voice when she was crying out. _"What is this?! What's happening to me?! Please make it stop!! Anyone!!"_

Meanwhile Urie was on his own, walking in the halls as well for he grew bored of the student council. He was actually planning on going over to his sanctuary so he could clear his mind.

But that all was soon forgotten the minute he heard a pained scream.

The incubus whips his head around in alarm and instantly runs towards the location of where the screams were coming from. He thought that the screaming sounded a little familiar as he got closer and when he turned a corner, his heart stopped. There was Yurina, who was lying on the ground on her side and holding her head while curling up into a trembling ball. The site was horrific, Urie had never felt so much fear for someone he loved that was in so much pain. What on earth was happening to her?!

"Yurina!!" He calls out before sprinting over to her. "Yurina, what's the matter?! Are you alright?! Tell me what's happening!!" He placed his hand on her arm and cups her face.

The trembling and wincing witch snaps open her eyes when she felt a hand on her. If she hadn't been in so much pain, she would've reacted harshly. But all she could do was stare at the incubus as he was yelling at her to tell him what was wrong, or at least that's what she thought he was saying since she couldn't even hear a word from him.

She whimpers out before grabbing ahold of his arm with desperation in her now pleading eyes. "Please. Make it... stop!" She writhes around more to the point where Urie grabs her face with both hands.

The incubus looks into the witch's eyes using his hypnosis to clear her head in order to locate and block whatever's causing Yurina harm. When her mind's blank, he came to find out that it was a high frequency sound wave that was the cause. It was being targeted at from outside and when Urie looked out the window, he knew then that someone or something was out there right now.

He had to act fast before Yurina could faint from the excruciating pain she was experiencing. So the incubus swiftly scoops her up in his arms and instantly teleports all the way to sanctuary, disconnecting the sound waves from the witch's mind. He gently lays her on his red chaise longue chair. All of the masked girls that were present were swarming in, curious to see who Urie brought along this time.

"Urie, who is that?"

"She looks awfully familiar."

"Has she been here before?"

"Ladies, if you'll please!" Urie raises his voice as he shooed them away. "Give her some space, she needs to recover!"

Some of them tilt their heads and frown with jealousy before walking away. When they're all gone the incubus looks back down at unconscious woman. His eyes soften with concern and sadness. Who or what in the world would attack Yurina like that? Seeing her in such pain caused him to fear for her own life and to also have the urge to track down the culprit behind her agony.

"Yurina." He whispers before cupping her cheek with his hand.

Not a second later, the witch snaps open her eyes. She jolts up and exclaims in alarm, fearing that someone was kidnapping her since she was just attacked with a spell of some sort. Her reactions also took place when her hand swiped forward, slapping Urie's cheek in a flash. The slap echoed through the sanctuary, catching the masked girls attention. They all watched her carefully as she breathes heavily; mind blank and unsure of what's going on.

Eventually the witch then recognizes her surroundings and caught ahold of Urie holding his cheek as he stared down at her in surprise and worry. "Mr. Sogami?" She asks before looking at her hand and then looking up with realization. She remembers what happened when she was being attacked. She remembered seeing Urie coming to her aid and when she lost consciousness, he must've brought her here. Which means he must've saved her from whoever or whatever was attacking her.

Coming to that conclusion, the witch looks at Urie once again with uncertainty. She knows that she should thank him but knowing him, he could be wanting something from her as an award for saving her. So she's not entirely sure of what to say to the moment. Urie noticed her cautious gaze and her hesitation to speak, so he took it upon himself to speak first in order to ease her mind.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt in any way?"

She stares at him, not answering until she registers what he had asked her. "I'm fine." She looks around and spots the staring girls. "I see you have decided to bring me back to your little... sanctuary filled with your harems." She frowns at him. "Were you planning on taking advantage of me once again, like the devil you are?"

That firm question made the incubus step back and hold his hands up. "No, certainly not! You were just attacked Yurina, I'm not capable of being that atrocious to you!"

"Then why bring me here instead of the infirmary? Or better yet, why didn't you notify one of my sister's of my distress?! Is it that difficult to think outside the box?!" She demands an answer before realizing her behavior. _"For heavens sake Yurina!! This man chose to save you and here you are demanding why he didn't think properly! You are a lady, you must apologize and be grateful that he came to your aid, otherwise you could've been killed!"_ She yells at herself before sighing and calming her anger.

"I'm truly sorry." Urie spoke before she could and that make her freeze and look at the solemn rose devil with confusion. "To be perfectly honest, I wasn't thinking about anything when I saw you writhing in agony." She blinks at him like she doesn't understand what he's saying and he gives her a sad frown. "All I truly cared about was getting you to someplace safe, where I know that nothing could harm you and this was the only place I could think of." Confusing her even more, the incubus kneels down on one knee and bows his head to her like she's royalty. "Please forgive me for my lack of intelligence, I only wanted what was best for your safety."

Yurina stared down at him quite dumbfounded and shocked. The man was apologizing and asking for her forgiveness when she should've been the one to apologize first! Just what is this man up to?! Coming back to reality, Yurina looks away in embarrassment with red cheeks.

"Oh come off it! There's no need for you to apologize and to ask for my forgiveness! It's outrageous!!" Urie lifts his head up to her and her cheeks burn even more while squeezing her eyes shut. "It is I who should be the one apologizing! You came to my aid and stopped that person from breaking my mind, and yet here I am ridiculing and scolding you for not thinking straight." She crosses her arms and sighs. "I... I humbly apologize for my behavior and be it as it may, I am... grateful that you have helped me once again."

She says nothing more while the incubus just stares at her and when the silence was too much, she whips out her fan and starts to rant. "But don't think too much of it! Just because you saved me, it doesn't mean that I am indebted to you and such! Just be honored that you've earned my gratitude!! Now if you'll excuse me!" She stands up from the chair but quickly regrets it when her head suddenly got dizzy.

Her vision blurred and her legs betrayed her as well as her feet that tripped her while staggering forward. Urie gasps and was quick to rush forward to catch her. But Yurina unintentionally lunged into him and he fell back with her. The two hit the floor with Yurina laying on top of the incubus and she didn't know that until she noticed that she had a soft landing. She groans as she lifts herself up and touch her dizzy head while her vision was coming back. When her gaze landed upon who was below her, the witch widens her eyes and her whole face flushed red with an appalled gasp.

Urie awkwardly stares at her unsure on what to do at this point. He knows that she must be mortified at this position they're in right now so he's going to try to do anything that will ensure her that he doesn't intend on doing anything indecent. Or to trigger anymore of her painful memories like the last time. But before he could even speak, the brunette instantly scrambles off of him and scootches back until her back is pressed up against a pillar. Her face is still red and her whole body is shaking with sheer embarrassment and shock.

 _"Good lord, what is the matter with me?!?! First I act like a mad woman after being saved and then I end up falling on top of this man because of how clumsy I was?!? Pull yourself together this instant!!!!!"_ She screams at herself, not even seeing Urie stand back up. _"Alright, what happened was clearly an accident! It wasn't on purpose, I fell on him so he simply can't think that it was intentional anyway!!"_

After she was done ranting to herself, she then took notice of Urie's hand that was extended out to her. She looks up and stares at him as a small smile is planted on his lips. "If it's alright with you, I would personally like to escort you to wherever you need to be."

This causes her to be taken aback and become a little offended. "I don't need you to escort me anywhere! I'm perfectly capable of getting there myself!!" She snaps while she tries to stand up. "Well do forgive me for saying this, but you do appear to be at a weakened state and that alone will cause you to fall and perhaps hurt yourself. Besides, what if that person who was targeting you earlier was still out there? With all due respect, I believe that it would be best if I did escort you."

For a brief moment, Yurina thought deeply about his proposal since he did have a point about the mysterious attacker. What if they were still out there? What if they tried to the same thing and she yet again couldn't do anything to defend herself? She couldn't risk getting herself hurt, Sakura was already injured and she can't be letting her guard down because of her pride. Emi's life was on the line and if something were to happen to her, she'd be even more vulnerable. With that conclusion, Yurina sighs in defeat and frowns at the incubus.

"Oh very well. You may escort me back to the academy's infirmary so I can properly rest and recover. Nothing more!"

Inside, Urie sighs with relief. Even if she still refused to allow him to escort her, he would've followed her back anyway. There was no way he was going to allow her to get hurt once more. With that Urie goes down a few steps on the stairs and extends his hand out to her since he believes that the stairs might be a bit of a challenge for her at the moment. The witch scoffs at him and turns her head away but she still takes his hand for she also knew that the stairs would be a little difficult for her.

He carefully guides her down the set of stairs all the way to the bottom and after that was done, they both were on their way. But when they walked past the group of glaring girls, Yurina stops to turn her head and glare right back at them, irritated at their behavior.

"I hope you all know that it's impolite to stare." Her red orange eyes glow menacingly at them, making them step back. "If you all have something say, then come out with it already, don't just give me a dirty look!! Learn some bloody manners for once!!"

When no one said anything, her eyes go back to normal when she took out her fan and walks away with Urie, who sweat dropped at this. "I apologize if my butterflies had irritated you. They're very overprotective of me and they can get easily jealous when I'm giving someone special treatment."

She frowns and closes up her fan. "They may be your mind slaves, but the least you could do is have them appear to be more approachable and have more respect for any certain guests you may decide to bring. If I was human and they had the chance, I'm certain that those girls would've tortured and killed me for 'disrespecting' you."

Well she wasn't wrong there. Urie was certain that if Yurina was weak against them, they would choose to torment her. As much as he loves to be admired and adored by them, maybe he should teach them to be a little more respectful to the people he cares about, such as Yurina or Ritsuka.

"Make no mistake Mr. Sogami, just because they are humans under your control, it doesn't mean that I will choose to defend myself in any way that I can. So you better keep watch of their behavior or else you know what's going to happen." She says firmly and he nods.

"I can assure you that they will be on their best behavior the next time you come here." She huffs and crosses her arms. "What makes you think that I'll ever come back?"

"Well I'm just saying, that if you ever do, you'll come to find out that they'll behaving themselves." She humphs and closes her eyes. "We'll see about that. Now if you don't mind, I would like for you to remain silent. There's a good chance that my attacker is still out there and I want to be aware if they're near."

He smiles and nods. "But of course. I'll be here to protect you if anything were to happen." She frowns and tch's. "Oh hush up! I don't need any protection from anyone! Especially from you and despite what happened today, I'll have you know that I'm very capable of defending myself!! Now as I said before: be quiet!" She hisses and he actually stays quiet.

As they're walking, they kept an eye and ear out for anything suspicious. Urie couldn't sense anything and neither could Yurina and at the same time, they were both relieved. When they knew that the attacker was long gone, it became awkward. They both couldn't stop thinking about what happened when Yurina fell. Urie caught her but she still fell on top of him. Not once would she have ever figured that would actually happen!!

Eventually the pair reach the infirmary and Yurina turns around to face the incubus. "Well you did what you said you would, you've successfully escorted me to the infirmary so there's no need for you to linger anymore. Good day Mr. Sogami."

She turns around and walks towards the room and when she's about to walk in, Urie frowns seriously and speaks out. "Yurina." She stops and looks over at him. "I want you know that... that no matter what, I will always be there at your service. I will keep on choosing to protect you, whether you want me to or not." The witch hardens her gaze on the devil. "My life is yours, and I will do everything I can to make you see that I'm nothing like Haru."

Yurina stiffens at the mention of his name. "I know that he hurt you. He hurt you so much, your heart was broken to the point where you hated all men. Well I'll change that; I will prove to you that your heart can be mended with the love that I feel for you!!"

The brunette stared at Urie with disbelief when he made his confession. He told her that he loved her and that no matter what, he will always remain at her side, no matter how much she rejects him. Not only was this shocking to her, it also infuriated her. "You..." She growls lowly before a dark aura engulfs her body. Urie knew this was going to happen, but he didn't falter back when she gave him the death glare. "You. How dare you say such false nonsense?!"

"It's not false nor nonsense Yurina. My feelings for you are genuine and I truly do mean that." He calmly say and she snarls. "Liar!!!!" Her eyes glowed into a familiar red orange, meaning she was close to losing control of herself. She storms over to him and pushes him back. "You lying, conniving, son of a bitch!!! You don't know what you're saying!!! You only wish you were capable of loving but you cannot for you are a devil, an incubus!!! You thrive on women for your desires and you will remain that way until you perish!!!"

She grabs ahold of his jacket as the tears flooded her eyes before escaping. "You have no right to speak of my past, you have no right to tell me that you're any different from him, you have no right to tell me what my heart can and cannot love, you have no right to anything!!!" She screams at him and sobs. "It is because of him that I am like this!! He took everything that I loved away from me; he used me to get ahold of my family's power, he killed my family Urie!! He left me with nothing!! NOTHING!!!" She cries out so much in despair, it made Urie do the unthinkable.

He hugged her.

He hugged her so tight, her face was buried in his chest where her sobs were muffled. At first she struggle to get away from him but when her emotions overflowed, she gave up. Her arms automatically wrap around him like she's desperate for comfort and she didn't care from who at this point. She just needed to be held. She cries so hard, Urie held and stroked her head lovingly like she was a fragile child.

"He ruined my whole life!" She growls desperately and he shushes her gently. "He took away my future, he stole everything away from me!" She hiccups and sniffles before growling muderously. "And as God as my witness, I _will_ make him _pay_."

Hearing her say these vengeful words made the incubus hug her tighter, which also made Yurina start crying again. He didn't know where this man was nor of what he looks like, but if one thing is for sure... is that he will be there when Yurina gets her revenge. He wanted nothing more than to see this man die in agony and if all else fails with Yurina, he'll be honored to go back to the demon realm where he could torture his soul for all eternity. Just for her.

Urie has a dangerous glint in his eyes as he stares ahead. "Yurina. I swear to you, that not only will you find and kill this man, you will also be bringing his soul to everlasting terror and anguish. I can promise you that."

Just outside the window they were standing by, the cloaked individual that set out the attack on Yurina was hiding in a tree, watching and grinning at the hugging couple. "Touching yet pathetic." He chuckles softly. "It'll only be a matter of time before they even realize what's going to happen to them. The poor fools." With that the stranger vanishes into thin air.

~(XXX)~

It was the last class before lunch and Nadia was with Emi during her class. During the teachings, Nadia glances over at Emi, who just started to shiver and hug herself like she was cold. The kitsune raises her eyebrow at the angel for her behavior. "Are you cold or something Emi? You're shivering." The blind girl rubs her arms with her hands and started to look around with slight confusion and concern. "I don't know. For some reason I... I had a weird feeling. Like something bad was happening."

The blue eyed girl narrows her eyes and looks forward, clearing her mind so she could sense if anything was happening here. So far she got nothing, so why would Emi feel that way? "I'm sure it's nothing. We would've known right away if something was here to cause a disturbance." She assures the angel who nodded in agreement. "Yes, you're right. I don't know, perhaps I'm being paranoid." She chuckles softly while rubbing the back of her head.

The lunch bell then rings as soon as Nadia was about to say something else and the two young females made their way out to meet up with Chiantsu and Yurina. But much to their surprise, Yurina wasn't there.

"Chinatsu, where's Yurina?" Nadia asks the blonde who shrugs in response. "Beats me, she's probably out taking a walk or something. She did look pretty down about something the last time I saw her." Emi pinches her chin and thinks. "Well that's strange, normally she doesn't talk walks during lunch. Should we go find her?" She looks up towards the rest of her sisters and Chinastu waves her hand down. "Nah leave her be. If she wants to find us, she'll know where to go. Now c'mon, let's go get some lunch."

The three sisters walk away and head to the cafeteria and when they got their lunch, they went outside to the fountain so they could eat in peace. "Are you sure that we shouldn't look for Yurina? She should've came a while ago if she was just talking a simple walk, don't you think?" Emi asks in concern.

"It is very strange that she's been gone for this long, it's almost time for the next class to start." Nadia agrees and Chinatsu pats Emi on the head. "Relax you two! I'm sure that Yurina's doing fine! We would've sensed if something was wrong and from what I remember, I didn't catch a whiff of anything."

"Hey!!" A familiar and petite voice calls out, catching their attention. They all look over and see Ritsuka and Lindo waving at them. "Ah is that Ritsuka?!" Emi asks with excitement while Chinatsu smiles. "Sure is! Lindo's there with her too, lucky us." Nadia does nothing but frown and continues to eat her lunch.

Emi rushes over to the siblings and hugs Ritsuka before hugging Lindo as well. "I'm so glad that you both are here! It's been a while since we've last seen each other." Chinatsu walks over and wraps her arms around their shoulders and bring in them in towards her. "Yeah no kidding, I've been missing you two for a while!" Ritsuka giggles and pushes her hand away from her head, when she ruffles her hair playfully.

"So how's Sakura been lately?" Emi asks anxiously. "Yeah is she still doin' alright? We haven't gotten the chance to visit her at this point." Chinatsu questions as well and Ritsuka smiles reassuringly. "She's doing fine, she's been getting a lot of rest and she's still fully recovering."

Lindo nods in agreement. "If all else goes well, I'm sure that she'll be fully healed by next week or so." Emi's sightless eyes brighten up. "That's such good news, I'm happy she's doing well."

"How about you guys? How have things been with you?" Ritsuka asks and Chinatsu inhales sharply and crosses hers arms. "Not too great honey." She frowns with concern. "Ever since those ugly ass demons attacked us, we've been keeping low and with Sakura down, we've been extremely careful about our surroundings. Hell I almost kicked Hotshot in the face when he came up behind me earlier."

Emi glances up towards the she-devil in surprise. "You saw Mr. Nanashiro Chinatsu?" She scoffs. "Hell yeah I did, nearly scared the crap outta me. He's lucky he's got fast reflexes."

While they were talking, Ritsuka caught ahold of Nadia sitting at the fountain. She was still eating in silence and not even making eye contact with her. A sad frown forms on her lips when she remembers why Nadia wasn't so fond of her. She still couldn't believe that she was once Roen's lover and that he abandoned her to serve his master; her father. If only there was a way for her to make Nadia understand that what Roen did wasn't her fault.

"Hey you two haven't seen Yurina around have ya?" Chinatsu asks and the siblings shake their heads. "No, we haven't. How long has she been gone?" Lindo asks and Chinatsu shrugs. "I dunno, just for an hour I think. She had study hall and I'm assuming she went out for a walk. Then the next thing that we knew, she didn't show up for lunch. Which was weird since she's always there to meet up with us."

"Yes, I'm starting to get worried about her. If you two do happen to see her, please let us know or tell her that were looking for her." Emi requests and they both nod. "Of course, we'll do that."

Chinatsu sighs and looks around until her eyes caught sight of Yurina walking this way. "Hold the phone! There she is!!" Everyone turns to where the witch is coming from and Emi hustles towards her. "Yurina!" She reaches her and hugs her around the waist. "Yurina, we were getting worried about you! You never showed up for lunch, is everything alright? Where were you?"

Looking down at her sister, Yurina smiles softly and pats her head. "I'm sorry for making you worry Emilia, it was not my intention to do such a thing." She sighs and takes her hands in hers. "However there is a reason for my absence and I'm afraid that it is too personal for me to share with you as of now. Which is why we must go back home immediately."

Sensing a bit of dread and insecurity in her voice, Emi reaches up and touches Yurina's face. Hey eyes then widen a touch when she realized something. "You've been crying." She states before withdrawing her hands. "Something happened to you didn't it?"

She said nothing and that's when Emi knew that it was that serious. So she turns over towards Chinatsu who had just approached them and ask if everything was okay. "Chinatsu, we need to go back home. Now." The blonde blinks at her angel sister until she saw the look in her eyes as well as Yurina's. The female devil then frowns but nods firmly before speed walking back to the Tachibana siblings and to Nadia.

"Chinatsu?" Ritsuka asks when she saw how her face looked. "Is everything alright?"

The blonde goes over to Nadia and whispers something in her ear, making her demeanor become rigid and tense. She stands up on her feet and storms over to the rest of her sisters. Chinatsu then comes up to Ritsuka and Lindo.

"Something just came up and we have to go home right now." She informs the siblings, who grew more concerned for them. "Go home? Now?" Ritsuka questions and Lindo steps forward. "Is everything alright? Did something happen?"

"We're not sure yet but seeing that we need to leave right now means that it could be critical." She answers and Nadia calls her name. "Do me a favor hon, keep your eyes open, make sure that if you see anything suspicious, you let us know in anyway that you can." She calls out to them as she jogging away to join her sisters. "Keep watching over Sakura too, I'll let you know what happened if I can!!"

The two siblings watch them leave in a hurry and they both look at each other before looking back at them.

~(XXX)~

It was a half pass three o'clock and both Rituska and Lindo were on their way back home from the academy. They walked in silence as they thought about the sisters and the way they acted. They hoped that it wasn't anything serious. Ritsuka clutches her school bag close to her chest before looking over at Lindo with concern.

"The girls sure did leave in a hurry. Do you think that everything is alright?" The exorcist looks down with a frown. "I can't be too sure." He replies lowly. "Like you said they left in a hurry and I assume that it was for a good reason."

"You think that we should tell Sakura about it?" Lindo shakes his head. "I think that it's best to keep quiet. We don't know anything for sure yet and we wouldn't want her to overexert herself; she is still recovering."

Ritsuka looks down at her feet with a sad frown. Lindo did have a point, she didn't want Sakura to worry about her sisters so she could be ignoring her own health and well-being; she would be basically be killing herself if she did choose to see them. But the fact that something did happen at the academy, it just made her feel obligated to tell Sakura about it. She is their sister and as a guardian she has the right to know about her own family's well-being. This is going to be hard for her, she knows that much.

"It'll be alright Ritsuka." Lindo touches her shoulder. "Chinatsu said that she would let us know what happened the next time we see them. All we need to do is just wait and make sure that Sakura's still safe with us." The brunette smiles at her brother and nods in agreement until they realize that they're back at their house.

They both walked in through the door. "Hi mom, we're home!" Ritsuka calls out to her mother who came out of the kitchen to greet them. "Oh hey you two, welcome home! How was school?"

"Oh you know same ol' same ol'." She says swiping her hand down. "How about you? Is Sakura doing okay still?" The mother smiles warmly. "Oh she's doing just fine, in fact I think she's still awake." They widen their eyes in surprise and Ritsuka smiles, happy to hear that her friend is finally awake. "That's great! I brought her homework over so she won't fall behind in her classes. I'm gonna go give it to her."

"Ok sweetheart." Maria calls after her when she hurries over to Sakura's room. Lindo noticed the smell of food coming from the kitchen as he took off his school bag from his shoulder. "I see you're making dinner mom, do you need any help with anything?" The mother shakes her head no. "Oh no, not at all Lindo. In fact it should be done any minute now."

"Alright then, I'll go wash up." He walks away but she stops him by speaking up. "Uh Lindo before you do that, can I talk to you for a quick minute?" He stops and turns towards her, curious to hear what she has to say. "Sure, of course mom. What's up?"

The mother looks away with slight guilt and uncertainty while she's clasps her hands together. "Well... it's about Sakura." His face turned firm and serious. "Nothing happened to her while we were gone right?" She waves her hands quickly. "Oh no no no, no not at all son. It's just that... well..." He waits for her to finish and she sighs. "I know that it wasn't any of my business to know but earlier this morning when she woke up, I asked her if she wasn't... you know, human."

Lindo tenses up like a statue and was getting nervous. "And she told me that she isn't. In fact she told me that she's a dhampir like you and that she's also a... a vampire hunter as well." Lindo says nothing for he didn't know what to say and Maria looks at him with concern. "Lindo is that really true?"

He sighs in defeat and takes her hands into his. "Mom, I'm sorry, I should've told you earlier but I didn't want you to worry about-"

"No no no, it's fine son really! I'm not worried about it." She assures which caught him off guard. "You're not?" She shakes her head and smiles. "No, she's already assured me that she means no harm to you whatsoever. In fact she's such a nice girl, I'm surprised that she even is a hunter to begin with! She's way too young to be doing such things!" She sadly glances towards Sakura's room. "Poor girl, I bet something happened to make her hate and want to kill her own kind."

She looks back at her adopted son and smiles warmly at him. "But no, I'm not worried about her. She told me of how good of a man you are and that she's extremely grateful for you saving her and her sister's life!" She sets her hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you son, you've always been a knight in shining armor and I'm very happy to see that you and your girlfriend get along very well."

"Well we..." He pauses suddenly when he just registered her words. "Wait what?" Maria smiles more at him. "I think you and Sakura make a wonderful couple son, regardless of your differences between each other." Lindo's cheeks turns into the same color of his hair when she said that. "What?! Oh n-no no no, mom, mom, you got it all wrong! Sakura and I aren't-"

"Oh were you planning on keeping your relationship a secret son?" Lindo blushes more and yells in desperation. "No! No, mom listen to me, Sakura and I are just fr-"

"There's no shame on having a girlfriend son." She cuts him off in order to calm him from being embarrassed. "In fact I think it's rather adorable that you two are together. She is quite the young lady; she's strong, independent, wise, and not to mention very attractive!" She giggles and cups his face in her hands with a proud and approving smile. "You found yourself a good one Lindo, I wouldn't mind having her around for a while."

"Mom!" He groans, desperate to find a way to make her understand that he and Sakura are not a thing. "Don't worry, I won't tell Ritsuka anything. You can tell her when you two are both comfortable enough to come out and say it." She points and smiles at him in a teasing way. "Just promise me that you won't be sneaky while you two are alone together!"

The timer on the kitchen oven dings and Maria hears it. "Oh! Looks like dinner's ready. You go wash up and I'll get the table ready." She walks away, leaving her blushing and defeated dhampir son alone to register what had just happened.

After dinner was over, Sakura set aside her dinner plate that Rituska had given her and then saw Lindo come into the room, quickly shutting the door with his back against it. His face had the look of him being at a loss, like he just saw something and he didn't know what to do to save his life.

Sakura raises an eyebrow at him before blinking at him. "What's with you?" He says nothing for a brief moment, still with that look on his face. "My mother thinks that we're a couple." He finally answers and that makes Sakura stare at him. "Really?" She questions and he nods. "She thinks that we kept our 'relationship' a secret because I was too ashamed to tell her. I tried to explain that we're just friends and nothing else but... she's pretty convinced that we're dating."

After a while of silence, Sakura humphs and nods like it's nothing and goes back to reading one of her assignments. "Wow, even your mother thinks the same thing as everyone else. Should've seen this one coming." Lindo blinks and looks at her completely at a loss. "I'm sorry what? Everyone else?" He asks and she looks over at him again when he started to freak out. "Who else thinks that we're dating?! And when did this happen?!"

The huntress stares at him until she looks back down at her papers while choosing to explain."Well for starters, Chinatsu repeatedly kept on hinting that you'd be a good match for me and that we'd make a great couple for some apparent and idiotic reason. And that night during the festival ball, after we had finished our dance and mutual discussion, some of the students there came up to me and asked if we had a thing going on. Obviously I told them no and went on about my business. But knowing girls and their creative minds, the rumors will spread regardless of what we say." She eyes him. "I'm surprised you haven't been hearing about it lately."

He had that lost look on his face as he took a seat on a chair. "This can't be happening." Sakura shuffles through her papers before straightening them. "Well in all honesty, I am a hard person to talk with and the fact that you and I get along now may lead to some sort of misunderstanding. So I don't particularly blame them for thinking such a thing, including your mother." He looks at her and shakes his head like he doesn't understand her. "Aren't you even a little worried or at least embarrassed about this?"

"I don't have time to worry about false rumors and school drama. As long as we don't appear to be intimate with each other, the rumors will eventually fade." He flinches, taken aback about the word intimate. "Intimate? Since when have we ever been supposedly intimate with each other?!" She looks at him with a dead panned gaze. "I never said that we were, I'm just saying that as long as we don't get too close to each other, people will get the point and eventually drop the subject." She sighs at his stricken state and gets her folder. "It's nothing to get worked up about Lindo, it's just a silly rumor and a huge misunderstanding, that's all it is. It happens all the time."

He stays quiet as he rethinks about this whole situation and he soon came to think that maybe Sakura was right. He shouldn't be so worked up it, it is a rumor and rumors do end up stopping at some point so he just needs to relax make sure that it doesn't affect him that much. He clears his throat after blushing for being slightly embarrassed at himself for freaking out. "Uh yeah, y-you're right Sakura. I'm sorry, I just uh... I wasn't prepared for it and I tend to freak out when I don't know what to do so..." Awkward silence hits them until Lindo looked at her bandages. "So uhh... how are you feeling?"

She looks down and automatically touches her side. "I've been better, though my wounds still ache whenever I move too much and it's taking me much longer for me to heal than usual." He nods. "Oh I see." She glances and gestures at his face with the faded claw marks on his cheek and down towards his covered chest. "And what about you? I see that your wounds are already starting to heal up." He touches his left cheek. "Oh yeah, they are, I think they'll be all gone by tomorrow or the next day." Now she nods. "Good to know."

Another long awkward silence hits them until Sakura sighs in defeat. "Alright, clearly this can't be ignored since this happened to peak my curiosity ever since you walked in here." She says after pinching the bridge of her nose and confusing Lindo. "What is that you're wearing?" She points to the light green frilly apron that he was wearing around his body and he looks down at it. "What this? It's an apron."

She took one mighty pause after she observed it carefully. "No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not." She repeats.

"Yes it is!" He raises his voice.

"No, nope. Nope I'm sorry, that's impossible." She shakes her head no and he plants his fists on his waist. "I wear it while I'm cooking and cleaning!" She shakes her head at him with a deadpanned frown. "Well then you look absolutely ridiculous wearing that. If I really was your girlfriend, I would've made you throw that out a long time ago." He points to her. "Hey I don't need style advice from a woman who doesn't cook everyday for her family! Beside this is my mom's, are you calling her ridiculous?"

"You look feminine Lindo. If anything you're going to give people the wrong idea about yourself." He's taken aback at that. "Wrong idea, what?! What is that suppose to mean?!" She rolls her eyes and puts her papers in the folder she had. "Whatever you want it to mean apparently."

"Oh very funny! I'll have you know that this apron..." As the two dhampirs bicker back and forth about the silly apron, Maria was outside the door, smiling warmly as she swept the floors in the living room.

~(XXX)~

Back at the residence where Emi and her sisters were living, Yurina had just finished explaining to her sisters of what happened to her during her time at the academy and when she did, everyone was either shocked or worried now.

"This ain't good." Chinatsu paces back and forth. "First a whole raid of ugly ass demons come out of nowhere to attack us and now someone just tried to attack Yurina at the academy?! I don't know about you girls but I think something's up and it ain't pretty!"

"Do you think that something or someone knows about us?" Emi asks nervously and Nadia glares down at the floor. "I don't doubt it." They all put their attention on her. "With everything that's been going on these last few days, I'm certain that we're being targeted one by one."

Silence is present until Yurina stands up. "One by one you say? You think that whoever is behind these attacks are planning on separating us?" She asks and Nadia stands up from her seat as well. "It all makes sense. Ever since Sakura had been injured by that large demon, we've been vulnerable. Without her, we're not as strong as we usually are and I think that they knew that since they only targeted you especially during the day." She makes her way to the window and stares at the sunset that's close to disappearing over the horizon. "That demon raid was no reckless act of sheer desire for Emi. No, it was a test, a test to prove that we are stronger together than we are separately, which means..." She pauses for a minute when she figured something else out. "... which means that we were being observed." She concluded.

Everyone widens their eyes as they stayed still. "You mean that they... they planned this?" Emi asks in a whisper. "They meant to attack us and now they know about our weakness?" Chinatsu growls and runs her hands up her face. "Shit, we gotta tell Sakura about this! And Lindo and Ritsuka!!" Nadia looks at her like she's gone insane. "The Tachibana's as well? Why in the world should we tell them what's going on? They have nothing to do with this!"

"Bullshit they don't!!" She snaps at the kitsune. "Nadia, Sakura is under their care and their protection and if what you said about us being targeted separately is true, then there's no doubt that they'll go after her there as well!" She slams her hand on a table. "The Tachibana's know us, both Lindo and Ritsuka!! They know what we're capable of and if any of those damn creatures figure that out, they're gonna go after them with everything they got!!" She points to Nadia. "And I dunno about you but I am not gonna let that happen, we owe it to them for everything they've done for us!!"

"Oh and what have they done for us exactly Chinatsu?! Enlighten me!!" She snaps at the devil, starting to lose her patience. "They befriended us!! They knew exactly what we were and yet they still stood by our side no matter what happened!! Hell they even got the student council to side with us, when they were our main enemy!!!"

"They've done nothing but give us trouble!! If it weren't for them, specifically her, none of this would be happening in the first place!!!" Nadia retaliates now angering Yurina. "Don't you dare put the blame on Ritsuka Nadia!!!" Yurina yells and points at her. "You have no right to say such things about her!! You think she wanted any of this to happen to us?!? She didn't know anything, Ritsuka Tachibana is innocent!!!"

"SHE IS A CURSE!!!!" She screams with blue eyes glowing and fangs present. "You're just pissed off at her because Roen left you for her family!!!!!" Chinatsu hollers. "You blame her for everything that's happened to you when she didn't even know anything!!!!!"

"ENOUGH!!!!!!" Emi screams so loud, the house rumbles and shakes like there was an earthquake. This makes everyone become silent and shocked and when Emi stands there for a while, she burst into tears. "None of this was anybody's doing. Not hers, not theirs, not ours." She sniffles and wipes her eyes. "We can't be choosing to fight with each other like this!! That's not who we are, we are sisters, we are each other's family!! We are all that we have left in this world."

The angel turns to the kitsune. "Nadia. Chinatsu is right, we have to inform Ritsuka and Lindo about these upcoming attacks as soon as possible. We can't just let these creatures hurt them after everything they've done for us. Not only has Ritsuka changed the way we see life, she changed us. She taught us what the true meaning of friendship was and she also showed us what true happiness feels like! She never gave up on us even when we told her that she had to! And Lindo... Lindo chose to save Sakura from being killed by that demon and he chose to take care of her until she's fully recovered." She takes her hands into hers. "Don't you see Nadia? We owe the Tachibana's everything!"

She looks down and sighs. "I know you're in pain because of what Roen did but you have to remember that you're not the only one who's suffering. Nadia... my dear sweet sister. You have to let go of the hatred that fills your heart. You can't stay like this forever, you have to let go of everything and see what you have right in front of you."

Nadia stares into her sister's sad sightless eyes as her grip tightens on her hands. "You're our family Nadia, you're our sister and you know how you must act. So please... don't try to make us think that Ritsuka is the enemy here. She is our friend and our most trusted ally. Please believe me when I say that from now on because it's the truth and you know that I speak only the truth."

She lets go of her hands and turns away before speaking softly to everyone else. "We've had a long day. If Sakura were here, she'd tell to relax and get to bed. And that's what I'm choosing to do. Good night."

When she's out of the room, the rest of the three sisters stand there silently until both Yurina and Chinatsu walk away to join Emi, leaving Nadia behind with her thoughts. She stands there for the longest time as the angels words ran through her head and before she even noticed, tears were spilling out from her eyes. She then looks up at the moon through the window and walks out of the house. She stared at the rising moon for the longest time with her wet eyes and when she felt like it, she went into the forest singing.

 **How can I say this without breaking**

 **How can I say this without taking over**

 **How can I put it down into words**

 **When it's almost too much for my soul alone**

She stops to hug herself and closes her eyes.

 **I loved and I loved and I lost you**

 **I loved and I loved and I lost you**

 **I loved and I loved and I lost you**

 **And it hurts like hell**

 **Yeah it hurts like hell**

She glances over at her house and saw her sisters bedroom light turn off.

 **I don't want them to know the secrets**

 **I don't want them to know the way I loved you**

She closes her eyes and resumes walking at her slow pace.

 **I don't think they'd understand it, no**

 **I don't think they would accept me, no**

She stops and glares up at the moon again.

 **I loved and I loved and I lost you**

 **I loved and I loved and I lost you**

 **I loved and I loved and I lost you**

 **And it hurts like hell**

 **Yeah it hurts like hell**

Gusts of winds come blowing at her and her hair comes undone as it billows with the wind.

 **Dreams fight with machines**

 **Inside my head like adversaries**

 **Come wrestle me free**

 **Clean from the war**

She walks forward still staring at the moon.

 **Your heart fits like a key**

 **Into the lock on the wall**

 **I turn it over, I turn it over**

 **But I can't escape**

 **I turn it over, I turn it over**

She stops when she came across a cliff that over looked the city and after observing the view, she slowly looks down and closes her eyes once again where more tears came.

 **I loved and I loved and I lost you**

 **I loved and I loved and I lost you**

 **I loved and I loved and I lost you**

She wraps her hands around her arms and one is then placed upon her chest where her heart is beating. Then her bottom lip begins to quiver as her eyes were squeezing shut.

 **And it hurts like hell**

She collapses down on her legs and buries her face in her hands. She cries quietly but the more she cried, the louder her sobs became. She wasn't even aware that Roen was in a nearby tree on a branch just watching her with a straight face.

~(XXX)~

It was officially night now and Sakura had just finished up her last homework assignment. She was just about to go to bed but then a knock stopped her from doing so.

"Yes?" She calls out and Ritsuka let herself in. "Hey." She greets and Sakura sits up. "Oh hey Ritsuka." The girl closed the door and comes walking in. "I just wanted to see how you were doing before I head on up to bed. Is there anything that you need from the kitchen or something? Speak now or forever hold your peace." Sakura chuckles at her friend in amusement. "I'm fine Ritsuka, thank you."

She smiles at her but it fades when she sees her bandages. She frowns with concern before taking a seat on the edge of her bed. "Do you think you're actually gonna be alright Sakura? I mean with wounds like those, you'd think you'd be paralyzed or something."

"I'll be fine Ritsuka." She says reassuringly. "Trust me, I've had my battle wounds before, none as serious as these but I'll still manage to live. I am half vampire after all." Ritsuka sighs and then smiles. "That's good to hear, I was really worried about you when Rem told me what happened that night." The huntress shrugs. "Well you don't need to worry anymore. As you can see, I'm alive and I'm not going anywhere for the time being."

Ritsuka's smile widens more at her in appreciation. "Thank you so much for protecting my brother Sakura. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't defended him. I don't know how else to repay you." Sakura stares at her until she looks away at the window.."Both you and Lindo are wonderful people Ritsuka. I know that Lindo means a lot to you since he's your brother. Which is why I saved him in the first place."

The girl raises an eyebrow at her whe she says that. "But... isn't he also your friend?" That question makes the huntress stiffen and think deeply about it before answering. "I... I wouldn't know specifically. I haven't really narrowed down what our relationship is like. I'm not even sure if he even sees me as a friend."

Ritsuka nods instantly at her. "Oh he does Sakura, trust me! Lindo wouldn't go this far to helping you out like this if you weren't his friend." She sighs and adjusts herself in a more comfortable position on the bed. "Well how do you know if he's just trying to make things even between us? You know I saved his life and he takes care of me until I'm healed. We may have made peace Ritsuka but... I think we're still trying to get to know and trust one another."

Ritsuka shrugs and pats her hand on top of her leg. "Well then this would be his first step into getting to know and trust you more Sakura. You may think that he's just doing this to make things even but I know my brother. You're his friend Sakura and if bringing you here to heal your injuries isn't considered friendship then I don't know what it is!" Sakura says nothing and Ritsuka sets her hand on her shoulder "Just give it some time, you'll see what I mean."

After a while, Sakura couldn't help but to grin in amusement. "Well I'm glad to see that you're probably the only one here who thinks like that about your brother and I." Ritsuka tilts her head in confusion and Sakura chuckles. "I'm not sure if you've noticed by now but people have been thinking that Lindo and I are together as a couple." Ritsuka snorts and covers her mouth from bursting into laughter. "Pbft!! Really?!"

She smiles and nods. "Yes, especially your mother. Lindo came in earlier and told me what she thought about us. You should've seen his face, along with that silly apron of his." She rolls her eyes at the image of the green apron she saw today. "Oh my goodness. Some people have creative minds don't they?" She asks and Sakura nods in agreement before sighing. "But what they all don't know about him that he's already in love with someone that he can't have. Not because she's already taken but because it's also a sin to love her. It's quite sad really and I pity him for it."

Ritsuka knows for a fact that she's talking about Lindo's romantic feels towards her. She wishes that Lindo could somehow move on and find another love interest but she's pretty sure that his feelings for her are still strong. She does loves him but only as a brother and not to mention she's with Rem now. The brunette frowns in conflict and looks at her friend. "Have you ever been in love before Sakura?"

"Me?" She scoffs and chuckles softly while shaking her head. "Oh no, not once in my entire life. No, like with everything else, I don't take the time to relax and socialize with other people especially with the males. It's not my thing and with what I have going on in my life, having a male companion by my side would just make things even more difficult for me to deal with." She shrugs and looks away a little awkwardly. "And I guess you could say that I'm saving myself for someone. Someone that's just right for me you know?"

Ritsuka sits crisscross and leans forward. "Well what's right? What's he gonna be like for you? Is he gonna be a human, is he gonna be from a different race, or maybe he's... a vampire too?" She carefully asks, hoping not to offend her in anyway. Sakura just grins and shrugs her shoulders. "Honestly... it doesn't matter to me. As long as he's loyal, committed, caring ... and kid-friendly, I really wouldn't care what kind of race he is."

 _"Kid-friendly?"_ Ritsuka blinks.

"If I ever do meet the one and things turn out well for me, I'll eventually settle down with him and start a life of my own." She smiles fondly at herself. "Have my own family to take care of." Ritsuka stays silent when she hears that. "Wait a second. You want to have kids someday Sakura?" She smiles more and cross her arms. "As shocking as it is, I adore children. They're filled with so much hope and are so innocent. I'd love it if I had children of my own someday." She chuckles softly and looks out the window again. "I guess a stone-cold killer like me can dream about becoming a mother too huh? Pretty boring and cheesy of me to wish for, isn't it?"

"No!" Ritsuka exclaims before grabbing her hands. "No, I don't think that at all Sakura! I mean I think it's beautiful that you want to have your own family too someday! I mean... well look at you!" She gestures to the huntress. "You're brave, smart, strong, beautiful, and you'd do just about anything to protect your family!! Who wouldn't wanna have a family with you, I think you'd be a wonderful wife and a terrific mother too."

The purple eyed dhampir stares at the brunette and after a while she lets out an embarrassed chuckle and rubs the back of her neck. "Sometimes I think you're too kind for your own good Ritsuka."

"Well it's true! In my opinion, any guy would be lucky to have you! Especially Lindo if he ever moves on." She jokes and giggles at Sakura's playful frown. "Oh I'm just kidding!" She swipes her hand down before returning to the subject. "But seriously Sakura. Whoever or whatever kind of guy finds and loves you first, just know that he's going to be one of the luckiest man there is, I can guarantee you of that."

The huntress couldn't help but to smile appreciatively at Ritsuka for her flattering beliefs. What in the world did she even do to deserve a friend like Ritsuka? "Well I suppose that I better get to bed now. I'll see you in the morning Sakura, good night." Ritsuka gets up from the bed and waves to Sakura as she's going to the door. "Ritsuka?" She stops and looks at the huntress. "...For what it's worth, thank you. For being my friend and... for never giving up on me. You're truly one of a kind and I'm honored to be considered as your close friend." Ritsuka stares at Sakura until a bright smile forms on her lips with her bright eyes. "Thank you for letting me be your friend in the first place Sakura. Good night."

"Good night Ritsuka." She replies and the brunette leaves.

Sakura sighs in content after she was left alone and seeing the time, she figured that it was time to get to bed herself. So she turned off the lamp and laid back down, allowing herself to be consumed by sleep.

~(XXX)~

It was close to midnight and the whole group of sisters were sound asleep. Well, almost all of them, Emi stirred awake one moment and once her eyes were open she wasn't going back to sleep at the moment. The first thing that filled her heart was sadness and loneliness and when she felt that way, she got out of bed and guided herself all the way to the front porch where she normally chills in order to ease her mind.

She takes a seat on the bench and listens to the sound of crickets chirping and feeling night breeze swarm her. Even though it was peaceful and quiet, the blind angel couldn't erase the sadness that lingered in her heart. Not only were some of her sisters having trouble cooperating and getting hurt, she also was missing Shiki a lot and she was certain that he was lost without her too. Whenever he was near, she could feel or sense his despair from being kept away from her and that just breaks her heart considering of how much affection she holds for him. They finally confessed their feelings to one another and they can never be alone together again. Emi sighs softly as she stood back up and as if she could see the moon in the night sky, she looks up at it with her sightless eyes before she started to sing.

 **Emi:**

 **In a perfect world, one we've never known**

 **We would never need to face the world alone**

 **They can have the world, we'll create our own**

 **I may not be brave or strong or smart**

 **But somewhere in my secret heart**

 **I know love will find a way**

She places her hands on the porch railing and leans forward on it.

 **Anywhere I go, I'm home**

 **If you are there beside me**

 **Like dark turning into day**

 **Somehow we'll come through**

 **Now that I've found you**

 **Love will find a way**

She closes her eyes before she brought her hand back to place it on her chest. Back at Shikō Acadamey, Shiki is sitting at the fountain where he and Emi got close for the first time. He stared down at Emi's flower clip in his hand with sadness before looking up at the moon.

 **Shiki:**

 **I was so afraid, now I realize**

 **Love is never wrong and so it never dies**

 **There's a perfect world shining in your eyes**

When Emi opens her eyes back up, she smiles at the memory of Shiki and his touch and Shiki does the same when he remembers her and her beautiful eyes.

 **Both:**

 **And if only they could feel it too**

 **The happiness I feel with you**

 **They'd know love will find a way**

 **Anywhere we go, we're home**

 **If we are there together**

 **Like dark turning into day**

 **Somehow we'll come through**

 **Now that I've found you**

 **Love will find a way**

The two opposite angels place both hands on their chest and close their eyes.

 **I know love will find a way**

The wind blows past them and Emi sighs softly before going back inside. Shiki does the same thing, only he chose to expand his wings and fly away. Even if they couldn't see each other, the two angels could somehow feel close still. It was like they were beside one another whenever they were alone or feeling rather down about staying away from each other. Either way, they both knew that their love for each other was strong and genuine and they hoped that one day, they could be together without any consequences whatsoever. Only time will tell.

~(XXX)~

It was an hour past midnight now and Lindo woke up at that time because he was thirsty, so he went into the kitchen to get some water. He pours the liquid into a cup and drinks it down and when he was finished, he headed back towards his room. But then he stopped when he suddenly heard something. The redhead walks back into the kitchen and listens for the noise again. It sounded a lot like someone was moaning and whimpering.

This time a loud yell of distress hit his ears and the sound was leading him towards Sakura's room. Sensing that something wasn't right, Lindo quickly rushes into her room only to find Sakura moaning and writhing on her bed like she's dreaming about something. And when she let out another distressed yell, Lindo figured out that she wasn't just dreaming, she was having a nightmare. He rushes over to her when she began to thrash around in panic.

"Sakura?" He grabs her face and her thrashing gets worse as well as her yelling. "Sakura, wake up! Wake up, you're dreaming!!" He grabs ahold of her shoulders and begins to shake her in attempt to wake her up. "Sakura!"

The second Lindo shook her harder, the huntress snaps her red eyes open before whipping out her large hunting knife from underneath her pillows and pinning Lindo down on the bed beneath her. Shock hits the redhead when Sakura pinned him down and felt her push the cold blade at his neck in a defensive manner. He stares up at her as she pants heavily; eyes still glowing red until she finally took notice of who she had at knifepoint.

Her eyes fade back into her normal eye color when she blinks at him. "Lindo?" She instantly retracts her knife from his throat and pushes herself off of him in a heartbeat. "Lindo! I'm so sorry, I didn't know that it was-ugh!!" She groans and falls on one knee while holding her aching side when the pain started to resurface.

"Sakura!" Lindo caught and helped her back up on her feet before she could fully collapse on the floor. "It's okay Sakura, I got you. Let's just take it easy and get you back to bed okay?" After she nods in agreement, Lindo wraps her arm around his shoulder and helps her hobble back to her bed. He gently sits her down on the edge and he notices that her hand is still on her right side.

"Are you okay?" The huntress winces and softly groans when she takes her hand away to lift up her shirt to inspect her wound. "Ah God." She lifts her shirt up to reveal the blood soaked bandages that's wrapped around her waist. "I think I reopened this one."

Lindo kneels down to inspect the bloody bandages. Sure enough she did reopen it, her blood was soaking through her bandages pretty quickly. "It'll be fine, I'll just clean it up and rebandage it again. Wait here." He gets up to retrieve the first aid kit in a nearby dresser. When he finds it and turns around, he flinches and blushes when he sees that Sakura had taken off her tank top.

"S-Sakura!!" He exclaims in shock before immediately turning away. "Y-You didn't need to take your shirt off, I'm just changing your bandages for crying out loud!!" Sakura lowers her eyelids at him. "Oh calm down Lindo, my shirt would've been in the way if I hadn't taken it off. It'll be much easier for you this way so just do what you need to do."

The flustered exorcist inwardly groans as he turns back around, trying his best not to acknowledge her nearly exposed upper body. "You know just because you know me so well, it doesn't mean that you should be exposing your body to me like that." He starts to get the materials out of the kit. "I'm a man, what makes you think that I won't try anything?" This makes the huntress chuckle at him. "You're amusing. Even if you did try anything, you wouldn't want to know what I'd do to you. Besides what would your mother say if she were to walk in on us?" She teases and he frowns at her.

"But I understand if you're uncomfortable with this. Normally I don't get embarrassed about things like this since I'm always on my guard." Her face softens and she hangs her head down when he unwraps the bandages around her waist. "As a matter of fact, some of my sisters tell me that I'm too paranoid or take my job a little too seriously. And maybe they're right, perhaps I do need to relax once in a while. But I'm afraid that once I do, something will happen as usual. That's how it always ends up and I can't seem to let that happen."

Lindo stays silent for a long time because for once he can actually relate to that. "I feel the same way." She looks down at him when he says that and he begins to carefully dab her bleeding wound with a cloth. "About a year ago, when Ritsuka was involved with the student council, I wanted to make sure that she stayed safe at all times." Sakura nods when she understands. "Yes, Ritsuka's told me about your own paranoia. You were so overprotective of her, you even locked her inside this house if I remember correctly."

"I wanted her to stay away from them but being the stubborn person she was, she was pretty persistent on figuring out where our mom was since she was-."

"Attacked and kidnapped by vampires." She finishes his sentence. "All because of the Grimoire that resided within Ritsuka right?" He stops what he was doing, shocked to hear that she knew about the Grimoire incident. "How'd you know that?" Sakura shrugs her shoulders. "Ritsuka's blood. Her life memories briefly flash in my head when I want to know something about her. Don't worry, I don't do it often, I'm not that nosy."

He forgot about her ability to see people's life memories whenever she drank their blood. She must've saw everything that happened within Ritsuka's life when she drank her blood that day. When he resume to clean her wound, Sakura couldn't help but to remember the memories of the time where Ritsuka had found out about Lindo's sad life. She clenches a handful of the sheets underneath her and avoids herself from looking at him.

"... I also know that you lost your real mother when you were a little boy." He stops once again and she closes her eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that, I'm sure she was a wonderful woman." He says and does nothing until he eventually continued to tend to her open wound.

"She fell ill the moment she knew what I was." He says. "Because of him, she couldn't accept the fact that a dhampir was her son. So she got even worse and eventually died from her illness. From there on Aunt Maria took me in and loved me as her own. My real mother is nothing but a vague memory for me; I didn't really get to know her as well as a child should know their mother." He takes out a new roll of bandages and begins to wrap it around her waist. Sakura stayed quiet until she looked at him.

"Well at least you were lucky enough to even see your own mother." He stops wrapping her waist and stares at her when she looked away with a firm frown. "I couldn't even meet mine the second I was born. I had no childhood with her or my father. I was an orphan." After a minute of silence, Lindo finished wrapping her waist with the bandages. And when he was all done he takes a seat beside her and leans forward on his knees.

"You know... I was going to ask your sister Emi about you." He confesses. "About the name on your silver knife actually." He eyes the large hunting knife in her hand. "Akina Tsundra. Is that your mother's name?" She says nothing and Lindo looks down at his hands as they clasp together. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Sakura, I just wanted to know who she was to you and what happened to her. I'm assuming that she died?" After a long minute, she eventually nods. "Yes. She died from losing too much blood after I was born. She never had a chance of surviving." She whispers and he gives her a sad frown.

"I'm sorry. That must've hard for you when you found out." She carefully brings her knees up and hugs them to her chest. "A vampire bit her when she was in labor with me; it wasn't just my birth that killed her. My father up and disappeared before she became pregnant with me so she had no one to take her to the hospital. So she took it upon herself to walk there. She struggled a lot but she was already halfway there and it was night time, no one was there to help her. Then the contractions she was having was too painful for her to move; she started to bleed." Her eyes became dark when she looks down. "The scent of her blood then attracted a drifting vampire and when he got to her..."

"My God." Lindo whispers in disbelief and she didn't dare finish the sentence. "Some of the people in their homes heard her scream and found her in an alleyway. They took her to the hospital since she was barely alive still and there she finally gave birth to me and died soon after."

 _"No matter what happens, mommy will always be there for you."_

Her hand slowly touches the side of her head. "All I can remember about her is her voice. Sometimes I could hear her in my dreams or at least I think I do." Lindo stares at her. "What happened to you after that?" He asks and she shakes her head. "What would happen to any parentless child: I got sent to an orphanage and grew up there until I was 12 years old. At that age, I got my fangs in and noticed that I'm getting stronger and quicker than most kids, even the older ones."

She lays her chin on her knees and stared ahead. "Of course I didn't know why I was like that at first, I didn't know nor believed that vampires existed." Her eyes darkened once again. "Not until I... I came across one of them."

 **(Alright so the italicized words here mean that she's having a flashback and the non-italicized worst means she's just narrating. Just an FYI for y'all)**

 _She slowly approaches a crouching blonde woman who was sinking her teeth in a man's neck, growling and slurping hungrily._

"It was the middle of the night and I went outside when I heard a scream. There I found a middle aged woman... feeding."

 _Sakura watches her with wide and cautious eyes as she slowly drew out a knife she kept for safety._

"And when I approached her..."

 _As if she heard her, the woman whips her head up, blood smeared all over her mouth, and snarls at her._

"She attacked me and before I even knew it..."

 _The woman swipes her claw-like hand at her and Sakura dodges, quick to shove her blade in her now blood bursting chest._

"Her blood... was all over me." She lowers her eyelids with a pained frown as her hand reaches up towards her eyes. "And my eyes..."

 _She yanks her knife out and when she looked at reflection in a shop's window, she saw her eyes glowing red. She gasps at this when she realized that they looked exactly the same as hers._

"My eyes were glowing red like hers when I looked at my reflection." She pulled her hand away. "It was until then I finally knew that wasn't human at all. And when I saw myself... I ran away. I ran until I passed out from exhaustion and when I woke up again, I was in a church. The people there took care of me until I was able to get back up on my feet. They somehow knew what I was and yet they still nursed me back to health."

She looks at Lindo. "They were the one's who told me that I was half vampire after learning that I don't have a thirst for blood like normal vampires. Like I said, I don't have a thirst for it but I still seem to need it to survive. Otherwise I get weak and I die. It's like taking a pill, you either take it or you... you start feeling the symptoms."

"After learning about this rare quality I had, the church offered to train me to become a hunter since they were against the fact that vampires were killing innocent people. And since I was young and alone at the moment and was also bound to be on my own soon, I accepted their offer. Since then, I learned the ways of killing a vampire from many other professional hunters. It wasn't easy, in fact it was crucial since I was half of what they despised. I got ridiculed and picked on a lot but I eventually got through with it until I was able to fend for myself."

Lindo frowns and gets irritated at the thought of her being bullied and beaten by hunters that didn't know or understand her situation. "When I grew of age, I left the church. I wanted to know where my mother was and if she was alive, and if not then my father. I did a little research and eventually found the hospital I was born in. Then that's when... all was lost for me."

 _"Tell me where she is." Sakura insists to the old nurse that's trying to calm her down._

 _"I-I'm sorry Miss but I'm afraid that I can't tell you that."_

 _"No, you don't understand! All my life I've been looking for her!! And I know for a fact that she gave birth to me here! She must've been sent somewhere afterwards!! So please! Tell me where Akina Tsundra is! Tell me where my mother is! Please!" She begs._

 _The nurse stays silent until she looks down sadly._

 _"Miss Tsundra, your mother..." She looks up at her solemnly. "Before she gave birth to you, she was attacked and bitten by some sort of animal; she lost a lot of blood and... died shortly after you were born." The huntress stands there in shock when she hears this and the nurse sighs. "We also have no records of your father being here, in fact she briefly told us that he was nowhere to be found; that he left before your mother was pregnant with you. I'm so sorry dear. There was nothing we could do to save her."_

 _She was speechless. Motionless. She could no longer feel the need to stand since her legs couldn't take the news. Her own mother that she's been wondering and searching for has been dead since the day she was born. All her hopes of finding and reuniting with her were gone. All gone. What was she to do now? She's all alone with no family left. She had no one_.

"I tragically learned that both of my parents were gone that day. I didn't want anything to do with my father since he chose to leave my mom in the first place. Since then my hatred for vampires grew and grew to the point where I hunted them down myself. I knew for a fact that it was a vampire that killed my mother and made me what I am."

She grins and chuckles with no humor. "It's funny really. The things that the other hunters said to me never really bothered me; I knew exactly how they felt once I learned what happened to my mom. Even I couldn't stand the fact that I'm half of what I hate the most." She lifts her hand up and stares at it before clenching into a fist. "My vampire half is a constant reminder of my mother's killer and even though I was different from them... I would always be a part of them no matter how much I denied it. And sometimes... sometimes I'd have the urge to put myself down because of how disgusted I was with my other half."

She closes her eyes and glares. "This life that was chosen for me... I used to think that it was a damn curse and that I needed to get rid of it as soon as possible. But if I had done that..." She opens her eyes with a firm gaze. "I wouldn't of found and killed my maker."

 _Sakura screams out as she charges forward the vampire that had dropped a young girl he was feeding on, with the other lifeless girls._

"I found the bastard feeding off of some local teenage girls and when I approached and challenged him, all hell went loose."

 _Her feet and fists kick and hit swiftly at him with quick speed, but no matter how fast she was, he was quick to block her attacks like it was nothing._

"He was a lot stronger than I had expected; which meant that he was probably a pure blood of some sort. He managed to injure me when he found the opportunity."

 _The huntress screams in pain when the vampire's claw-like fingers sliced at her face and through her stomach in a quick swipe. That's when she couldn't fight anymore; the pain was too great for her to tolerate._

"When he knew that I wasn't capable of fighting at that moment, he backed me into a corner and made his move."

 _She coughs weakly as she struggled to hold herself up due to the bleeding injury she had on her stomach. There she was facing her difficult target, who soon had her pinned to the wall with his hand on her throat. She groans with frustration and in pain as she tried to pry his hand off._

"I thought I was going to die then but before he could finish me off, he told me something. Something that I wasn't prepared to hear."

 _"You look awfully familiar. You remind me of this beautiful woman I fed off of when she was pregnant; she looked a lot like you." She stopped her struggling and slowly opened her eyes to stare at him as he ponders through his thoughts. "Oh what did she tell me her name was before I drank from her? Hmmm, what was it?" His eyes brighten up a bit when he remembers. "Ahhh yes, Akina was her name, Akina Tsundra. Quite the midnight snack she was for me. I bet you taste just like her: sweet and delicious." His clawed finger traces her neck softly as he stared at it with hunger._

 _Sakura just stared at him with wide eyes as her mind went blank_.

"That name." She shakes her head. "As soon as he told me her name, I lost myself. I was no longer in control of my mind nor my sanity."

 _When the vampire leaned in to sink his fangs in her neck, the look of shock immediately left her face and was replaced with the look of death and hatred._

"So I killed him."

 _The vampire lets out a choked gasp when the young huntress punches her whole arm through his chest, holding his black heart in her crushing fist. She stared into his shocked black eyes with her wide, murderous, and empty blood red eyes. She then squeezes his heart so hard, it turns into nothing but dust. She yanks her arm back and shoves her silver knife up she kept in her sleeve, under his chin and where the tip comes out from the top of his head._

 _"You chose the wrong mother to kill and the wrong daughter to turn!" She growls muderously._

 _She yanks her knife out and kicks him away in the chest before watching him hit the ground. After that he disintegrated into a cloud of black dust which blew away with the wind currents that came by a minute later. After another minute had passed, the dhampir looks down at the bloody knife with her mother's name that's engraved on the silver blade. Not long after, her body began to betray her with the immense exhaustion and the amounts of blood she lost. She collapses on the ground as her knife falls from her hand and clatters in front of her. She winces and trembles as she slowly lifts her head up, smiling at an approaching blurry figure. A figure with wings._

 _"I did it mom." She murmurs. "I finally found and killed your killer. Now we can finally be together. Just... wait... for me."_

 _With that her body went limp again and her eyes closed for good when she collapsed back down again._

Lindo stared at her in shock when she finished her story."Wait. So you... died?" She lifts her head up and turns her head away. "I was about to and I was ready for it. But then I came back when Emi found me. She healed me and took care of me along with the others. At first I was a little irritated and disappointed; I had finally killed the one that murdered my mother and ruined my life. All I wanted to do then was just to see her in heaven because I had no reason to fight anymore."

She looks back down at the floor. "But all of that changed when Emi revealed that other bloodthirsty vampires were terrorizing families and killing innocent people. She gave me a reason to keep on hunting, she made me want to prevent the things that's happened to me from happening to someone else. Not only did Emi save me, she also changed my life and because of that I became her family; her last loyal guardian."

She smiles softly at the kindness of her angel sister. "Even though I've been with her for a few years, I will never fail to protect her. Like you with Ritsuka, I will always be there for her whenever she's in trouble or whenever she needs me the most." She now looks at him with a straight face. "And that, Lindo Tachibana, is how I became the woman I am today. Now here I am." She gestures to herself and around. "Here I am."

Lindo looks away when he didn't quite understand something. "How... How do you know the way your mother died Sakura?" She looks down once more when she explains the reason of knowing her mother's death. "After I tore that man's heart out, some of his blood had gotten into my mouth. I saw everything he did throughout his whole life, even the moment of when he was watching my mother. That memory of killing her seemed to be the strongest out of the rest of the victims he's killed and it sickens me." Her hand tightly clenches around the knife handle. "The look of desperation and fear in her eyes, her horrifying screams of terror and agony... I could tell that he enjoyed torturing her before he tried to drain her of her blood. Which is exactly why he deserved the kind of death I gave him. I wanted him to die a cruel death; one that even he couldn't imagine coming from a mere dhampir."

She sighs after she had calmed herself from that memory of her dying mother and then looks over at the exorcist. "Quite the life story huh? Well I can't say that mine's worse than yours. I mean... you're the son of Nesta, the king of all vampires. Which technically makes you the prince." She shrugs and shakes her head. "I can't imagine what that must feel like whenever you're reminded of that. I mean he is the reason why you lost your mother in the first place, hell he was even your father." She noticed his long sullen silence and she began to think that maybe it wasn't a good idea to remind him of that. "I'm sorry." She apologizes. "If this isn't comfortable for you to talk about then I'll stop."

"No it's fine Sakura." He holds a hand up, assuring her that it's okay. "Honestly, talking about him doesn't even bother me anymore. I'm just relieved that the old bastard is dead. He had it coming sooner or later." She nods in agreement and when he looked up at her bandaged wounds, he turns his body towards her. "I meant to tell you this earlier but... you were pretty out of it when I brought you here." She stares at him and he gives her a nod. "I wanted to thank you for saving me that night. You really didn't have to go out of your way to help me." He gestures to her injured body. "Not like this at least."

Now she stares at him until she speaks. "Of course I had to Lindo. Believe it or not, that demon I fought was stronger than the rest that you faced." He nods but still has guilt in his eyes. "I know that but... I just feel guilty that this happened to you. I mean you almost-

"If I hadn't taken your place Lindo, you would've died." She cuts him off instantly. "That demon almost attacked you by surprise; you weren't prepared at all and I couldn't let that creature kill you. Both Ritsuka and your mother would've been extremely devastated and I wasn't going to let them lose you like that." She sets her hand on his shoulder. "You have a life Lindo, and I expect you to live it up to your fullest. That's what I would do if I were you."

She takes her hand away and pushes a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Besides, it was the least I could do for you since you protected Emi for us. It's what... friends do for each other and I'm sure that you would've done the same for me... if given the situation that is." Lindo stares at her with surprise when he technically heard her say he was her friend and when realized that, he gave her a soft smile. "You're right. I would do the same. If given the situation."

Sakura grins back at him and opens her mouth to say something else but then her head started to feel light and dizzy. She placed her hand on her forehead and could barely keep herself up from falling.

 _"Don't tell me."_ She tells herself.

"Sakura?" Lindo asks when he saw her trying to hold herself up. Her eyes glowed into a crimson red and her breathing quickened as she started to lean forward. "Sakura, are you alright?" He asks starting to get worried about her now. She grabbed her throat and squeezed her eyes shut in attempt to wear off her weakening state. _"No. No, not now. Please."_

"Sakura!" She falls forward and Lindo catches her in a second. He shakes her in order to keep her from closing her eyes. "Sakura, stay with me, what's happening right now?!"

"Blood." She whispers. "What?" He puts his ear towards her face when he couldn't hear her. "Blood. I lost a lot of it that night and my due date to refill came sooner than expected. If I don't drink any soon then... then I'll..." Her eyes started to flutter close and when Lindo saw that, he quickly brought her head up and exposed his neck to her.

"Take my blood." That makes her eyes open and look at him. "What?"

"I said take my blood! It'll help you regain your strength!" Now she gave him a look like he was insane. "Take your blood? Are you serious? Don't be stupid Lindo, I can't just- I won't do that to you!" She raises her voice. "You don't have a choice Sakura, there's no other way around this, now do it!" He orders her and she hesitates, trying to figure out another solution for this. She growls lowly when nothing came to mind. "God damn it."

"Sakura!" He urges her and she sighs in frustration. "I know Lindo! Just... Just let me know if I go too far. I'm not used to doing this to just anyone." He nods for he understands. "Yeah well that makes two of us then."

With hesitation, the weak huntress reaches her arms out to Lindo and wraps them around his shoulders to lift herself up to him. When her face is close to his neck, she licks her dry lips and sighs while her fangs extracted. Her right hand cups the back of his neck and she tilts her head at an angle so her fangs can sink in smoothly and try not to cause Lindo any discomfort whatsoever.

When she started to drink, both of them started to feel strange and a little uncomfortable in this position they're in now. Lindo, of course, never had nor allowed any kind of vampire to drink from him so it was a new experience for him. Sakura was the same; she never drank blood from someone who was willing to give it to her. She'd normally drink from her targets before she'd slay them and the fact that she's feeding off of Lindo, just makes her feel awkward and tense.

Despite the memories Sakura was receiving here and there, she was beginning to notice the flavor of Lindo's blood. It didn't taste plain or dull like she's tasted from other vessels. No this was different. His blood actually tasted... pretty good. It was satisfying and clean; this was really new for her. Of course she wouldn't be the one to admit something like that, especially not to Lindo. No, that would make things even weirder between the two them!

So she just shook that thought out and slowly sinked her fangs in further so she can finish this up as soon as possible. She already knows that Lindo is just as uncomfortable with this as she is right now. The exorcist slightly tenses and he gently grits his teeth when he felt her fangs go in all the way. It's not that it hurt him at all, it just felt strange and surprisingly... nice?

Confirming this uncertain feeling, his temperature started to rise up a bit and the spot where Sakura was biting had this tingling sensation lingering there. His hand then started to rise with the intention of possibly resting on her back or cupping her head. It's like he's wanting to hold her in place so she wouldn't pull away or something. Coming to that conclusion, his hand suddenly froze and his eyes widen. This wasn't normal to feel something like this with someone right? Sakura is his friend, he couldn't possibly be secretly enjoying her feeding off of him like this, that's just wrong and insane!

Thankfully he gained control of himself when she retracted her fangs from his neck and licked the puncture holes closed. She sighs in content while pulling back from the slightly flustered dhampir. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand while not making eye contact with him, not that he's staring at her either. There was a long awkward silence between them until Lindo cleared his throat and looked at her. "So uh... how do you feel?" He asks and she takes a brief glance at him. "Much better actually. I feel... re-energized again."

"You think you'll be okay now?" She nods. "Yeah I think I'll be due next week, depending on how much blood I lost and by then I should be healed so no worries." He sighs with relief. "Good. I was uh... I was glad that I was able to help out." He rubs the back of his head and she nods in agreement. "Yeah, me too. Thank you."

Once again, awkward silence is presented in the room and when Sakura checked the time on the clock, she clears her throat. "Um. We should probably get some sleep now. It's pretty late and you have school tomorrow morning." He blinks and then nods when he agreed. "Yeah! Yeah right, I-uh I agree so I'll just uh go and let you get some sleep now so... yeah. Good night."

Sakura sits there as he walks to the door and when he opens it to walk out, she lifts her head up and speaks. "Hey Lindo?" He pauses and looks over at her. "Thank you... for opening up to me like this and letting me open up to you as well. It was nice sharing with you and I think it was well needed for the both of us."

Lindo stares at her in surprise until his face softens up with an appreciated smile. "I think so too and thank you for listening. Good night Sakura." He walks out and starts to close the door. "Good night Lindo." Sakura says before he closed it and when she was alone again, she looks out her window with a soft sigh. Lindo was on the other side of the door, sighing as well. When he felt his neck where Sakura had bitten him, he was beginning to wonder if she had taken enough blood from him so she could have the chance to heal faster.

And with that, he went towards the direction of his room and with Sakura, she gently laid herself back down in her bed and turns off her lamp, darkening her room once more. As she fell back asleep, she was completely unaware that a few pair of red eyes were watching her from a far distance and after a good minute of silence, they all dispersed back into the shadows from whence they came.

 ** _Oooh spooky! Sad but heart-warming chapter isn't it? Those two songs I posted here are called "Hurts Like Hell" by Fleurie and "Love Will Find A Way" a Disney love song from Lion King 2!!! So we finally get a look in on Sakura's life story and it looks like that both her and Lindo are getting closer as we speak huh? Yurina finally opens up to Urie after his confession and both Mage and Chinatsu seem to be getting back on track. Can't say the same for poor Nadia though, the poor girl's still very heartbroken about Roen and he happened to see her break down into tears because of him. You happy Roen?!? Also poor Emi and Shiki, they can't talk to each other and yet they still miss each other. Such heartbreak and forbidden love! (Sniffles) Ok now back to the main point here, I know for sure that the next chapter is gonna be intense so I'll be writing nonstop about the fight scenes and whatnot. And hopefully it won't take as long as the last two times did but hey, we all get busy with life am I right? (SIGH) Well I suppose I better get to work on the next chapter now, I'll see you all later and I hope you all have a great day XD!!!_**


End file.
